Condesa en Navidad
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Hace seis anos, Isabella Swan, la hija de un vicario, quedo embarazada de su prometido. Cuando murio inesperadamente, Isabella tenia el corazon roto y cayo en desgracia. Ahora, esta impresionada y llena de jubilo al descubrir que sus parientes dispusieron que su bebe, Reneesme, debia ser entregada a un pariente lejano, Jasper Withlock.(adaptacion)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

_**ARGUMENTO**:_

_Una mujer con un pasado…_

Hace seis años, Isabella Swan, la hija de un vicario, quedó embarazada de su prometido. Cuando murió inesperadamente, Isabella tenía el corazón roto y cayó en desgracia.

El niño nació muerto, o eso creía Isabella. Ahora, está impresionada y llena de júbilo al descubrir que sus parientes dispusieron que su bebé, Reneesme, debía ser entregada a un pariente lejano, Jasper Withlock, conde de Hampton. El conde viudo acepta de mala gana que Isabella visite a Reneesme durante la Navidad en su casa de Kent, donde se encuentra con que la niña, aunque que es un encanto, está alarmantemente malcriada, y el conde, apuesto y seguro de sí mismo, es inconmensurablemente atractivo.

_Un amor para todas las estaciones…_

Elegante, compasiva y cautivadora por completo, Isabella llena la casa de Jasper Withlock de calor y luz. No se puede negar que su preocupación por el comportamiento de Reneesme está bien fundada. Al igual que sabe que él tampoco puede negar el dolor que siente ante la idea de su partida. Después de la muerte de su esposa hace tres años, Jasper se mantuvo inflexible, pensando que nunca podría amar a otra mujer. Pero a medida que la temporada navideña llega a su fin, sólo le resta esperar que no sea demasiado tarde para admitir la alegría de saber que estaba profunda y deliciosamente equivocado.

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 19 capítulos, incluido el ya es costumbre, subiré todos los capítulos él día de hoy.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1-18

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_**Taunton, Inglaterra.**_

_**Noviembre 1845.**_

_Isabella escuchaba el llanto apagado y débil de un bebé a lo lejos. Los solitarios gemidos rasgaban su corazón. Se puso en pie y obligó a sus piernas a moverse para buscar la fuente de tanta angustia, pero estaba oscuro y no tenía una vela para alumbrar el camino._

_Los gemidos cesaron de repente, luego, comenzaron de nuevo, convertidos en un aullido indignado. El llanto creció en intensidad y fuerza. Desorientada, Isabella se apresuró. Corrió hacia el sonido, tratando frenéticamente de llegar hasta el bebé._

_De pronto se encontró en un largo y tortuoso pasillo y su confusión aumentó. El llanto del bebé la rodeaba, pero había demasiadas habitaciones. ¿Dónde estaba el bebé? Presa del pánico, abrió la puerta más cercana. Todo quedó en silencio._

_¿Habría encontrado al bebé a tiempo?_

_La habitación estaba bañada por las sombras, todo lo que Isabella podía distinguir era una mesa en el centro sobre la que había una cesta cubierta con una gruesa manta. Se aproximó con cuidado. Mientras se acercaba, el cielo nocturno se despejó y un suave rayo de luna cayó sobre la cesta. Con manos temblorosas, suavemente, retiró la mantita de lana y tanteó dentro._

_Tendido bajo la manta, había un pequeño recién nacido. Con un grito de alegría, Isabella miró la carita perfecta, tan dulce, tan inocente. Tenía la pequeña cabecita cubierta por preciosos y oscuros rizos, las mejillas sonrosadas y un hoyuelo en la diminuta barbilla._

— _¡Oh, Dios mío!—_

_Al escuchar la voz de Isabella, el bebé tembló, luego, lentamente alzó las húmedas pestañas. Un par de solemnes ojos la miraron atentamente y un delicado puñito se levantó hacia ella._

—_Precioso amor. No llores. Estoy aquí ahora. Te mantendré a salvo—_

_Entusiasmada, Isabella se inclinó para levantar el preciado bulto. Pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo, el bebé arqueó la espalda y se puso a llorar con fuerza. Sorprendida, Isabella se apartó, pero el llanto continuaba. Isabella sabía que la única manera de consolarlo era abrazarlo._

_Lo intentó por segunda vez, pero sus brazos se volvieron demasiado cortos de repente, la cesta demasiado profunda. Poniéndose de puntillas, Isabella se inclinó, pero no consiguió tocar al bebé. Los gritos se hicieron más desesperados._

_Isabella dobló sus esfuerzos, pero era imposible. No había manera de llegar al bebé, no podía alzarlo y acurrucarlo en sus brazos, no podía calmarlo ni protegerlo._

_Desesperadas lágrimas de frustración rodaron por las mejillas de Isabella. Si pudiera…_

—Estas cartas llegaron con el correo de la tarde, Señorita Isabella. La mayoría son facturas, pero estoy segura de haber visto una o dos que envían condolencias. Su padre, que en Paz Descanse, era respetado y querido por todos. ¿Quiere verlas ahora o prefiere más tarde, con el té?—

Isabella Swan abrió los ojos de golpe. Desorientada, parpadeó rápidamente, luego se enderezó en su asiento.

Gradualmente, la familiar apariencia del mobiliario del estudio privado de su padre, empezó a enfocarse. Papeles apilados cuidadosamente en el suelo, cajas a medio llenar bajo la ventana y libros saliendo por doquier esperando a ser correctamente empacados.

— ¿Señorita Isabella? —

Isabella giró la cabeza. Frente a ella se inclinaba la bajita y rotunda figura de una mujer de mediana edad.

— ¿Señora Clearwather?—

El ama de llaves palmeó su hombro.

—Sí, soy yo. Debe haberse dormido. Pobrecilla. No me sorprende con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar los últimos meses. Naturalmente, estará agotada. Oh, querida, ¿estaba soñando con su padre?—

El ama de llaves hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un pulcro pañuelo blanco que dejó en la mano de Isabella. Inconscientemente, Isabella lo pasó por su cara, limpiando las lágrimas que no había notado sobre las mejillas.

—Gracias —dijo ella, recuperando la habitual expresión serena de su rostro. No tenía intención de corregir las suposiciones del ama de llaves acerca de su sueño— Siempre es tan amable—

—Desearía poder hacer más —replicó la señora Clearwather con sinceridad— Sé lo duro que esto es para usted. Primero entierra a su padre y luego se ve obligada a dejar su casa. Son malos tiempos—

—Hay personas que cargan con penalidades mucho más grandes que la mía —respondió Isabella— Además, estaré bien ahora que Jacob ha llegado. —Isabella limpió su nariz y se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su negro vestido de luto— La echaré de menos, por supuesto, y me entristece también estar tan lejos de todas las personas amables y generosas que pueblan nuestra parroquia. De todas formas, me siento afortunada al saber que mi hermano cuidará de mí. No debe preocuparse, Señora Clearwather—

La mujer chasqueó la lengua y Isabella sintió que no la había convencido. El ama de llaves llevaba trabajando cuatro años para la familia, y en todo ese tiempo, su hermano Jacob había estado fuera. Sus cartas habían sido infrecuentes, y en ellas narraba sus actividades y la vida que se había labrado lejos de las limitaciones del hogar.

La señora Clearwather sospechaba por naturaleza de la mayoría de los hombres, especialmente, de aquéllos que trabajaban en el extranjero para conseguir fortuna. Y, claramente, no sabía qué pensar de Jacob Swan, a quien había conocido recientemente, cuando llegó para hacerse cargo del pequeño patrimonio del vicario Swan.

—Solo espero que el nuevo vicario asignado a la parroquia sea la mitad de caballero que era su padre —dijo la señora Clearwather con el ceño fruncido— ¿Sabe algo de él, por casualidad?—

—Ni una palabra —admitió Isabella, haciéndose mentalmente eco de la inquietud del ama de llaves. La mujer estaba preocupada por su posición cuando llegara la nueva familia— Pero estoy segura de que será beneficioso para la comunidad—

—Tendremos que esperar para comprobarlo, ¿no es verdad? —murmuró el ama de llaves.

—Sí. —Isabella ofreció a la mujer una sonrisa de esperanza, diciéndose a sí misma que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para favorecer la situación de la señora Clearwather.

—Será mejor que siga empaquetando —añadió Isabella— Sé que quiere limpiar esta habitación antes de que los nuevos ocupantes lleguen la próxima semana—

—Es verdad, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana. No debe trabajar demasiado, no vaya a ponerse enferma. Su hermano, seguramente, querrá ocuparse de alguna de esas cosas—

Isabella negó.

—Jacob está ocupándose de otros asuntos. Y, de verdad, a mí no me importa hacerlo—

El ama de llaves la miró con duda.

—Bueno, supongo que usted lo sabrá mejor. Pero no trabaje demasiado—

Con esa amonestación final, la señora Clearwather dejó la sala. Isabella exhaló un profundo suspiro y se sentó recostándose en los cojines del sofá. Por un momento, estuvo tentada de cerrar los ojos para permitir que el cansancio y la sobrecarga emocional disminuyera, pero enderezó la espalda. Si volvía a dormirse, volvería a soñar.

Años atrás, cuando sucedió, los sueños eran tan recurrentes que no la permitían descansar. Gradualmente, gracias a Dios, fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes. Ahora, sólo soñaba cuando se acercaba el aniversario del suceso.

Pero no estaban en agosto sino en noviembre. A lo mejor, el trauma por la muerte de su padre, la había hecho recordar. Aunque ya hacía tres meses que había pasado, seguía llorando su pérdida. Todas sus pérdidas.

La respiración de Isabella se entrecortó con otro suspiro. Durante seis años, la esencia de su sueño había sido una constante, aunque en esta ocasión, por primera vez, había podido ver al bebé con claridad. Tan pequeño, tan delicado, tan inocente. Tan vivo.

Isabella respiró hondo. Aunque el sueño hubiera cambiado, la sensación que le quedaba después siempre era la misma; dolor, pena, arrepentimiento y, sobre todo, una insuperable tristeza.

Sintió de repente todas estas emociones llenándola y se detuvo. El trabajo era la mejor manera de despejar su mente. Activándose a propósito, prácticamente corrió por la habitación, abordando los montones de libros con determinación. Una vez acabó con ellos, se puso con el escritorio.

Los documentos de la parroquia estaban apilados sobre diarios de notas que su padre había tomado durante años, al ocuparse de las necesidades de algunas familias de la parroquia. Esto lo podían dejar para el nuevo vicario. El resto eran copias de sus sermones favoritos, papeles personales y un pequeño libro de plegarias que siempre llevaba con él.

Sintiéndose cansada de mirar papeles, Isabella los puso todos en una caja. Jacob y ella podrían revisarlos más tarde y ver si había algo que desearan conservar.

Se dispuso a hacer una inspección final en los cajones del escritorio y se encontró, al fondo de uno de ellos, con un fajo de cartas pulcramente atadas con una cinta de satén blanco. Curiosa y sorprendida, Isabella sacó la primera de ellas y empezó a leerla.

_Mi querido Charlie. _Una sonrisa conmovida se formó en sus labios, cuando reconoció la letra de su madre. Prestó atención a la fecha, 6 de Mayo de 1811. Se agrandó su sonrisa. La nota había sido escrita antes de que sus padres se casaran, mientras se estaban cortejando. Había encontrado sus cartas de amor. Y había un número considerable.

Era el testimonio escrito del profundo amor y devoción que sus padres habían compartido. Tanto, que su padre había guardado las cartas todo ese tiempo.

Sintiéndose un poco fisgona, Isabella deslizó otra vez la carta bajo la cinta y dejó el paquete en un lado de la mesa. Eran demasiado privadas, pero tampoco podía deshacerse de ellas. Le preguntaría a Jacob su opinión. Giró para dejar el libro de plegarias en la caja más cercana tan deprisa, que golpeó con su cadera el escritorio.

Las cartas cayeron al suelo y la cinta se abrió, esparciéndolas todas sobre la alfombra.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró ella.

Frotándose la cadera, Isabella se arrodilló, reuniendo las cartas con las manos para colocarlas juntas de nuevo. Cuando miró la pulcra pila, se dio cuenta de que en una de ellas, la escritura era distinta. No era la de su madre.

Elevó una ceja. Gracioso. ¿Había habido alguien especial en la vida de su padre antes de su matrimonio? Le pareció ridículo, pero la vida le había enseñado que solo los tontos o ignorantes creen que las cosas son lo que parecen. Isabella abrió la nota y comenzó a leer.

_Recibí tu última carta y la leí con alivio, encantada de descubrir que Meredith y tú os mostrabais tan comprensivos con este delicado problema. Dejar a la hija de Isabella al Conde y la Condesa de Hampton para que la críen como suya es la mejor forma de__ salvarnos de cualquier ruina o desgracia, la única manera de salvar tu reputación y el honor de tu familia. Una parroquia puede perdonar muchas cosas a su vicario, pero, la nieta bastarda de un hombre de Dios, es algo que no suele ser tolerado. Ni debería serlo._

¿La hija de Isabella? ¿Nieta bastarda? ¿Dejada al Conde y a la Condesa de Hampton para criarla como suya? Isabella jadeó buscando aire. Sus pulmones se sentían comprimidos por el peso que se instaló en su pecho. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. ¿Habían dado a su hija a otras personas? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿No sería un error? Ese bebé que ella había gestado en su cuerpo durante nueve largos meses, había nacido muerto. La vida la había abandonado antes de nacer.

Ellas se lo habían dicho. La partera primero, luego su tía abuela. Le habían dicho que había sido justicia divina y que debía sentirse agradecida de que el bebé no viviera.

Pero Isabella no se había sentido agradecida. Se había sentido vacía, angustiada y triste. Había llorado durante meses, durante años, había soñado con su pequeña hija con frecuencia, aún soñaba con ella, con el bebé que había sido creado por el amor y la pasión. El bebé que nunca había visto, nunca había abrazado.

¡El bebé que no había muerto! ¡Estaba viva! Su cabeza latió con dolor y confusión. Se sintió a sí misma caer. Sacudiéndose, se agarró al borde de la caja de madera hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

— ¿Estaré soñando otra vez? —suspiró.

En ese momento la puerta del estudio se abrió. Isabella entró en pánico, pensando que la señora Clearwather había vuelto pero, para su alivio, era su hermano, Jacob, quien entraba en la habitación.

— ¡Dios mío Isabella! ¿Qué te sucede?—

Su corazón y su cabeza latían al unísono. Isabella trató de incorporarse y Jacob se acercó para sujetarla por el codo, lo que ella agradeció. Sus rodillas estaban demasiado débiles.

— ¿Isabella?—

Ella negó. Tantos pensamientos bullían en su mente que no podía centrarse en uno solo. Nada tenía sentido.

—La carta… encontré una carta… aquí, entre los papeles de papá. Yo no… por favor, sólo léela—

Jacob tomó la carta de las temblorosas manos de su hermana y comenzó a leer. Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras le miraba. Parecía no acabar nunca, pero, de repente su expresión cambió de manera dramática y ella supo que había llegado al párrafo en el que se hablaba del bebé. ¡Su bebé! Entre sollozos, Isabella cerró los ojos, tratando de ralentizar su respiración, buscando la calma para desacelerar su corazón.

— ¡Maldito infierno, Isabella! ¡Esto es increíble!—

Isabella aclaró su garganta, buscando su cara con esperanza.

— ¿Crees que es cierto? ¿Crees que la alejaron de mí?—

—Oh, cariño—

La amabilidad y simpatía en la voz de Jacob fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y los sollozos la quebraron.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Jacob la abrazó. Isabella se arrebujó en su fuerza, presionando su cara sobre la camisa de lino. Olía a tabaco, a almidón y a cara colonia especiada, en una extrañamente reconfortante combinación.

—Si pudiera hacer algo para quitarte esta pena —suspiró él.

—Es una agonía conocer su traición… pero, aun así… —Los sollozos de Isabella se detuvieron ante la verdad que empezaba a aclararse en su mente— No puedo entender por qué papá y mamá me hicieron esto y, francamente, mi cabeza va tan rápido que incluso pienso que podría perdonarles esta crueldad. Pero, milagrosamente, el dolor y la amargura están en un segundo plano ante la alegría que siento—

— ¿Alegría? —

Isabella sonrió mientras la última lágrima caía.

— ¡Ella vive! ¡Mi dulce pequeña, la mejor parte de Edward y mía, vive!—

—Y, por lo que parece, es la hija de un conde —la interrumpió secamente Jacob.

No importaba. Isabella empujó esa verdad al fondo de su mente.

—Debo encontrarla. Oh, mi querida bebé. Bueno, ya no es un bebé. En realidad, ya tiene seis años. Jacob, por favor, ¿me ayudarás?—

Al principio, él permaneció callado. Ella siempre había sospechado que su hermano se sentía culpable por no haber estado a su lado en aquellos tumultuosos momentos de su vida. Habían sido inseparables cuando eran niños, pero al pasar el tiempo, la distancia física entre ellos había hecho mella en su relación.

Más allá del superficial conocimiento sobre sus éxitos comerciales y financieros, Isabella se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco del hombre en el que su hermano se había convertido, no sabía nada de su manera de actuar o de sus opiniones. Como adultos, eran unos extraños. ¿Creería él que sus padres habían actuado así para protegerla a ella y a la criatura?

¿Rechazaría su petición de ayuda? O, peor aún ¿La ordenaría olvidarlo? El silencio se hizo tan largo que Isabella empezó a temer su respuesta.

—Nunca hemos hablado de tu hija, Isabella. —La voz de Jacob era áspera, con emoción contenida— Papá me escribió, primero diciéndome que estabas embarazada y luego que el bebé no había sobrevivido. En ninguna de las dos cartas se explayaba demasiado. ¿Te gustaría decirme qué pasó?—

La petición sorprendió a Isabella, quien se vio sobrecogida por la emoción. Los recuerdos de su pasado eran difíciles de soportar, llenos de pena, arrepentimiento y dolor. Aunque si quería contar con su ayuda, Jacob merecía saber la verdad.

Temiendo que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla, dio un paso atrás y se sentó en la silla de su padre. Jacob permaneció de pie.

—Edward y yo estábamos muy enamorados. Era un hombre extraordinario. Amable, inteligente, ambicioso. Muy apuesto. ¡Cómo deseo que lo hubieras conocido! Te habría gustado, Jacob. Estoy segura—

Su hermano sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Isabella continuó.

—Alcancé la luna cuando me pidió en matrimonio y más allá cuando papá nos dio su bendición. Edward estaba empezando su carrera como abogado y su éxito parecía asegurado. Nos comprometimos y estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes, con la fuerte opinión de papá que quería que esperásemos a que Edward se estableciera para ofrecer más seguridad financiera a nuestra unión—

—Se nos hizo difícil la espera. Mucho más para mí que a Edward, creo. Nos echábamos de menos tremendamente cuando nos separábamos y conspirábamos para conseguir más tiempo a solas. Éramos hábiles y teníamos éxito la mayoría de las veces. Pero más allá del amor que compartíamos, sentíamos un profundo deseo y pasión. Entonces, una noche, que habíamos conseguido quedarnos a solas, todo fue… demasiado lejos—

— ¿Te presionó? ¿Te obligó?—

—Oh, no. —Isabella se estremeció— Nada de eso, en absoluto. Estábamos locos el uno por el otro. Iguales en nuestro deseo de… expresar físicamente nuestro amor. Fue maravilloso y bello—

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza, pero Isabella no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Quería que su hermano conociera la profundidad de su amor y devoción por Edward, y la manera en que él le correspondía.

—Desafortunadamente, tu dicha tuvo consecuencias —interrumpió Jacob.

—Sí. —La voz de Isabella temblaba al recordar lo que sintió cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Recordó también, la vergüenza que profesó al contárselo a sus padres, sintiéndose como una prisionera confesando sus crímenes.

—A Edward le habían ofrecido un puesto muy prometedor con una firma de abogados en Salisbury y los dos acordamos que debía aceptar. Dejó Taunton antes de darme cuenta del apuro en el que estaba, así que, me vi obligada a hablar con papá y mamá y decirles que nuestro acuerdo inicial de esperar, se había visto alterado. Nuestra boda sería antes de lo que habíamos planeado—

—Pero nunca se celebró la boda —dijo Jacob suavemente.

—No. Se produjo un accidente. El tejado del edificio donde Edward trabajaba, se vino abajo una tarde. La mayoría de los trabajadores estaba fuera ese día, pero Edward estaba trabajando en su despacho. Me dijeron que murió instantáneamente. —Sofocó un gemido— Estaba inconsolable, entumecida por la pena. Perder a Edward fue tan horrible que no me hacía a la idea y además, estaba el futuro bebé—

— ¿Quién decidió enviarte con la tía abuela Renata? —preguntó Jacob, cruzando los brazos y apoyando una cadera en el escritorio.

—Mamá, creo. O a lo mejor papá. Honestamente, no recuerdo quién lo propuso primero. Pero las semanas pasaban y se hacía evidente que no podía quedarme en Taunton en mi estado. Pensándolo bien, retirarme a Cornualles y tener a la tía Renata para cuidarme, parecía un buen plan—

—Era la decisión más acertada —admitió Jacob.

— ¿Lo era? Yo les creí. A nuestros padres y a la tía Renata. Creí que ellos me ayudarían—

Isabella parpadeó cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

—Y al final, me traicionaron—

—Fue una crueldad decirte que el bebé estaba muerto —asintió Jacob— Aunque, ¿qué opciones tenías? Perdóname Bella por preguntar esto, pero ¿habías pensado que ibas a hacer con el bebé? ¿Realmente creías que serías capaz de mantenerlo y criarlo por ti misma?—

—Estaba profundamente desesperada, Jacob, tratando de vivir día a día —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros— Nunca discutimos abiertamente qué haríamos cuando llegara el bebé. Asumí que la decisión debía tomarse pronto, al nacer el bebé. También asumí que yo sería parte de esa decisión. —Su voz se suavizó— Rompí las reglas y sabía que pagaría mi error. Pero nunca esperé ser traicionada por los que quería y en quienes confiaba. Cielos, fui una idiota—

—Todos hacemos idioteces alguna vez—

Isabella bajó su cabeza, apreciando los esfuerzos de su hermano para que se sintiera mejor.

—El pasado se ha ido. No es bueno para mí encerrarme en mi pena. Sin embargo, se me presenta una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad para abrazar y amar a mi hija. Debo encontrarla. Por favor, ¿me ayudarás?—

Una cautelosa expresión, apareció en la mirada de Jacob, pero la escondió enseguida.

—Llevo más de ocho años fuera de Inglaterra, pero incluso yo sé que el Conde de Hampton es un hombre poderoso, rico y con amigos influyentes. No será fácil—

—No espero que lo sea —respondió ella, sonriendo tristemente— Todo lo que sé es que merece la pena intentarlo—

Jasper Withlock, Conde de Hampton, disfrutaba de una tranquila tarde en su club, leyendo una copia reciente del Times y bebiendo un excepcional oporto. Desde que su casa estaba ocupada por mujeres dominantes, su madre, su hermana y su hija, había comprobado que si quería mantener su cordura, era necesario pasar algún tiempo, de vez en cuando en compañía de otros hombres.

—Para usted milord—

Sorprendido, Jasper bajó su periódico y recogió la nota de la bandeja de plata que el sirviente extendía hacia él. Las invitaciones sociales, así como las cartas de negocios las recibía en su residencia de Londres. Esta era la primera vez que recibía un documento en su club.

Curioso, rompió el sello que no reconoció, y leyó la nota.

_El Señor Jacob Swan solicita una reunión privada con usted para tratar un asunto urgente y personal._

El nombre le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Recibió la nota del caballero que la ha escrito?—

—Sí, milord. —El sirviente se inclinó y apuntó discretamente hacia un hombre joven, vestido de manera conservadora y cara. Era alto, delgado, con corto cabello negro y apuestas facciones. Jasper supuso que era unos pocos años más joven que él mismo. No lo reconoció, lo que hacía el asunto más misterioso.

— ¿Es miembro del White? —preguntó el conde.

—No, milord. Ha entrado como invitado del Duque de Aylesford—

Jasper elevó una ceja con interés, mientras recibía la información. El duque era un hábil hombre, conocido por su éxito en los negocios así como por su alta posición social. No había demasiadas personas que recibieran su favor de manera tan personal.

—Dígale al Señor Swan que me reuniré con él. —Jasper dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa cercana— ¿Hay alguna sala disponible en la que tengamos privacidad?—

—El despacho de la esquina está actualmente vacío. Escoltaré al caballero y me aseguraré de que no los molestan—

—Excelente—

El conde atravesó el club, entrando en el despacho que estaba, como el sirviente había dicho, vacío. Esperó a que el otro caballero se uniera a él.

—Soy Jacob Swan —dijo, ofreciendo su mano— Gracias por recibirme, Lord Hampton—

Componiendo una expresión cordial, Jasper chocó su mano.

—Su nota decía que se trataba de un asunto urgente y privado, pero usted tiene ventaja, Señor Swan. No creo conocerle—

—En realidad, somos parientes, aunque muy lejanos. Primos cuartos o quintos, creo—

—Ah —replicó Jasper en tono neutro. Quizás Swan suponía que esa lejana conexión le reportaría algún trato de favor en sus negocios, algo que el conde decidió considerar, si la petición era razonable— Creo que es usted invitado de Aylesford—

—Sí. El duque y yo tenemos negocios juntos, muy lucrativos para ambas partes. —El comentario no fue hecho alardeando, más bien, era la afirmación de un hecho.

—Estoy bastante intrigado por los negocios prósperos —respondió Jasper con una cordial sonrisa, apreciando la discreta publicidad cuando se trataba de invertir— Sin embargo, todas las propuestas deben ser primero aprobadas por mi consejero en estas lides. Puedo darle su nombre y dirección si desea enviar alguna información que debamos considerar—

Un ceño fruncido empezó a insinuarse entre las cejas de Swan.

—No estoy aquí por negocios. El asunto es personal y para ser franco, bastante delicado. Concierne a su hija, Reneesme—

Alguien llamó a la puerta y un sirviente entró con una bandeja en la que había un decantador de vino y dos copas. Swan lo rechazó, Jasper hizo lo mismo. El conde miró al sirviente, entrecerrando los ojos impaciente. Entendiendo la silenciosa orden, el sirviente asintió y dejó rápidamente la sala.

—Mi hija solo tiene seis años, Señor Swan. No puede hacer una proposición para casarse con ella—

—Conozco su edad —respondió Swan con tono susceptible— También sé que no es su hija biológica—

Jasper miraba a Swan, sin vacilar. Swan le devolvió la mirada.

—Tonterías —dijo Jasper con rotundidad, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—No lo creo. Esa es la verdad y los dos la sabemos—

El silencio era tenso cuando el conde miró a Swan irascible.

— ¿Chantaje, señor? Creía que sus negocios eran lucrativos. ¿Es así como ha conseguido su fortuna?—

Swan ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Es extraño que no lo haya negado, milord—

Jasper hizo lo posible por no reaccionar.

—Hacer eso solo sería dar crédito a su indignante mentira—

Con expresión inescrutable, Jacob Swan se inclinó más cerca.

—Hace seis años, en Cornualles, el día 26 de Agosto, Renata Blackwell dejó una pequeña recién nacida en sus manos. Le dijo que la madre del bebé no estaba casada, que nació bien y que no tuvo necesidad de asistencia. Por el motivo que fuera, su mujer y usted decidieron ayudar. Sin embargo, cuando trajo al bebé a Londres la siguiente primavera, declaró que la pequeña, cuyo nombre era Reneesme, era su hija, nacida de su esposa—

El corazón de Jasper dio un vuelco. Le tomó cada onza de su duramente aprendido auto control permanecer sentado. _Buen Dios, ¿cómo podía saberlo?_

— ¿Y por qué todo esto es asunto suyo, Swan?—

—La madre natural de Reneesme es mi hermana—

Por primera vez, la cara de Swan acusó la emoción. Mientras se reclinaba en su silla, pareció vulnerable apenas un momento. Luego, casi demasiado rápido, una dura expresión dura volvió a su rostro. A Jasper no le sorprendía su éxito en los negocios. Poder enmascarar las emociones era un talento muy útil.

El conde aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Qué quiere?—

—Mi hermana, Isabella, querría conocer a su hija—

La reacción del conde fue rápida. Ira instintiva y protectora.

—Le dejaré perfectamente clara una cosa, Swan. Reneesme es _mi_ hija. No la de _su_ hermana—

—Entendido—

Tomando de nuevo el control de su temperamento, Jasper arregló los puños de su cara camisa hecha a medida.

—Ilumíneme. ¿Qué espera conseguir su hermana?—

Una ligera duda apareció en los ojos de Swan.

—Ella sólo quiere conocer a la niña—

—Reneesme tiene seis años. Es un poco tarde para que aparezca el instinto maternal—

Las facciones de Swan se ensombrecieron de rabia.

—Dejaré eso sin contestar, milord, pero le advierto, tenga cuidado. A Isabella le dijeron que la niña había muerto. Acaba de descubrir que no es así—

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Jasper incrédulo.

—Renata Blackwell era nuestra tía abuela. Escribió una carta a mis padres detallándoles el plan. Esa carta apareció entre los papeles personales de mi padre—

El conde se puso en pie.

—A pesar de no ser completamente insensible ante la situación de su hermana, debe tener en cuenta mi posición. Perdí a mi esposa hace tres años. Alice adoraba a nuestra hija y Reneesme estaba muy encariñada con su madre. Aunque era muy pequeña, la muerte de Alice fue un duro golpe para ella. Se ha acostumbrado, como haría cualquier niño, y ahora recibe el cariño y guía de su abuela y mi hermana, Leah, que está soltera y vive con nosotros. Tengo que rechazar categóricamente cualquier incidente que pudiera causarle confusión o incomodidad. Por encima de todo, protegeré a mi hija—

Swan también se levantó.

—Isabella no quiere hacerle daño—

Jasper frunció el ceño en un gesto escéptico.

—Eso me da muy pocas garantías—

—Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer. —Swan inclinó la cabeza— Eso y la promesa de mi hermana de no revelar su identidad a su hija—

Jasper sintió un peso en el pecho, que le produjo una desagradable sensación. Su instinto inicial le indicaba que hiciera que echaran a Swan del club, pero el conde sabía que debía frenar sus impulsos. Aunque no fuera noble, Swan demostraba ser un formidable oponente. Uno que tenía dinero y recursos, por no mencionar a su influyente amigo, el Duque de Aylesford.

—Necesito tiempo para considerarlo —soltó Jasper, irritado por tener que comprometerse, aun sabiendo que no tenía otra opción— Le haré saber mi decisión en dos semanas—

—No. Necesito una respuesta antes del fin de esta semana —contrarrestó Swan— He hecho averiguaciones, milord, y he oído que es usted un hombre decente y honorable. Espero que pueda encontrar compasión y simpatía en su corazón para el dolor de mi hermana y cumpla su sencillo deseo—

Jasper asintió, decidiendo que posiblemente sería mejor dejar el asunto solucionado cuanto antes.

—Contactaré con usted el viernes. Le haré saber entonces mi respuesta—

—Gracias. —Swan inclinó la cabeza con respeto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes, giró para encarar al conde una vez más, con los ojos brillantes— Me doy cuenta de la terrible posición en la que le estoy poniendo. Nada envidiable. Pero mientras decide, debo informarle de algo crucial, Lord Hampton. La carta en la que Renata Blackwell menciona su nombre como la persona que se hizo cargo de la niña, está en mi poder—

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Jasper dejó el White de mal humor. Salió prácticamente disparado del club, apenas consciente de los saludos de sus amigos y conocidos mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y esperaba su caballo. Cuando montó, el conde empezó su carrera a casa, tan rápido como permitía el camino, deseando estar en cualquiera de sus propiedades en el campo para poder ir al galope y poner fin a su frustración.

Su matrimonio había sido un acuerdo de conveniencia, la unión de dos familias importantes, pero había sido afortunado. Después de pocos meses, se había enamorado profundamente de su encantadora esposa. Y ella de él. Habían disfrutado de un matrimonio apasionado y lleno de felicidad. El único defecto, por otra parte, era que su mujer no podía tener hijos.

Tristemente, ella era capaz concebir pero no podía llevar el embarazo a término. Durante su cuarto embarazo, se habían dirigido a una de sus pequeñas propiedades en Devon. El médico de la condesa había sugerido que el aire del campo, la tranquila rutina y el ambiente saludable, podrían ayudarla.

Se equivocó. Alice había abortado cuando ya estaba muy avanzada la gestación y consecuentemente, cayó en una profunda depresión. Aislados para llorar su pérdida, la pareja no había dicho nada a sus familias. Recibir la carta de Renata Blackwell, pidiendo que consideraran brindar su hogar a un bebé ilegítimo, fue providencial.

El cambio en Alice fue instantáneo. La tristeza se fue y se puso con entusiasmo a la tarea de criar a la pequeña. Jasper estaba encantado con cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a su esposa, así que, se convirtieron en padres.

Irónicamente, no se habían propuesto engañar a nadie, diciendo que Reneesme era su hija natural. Había unos cuantos sirvientes de su casa de Devon que sabían que su mujer había abortado. No habían compartido su tristeza con la familia y, para cuando llevaron a Reneesme a Londres en primavera, ellos no pensaron que no se trataba de su verdadera hija.

Todo el mundo comentaba lo mucho que el bebé se parecía a Alice y ésta y su esposo no quisieron sacar a nadie del error. Ni siquiera a sus familiares más cercanos.

Quizás con el tiempo, se lo habrían dicho, pero Alice cayó enferma y las prioridades cambiaron, sobre todo cuando empezó a empeorar. Mientras la salud de Alice declinaba, la presencia de Reneesme era lo que los mantenía cuerdos, la que proporcionaba la única alegría y risas en la mansión. Y cuando Alice murió… Jasper cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera aliviar el persistente dolor de esos tres años de recuerdos.

Si no hubiera sido por Reneesme, se habría vuelto loco de pena. Su pequeña niña era la única razón por la que se había obligado a levantarse cada día de su cama, vestirse, afeitarse y hacer el esfuerzo por continuar con su habitual rutina.

Su amor por la niña, era acaparador e incondicional. Era su hija, en todo lo que importaba, y como le había dicho a Swan, la protegería a cualquier precio.

Un helado viento que anunciaba la cercanía de Diciembre, se levantó mientras Jasper refrenaba su montura y, expertamente, conducía por las congestionadas calles. Giró en Grosvenor Square y trotó a través de las puertas de su residencia londinense. Se deslizó de la silla y dejó las riendas al mozo de cuadra.

La puerta delantera se abrió antes de que la alcanzara.

— ¿Dónde está Lady Reneesme? ―preguntó Jasper mientras entregaba su fusta, sombrero, guantes y abrigo al mayordomo.

El sirviente abrió su boca para contestar, pero su respuesta fue silenciada por un chillido de alegría que les llegó desde la curvada escalera.

— ¡Papá! ¡Por fin has vuelto a casa!—

El conde sonrió ante el saludo, reconociendo para sus adentros que era un poco dramático, ya que Reneesme y él habían compartido el desayuno esa mañana.

Sin embargo, disfrutó del entusiasmo de la niña mientras bajaba trotando la escalera.

— ¡Reneesme! ―La voz de su hermana, Leah, llegó desde el rellano invadiendo el espacio— Ten cuidado. La escalera puede ser peligrosa—

Ignorando la reprimenda de su tía, Reneesme saltó el escalón final hasta el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo. Recuperando el equilibrio, la pequeña se inclinó haciéndole una reverencia y luego se echó en sus brazos para recibir un beso.

—Oh, papá, tu barba pincha ―se quejó, aunque se acurrucó más cerca para darle otro.

Jasper apretó su abrazo.

—Eh, muchachita. ¿Qué tal el día?—

Ella se retiró y le miró con sorpresa.

—Tu voz suena rara papá. ¿Te duele la garganta? —

Jasper tragó y negó. Su voz estaba rota por la emoción mientras la sostenía con fuerza. El enorme impulso de cerrar las puertas y coger sus pistolas, casi destruye su sentido común. Tan grande era el deseo de protegerla.

—Debo haber cogido frío, por eso sueno raro ―replicó— Está soplando un viento muy fuerte—

Ella aceptó su explicación confiadamente meneando sus rizos cobrizos.

—Debes ponerte una bufanda en el cuello cuando hace frío. Eso es lo que la tía Leah me dice a mí—

—La tía Leah es una maestra en esas cosas tan importantes—

Sus ojos subieron por la escalera por dónde su hermana descendía lentamente, cojeando torpemente en cada paso. Había nacido con una malformación en la cadera, haciendo que una pierna fuera ligeramente más corta que la otra y su defecto se hacía más evidente en los días fríos.

—La Señora Higginbotham sufre migraña ―informó Leah cuando finalmente llegó al final de la escalera— Me he ofrecido voluntaria a echarle un vistazo a Reneesme esta tarde—

—Hemos tenido una fiesta de té en mi habitación, con limonada y mis pastelillos de crema favoritos ―anunció Reneesme— Pero fue bastante aburrido sin compañía masculina—

— ¿Compañía masculina? ―repitió el conde, con una ceja alzada— ¿Dónde has oído una cosa semejante?—

—De mi mejor amiga, Jane Grolier. Tiene casi ocho años y sabe muchas cosas importantes. Su institutriz es la hermana de la Señora Higginbotham. Jugamos juntas en el parque—

—Es la hija del Vizconde Harding ―informó Leah.

—Parece una niña muy audaz—

—Oh, ¡lo es! ―replicó Reneesme feliz— Jane tiene tres hermanas y dos hermanos. Quiero que la conozcas. Me dijo que si era presentada a un conde, su hermana mayor se moriría de envidia. Y una vez su hermana te vea, querrá casarse contigo. ¿Sabes que eres un buen partido, papá? Eso es lo que Jane dice—

¡Buen Dios! Jasper lanzó una contrariada mirada a su hermana. Leah se encogió de hombros con desesperación.

—Jane es la más joven de sus hijos ―dijo Leah, como si así pudiera explicarlo todo.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena compañía para Reneesme ―murmuró el conde.

—Jane es bastante precoz, pero es educada y tiene buenos modales. Nos iremos a Windmere la próxima semana para preparar nuestras fiestas de Navidad, así que las niñas estarán separadas un mes o más. Pero supongo que puedo poner fin a su relación antes, si es tu deseo ―dijo Leah con escepticismo— Pero creo que eso molestará a Reneesme—

El conde miró a su hija. Permanecía ajena a la discusión, jugando en el vestíbulo, saltando con el pie izquierdo desde una baldosa negra hasta la siguiente.

—Esperaremos. Aunque espero que te mantengas vigilante por mí, Leah—

―Por supuesto, Jasper. Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para Reneesme—

—Lo sé ―dijo inclinándose para besar la frente de su hermana. Se había sobrepasado, debido a su reunión en el White, y no era justo pagar su mal humor con Leah.

Su hermana era una mujer tímida, protegida y mimada desde que nació. Su pequeña imperfección había cortado, no solo su actividad física, sino también cualquier interacción social y solía tener problemas de comunicación. Incluso con él.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar ahora, papá?—

—Unas pocas horas, pero me reuniré contigo para cenar—

— ¿Te vestirás?—

—Si tú quieres. ―El conde sonrió. Reneesme estaba interesándose últimamente en la moda y adoraba la idea de vestirse formalmente para cenar.

—Oh, sí, por favor. Tengo un nuevo vestido amarillo con tres volantes de encaje que quiero ponerme—

—Estoy seguro de que estarás impactante—

—Eso espero. ―Con su mente divagando sobre el vestido de la cena, Reneesme se fue de la sala.

El conde esperaba que su hermana la siguiera, pero cuando se giró para irse, vio un ligero ceño en la frente de Leah.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? ―preguntó él.

Leah dudó.

—Bueno, es un poco indulgente por tu parte, permitir que Reneesme se vista para cenar—

—Es inofensivo. Además la hace feliz—

—Quizás. ―Leah bajó la mirada, lo que le incomodó. Ya que sin ver sus expresivos ojos, no podía saber lo que pensaba.

—Corre, tía Leah. Te necesito—

La voz de Reneesme estaba llena de excitación. Jasper miró a su hermana abrir la boca, luego con rapidez, volvió a cerrarla.

—Supongo que no sería eficaz decirle a Reneesme que es inapropiado y de mal comportamiento gritar, si se lo digo gritando también ―remarcó Leah con una mueca auto-despectiva— Creo que será mejor decirle que Jane Grolier nunca haría algo así—

—Brillante—

Leah miró sobre su hombro y sonrió, luego lentamente y con cuidado, subió la escalera. Cuando desapareció de la vista, el conde cruzó el vestíbulo y se encaminó a su estudio, esperando encontrar allí a su secretario, Quil Ateara, y así fue. El viejo hombre, dejó su pluma y comenzó a levantarse cuando entró en la habitación, pero Jasper le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

—He comprobado los informes de la fábrica textil de Lancashire, milord ―dijo el secretario— Mis notas están al margen, por si quiere comentarlas ahora—

—Puedo esperar—

Sintiéndose demasiado agitado para sentarse, Jasper se paseó por delante del escritorio.

—Tengo un asunto más urgente del que quiero que se ocupe—

Atearadejó la pluma y abrió el cajón para coger una hoja limpia de papel.

—Necesito información de dos personas, son hermanos. Jacob y Isabella Swan—

El secretario anotó cuidadosamente los nombres.

— ¿Desea que contrate a un investigador de Bow Street?—

—No ―dijo Jasper con tranquilidad, pensando sus próximas palabras para no exponer su situación personal. En ese momento, solo había tres personas que conocían la verdad. Él mismo, Jacob Swan y su hermana Isabella.

Lo último que quería era un investigador husmeando por ahí. Los secretos estaban mejor guardados si pocas personas los sabían.

—Quiero manejar este asunto personalmente, Ateara—

— ¿Qué desea saber, concretamente de estas personas? ―preguntó el secretario.

—Swan es un hombre de negocios, uno exitoso por lo que sé. Quiero saber dónde hizo su fortuna, como la hizo y a lo que se ha estado dedicando los últimos seis años. ―Jasper se apoyó en el borde de su mesa— Y, en cuanto a la hermana, quiero los máximos detalles que pueda reunir sobre ella, dónde creció, dónde vive ahora, quiénes son sus amigos… ese tipo de cosas. Además, quiero saber si existe algún escándalo relacionado con ellos, esté escondido o no—

El secretario tomó unas cuantas notas más, y luego lo miró.

—Si me permite la pregunta, ¿está considerando ofrecer un puesto a la Señorita Swan en su residencia?—

—No exactamente ―Jasper arrugó su frente— Necesito la información tan pronto como sea posible, pero la discreción es muy importante, Ateara. No quiero levantar ninguna sospecha y no quiero que nadie conozca mi interés. ¿Ha comprendido?—

—Puede contar conmigo, milord ―dijo el secretario mientras ordenaba sus papeles y se dirigía a la puerta— Si me disculpa, empezaré cuanto antes a ocuparme de ello—

Jasper asintió. Ateara llevaba a su servicio cerca de diez años, y siempre hacía su trabajo con profesionalidad. Su leal servicio era un indicativo de que contar con gente competente y bien pagada era el mejor camino a seguir para alcanzar el éxito. A excepción de sí mismo, Jasper sabía que Ateara era la persona más indicada para tratar tan delicado asunto.

Una vez a solas, se sentó intentando estudiar el informe que Ateara había preparado, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Sus ojos veían el texto pero su cerebro no lo estaba procesando.

En su lugar, repasaba una y otra vez el encuentro con Swan, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de actuar. Durante unos instantes, jugó con la idea de sobornarlos, pero si Swan era tan rico como suponía, el dinero no lo disuadiría.

Disgustado, empezó a pasearse de nuevo, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando las manos tan fuerte que se le estaban entumeciendo los dedos. Era ridículo. Necesitaba un plan. La información que Ateara consiguiera sería de utilidad, pero el conde sabía, tras la conversación en el club, que los Swan no cejarían en su empeño.

Le había asegurado que tendría una respuesta el viernes, pero Jasper no estaba preparado para que esa mujer conociera a Reneesme. No, él la iba a conocer primero. Antes de permitirle ver a _su_ hija. No la de ella. Quizás era posible intimidarla lo suficiente como para disuadirla. O a lo mejor, encontraría otras maneras de distraer su interés.

Mientras la idea tomaba forma en su mente, una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Aún se iban a celebrar algunos encuentros sociales en Londres en esos días. Aunque muchos miembros de la aristocracia ya se habían marchado a sus residencias campestres, los que quedaban planearían, sin duda, fiestas para celebrar la Navidad, aunque faltaran varias semanas.

Estaba seguro de poder reunir a unos cuantos de sus amigos para una cena y un baile. Su madre estaría encantada y, tal vez Leah quisiera unirse a ellos.

Pero lo más importante es que un evento social, le daría tiempo para conocer a la señorita Swan y, si era afortunado, intimidarla con su riqueza, poder y posición al mismo tiempo. Asustarla pondría fin a sus problemas, para su completa satisfacción. Sintiéndose más controlado, ahora que había hallado su _modus operandi_, Jasper salió disparado del despacho para buscar a su madre y poner en marcha su plan.

Las nuevas zapatillas de satén de Isabella, no hicieron ni un ruido cuando subía las escaleras frontales de la residencia del conde de Hampton. Con cada paso, se agarraba más fuerte al brazo de su hermano, flexionando nerviosa los dedos. Jacob levantó la aldaba, pero antes de llamar la puerta se abrió.

—Señor, Señora...—

—Buenas noches. Somos el Señor Jacob Swan y su hermana, la Señorita Swan. Nos están esperando—

El inexpresivo mayordomo inclinó su cabeza, luego dio un paso a un lado para permitirles entrar al enorme vestíbulo. Algunos sirvientes se acercaron para tomar sus abrigos, un lacayo que llevaba una peluca empolvada y vestía de negro y dorado, esperó a que estuvieran listos para acompañarlos.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era una cena informal ―susurró Isabella a su hermano.

—Eso era lo que ponía en la invitación ―resopló Jacob— Sospecho que trata de impresionarnos o incluso intimidarnos. De todas formas, la nobleza no necesita ninguna excusa para alardear de su riqueza—

—Jacob, por favor—

Isabella colocó su mano en el antebrazo de su hermano. Conocía muy bien la opinión que su hermano tenía de la mayoría de los miembros de la alta sociedad. Derrochadores, insensatos, que no valoraban el trabajo honesto y sólo vivían para sus propios placeres. Eran una plaga en el paisaje inglés. Una vergüenza para quienes trabajaban tan duro en todo el mundo.

—Lo siento ―Jacob inclinó su cabeza contrito— Trataré de portarme bien esta noche—

—Tendrás éxito, si eres encantador, amable y cordial con todo el mundo ―amonestó ella, sintiéndose un poco de aliviada cuando Jacob asintió.

Tomando el brazo de su hermano, siguieron al sirviente. Mientras subían hasta el segundo piso, los ojos de Isabella viajaban ansiosamente hasta el tercer piso, mientras giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones.

—Dudo que puedas verla esta noche, Isabella. Trata de relajarte—

Frustrada, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro. Por supuesto, su hermano tenía razón. La pequeña, a la que habían llamado Reneesme, estaría confortablemente acostada en su habitación a estas horas.

Isabella suspiró de nuevo, esperando calmar sus nervios. Habían sido unas semanas agonizantes, desde que había descubierto la carta. Jacob le decía una y otra vez que tuviera paciencia, pero era cada vez más duro.

Tan pronto como Jacob se enteró de que el conde estaba en su residencia de Londres, él y Isabella viajaron a la ciudad. Isabella estaba tan excitada que creía, tontamente, que podría ver a Reneesme nada más llegar, pero, afortunadamente Jacob la bajó de las nubes y le dijo que no sería tan fácil presentarse a la niña y, por eso, planteó otra forma más realista de hacerlo.

Sabiendo que permanecerían en la ciudad varias semanas, había alquilado una encantadora mansión en el carísimo barrio de Mayfair. Era mucho más agradable que vivir en un hotel, pero por más encantadores que fueran los alrededores y las interesantes vistas del vecindario, Isabella no prestaba atención. Todo lo que la preocupaba era su hija, todo en lo que pensaba era en, por fin, conocer y abrazar a la pequeña.

Cuando Jacob le contó los detalles de su reunión, Isabella se había mostrado triste, pero recuperó la esperanza cuando les llegó la invitación a cenar. Estaba segura de que si le causaba una buena impresión al conde, todas las objeciones se evaporarían. Entonces lograría lo que más deseaba y vería la cara de su hija por primera vez.

Entraron en la sala y Isabella se sintió encantada de ser sostenida por el fuerte brazo de su hermano. La habitación era una brillante marea de personas, todas vestidas con ropas caras y preciosas. Se reunían en pequeños grupos, bebida en mano. La conversación era animada y las risas se oían a menudo.

Por un momento, Isabella pensó haber aterrizado en la luna. Nada en su sencilla vida la había preparado para este tipo de eventos. Las reuniones sociales en su pequeño pueblo eran mucho más sencillas e informales. En ese momento, se percató de su falta de experiencia social y sofisticación. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir superar la noche sin ponerse en ridículo?

—Solo son personas, Isabella. No son mejores que nosotros ―murmuró Jacob, como si la leyera el pensamiento.

Para demostrar tanto desdén cuando hablaba de los miembros de ese mundo de relumbrón, su hermano parecía bastante tranquilo cuando estaba entre ellos. Tomando ejemplo, Isabella compuso una expresión de despreocupada amabilidad en su cara.

—Buenas noches, Señor Swan—

—Lord Hampton—

Isabella sofocó el pánico y bajó la mirada. Había estado tan preocupada por sí misma, que se había olvidado del conde.

—Esta debe ser su hermana—

Isabella levantó la mirada y todo intento de mostrarse despreocupada murió cuando miró al conde.

Lo miró ensimismada. Como si se hubiera quedado muda. Como si no hubiera visto un caballero nunca hasta ese momento.

El conde le sostuvo la mirada. Cejas rubias sobre ojos color avellana, acentuados por espesas pestañas oscuras. Tenía una nariz recta, cuyas aletas coronaban las comisuras de una boca muy sensual. Su firme mandíbula y fuertes pómulos completaban unos rasgos de pura belleza masculina.

Era alto, delgado pero musculoso, vestido con un formal traje negro de noche, sobre una blanca camisa y con un elaborado nudo en su corbata.

Un temblor recorrió su espalda. Aunque se había jurado que no sucedería, se sintió intimidada. Hasta ese momento, solo había conocido a algunos miembros de la nobleza menor, pero el conde, poseía un aura que proclamaba que era más fuerte, más poderoso y más peligroso que la mayoría de los hombres, tuvieran título o no. Se movía con arrogancia masculina y un enervante autocontrol.

Ella sabía que tenía que dejar de mirarle, qué pensaría que era una maleducada. Pero, él tampoco dejaba de observarla, así que, era un intercambio justo.

—Le presentaré a mi hermana, la Señorita Isabella Swan—

—Es un placer recibirla en mi casa, Señorita Swan—

El bajo tono de su voz, envió una peculiar sensación de calor, haciendo complicado el acto de inclinarse.

—Gracias, milord. Es un placer estar aquí—

Una mujer mayor, luciendo una impresionante gargantilla de diamantes, apareció entre ellos, dirigiéndoles una amistosa, aunque evaluadora, mirada.

—Mi madre, la condesa viuda ―dijo el conde— Este es el Señor Jacob Swan y su hermana, la Señorita Isabella—

—Es un placer conocerlos. ―La mujer sonrió amablemente y Isabella quedó impresionada por el tono de sinceridad en su voz, a pesar de la espesa y fuerte tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Se preguntó si la condesa conocía su conexión con Reneesme, pero le pareció improbable, dada la forma de aceptarlos, tan abiertamente, tan amistosa, en marcado contraste con su hijo que parecía pensar y medir cada palabra antes de decirla.

Les presentaron a otros invitados que se hallaban cerca. Isabella agradecía que Jacob fuera quien recibiera la mayoría de las muestras de interés. Muchos de los hombres presentes estaban familiarizados con sus negocios y la mayoría de las mujeres estaban impresionadas por su apuesto semblante.

Se movieron lentamente por la sala, para así poder ser presentados al resto. Isabella no pudo evitar darse cuenta como la mayoría de los invitados requerían al conde para mantener una conversación privada. Bastantes hacían exagerados intentos por ganar su atención, especialmente las mujeres jóvenes o sus madres.

No sabía si el conde las ignoraba debido a que no se daba cuenta o a su arrogancia, pero Isabella sospechaba que se trataba de esto último.

Había tanta gente a la que presentarse, que Isabella tuvo dificultad en recordar los nombres, pero una mujer vestida con un llamativo vestido de seda azul y una gargantilla que enfatizaba su gracioso cuello, la impresionó. Se la presentaron como Lady Rosalie Hale, Vizcondesa de Cranborne.

—Hampton es mi primo carnal ―le contó la bonita y joven vizcondesa a Isabella, cuando se quedaron un momento a solas— Nuestras madres eran hermanas. Aunque me temo que él admite nuestra relación solo bajo presión. Tengo la terrible costumbre de dejar que mi temperamento domine mi comportamiento. A decir verdad, soy, en cierta medida, el escándalo de la familia—

—Me da la impresión de que el conde es un hombre con mucho orgullo ―reflexionó Isabella, sintiendo simpatía por cualquiera que se atreviera a enojarlo.

—Pues sí, es excesivo. ¿Hace mucho que conoce a Hampton?—

—No, por Dios. Acabo de conocerle esta noche—

—Impresionante, Señorita Swan. Demuestra ser una buena conocedora del carácter de un hombre a primera vista. ―Lady Rosalie hizo una seña a un lacayo y tomó dos copas de champagne, una para cada una— Afortunadamente para nosotros, Hampton es también un hombre íntegro. Lo que compensa su arrogante orgullo. Muchas personas le dirían que él no es solo fuerte y capaz, sino honesto y justo también. Aunque le hago continuamente bromas sobre su devoción protegiendo el buen nombre y honor de la familia, su apoyo y lealtad me han mantenido socialmente viva en más de una ocasión―

—Le tiene cariño ―dijo Isabella con sorpresa.

—Mucho. ―Tomó un largo sorbo de champagne— Aunque seré la primera en confesar que su actitud arrogante puede volverte loca a veces―

—Parece poseerla en abundancia―

Lady Rosalie rió.

—Oh, me gusta usted, Señorita Swan―

El objeto de su conversación, permanecía en la otra esquina de la sala, rodeado de un grupo de mujeres de sonrisa afectada. Isabella echó una mirada en su dirección, y él se la devolvió al instante, para, un segundo después, mirar, deliberadamente, en otra dirección. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente.

—Permítame ser un poco audaz y aconsejarle, por mi experiencia, que no malgaste sus esfuerzos con Hampton ―dijo Lady Rosalie— Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su difunta esposa, Alice. Los que lo conocemos bien, dudamos que alguna vez vuelva a casarse, incluso por el bien de su título―

Isabella sintió su cara enrojecer más.

—Le aseguro, Lady Rosalie, que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés romántico por el conde―

—Oh, querida, la he ofendido ―dijo Lady Rosalie, con expresión contrita— He malgastado tantos años buscando al hombre adecuado, que me olvido que no todas las mujeres arden en deseos de desposar a un hombre rico, terrateniente y bien posicionado. Perdóneme―

—Por supuesto. ―Isabella tomó un pequeño sorbo de su champagne, sintiéndose secretamente halagada porque la vizcondesa creyera que ella pudiera ser capaz de interesar a cualquiera de los hombres presentes. Durante mucho tiempo, se había considerado a sí misma una solterona, una mujer colocada en el estante más alto.

—Me temo, que es un trabajo femenino, dedicar demasiado tiempo y energía a asegurar nuestro futuro a través del matrimonio ―continuó Lady Rosalie— Sé de cuatro mujeres que están actualmente debatiéndose entre la necesidad de felicidad personal o la de complacer a su familia. Y una de ellas, pobrecilla, está en la peor situación de todas, pues debe casarse por dinero. ―Se inclinó más cerca y susurró feliz― Por extraño que parezca, yo soy la más lista de todas. Me enamoré del Vizconde Cranborne, que era tan rico como Creso, y pude casarme tanto por amor como por dinero―

Lady Rosalie parecía tan genuinamente encantada consigo misma que Isabella se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Las dos mujeres charlaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que Lady Rosalie se excusara para saludar a algunos parientes de su esposo.

Cuando se fue, Isabella se dio cuenta que, bajo otras circunstancias, le hubiera gustado esta oportunidad para conocer a otras personas, para echar una mirada en ese fascinante mundo de riqueza y privilegio.

Pero, a pesar de la animada conversación que había mantenido, sus pensamientos seguían enfocados en el mismo sitio. Reneesme estaba ahí, bajo ese mismo techo. ¿Estaría durmiendo segura en su cama? A lo mejor alguien le estaba contando un cuento, o estaba rezando antes de dormir. Isabella cerró los ojos y rezó ella misma, sabiendo que necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para sobrevivir a esa noche.

Cuando los abrió, sintió en los huesos que la estaban observando. Una rápida mirada confirmó sus sospechas. La rubia cabeza del conde estaba inclinada y su mirada fijada intensamente en ella, haciéndola sentirse muy incómoda.

La miraba tan fijamente, que el deseo de huir se hizo más fuerte. Pero Isabella permaneció en su sitio, tratando de calmar los nervios que le encogían el estómago.

— ¿Teme que le robe la plata, milord? ―preguntó ella mientras él se acercaba, disparando el primer tiro.

—Puede tomar la plata, Señorita Swan. Y el cristal, si quiere. Tengo otras cosas invaluables a mi cuidado para proteger―

Sus cejas se elevaron sobre sus inquietantes ojos. Se fijó en que eran, en realidad, verdes. Verdes rodeados de dorado y marrón. Bellos ojos que, estaba segura, podían ser hostiles y desafiantes.

Él le dirigió una mirada dura, cuando se encontraron. Maldita sea, ahí estaba otra vez, ese ridículo flash de calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera Edward, había hecho que fuera tan consciente de su cuerpo.

La condesa viuda y otras mujeres se les unieron, rompiendo un poco la tensión. Ignorar su atracción por el conde era difícil, si no imposible. Ignorar sus sentimientos por Reneesme, sin embargo, era un trabajo vano.

Su hija estaba ahí, en algún lugar de la casa. Tan cerca, y aun así tan lejos. La necesidad de buscarla empezaba a ser una compulsión física. Isabella lentamente exhaló, preocupada de que su corazón no fuera capaz de superar el stress, de que sus emociones estallaran y acabara haciendo algo vergonzoso.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló lo suficientemente alto para ser oída sobre la charla incesante de las otras mujeres.

—He oído que tiene una nieta, milady―

—Oh, sí. Reneesme es la luz de nuestras vidas. ―La condesa sonrió afectuosamente— Está en su habitación, por supuesto, aunque no creo que esté acostada aún―

—Seguramente es adorable―

—Exquisita, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede decir una abuela? ―Un destello de amor y alegría iluminó los ojos de la condesa— De hecho, creo que voy a persuadir a mi hijo para que la permita bajar y decir hola a los invitados. Le gustará ver a las damas y caballeros vestidos con sus atuendos de noche―

Los pensamientos de Isabella se congelaron ante esta inesperada oportunidad. Era demasiado perfecto, como imaginaba, la condesa viuda no estaba enterada de su relación con Reneesme.

— ¿No teme a los extraños?―

—Cielos, no. ―La condesa rió— Incluso cuando era muy pequeña, y otros niños se escondían en las faldas de sus madres o niñeras, Reneesme nunca lo hacía―

— ¡Qué encantadora! Me encantaría conocerla―

—No esta noche. ―El conde cubrió la mano de su madre con la suya, su sonrisa amable, aunque sus ojos oscuros perforaban los de Isabella. ¡Caramba! No se había dado cuenta que había estado escuchando tan atentamente su conversación.

— ¿Estás seguro Jasper? ―preguntó la condesa viuda.

—Sí. La niñera dice que Reneesme está un poco acatarrada esta noche. Es mejor para todos si se queda en su dormitorio―

—Otra vez será ―dijo Isabella con el corazón martilleando por el disgusto.

La hostilidad del conde ya era casi una cuestión física. Podía sentir cómo su nivel de desprecio iba creciendo, cada vez más rápido. Pero no era capaz de detenerse; la oportunidad de ver finalmente a su hija había sido demasiado tentadora para resistirse.

—Vaya con cuidado, Señorita Swan ―murmuró él en su oreja.

Sorprendida, casi deja caer su copa vacía. Mostrando coraje, elevó la barbilla y le miró también. Él le brindó una desarmarte sonrisa que, en realidad, era en beneficio de los que miraban. Luego, inclinó su cabeza y siguió jugando al amable anfitrión con el resto de los invitados.

Isabella se hundió un poco cuando él se alejó, dejando escapar lentamente un largo suspiro. Eso había sido una advertencia, dicha demasiado cerca para su gusto. Aunque en su corazón, sabía que volviera a hacerlo de nuevo.

Pasó una mano por su frente, entonces se dio cuenta de que un botón de perla de su guante, pendía de un hilo. De repente la asaltó una idea y tiró del hilo hasta que se rompió, luego, con decisión, fue a buscar a Lady Rosalie.

—Parece que tengo un pequeño problema. ―Isabella le tendió la mano, mostrándole a la vizcondesa el lugar donde tenía que estar el pequeño botón— Milagrosamente, lo he encontrado. ¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda coserlo antes de la cena?―

—Sí. Hay un pequeño salón, tres puertas más allá, a la izquierda. Daré instrucciones a un lacayo para que envíe una doncella con un kit de costura―

—Gracias―

Isabella dejó tranquilamente la sala, con el corazón retumbando de excitación y un poco de culpa.

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Isabella Swan no era en absoluto como había imaginado. Jasper tomó un sorbo de champagne que apenas saboreó, y la miró sin reservas desde el otro lado de la sala. Era lujuriosa, su figura redondeada y sensual, casi de una manera sugestiva. Era alta, más que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, escultural en realidad, y se quedó sorprendido al pensar que era la pareja perfecta para un hombre de su estatura.

Llevaba el cabello color chocolate retirado de la cara y sujeto en la nuca, lo que resaltaba la elegante línea de su cuello de piel cremosa. Su cara era encantadora, con altos pómulos que le daban una apariencia exótica. Su boca era llena, grande, lo que añadía aún más sensualidad a su apariencia. Tenía además un par de perfectas cejas arqueadas sobre unos brillantes ojos cafés que refulgían con inteligencia y humor.

El vestido de seda verde oscura que llevaba tenía unas pequeñas mangas sobre los hombros, la cintura ceñida y la falda larga. Iba a la moda y tenía buen gusto. Cada vez que la miraba, Jasper sentía un escalofrío en la espalda. Lo que no era una sensación bienvenida.

Perdido en alguna parte entre la fascinación y la sorpresa, continuó mirándola mientras iba de un grupo de invitados a otro. Reconoció pequeños y sutiles gestos nerviosos, en la manera de agarrar y soltar la tela de su vestido con la mano izquierda, los profundos suspiros cuando creía que nadie la veía, el ligero temblor en la copa que sostenía.

Pero a pesar de todo, se las apañaba para mantener la cabeza alta, hombros rectos y expresión abierta y amable. Esto la hizo ganarse un poco de su respeto.

Estaba sorprendido al admitir que, en otras circunstancias, ella le habría interesado, con su encantador rostro, cuerpo sensual y actitud tan correcta. Pero no se encontraban bajo circunstancias normales.

Una parte de él deseaba que fuera una tonta niña de papá, o una descarada e inmoral criatura que careciera de refinamiento y buena crianza. Ambos comportamientos le habrían hecho sentir rechazo, o desprecio.

Se preguntó sobre el padre de Reneesme. ¿Habría sido el primero de muchos? Aunque le hubiera gustado verla como una mujer sin moral, Jasper no tenía ninguna prueba de ello. Su secretario había hecho averiguaciones. La señorita Swan era la hija de un respetado vicario, muy querida en su comunidad.

Siete años atrás, había estado prometida con un joven abogado. Habría sido un matrimonio muy ventajoso para ambas partes. Entonces, su novio había muerto inesperada y trágicamente en un accidente imprevisto. Calculando las fechas, Jasper cayó en la cuenta de que Reneesme habría nacido seis meses después. Parecía, pues, probable de que se tratara del padre de Reneesme.

Todos los datos que tenía, apuntaban a que la señorita Swan y su prometido se habían querido mucho, siendo una pareja unida por el verdadero amor. Por mucho que Jasper quisiera encontrar alguna traición por parte de la señorita Swan, en lo más profundo, no era capaz de mostrarse tan duro. No serían la única pareja que compartiera cama antes de proclamar sus votos.

Era una pena que no se hubiera esforzado más por persuadir a su hermana Leah para que asistiera al baile. Ella siempre se mantenía en las sombras, observando. Jasper valoraba su opinión y le gustaría saber qué impresión le habría causado la señorita Swan. Además, Leah no le presionaría para que le contara por qué estaba interesado en la señorita Swan.

Alentada por sus padres, Leah deseaba permanecer al margen de la sociedad. Ellos temían que su defecto físico, junto con su mente demasiado intelectual y su apariencia demasiado común, contribuirían a su fracaso social.

Algunas veces, Jasper se preguntaba si en vez de un beneficio, sería más bien perjudicial para Leah. Con veinticinco años, parecía resignada a ser una solterona el resto de su vida.

¿Cómo la señorita Swan? Era evidente que no estaba casada, pero con su belleza y refinamiento, no seguiría así por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que se daba por supuesto que todas las mujeres querían, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, casarse, él sabía que no era enteramente verdad. A lo mejor, la señorita Swan había decidido permanecer soltera.

Jasper dejó su copa vacía sobre la bandeja que portaba un lacayo. El estado civil de la señorita Swan no era de su incumbencia. Su interés por Reneesme, sin embargo, era otra cosa.

Sus maquinaciones para ver a la niña antes de la cena lo habían dejado boquiabierto, aunque no podía culparla totalmente. Pero debería mantenerse en guardia para evitar que una cosa así sucediera. Él y solo él, decidiría cuando y si veía a la niña.

La necesidad de no quitarle ojo de encima, le recordó que la acababa de ver saliendo de la sala. Se excusó abruptamente y corrió tras ella. La vio subir la gran escalera hasta el tercer piso y se apresuró aún más.

— ¿Busca algo, Señorita Swan? —preguntó él.

Su espalda se tensó ante el sonido de su voz, y supo que le había reconocido. Lentamente, ella giró.

—Se me ha caído un botón de mi guante, milord. Lady Rosalie fue muy amable al pedirle a una doncella que me lo cosiera―

— ¿Le dijo mi prima que esperara a la doncella en la escalera? Qué extraño―

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, algo que las mujeres no solían hacer. El gesto le hizo ganar otro punto más de admiración.

—Lady Rosalie me dijo que esperara en la pequeña sala de estar, pero, me temo que no entendí bien sus instrucciones―

Eso era una mentira descarada y los dos lo sabían. Pensó en decírselo, pero decidió no ser grosero. Además, ¿de qué la podría acusar? ¿De dejar la sala para reparar su guante y no haber podido encontrar la sala donde tenía que esperar?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, mientras Jasper buscaba algo que decir. Pero no era fácil. Iniciar una superficial conversación sobre el tiempo, era insultante, dada la situación. Tampoco era el momento de atacar temas más personales puesto que su temperamento estaba en el borde y la casa estaba llena de invitados.

— ¿Nos unimos a los demás? —preguntó tendiéndole la mano, optando por una retirada a tiempo.

— ¿Y mi guante?―

—Mi ama de llaves se ocupará de todo. Estará arreglado antes de la cena―

Después de un momento de duda, la señorita Swan emplazó su mano desnuda en la palma del conde. Su tacto despertó sus sentidos cuando sintió sus dedos en el centro de su cálida mano. Lo ignoró. Como, aparentemente, hizo ella a pesar de que él notó su labio temblar.

—A pesar de lo que pueda pensar, no quiero causarle dolor —dijo él.

Sus cejas temblaron.

—Los actos hablan por sí solos, milord. Los dos sabemos la razón por la que estoy aquí esta noche. Todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad para ver a mi hija. Conocerla y hablar con ella―

—Le aseguro que no hace falta que me lo recuerde, Señorita Swan. —Jasper se encontró con su firme mirada— Sin embargo, ya que eso no sucederá esta noche, le ruego que cese en intentarlo. Empieza a ser agotador y, aunque me considero un hombre justo, mi paciencia tiene un límite―

Ella le miró pálida un instante, con ojos resplandecientes. Luego recuperó la compostura.

—Entendido, milord―

La llovizna del amanecer, había dado paso a una mañana de sol radiante. Se movía una brisa fría, aunque no desagradable. De todas formas, poco le importaría si soplara un viento helado que la calara hasta los huesos, o que se viera en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Bajo cualquier circunstancia, seguiría frente a esa puerta en la misma postura.

La actividad de la tranquila avenida dónde vivía el Conde de Hampton, crecía a medida que pasaban los minutos. Había ya varios paseantes, muchos carruajes y un buen número de carretas que dejaban sus pedidos en las puertas de servicio de las impresionantes casas. Isabella estaba encantada con el ajetreo, ya que le hacía más fácil pasar desapercibida mientras esperaba.

A pesar de ser presionado por ella y por Jacob, el conde no les había dicho cómo o cuándo decidiría que mantuviera un encuentro con Reneesme. Más que decepcionada, su actitud había dejado a Isabella temblando de miedo.

Jacob, aunque también estaba disgustado, había intentado convencerla diciéndole que el conde no hacía mal siendo tan protector. Su hermano le había aconsejado paciencia y le había pedido dejar en sus manos presionar al conde para que le dejara ver a Reneesme lo antes posible.

Pero Isabella no era paciente. Estaba hambrienta de información acerca de Reneesme, tanto que había pinchado a la condesa viuda para que le contara detalles de su pequeña. Obviamente, el orgullo que sentía la mujer por su nieta, la hizo hablarle largo y tendido sobre sus clases de música y baile. También había mencionado que Reneesme y su institutriz hacían una visita al parque cada mañana sobre las once, si el tiempo lo permitía.

Por eso, esa mañana, después de una noche en vela, Isabella había dejado la casa de su hermano nada más desayunar, había pedido su carruaje y se había dirigido hasta la casa del conde. Ni siquiera permitió que los sirvientes conocieran sus planes, por lo que había despedido al cochero diciéndole que buscaría un coche de alquiler para volver.

Situándose en la esquina opuesta a la majestuosa mansión, sus ojos se posaron ansiosos en la cerrada cancela de hierro. Isabella esperaba a Reneesme y a su institutriz. Estaba tan tensa, sus emociones tan fuertes, que tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que las puertas se abrían. Una mujer con un abrigo marrón salió, seguida de cerca por una pequeña niña vestida con un abrigo rojo de lana y un gorro a juego.

_¡Reneesme!_

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró hasta alcanzar niveles alarmantes. Tratando de calmarse, tomó un profundo aliento y lo soltó lentamente. Desde la distancia, apenas podía ver los rasgos de la niña. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar.

El grito de un cochero la sorprendió, y dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo. El suelo vibraba. Temblando visiblemente, volvió a mirar hacia la calle, dónde, para su conmoción, ya no había ni rastro de Reneesme y su institutriz.

Por suerte, no habrían ido muy lejos. Pronto, Isabella pudo verlas caminando por el final de la calle. Reneesme iba delante, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que su acompañante la seguía. Se pararon ante una intersección, esperando a que pasara un elegante carruaje. Cuando la calle quedó despejada, cruzaron juntas de la mano, evitando con cuidado un gran charco en el medio de la carretera.

Tratando de mantener una distancia respetable, a la par que indetectable, Isabella se apresuró a cruzar la calle y seguirlas. Después de andar varias manzanas, se pararon unos pasos por delante de la entrada del parque y esperaron. Cinco minutos después, Reneesme empezó a saltar excitada mientras saludaba con la mano a alguien que Isabella no podía ver aún.

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta. Por favor, Señor, que no fuera el conde.

Preocupada, Isabella se mordió el labio, pero momentos después, una mujer y una niña pequeña llegaron a la entrada. Las niñas corrieron a encontrarse, saltando con alegría. Luego se cogieron de la mano y entraron al parque, con las mujeres siguiéndolas cerca.

Isabella, exhaló lentamente y empezó a acercarse.

El parque era, decepcionantemente grande. Había un lago en el centro, con arboledas y bancos alrededor. Era un gran espacio abierto con un camino de grava lo suficientemente grande para que circularan los carruajes. En esa fría mañana de diciembre, había un sorprendente número de personas paseando por las veredas y el césped. Isabella vio a Reneesme y a su joven amiga charlando con los que se cruzaban y recibiendo saludos.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante un banco vacío. Las mujeres se sentaron, las niñas permanecieron de pie a su lado, casi colgando del respaldo del banco. Su corazón latió fuerte ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con decisión, se puso en camino hacia el grupo.

Las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una conversación. Las dos niñas, no estaban lejos jugando animadamente sobre la hierba marrón, justo en frente del banco. Isabella trató de no quedarse mirando a Reneesme, pero sus ojos iban compulsivamente a su encuentro.

—Perdonen que las interrumpa, señoras —dijo Isabella suavemente— Ayer estuve en este sitio exacto y creo que perdí mi broche favorito. Por casualidad, ¿no lo habrán visto? Es de oro, con tres pequeñas perlas y un rubí en el centro. Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí y me gustaría mucho encontrarlo—

— ¡Oh, Dios Mío, que disgusto! —dijo la institutriz de Reneesme, quien inmediatamente se puso en pie y empezó a mirar por la hierba de alrededor. Su compañera hizo lo mismo. Naturalmente, no encontraron nada.

—Son tan amables. ¿Les importaría que preguntase a las niñas si lo han visto? —preguntó Isabella.

Se obligó a sí misma a sonreír en lo que esperaba fuera amistosamente. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado, presentarse bajo falsedades a estas dos confiadas mujeres.

—Hágalo. Estoy segura de que considerarán una gran aventura encontrar el tesoro —replicó la otra— Señorita Jane, Lady Reneesme, venid, por favor—

Las niñas se acercaron. Un millón de emociones sobrecogieron a Isabella mientras tenía a Reneesme lo suficientemente cerca como para ver con claridad su cara.

_¡Oh, es preciosa! _Era una niña fuerte, con broncinios rizos y grandes ojos cafés. Mirarla fue un sueño hecho realidad. Ansiosamente, buscó su cara, divertida de ver en ella rasgos de Edward y de ella misma. Entonces, Reneesme sonrió, en un gesto que la hizo parecerse tanto a ella que sus rodillas se debilitaron.

—Esta señora tan amable ha perdido su broche —dijo una de las mujeres— ¿Os gustaría ayudarla a buscarlo?—

— ¿Es de diamantes? —preguntó Reneesme con ojos abiertos de excitación.

Isabella sonrió, tragando fuerte para encontrar su voz.

—No —consiguió decir ella.

—Es de oro brillante, así que, será fácil encontrarlo entre la hierba —dijo la institutriz de Reneesme.

—Yo lo encontraré —declaró Jane confiada.

—No, seré yo —dijo Reneesme de la misma forma.

Todas juntas, se pusieron a buscar en la suave pendiente de hierba. Intentando no se demasiado obvia, Isabella permaneció tan cerca de Reneesme como pudo. Trataba firmemente de no mirarla, pero era una tarea inútil obligar a sus ojos a apartarse de la pequeña.

Era un cálido sentimiento, ver finalmente, cara a cara lo que ella había imaginado tantas veces. Desde que había descubierto que Reneesme vivía, había pensado en este momento, pero nada la había preparado para las emociones que la atravesaban.

La preciosa y vivaracha criatura era el producto del amor y la pasión de Edward. Había crecido dentro de Isabella, había nacido y había desaparecido antes de que pudiera verla. Había llorado y padecido la pérdida de su hija y ahora, milagrosamente, estaba viva, sana y feliz. Eran extrañas, pero conectadas de la manera más básica jamás imaginable.

Lágrimas calientes quemaban sus ojos. Isabella las contuvo, temiendo que sus lágrimas pudieran confundir o incomodar a su hija. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta de que un carruaje se acercaba por el camino.

— ¡Papá!—

Un miedo terrible se asentó en su estómago, mientras giraba para mirar a Reneesme correr hacia el coche. Un alto caballero vistiendo un abrigo, bajó, alzó a la niña en brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

¡Oh, por favor, no! El miedo la envolvió. Isabella miró frenética a un lado y a otro, buscando una vía de escape, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna.

El momento pareció alargarse eternamente. Afortunadamente, la excitación de Reneesme y su charla, llenaban el tenso silencio. Las dos gobernantas y la otra niña se habían dado cuenta de la llegada del conde y empezaban a subir la pendiente. Isabella esperaba que su presencia sirviera para atemperar el genio del conde, que parecía cercano a explotar. Después de todo, ya la había advertido de que se mantuviese a distancia de Reneesme.

Ella sintió su mirada, podía imaginar su expresión iracunda, ya que seguía empeñada en no mirarle. Le dolía el corazón. No porque la hubiera descubierto. El dolor estaba provocado porque sabía que su breve tiempo con su hija había acabado.

Isabella apretó sus labios, sin importarle que su desgracia fuera evidente. No había forma de volver a ver a su hija. Él tenía la culpa, por rehusar permitirle conocerla.

—Ahí está, papá. Tratábamos de ayudarla a encontrar su broche. Lo perdió aquí. ¿Quieres ayudar también?—

Lord Hampton levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Isabella. Un pequeño tic empezaba a notarse en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Un broche?—

—Sí —asintió Reneesme— Es un broche brillante, aunque no de diamantes—

Isabella subió la barbilla. El conde la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Vio su mano, curvada protectoramente en la espalda de Reneesme. Su sonrisa tembló, pero fue capaz de mantenerla. No quiso mostrarse vacilante ante él. Ni encogerse o acobardarse.

—Señora Higginbotham, si tiene la amabilidad, le agradecería que escoltara a Lady Reneesme hasta casa, inmediatamente—

El conde se inclinó y soltó a la niña, empujándola con suavidad hacia su institutriz. Reneesme no quiso moverse, y se agarró al abrigo de su padre.

—Pero, quiero buscar el broche —se quejó— Si me voy ahora, Jane lo encontrará—

—Lo dudo, gatita. No hay nada que encontrar hoy. Es hora de que tú y la Señora Higginbotham volváis a casa—

La cara de Reneesme se oscureció.

—Si tengo que irme, entonces, deseo hacerlo en el carruaje—

—Hoy no, gatita—

—Pero, papá…—

—Señora Higginbotham —interrumpió Lord Hampton, con un tono más elevado.

—Al instante, milord—

La institutriz hizo una rápida reverencia y se apresuró a coger a Reneesme y conducirla hasta el sendero. Isabella podía oír a la niña lloriquear, pero los pasos de la señora Higginbotham no vacilaron. La señorita Jane y su institutriz las siguieron.

Entonces, Isabella sintió verdadero miedo, cuando el conde puso su total atención en ella. Su expresión era negra como la noche, su boca, una mueca que formaba una línea en su apuesto rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios pretendía?—

Isabella levantó una temblorosa mano hasta su frente. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de recuperar el control.

—Solo estaba paseando por el parque, milord —replicó ella, con la voz enronquecida por la emoción— Es un sitio público, abierto para todo el que quiera disfrutar de él—

— ¿Cómo la encontró? —preguntó él.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Es un parque público —repitió obstinada.

Los músculos de la cara del conde, se tensaron tanto, que su piel se estiraba casi sobre los huesos.

—Suba al carruaje, Señorita Swan—

—Prefiero caminar. El sol brilla y el aire fresco revigoriza—

El conde cogió su brazo, pero ella forcejeó para liberarse.

—Rabia es un eufemismo para describir lo que siento justo ahora. Le sugiero que vaya con cuidado y no me lleve a ebullición—

Isabella parpadeó, situándose tras el banco, sintiendo que el obstáculo podría protegerla.

—No soy una niña, ni un sirviente que tenga que acatar sus órdenes —protestó ella.

Los ojos del conde se entrecerraron hasta tener la forma de dos pequeñas rendijas.

—Si espera poder ver a mi hija en el futuro, entrará en mi coche. Inmediatamente—

Ella le miró con esperanza. Como amenaza, no podía encontrar una más eficaz, desde luego. No había alternativa. Con el corazón martilleando en su pecho, Isabella hizo lo que el conde le ordenó.

—Explíquese—

El coche dio un tirón y el conde la vio agarrarse frenéticamente al asiento. Jasper dio dos golpes en el techo para indicarle al cochero que deseaba un paseo tranquilo y el carruaje empezó a rodar más despacio.

La pregunta permanecía entre ellos. Jasper abrió la boca para repetirla, pero Isabella empezó a hablar.

—La espera se estaba haciendo interminable. Lo intenté, de verdad, pero ya no podía esperar más. Tenía que verla y hablar con ella—

— ¿Para decirle quién es? —la acusó él.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca haría algo así!—

— ¡No la creo!—

—Es la verdad —Isabella ahogó un suspiro— Pero no puedo hacer nada si usted se niega a creerme—

— ¡Pero sí puede hacerse responsable de sus actos!—

Jasper gesticuló con su enguantada mano. Estaba perdiendo el control y lo sabía. Tenía que recuperar el control. Cuanto antes. Una discusión a gritos con ella no solucionaría nada.

—No hice nada malo —insistió ella— Mi comportamiento ha sido impecable, milord—

La mirada del conde se concentró en las manos de Isabella, que estaban apretando su bolsito.

—Creía que se lo había dejado perfectamente claro la otra noche. Su comportamiento esta mañana es la prueba de que es usted una mujer falsa y nada digna de confianza, alguien a quien no permitiré conocer a mi hija. Estaría en mi derecho si no le permitiera verla nunca—

Se le cortó la respiración y las emociones la dominaron.

—Me niego a pensar que pueda ser tan cruel—

—No tiene ni la más ligera idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Señorita Swan—

La vio temblar. Bien. Jasper estaba encantado de haberla impactado y haber ganado el tanto. Pero se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Le creería capaz de cumplir sus amenazas? Más importante aún ¿lo creía él mismo? ¿Podría ser tan insensible como para impedirle a esta mujer, la madre de Reneesme, cualquier contacto con su hija?

—Mi hermano y yo no somos personas sin recursos. Si es necesario, lucharemos para obtener cualquier derecho en el asunto—

No era una amenaza baldía. Swan tenía dinero, así como influencia. Si no tenía cuidado, Jasper sabía que las cosas podían ponerse muy feas.

—Nunca podría arrebatarme la custodia en un juicio, ni tampoco permitiré que mi nombre se pasee por cada periódico de Inglaterra—

Ella bajó su barbilla.

—A pesar de que me importa muy poco mi reputación, puede estar seguro de que nunca permitiría que Reneesme se viera envuelta en un escándalo semejante—

Bueno, al menos eso ya era algo.

— ¿Tendría la amabilidad de mirarme, Señorita Swan?—

Finalmente elevó la mirada y él vio por qué la había escondido. Todo lo que sentía estaba allí para él, el dolor, la frustración, la pena por lo que había perdido. La vista de tan profundas e intensas emociones, lo sacudió. Cuando entraron al coche, estaba dispuesto a no tener piedad, pero todo había cambiado.

Su limpio, ordenado, predecible y confortable mundo, estaba siendo puesto del revés. Desde el momento en que Jacob Swan entró en White, nada había sido igual. La vida corría fuera de control y Jasper se dio cuenta de que no tenía el suficiente poder para pararla.

—Está siendo muy difícil para usted, ¿no es así? —dijo él, más como aseveración que como pregunta.

—Es un puro infierno—

Su franqueza enfatizaba el alcance de su dolor. Mientras miraba su triste expresión, casi podía sentir cómo crecía y crecía su tristeza.

—Lamento que sufra—

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo sé que la culpa no fue suya, ni de su mujer. A pesar de todo, ustedes hicieron lo único justo y decente y una parte de mí, está muy agradecida de que mi bebé haya crecido en una casa donde la quieren tanto. Pero desde que me enteré que mi hija vivía, la necesidad de verla me consume. No puede ni imaginarse cómo he deseado y esperado y anhelado lo imposible: pasar algún tiempo con mi pequeña—

Su voz tembló, pero, reprimió sus lágrimas heroicamente. Aun así, le llenaba de consternación verla tan deprimida.

—En la mayoría de los casos, las circunstancias que no pueden ser cambiadas, es mejor dejarlas estar —dijo él amablemente.

Ella suspiró con triste resignación.

—No puedo rebatir eso, milord. Usted es el padre de Reneesme, eso nunca cambiará—

Jasper se dejó caer contra el respaldo, sintiéndose de pronto exhausto. No se preguntaba el por qué, lo sabía. Casi no había dormido desde que había tenido noticias de la señorita Swan.

— ¿Qué papel espera usted desempeñar en la vida de mi hija? —preguntó él.

—No tengo ni idea. No conozco ninguna situación similar. —Sonaba firme, pero él detectó un ligero temblor en su tono— Además, me niego a creer que no podamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, milord.

En ese momento la admiró. A pesar de no tener la suerte de su parte, ella no se retiraba. En lugar de eso se enfrentaba a él, simple y honestamente. Con una dignidad y determinación inquebrantable—

¡Maldito infierno! Estaba observándola con justicia. Quizás se había excedido en sus palabras, habiendo querido ver más de lo que en realidad había tras su comportamiento en el parque. Ella había admitido, que había sido motivado por la desesperación. Jasper admitió para sí mismo, que en su lugar, él habría hecho algo parecido. O aún más osado.

Enterró la cara entre las manos. No era que soliera cometer errores, pero estaba lo suficientemente en sus cabales como para dar un paso atrás cuando lo hacía y así, poder rectificar. En su celosa necesidad de proteger a Reneesme, puede que hubiera juzgado mal a la señorita Swan y, sin pretenderlo, le hubiera causado un adicional sufrimiento.

— ¿Ha hecho algún plan para la próxima Navidad?—

Isabella parpadeó confusa.

— ¿Navidad?—

—Como hace relativamente poco que su padre ha muerto, no estoy seguro de si han contemplado la posibilidad de celebrar las fiestas este año—

—Ya hace tres meses que pasó. Mi hermano y yo ya no estamos de luto. Sin embargo, para ser sincera, con todo lo que está pasando, la Navidad es lo último en lo que pienso ahora—

Jasper tomó un profundo aliento.

—Cada año, organizamos una reunión en Windmere, mi casa de Kent. Principalmente, la hacemos para la familia y amigos cercanos. Aunque cuando las familias locales se nos unen, llega a ser una verdadera aglomeración. Me preguntaba si su hermano y usted se unirían a nosotros—

— ¿El día de Navidad?—

—También, por supuesto. Pero la invitación es para la celebración entera. Las festividades continúan durante semanas, antes y después de la Navidad. Serán bienvenidos durante todo el tiempo que quieran—

Su desconcertada expresión se desvaneció y le observó.

— ¿Y Reneesme?—

—Naturalmente mi hija es el centro de toda la fiesta. Si viene a la mansión, sería una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella sin que nadie sospeche—

Ella compuso una tranquila expresión en sus rasgos, pero él pudo ver que estaba excitada.

—Si me permite ser un poco curiosa, ¿alguien más sabe la verdad?—

—No que yo sepa. Solo usted, su hermano y yo. Y me gustaría muchísimo que continuara así—

Su preciosa cara se llenó de incertidumbre. Jasper se preparó para una discusión.

—A pesar de que preferiría que fuera diferente, estoy de acuerdo con usted —dijo ella— Sería muy confuso para Reneesme si supiera la verdad. —Ella se aclaró la garganta— Gracias por su amable y sumamente generosa oferta. Mi hermano y yo estaremos encantados de asistir a las festividades en su casa—

—Estupendo. Le diré a mi secretario que le envíe los detalles, así como la dirección de la finca—

Jasper golpeó otra vez el techo y dio instrucciones para llevarla a casa de su hermano. Vio a la señorita Swan sorprenderse cuando él dijo la dirección. Le gustaba eso, quería que fuera con cuidado con él, quería que supiera que era un fuerte, experto y formidable oponente.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de trayecto. No había, para su asombro, ninguna tensión en el ambiente y Jasper estaba encantado de dejar atrás la molesta situación anterior. Por el momento.

Pensó que, de cualquier modo, la tensión regresaría con toda su fuerza cuando la señorita Swan y su hermano llegaran a Windmere. Desafortunadamente, así era la realidad de esa situación tan fuera de lo común y cuanto antes aprendiera a lidiar con ella, mejor.

Además, Navidad era tiempo de esperanza y renacimiento. Tal vez, ese año, cuando más lo necesitaran, serían capaces de resolver el problema de manera que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, en paz y felices.

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Isabella y Jacob emprendieron el viaje a la finca del conde cinco días más tarde, justo después del desayuno, en un coche nuevo recién comprado. Era cómodo y sus acabados eran muy lujosos, pero podía haber estado completamente lleno de heno, para lo que le importaba a Isabella. Era el premio al final del viaje lo que valoraba, los medios para llevarla hasta allí no era importantes.

—No deberías haber aceptado esta invitación sin consultar conmigo primero, Isabella—

—Lo sé, Jacob. Lo siento—

—Para mí es el peor momento para estar lejos de Londres. Puesto que he decidido quedarme en Inglaterra por lo menos un año, es imperativo que establezca una presencia comercial más fuerte. Actualmente, estoy en medio de unas negociaciones muy delicadas sobre derechos mineros en Cornualles. Esa empresa necesita de mi completa atención para tener éxito—

—Quizá puedas hacer los arreglos necesarios para regresar a Londres a tiempo—

— ¿Y dejarte sola con Hampton? Nunca en la vida—

—La casa estará llena de invitados, entre ellos la madre del conde. No creo que mi reputación, o mi virtud, estén en peligro. —Isabella puso los ojos en blanco pero su hermano estaba mirando a través de la ventana y no la vio— Te agradezco tu preocupación y apoyo, pero he superado ese momento de mi vida en el que necesitaba a alguien que me protegiera, escudara o refugiara del mundo—

Jacob resopló.

—Tal vez si alguien hubiera hecho un trabajo mejor hace años, no estaríamos metidos en este lío en particular—

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Isabella se tensaron, sorprendiéndose al sentir dolor. Él no lo decía en serio, se dijo. Solo estaba molesto y frustrado por las molestias y la interrupción de su trabajo.

—Pido disculpas nuevamente por no consultar contigo antes de aceptar la invitación del conde, pero simplemente no podía permitir que la oportunidad de pasar mi tiempo con Reneesme quedara fuera de mi alcance—

Jacob se giró hacia ella. Isabella percibió un momento en que la vergüenza cubrió su expresión.

—Maldigo mi lengua malvada. No quería dar rienda suelta a mi temperamento contigo. Perdóname—

—Oh, Jacob. —Agradeció su disculpa, pero se sintió obligada a explicarse con más detalle— Por favor, trata de entender. No tengo ningún deseo de pasar las vacaciones con el señor Hampton en su gran casa de campo. A decir verdad, la mera idea me intimida. Sin embargo, esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendré para estar con Reneesme, sé en lo más profundo de mi corazón que si no hago esto, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida lamentándolo con amargura—

—Calla por favor. Por supuesto que tienes que ir. Tenemos que ir. —Jacob le lanzó una mirada avergonzada, y luego torpemente le acarició la mano— Sé que es necesario que aproveches esta oportunidad. Nadie que supiera la verdad de la cuestión te culparía si te hundieras en la autocompasión y el resentimiento. Es monstruosamente injusto lo que hicieron nuestros padres—

—En cuanto a la tía Renata, permíteme decirte que es una bendición que esté muerta, sino tendría que rendir cuentas por mis acciones contra ella—

Isabella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y sonrió a su hermano. Su ánimo mejoró, era estupendo tener a alguien que jugara el campeonato por ella.

—Sé que esta visita no será fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero al menos es un momento feliz del año. Celebrar la Navidad a menudo saca lo bueno de la gente—

Jacob hizo una mueca.

―Creo que estas fiestas pueden ser muchas veces una combinación de sentimentalismo absurdo y de exagerada piedad—

—Pero tú adorabas la Navidad cuando eras un niño—

—De eso hace mucho tiempo, Bella—

Sabiendo que nunca iba a ganar una discusión sobre el tema, Isabella consideró prudentemente cambiar el curso de la conversación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que estemos allí? —preguntó.

—El cochero me dijo que una hora más—

Isabella se enderezó y miró por la ventanilla del carruaje. Había habido una sutil transformación en el paisaje que había escapado previamente a su atención. El área más densamente poblada a las afueras de la ciudad había dado paso a un paisaje suavemente ondulado, los campos ahora eran visibles y los prados seguían mostrando algunos dispersos parches de color verde.

Los árboles y arbustos se habían quedado sin hojas y su desnudez era un complemento adecuado a su estado de ánimo. A pesar de que había defendido su gran deseo y determinación para realizar esta próxima visita ante su hermano, Isabella se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto.

¿Sería más fácil o más difícil dejar a su hija una vez que se hubiera familiarizado con la niña? ¿Estaba haciendo aún más intolerable una situación ya difícil? ¿No sería mejor olvidarse de Reneesme y simplemente seguir adelante con su vida?

¿Y el conde? ¿Era su atracción por él solo el puro instinto femenino que la guiaba a admirar a un hombre apuesto y poderoso? ¿O había una conexión más profunda y compleja que no podía empezar a definir o entender?

Estos pensamientos la atormentaron durante la siguiente hora, pero cuando pasaron junto a una señal que anunciaba que acaban de entrar en Kent, Isabella se deshizo de su preocupante estado de ánimo. Era un área rural hermosa y llena de encanto, que le recordaba un poco a su casa en Taunton. Viajaron a través de un próspero pueblo, con una fina selección de productos expuestos en los escaparates de las tiendas y con numerosas personas bien vestidas visitando estos establecimientos y su ánimo se aligeró aún más.

Más allá de las tiendas había grupos de casas. Algunas de las viviendas tenían techos de paja, mientras que otras eran de piedra y pizarra. Todas tenían jardines cuidadosamente arreglados que permanecían desnudos y latentes por el frío del invierno, con setos o vallas pintadas de blanco bordeando los límites. Mientras el carruaje llegaba a las afueras de la aldea propiamente dicha, fue visible a lo lejos una antigua iglesia normanda, luego volvieron a tomar una carretera llena de curvas que los condujo hasta la cima de una colina.

En la distancia, Isabella podía ver la casa solariega y sus extensos terrenos. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, sus invernales rayos se reflejaban en las numerosas ventanas de la mansión de cuatro plantas. Había humo saliendo de las diez chimeneas que podía contar, un espectáculo atractivo y acogedor.

Su entusiasmo y alegría continuaron hasta que enfilaron el largo sendero de grava, pero al pensar en los próximos días, las emociones en su interior comenzaron a agitarse. _¿Cómo iba a controlarlas?_

Un trío de sirvientes uniformados rodearon el carruaje, incluso antes de llegar y detenerse por completo en el patio. Los hombres se afanaban eficientemente en torno al carruaje, ayudando a Isabella y Jacob a salir del interior, luego se hicieron cargo del equipaje, los caballos, el cochero y el lacayo, con una perfecta eficiencia que hablaba de su extensa experiencia recibiendo visitantes.

La puerta principal fue abierta por un rígido y serio mayordomo, pero su severo saludo fue suavizado por la aparición inmediata del ama de llaves, una mujer mayor vestida de negro con un gorro de encaje blanco descansando en su cabeza.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a la mansión Windmere —dijo con una feliz sonrisa— Es siempre un placer tener invitados entre nosotros, pero nunca tanto como en Navidad. Soy la Señora Young, el ama de llaves. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, lo que sea, durante su estancia, por favor no duden en dirigirse a mí—

No hubo oportunidad de responder ya que la condesa viuda apareció inmediatamente. También sonrió con placer y les dio la bienvenida amablemente, disculpándose por la ausencia de su hijo, explicando que estaba lejos de casa porque tenía que atender unos negocios.

—Estamos tan contentos de que hayan podido unirse a nosotros este año —dijo la condesa viuda— Nos alegramos de tenerles en nuestras celebraciones y veladas. Siempre hay algo vivo y agradable para hacer en Windmere durante las vacaciones—

—Espléndido —dijo Jacob con una sonrisa agradable.

—Sé que deben estar cansados después de su viaje —continuó la condesa viuda— Los criados les mostrarán sus habitaciones. Se servirá un almuerzo informal a la una. Espero verles a ambos—

Isabella sonrió agradecida, complacida de que su llegada no resultara ser una prueba como había temido. Un lacayo guió a Jacob mientras ella seguía al ama de llaves a través del recibidor hasta la escalera, que terminaba en un largo pasillo.

Después de asegurar al ama de llaves que no necesitaba nada más, Isabella se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la soledad en su dormitorio. Mientras caminaba junto a la cama con dosel, podía oler el aroma de lavanda de las sábanas. La habitación estaba agradablemente decorada en tonos azul y crema, con un sutil patrón de nomeolvides en el papel que se repetía en la colcha de seda que cubría la cama.

Un pequeño sofá con el mismo fondo de flores en el brocado estaba a los pies de la cama, frente a la chimenea. Había dos gruesas alfombras, una azul y otra de color crema que cubrían el suelo.

Además de un tocador con un espejo a juego y un gran armario de cerezo, había un escritorio en la pared del fondo y un sillón de terciopelo azul situado acogedoramente delante de la chimenea. Aunque Isabella asumió que todos los dormitorios de la casa señorial serían igualmente impresionantes, el alojamiento escogido para ella la hizo sentirse como una invitada de honor.

Tan pronto como Isabella se quitó el sombrero, una criada llegó para poner una jarra de agua caliente al lado del lavabo de porcelana, junto con un montón de toallas limpias y suaves.

—Cuando esté lista para el almuerzo, Señorita Swan, basta con que tire de la cuerda de la campana, y alguien vendrá y le mostrara el camino. O podemos prepararla una bandeja y subirla a su habitación, si lo prefiere—

—Creo que me reuniré con el resto de los invitados después de haberme cambiado la ropa de viaje —decidió Isabella— Por casualidad, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la habitación de mi hermano?—

—Los caballeros solteros se encuentran en el ala oeste de la mansión. ¿Quiere que traiga un lacayo para que pueda enviarle un mensaje?—

—Sí, por favor. Dígale a mi hermano que venga a buscarme antes de bajar—

La criada hizo una reverencia y se fue. Tan pronto se hubo marchado, la doncella personal que Jacob había insistido que tuviera, llegó. Su presencia, aturdió momentáneamente a Isabella, quien no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. La mayoría del tiempo se las había arreglado para vestirse y desvestirse por sí misma. Si en alguna ocasión necesitaba ayuda, la criada de la familia, Ana, estaba a su servicio.

Pero Jacob fue firme en que llegara con una doncella propia y él con un ayuda de cámara. Isabella decidió que era más fácil estar de acuerdo que discutir el tema. Su doncella, Zafrina, era una mujer agradable de mediana edad que parecía tener una considerable experiencia en el puesto y sabía mucho sobre moda femenina.

Con mucho tacto, le sugirió los vestidos que serían más apropiados para usar por la tarde, Isabella había elegido un sencillo vestido de marfil con encaje de seda para ese día. Luego, Zafrina había seleccionado hábilmente los accesorios que lo acompañarían.

Después de arreglar el cabello de Isabella, la criada se puso a deshacer el resto del equipaje, clasificando los vestidos que requerían de atención inmediata y colgando los otros en el armario. A pesar de que le había asegurado que se lo podía permitir, Isabella sintió una punzada de culpa cuando vio los nuevos vestidos que Jacob había insistido que llevara para la ocasión.

Una vez que todo hubiera acabado, ¿en qué parte del mundo podría usar esa ropa preciosa y a la moda? Quizás pudiera pagar la bondad y generosidad de su hermano actuando como su anfitriona, aunque asumía que la mayoría de sus interacciones sociales estaban relacionadas con sus negocios y no requerían la presencia de una mujer.

Decidir eso era algo que se abordaría cuando se quedaran solos. Isabella contestó la llamada a su puerta. Era Jacob, con un lacayo a la zaga, que la acompañó a la planta baja. El almuerzo informal, que la condesa viuda había mencionado, estaba siendo servido en la gran galería de retratos y Jacob había traído sabiamente al criado para que les mostrara el camino.

Cuando Isabella y Jacob llegaron, fueron recibidos por una multitud de casi treinta personas, aunque la galería era tan grande y espaciosa que podía albergar con suma facilidad a cien más.

Las largas y blancas mesas cubiertas de lino ofrecían grandes bandejas de plata repletas de todo tipo de comida imaginable. Los arreglos de rosas rojas y blancas del invernadero otorgaban color y fragancia a la sala, añadiendo un toque festivo. Los invitados estaban ocupados sirviéndose a sí mismos del artístico buffet y luego encontrando asiento en las pequeñas y redondas mesas que estaban dispuestas cerca de las ventanas para que todos pudieran disfrutar de las vistas de la campiña.

— ¿Crees que el encuentro informal fue planeado en nuestro beneficio? —preguntó Jacob— Sin duda, entre esta importante compañía, deberíamos habernos sentado muy por debajo de la sal, en un ambiente formal—

—Dios mío, ni siquiera había pensado en ello —dijo Isabella, deseando que su hermano no encontrara otra cosa que hiciera que se sintiera aún más nerviosa.

Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosamente la sala y se decepcionó todavía más al descubrir que los niños no estaban presentes. No era algo inesperado pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver a Reneesme nuevamente tan pronto como fuera posible.

Se unieron al grupo reunido alrededor del buffet, hicieron su elección y se dirigían hacia una de las mesas redondas cuando fueron asaltados por un hombre de mediana edad con dos copas de vino.

— ¡Swan! Qué sorpresa. No tenía idea de que lo encontraría aquí—

—Lord Bailey. Es un grato acontecimiento. ¿Puedo presentarle a mi hermana, la Señorita Isabella Swan?—

—Un placer —Lord Bailey se inclinó elegantemente por la cintura, al mismo tiempo alzó las copas llenas al aire. Isabella estaba impresionada porque no había derramado ni una gota.

— ¿Se unirá a nosotros? Selby y Reynolds están aquí también. Si tiene un momento, nos gustaría hablar de la operación minera en Cornualles. Todos tenemos preguntas que están esperando a que usted las responda. Usted también está invitada, Señorita Swan, aunque no puedo dar fe de que vaya a encontrar interesante nuestra conversación—

Isabella notó que Jacob miró con nostalgia la mesa llena de hombres. Él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla, sin embargo pensó que lo mejor para su estado de ánimo podría ser pasar algún tiempo charlando de negocios.

—Ve tú, Jacob. He visto a Lady Rosalie en el otro lado de la sala y estaré encantada de reunirme con ella—

— ¿Estás segura?—

—Sí, ve —sonrió alentándolo, luego se excusó y deliberadamente se dirigió hacia la mesa dónde Lady Rosalie y otra mujer estaban sentadas, antes de que pudiera perder el coraje.

— ¡Señorita Swan, está usted aquí! —exclamó Lady Rosalie— Qué maravilloso. Por favor, tome asiento—

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con cortesía, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Lady Rosalie era genuina y acogedora, haciendo sincera la invitación. Asimismo, presentó a la mujer sentada a su lado como Lady Leah, hermana del conde. Era una mujer común, con un rostro ovalado y pelo castaño coronado por un sombrero con el borde de encaje.

Después de un saludo entrecortado, Lady Leah desvió tímidamente sus ojos color avellana hasta su plato. Pero su sonrisa había sido dulce y amable. Isabella con agradecimiento, se unió a ellas.

Toda la comida que se había acumulado en su plato parecía apetitosa, pero Isabella se encontró con que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía más que empujar los alimentos del plato simulando que estaba comiendo. Afortunadamente, las otras dos mujeres no parecían darse cuenta.

—Espero que Jasper haya invitado a algunos caballeros que reúnan los requisitos este año —dijo Lady Rosalie, sus ojos chispeaban con malicia— La Navidad es uno de los mejores momentos del año para disfrutar de algún encuentro con fines casamenteros—

— ¡Conmigo no! —Lady Leah parecía horrorizada ante la idea.

—Por supuesto que contigo. Y con la Señorita Swan—

Isabella se alegró que no acabara de poner un tenedor lleno de carne en su boca, porque seguramente se hubiera atragantado.

—Pero es diciembre —farfulló Lady Leah— La época para los contratos matrimoniales ha terminado—

—No seas ignorante. La caza de maridos es un pasatiempo de todo el año —insistió Lady Rosalie— Afortunadamente, no hay demasiadas jóvenes presentes, lo cual lo hace mucho mejor.

—No para mí —Lady Leah miró a Isabella con una mirada llena de pánico— Si hubiera bastantes mujeres jóvenes podrías concentrarte en ellas y alejar tu atención de mí—

—Y de mí —intervino Isabella, con la esperanza de que Lady Rosalie estuviera bromeando. La mera idea de ser emparejada con alguno de esos importantes caballeros hizo que apretara los dientes.

—Oh, qué elegante, las jovencitas pueden ser tan aburridas y crispantes —dijo Lady Rosalie— La mayoría tienen tendencia a reírse tontamente, como si fueran gallinas alrededor de un gallo, cuando están en compañía de un hombre que reúne todos los requisitos. ¡Es desesperante e impropio!—

—Ah, creo que hemos encontrado la forma de escapar a la pesadilla del matrimonio, Lady Leah. Tenemos que aprender a reírnos tontamente y con disimulo —Isabella sonrió, más confiada ahora que Lady Rosalie estaba alegre y divertida.

— ¿Reírnos tontamente? —repitió Lady Leah, bajando la mirada— Oh, Dios—

—Sí, y tenemos que aprender también a cacarear con un fuerte cacareo que sin duda volverá locos a todos los que nos rodeen —añadió Isabella, animando su espíritu con la diversión.

Se volvió hacia Lady Leah y notó que una leve sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora, tranquilizadora. Lady Leah se enderezó un poco en su silla.

—Ahora, has sido advertida justamente Rosalie —dijo Lady Leah— Si persistes en tu búsqueda de pretendientes, la Señorita Swan y yo nos veremos obligadas a tomar medidas drásticas—

La mirada de Lady Rosalie se estrechó.

—Veo que ambas estáis planeando mostraros reticentes, pero eso no va a detenerme —respondió— Te olvidas de que fui la debutante más imposible durante más temporadas de lo que puedo recordar. Mi madre solía decirme en repetidas ocasiones que su mayor temor era saber que nunca iba a tener una casa propia—

—Eso es porque sabía que podías ser una auténtica mandona —dijo Lady Leah con una tímida sonrisa— Ella _necesitaba_ que estuvieras al cargo de tu propio hogar con el fin de lograr la paz en su propia casa—

—Oh, muy cierto —Lady Rosalie se echó a reír— Pero mi madre también quería que tuviera mi propia felicidad—

Isabella miró a Lady Rosalie.

—La felicidad de todas las mujeres no se encuentra en un hombre—

—Otro buen punto, Señorita Swan, lo que demuestra que además de su belleza y encanto, la inteligencia es otra más de sus excepcionales cualidades—

— ¿Tengo que volver a recordarte que es diciembre? —interrumpió Lady Leah.

—Oh, sí. El cortejo es un deporte propicio para cualquier época del año—

— ¿Y el marido es el premio? —farfulló Lady Leah.

—Es una manera de hablar. —Lady Rosalie tomó un bocado de su pescado y masticó pensativa— Sin embargo, yo prefiero pensar que un marido es un trofeo—

— ¿Quedarían mejor entonces mostrados en una repisa encima de la chimenea? —preguntó Isabella.

—Ya que sois damas solteras, no voy a decir con precisión dónde y en qué condiciones, el marido se ve mejor, aunque os daré una gran pista y os señalaré la ubicación privilegiada que está por encima de las escaleras. Detrás de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio—

Isabella estaba tan sorprendida que dejó que el tenedor se aflojara. La porción considerable de patatas con cremas que sostenía, cayó evitando el plato y esparciéndose por el mantel de lino. Se percató que Lady Leah se había ruborizado hasta las raíces de su cabello.

— ¡Rosalie, eres perversa! —exclamó Lady Leah.

—Lo soy en verdad y es una de mis mejores cualidades. Emmett me lo dice todo el tiempo—

Después de un instante de silencio aturdido, las tres mujeres se echaron a reír.

—Realmente debe escandalizarlo a menudo —dijo Isabella— Creo que habría disfrutado viéndola en acción—

—Era deliberadamente incorregible, algo digno de verse —admitió Lady Rosalie modestamente— Pero entonces conocí a Emmett y lo cambió todo—

— ¿Cómo? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Me enamoré. Luché contra ello al principio, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero al final descubrí una verdad fundamental. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no se puede controlar el amor. Él te controla a ti. El corazón lo ansía. Y mi corazón amaba a Emmett—

—Tuvo que ser terriblemente romántico —dijo Lady Leah con un suspiro de envidia— Y un gran alivio para la familia tenerte casada y al fin a salvo—

— ¡Ja! Estaban realmente aliviados de que ahora fuera un problema para Emmett y no para ellos —exclamó Lady Rosalie.

—Bueno, sí eso también —acordó Lady Leah y las tres mujeres irrumpieron en otra ronda de risas.

Terminaron de comer con una amena conversación. Lady Rosalie era graciosa e ingeniosa, mientras que Lady Leah resultó ser un suave papel para la afilada lengua de su prima. Isabella se sorprendió al encontrarse disfrutando tanto de su compañía. Habían pasado años desde que se había entregado a la femenina diversión del diálogo y se dio cuenta que se había perdido la singular perspectiva y la compañía que se podía encontrar entre las mujeres de su edad.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba disfrutando de su compañía, Isabella declinó la oferta de Lady Rosalie de unirse a ella y al grupo más grande de mujeres que estaban ansiosas por participar en la planificación de unas activas vacaciones. Lady Leah también se negó a unirse al grupo en el salón verde y se marchó. Isabella comentó que se sentía un poco cansada por el viaje y que era probable que disfrutara de una buena siesta.

Era por supuesto una mentira. Saber que Reneesme estaba tan cerca hacía imposible que conciliara el sueño, no importaba cuán agotada se sintiera Isabella. Pero no podía irrumpir en el cuarto de niños en ese momento. Durante el almuerzo, Lady Leah había mencionado que estaba lleno a reventar con tantos niños, ya que todos los invitados habían llevado a su familia consigo. ¿Qué razón legítima podría dar Isabella por querer estar entre todo ese caos?

Se aproximaba a la escalera cuando oyó que la llamaban por su nombre. Isabella se volvió para ver al conde saludándola. Mientras se acercaba, ella se distrajo brevemente con su hermoso rostro cincelado, sus anchos hombros y su físico bien musculado. Estaba demasiado confundida porque su reacción ante él era casi física. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desigual, el aliento corría desde sus pulmones, el vestíbulo parecía demasiado congestionado y caluroso, de repente.

¿Eran los nervios? ¿El miedo, quizás? ¿O era algo más, demasiado peligroso, demasiado doloroso para reconocerlo?

La sofisticada elegancia que ella inmediatamente asociaba con él, se ponía en evidencia una vez más esa tarde, lo que era extraño dado su vestimenta informal y su atuendo campestre. No sin cierto pesar, concluyó que era uno de esos raros individuos bendecidos con la confianza, con una buena presencia y que ponían a las mujeres en desventaja.

—Pido disculpas por no saludarla antes, Señorita Swan. Los negocios requirieron mi presencia—

—Su madre me lo explicó amablemente—

— ¿Ha comido?—

—Sí, con Lady Rosalie y su hermana Leah. Todo fue encantador—

—Bien, —miró la escalera y luego a ella— ¿Y ahora?—

Isabella sintió una punzada de culpa. Él estaba tratando de darle el beneficio de la duda y por tanto se negó a confesar su descarado intento de encontrar a Reneesme, pero él debía estar preguntándose dónde se dirigía en ese momento del día.

—Pensé que podía descansar en mi habitación. El viaje desde Londres fue agotador—

—Lástima. Tenía la esperanza de poder persuadirla para que se uniera a mí en la habitación de los niños—

Sus esperanzas se dispararon. Isabella levantó la vista hacia el conde, comprobando su sinceridad. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero en realidad sus motivos no la importaban. Como le había dicho anteriormente, eran sus acciones las que la interesaban.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría visitar la habitación de los niños. Supongo que Reneesme está ahí—

—Seguramente. Si no se ha escapado de la Señora Higginbotham—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con preocupación.

— ¿Lo hace a menudo? ¿Huye de su institutriz? Puede ser peligroso, ya lo sabe—

El conde sonrió.

—Ella disfruta de más libertad aquí que cuando estamos en la ciudad, pero cada vez que se esconde, lo hace dentro de la casa. Está siempre a salvo—

Isabella asintió con alivio. La idea de que Reneesme estuviera en cualquier tipo de peligro, la asustó más de lo que había imaginado.

En silencio, subieron al piso superior de la casa, con el conde a la cabeza. Cuando se acercaron a su destino, Isabella pudo oír los gritos y risas al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la habitación. En el instante en que el conde la abrió, se hizo el silencio. Una multitud de pequeñas cabezas se irguieron, ansiosas por ver si se trataba de otro pequeño amigo que venía a unirse a su tiempo de juego.

Descubriendo que solo eran dos adultos, la mayoría de niños regresaron a sus actividades. Varios se congregaron en el centro de la sala en torno a un impresionante castillo que estaban construyendo con ladrillos pintados de madera. Otros estaban sentados juntos en las mesas, algunos de los niños más pequeños se encontraban contentos en el regazo de sus niñeras.

Isabella contó nueve niños antes de que el grito ensordecedor de "¡Papá!" cortara el aire.

Reneesme se arrojó hacia el conde, saltando literalmente a sus brazos. Él la atrapó con facilidad y la balanceó.

—Le gusta ser dramática —explicó mientras cuidadosamente ponía a la niña en el suelo, sobre sus pies.

Bueno, ciertamente no lo heredó de mí, pensó Isabella.

—Usted es la dama del broche —dijo Reneesme— ¿Lo encontró en el parque?—

—Desgraciadamente no, pero creo que lo dejé en otro lugar —respondió Isabella, sintiéndose muy contenta de que Reneesme se hubiera acordado de ella— Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para ayudarme a buscarlo—

Reneesme enderezó sus hombros.

—Me moría de ganas por encontrarlo antes que mi amiga, Jane. Ella volvió a buscarlo al día siguiente, pero la Señora Higginbotham no me llevó al parque porque tenía que venir a Windmere—

Mmm, dramática y competitiva, pensó Isabella sin saber el origen de esas cualidades. Se preguntó qué otras cosas descubriría sobre la niña, pero su atención se desvió un momento de Reneesme por una conmoción fuerte en el centro de la habitación.

El conde estaba jugando con un niño que a juzgar por su aspecto tendría siete u ocho años de edad. El niño estaba gritando y riendo con alegría mientras Lord Hampton lo sostenía bocabajo. Junto a ellos, otros dos estaban saltando de emoción, esperando ansiosamente su turno. Viendo todo el alboroto, varios de los otros muchachos abandonaron la construcción del castillo y se aproximaron.

El considerable grupo lo rodeó y el conde se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Haciendo un gruñido amenazador y profundo desde la parte posterior de su garganta, abrió los brazos y arrastró a cuatro de ellos. Hubo gritos de alegría y emoción cuando lucharon en la gruesa alfombra con gran alborozo, mientras varias niñeras e institutrices miraban al conde con una expresión divertida.

Isabella se sorprendió bastante con la visión, dudando claramente si ella hubiera permanecido impasible si alguien le hubiera irritado de esa manera. Aun así, estaba agradecida por la distracción del ruido y del caos, ya que le dio tiempo para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Miró a Reneesme y una oleada de nostalgia la invadió. El corazón le latía mientras miraba su rostro que parecía tan nuevo y sin embargo, era tan familiar. Era su hija. Su bebé. Sentía alegría, no había dolor.

La anticipación de Isabella en ese momento se mezcló con un profundo sentimiento de aprensión. Aunque ansiaba más que nada ver a Reneesme y pasar tiempo con ella, el simple hecho de iniciar una conversación la atemorizaba. Afortunadamente, la niña no tenía el mismo problema.

—A papá le gusta jugar duro —explicó Reneesme— Es algo que los chicos hacen. —Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera desconcertada por completo con el concepto.

—Recuerdo que mi hermano Jacob era de la misma forma —contestó Isabella.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? —preguntó Reneesme— ¿Es un niño pequeño?—

—No. Es mayor—

—Oh. —Reneesme se encogió de hombros decepcionada— No importa, hay demasiados niños aquí—

Isabella miró al conde, quién ya tenía a todos los muchachos de la habitación bajo su hechizo. Escalando sobre él, encima y debajo, colgando sobre sus espaldas con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de su pelo, riendo. La golpeó ver lo cómodo que parecía, lo mucho que obviamente se estaba divirtiendo. Claramente era un hombre que debería ser padre de muchos niños, porque parecía disfrutarlos muchísimo.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó Reneesme— Tengo un montón de muñecas de papel con preciosos vestidos. Ninguno es nuevo porque la Navidad no ha llegado. Papá me va a comprar lo último en moda para vestir a mis muñecas de papel, y también a las de verdad, pero podemos jugar con la ropa vieja ahora—

Isabella tragó saliva, conmovida por la invitación de Reneesme.

—Eso suena divertido—

Reneesme la condujo a la una mesa de tamaño infantil con dos sillas a juego. Con cautela, Isabella se sentó en una, esperando que mantuviera su peso, mientras que Reneesme recuperaba sus juguetes. Siguió de cerca a la niña que abría sus diferentes cajas y retiraba cuidadosamente el contenido.

De repente, Isabella sintió una opresión en su interior. Un fuerte sentimiento de pesar por todo lo que se había perdido en la vida de Reneesme, un amargo resentimiento por lo que tan cruelmente le habían robado. Empujando los sentimientos a un lado, intentó forzar una sonrisa. Ahora no era el momento de insistir en la injusticia del pasado. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad y sacar el máximo partido de ella.

—Esta es la pequeña Fanny —explicó Reneesme mientras sostenía una de las figuras de papel— Tiene cinco sombreros diferentes—

—Es muy bonita —comentó Isabella.

Reneesme se encogió de hombros.

—La reina Victoria tiene ropa más bonita y muchas cosas más porque ella es muy especial. Me gusta más ella. Aquí está mi bailarina, Marie. Yo seré la reina Victoria. ¿Quién quieres ser?—

—Tú decides—

La respuesta de la niña fue una sonrisa que le indicó a Isabella que había dicho lo correcto. Comenzaron un juego imaginario con la reina y la bailarina, y Isabella tuvo que admitir que la reina Victoria tenía un vestuario extraordinario que podría rivalizar con la moda de seda usada por las damas de verdad. Tenía muchos conjuntos con una impresionante gama de accesorios, algunos de los cuales, Isabella no pudo identificar. Y su ropa no estaba hecha solo de papel, había pedazos de tela, encaje real y papel con varios vestidos de fiesta.

Por otra parte, las ropas de la pobre Marie eran muchos más simples aunque sus trajes de baile tenían muchos volantes. El tiempo pasó volando mientras Reneesme dirigía su juego, decidiendo que estaba sucediendo, a dónde iban las muñecas y qué tenían que vestir. Isabella estaba encantada de jugar juntas, de estar así, disfrutando de la oportunidad de estar con su hija.

En secreto, Isabella había estado aterrorizada de que no le gustara a Reneesme. La incertidumbre no había desaparecido por completo pero estaba menos preocupada, más confiada. Con agradecimiento, se volvió hacia el conde para darle educadamente las gracias por su generosidad al permitirla tener esta oportunidad. Pero él ya se había marchado de la habitación.

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Jacob se demoró en el almuerzo, complacido ante en el sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos que le habían permitido tener la oportunidad de cerrar algunos negocios. Ciertamente, había sido un golpe de suerte encontrar a Lord Bailey y a otros potenciales inversores entre los invitados, y aun mejor que tuvieran una oportunidad para hablar de negocios.

Cuando la comida concluyó, Jacob abandonó la larga galería solo, sin un destino particular en mente. Aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada específicamente, asumió que Isabella estaba esperando una oportunidad para ver a su hija otra vez. En cuanto a él, Jacob sabía que aún no estaba listo para conocer a la niña, ni estaba de humor para conversar con cualquiera de los otros invitados del conde. Si la conversación iba más allá de los negocios se sentía fuera de su elemento.

Esta insignificante duda e inseguridad era en parte debida a su nacimiento. Aunque sabía que respetaban su talento comercial y sus méritos, Jacob nunca olvidaba que la mayoría de los hombres con los que trataba eran de noble cuna. Y él no.

Él era el biznieto de un barón, el nieto de un abogado, el hijo de un vicario y por tanto un hombre con poca importancia social. En la actualidad, se movía en los círculos aristocráticos gracias a su riqueza recién adquirida pero era lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta de que si sus circunstancias no hubiesen cambiado, las puertas de la sociedad estarían siempre cerradas para él.

Infierno, si no fuera por la extraña conexión entre la hija de Isabella y el conde, no estaría en Windmere. Un hecho que tenía toda la intención de reservarse para sí mismo.

Decidiendo que un enérgico paseo al aire libre era siempre una buena manera de ahuyentar su extraño estado de ánimo, Jacob recuperó su abrigo, su sombrero y su bastón de manos del mayordomo y se puso en camino para explorar los jardines.

Muchas de las plantas de flor estaban inactivas en este día de invierno, pero los árboles de hoja perenne eran gruesos y exuberantes, los setos compactos y verdes. Siguió un camino de ladrillos a través de una curva sinuosa, preguntándose momentáneamente si se había metido a un laberinto. Dándose cuenta que sólo era un patrón intrincado de setos, rodeó la esquina y vio a una mujer sentada en un banco de mármol.

No tenía idea de quién era, lo cual no era sorprendente porque no conocía casi a ninguno de los invitados. La primera intención de Jacob fue dar la vuelta y alejarse apresuradamente o sino sonreír, hacer una inclinación de cabeza y caminar velozmente sobrepasándola.

Pero entonces, repentinamente, ella levantó la mirada, notando su acercamiento. _¡Maldita sea!_ Había vacilado demasiado tiempo. La cortesía requería que la hablara.

—Buenas tardes —dijo cordialmente, inclinando su sombrero— Temo que aún no hemos sido formalmente presentados. Soy Jacob Swan, un invitado del conde—

—Leah Withlock, hermana del anteriormente mencionado conde—

—Un placer conocerla, Lady Leah. —Por costumbre, extendió su mano. Lady Leah pestañeó con perplejidad, entonces imitó su gesto. Sus dedos temblaron entre los de él, los huesos delgados y frágiles. Ella estrechó su mano con vacilación, brevemente, mientras Jacob se daba cuenta de su error.

Había estado demasiado tiempo en compañía de hombres de negocios, demasiado tiempo viviendo en la informalidad de las Colonias Americanas. Un verdadero caballero inglés, no ofrecía la mano a una noble dama. Fue muy amable por parte de Lady Leah no decir nada sobre eso.

Agradecido por su tolerancia, Jacob decidió unirse a ella durante algunos minutos. Sin preguntar tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto del banco. Ella pareció conmocionada ante la maniobra,sentándose derecha en el borde del banco, doblando sus manos en su regazo. Se preguntó si ella prefería su soledad y sintió pesar otra vez por no haber considerado más cuidadosamente sus acciones. Probablemente se estaba entrometiendo.

El silencio entre ellos fue largo e incómodo. La mente de Jacob se quedó en blanco mientras buscaba un tema seguro, de educada conversación. Estaba a punto de excusarse cuando vio un gato atigrado gris emerger por la parte superior de la gruesa cerca de setos y pasearse cerca de ellos. Se movía con un extraño modo de andar y Jacob se dio cuenta que al gato le faltaba una de sus patas traseras. Lady Leah se agachó y levantó en brazos al animal. Lo colocó en su regazo donde se acomodó plácidamente.

—La pata de Misty fue aplastada por la rueda de un carruaje cuando era una gatita —explicó Lady Leah quedamente— La fractura no se pudo arreglar, así que le amputaron la pata. Ha crecido bien—

—Los animales son muy resistentes, ¿no?—

—A veces mucho más que las personas—

El gato era grande y peludo, con grandes ojos verdes y pronunciadas patillas blancas. Normalmente Jacob ignoraba a los gatos, pero extendió la mano para palmear al animal en la cabeza.

Tanto Lady Leah y como el animal se pusieron rígidos.

—Teme a los desconocidos —dijo Lady Leah.

—No deseo hacerle ningún daño. —La gata bufó, mirando su mano suspicazmente y levantado la barbilla ligeramente. Jacob, obsequiosamente, rascó la parte superior de su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por detrás de sus orejas. Ella estiró su cuello en su dirección y comenzó a ronronear con fuerza.

—Qué extraño —exclamó Lady Leah— Usted le gusta—

—A algunas féminas, en ocasiones —sonrió Jacob.

Lady Leah se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Hay algunos que se podrían ofender al ver a Misty caminar tan extrañamente, pero imploré para que fuera salvada cuando fue herida y mi hermano accedió. Supongo que usted podría decir que él siente debilidad por los lisiados—

—Como cualquier hombre decente debería —respondió Jacob— Es correcto mostrar piedad por los menos afortunados—

Ella le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, y entonces un rubor encantador corrió velozmente hacia arriba de su garganta creando dos puntos rosados en sus mejillas. Jacob recordó que cuando había hecho averiguaciones acerca del conde para Isabella, le habían mencionado que una hermana estaba lisiada. Pero seguramente esa información había sido exagerada, pues él no veía un bastón o una muleta para auxiliar a la dama cuando caminaba. ¿Quizá había otra hermana?

— ¿Tiene usted otros hermanos además del conde? —preguntó Jacob.

Sus dedos se aquietaron. Misty se retorció en su regazo y ella permitió que el gato bajara de un salto. Corrió rápida y ligeramente fuera de los arbustos.

—No, sólo somos nosotros dos. Y mi madre. ¿Qué hay sobre usted, Señor Swan? He conocido a su hermana, Isabella. ¿Tiene usted más familia?—

—Ninguno otro hermano y nuestros padres han fallecido. Hay algún primo desperdigado por aquí y allí, pero ninguna familia con la cual compartamos una relación cercana—

—Supongo que usted y su hermana están muy unidos—

Jacob sintió una puñalada de pena. Habían estado muy unidos cuando eran niños. Pero él se había ido durante tanto tiempo y habían pasado tantas cosas. A los dos, a él y a Isabella. Se preguntó si ahora que estaba de regreso en Inglaterra podrían reconstruir los lazos familiares que una vez habían compartido con tan poco esfuerzo.

— ¿Cabalga usted, Lady Leah? —preguntó, decidiendo que era necesario un cambio de tema— Sé que es tarde, pero apreciaría la oportunidad de disfrutar de algo de aire fresco después de estar enjaulado dentro de mi carruaje la mayor parte de la mañana. ¿Se uniría a mí?—

—Yo… mmm… —Ella se detuvo para aclararse la voz. Mantuvo los ojos bajos y ocultos, pero vio sus dedos entrelazados juntos en su regazo, revelando su agitación.

—Fácilmente quedan de dos a tres horas de luz del día. —La apremió, por alguna razón no quería que rehusara.

Ella alzó la cabeza, y él vio un parpadeo de anhelo bailar a través de su cara.

—Supongo que no me tomaría mucho ponerme el traje de montar—

—Excelente. Si me disculpa, hablaré con el lacayo principal para hacer las disposiciones y luego también me cambiaré. ¿Nos encontraremos de regreso aquí en media hora?—

—Sí. —Ella sonrió repentinamente, y la expresión radiante transformó completamente su cara. Por un instante pareció casi bonita.

Precipitadamente se inclinó en una reverencia, entonces se fue. Regresando veinticinco minutos más tarde, a Jacob le complació ver que Lady Leah ya estaba montada en su caballo. Ella había parecido tan tímida e indecisa cuando aceptó su oferta que medio esperaba que le enviara sus disculpas y lo evitara.

—Ah, es usted una buena amazona —comentó Jacob cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver su caballo. Era un animal magnífico, blanco con los cuartos traseros grises y una espesa melena plateada que fluía hasta su hombro.

—Confieso que me gusta cabalgar —dijo ella— No hay nada más emocionante que el sonido de las pezuñas golpeando el suelo, el arnés tintineando, jinete y caballo moviéndose como uno. Provoca una sensación tan festiva y vivaz. Supongo que es lo más cerca a volar a través del aire que una persona puede lograr—

Jacob se admiró de la pasión en su voz, el éxtasis en su cara. Mientras él se subía en la silla de montar del castaño castrado que el mozo de cuadra había escogido para él, Jacob podía pensar fácilmente en algo que era aún más estimulante y placentero: cuando dos se unían como uno, hombre y mujer.

Afortunadamente, tenía cerebro para controlar su lengua. Difícilmente sería prudente conmocionar a la hermana del conde en su primera tarde. A pesar de su edad algo avanzada, estaba claro que era una señorita inocente. Pero era aún más obvio que era una dama.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó ella, con una alegre sonrisa.

Jacob dejó a su cabalgadura encabritarse durante otro momento, y entonces, hábilmente llevó el brioso caballo junto a Lady Leah y su montura. La siguió hacia el camino de grava, pero se dirigieron casi inmediatamente hacia una pendiente cubierta de hierba.

— ¿Lista para una pequeña carrera? —preguntó mientras el abierto valle se extendía delante de ellos.

—Espléndida idea. —Ella tocó con sus talones los flancos del caballo y corrió velozmente hacia delante. Él la siguió inmediatamente.

Tronaron sobre el césped y Jacob se exaltó con la sensación del fuerte viento azotando contra su cara y tirando de su pelo. Galoparon uno al lado del otro a través del campo abierto, sobresaltando a las aves en sus ramas, obligando a alguna ardilla ocasional a salir corriendo de su ruta.

Repentinamente, el sombrero de Lady Leah se soltó y voló encima de la hierba. Jacob frenó a su cabalgadura, se dio la vuelta y trotó para recuperar el gorrito errante.

—Creo que esto es suyo —dijo, extendiendo su mano con una floritura galante.

Ella sacudió una mancha de tierra de la parte superior del gorrito y precipitadamente lo prendió con alfileres de regreso en su cabeza. Se inclinó torpemente hacia un lado.

—Dios misericordioso, debo verme como una visión —dijo en un jadeo.

—En verdad, prefiero el gorrito puesto sobre su cabeza en ese ángulo. La hace verse audaz y peligrosa—

Jacob sonrió abiertamente y Lady Leah predeciblemente se sonrojó. Él estaba pasando un buen rato. El aire fresco era vigorizante, la equitación excelente, la compañía genial.

Por acuerdo tácito, mantuvieron un paso más tranquilo, urgiendo a los caballos en un paseo, inclinándose al bajar de una colina, luego empezando a subir la siguiente subida. Se detuvieron cuando bordearon la cúspide de la colina, la vista panorámica era una visión magnífica.

— ¿Me contará algo de usted, Señor Swan? —preguntó Lady Leah. Su caballo dobló la cabeza, mordisqueando contento algunos brotes de pasto verde que logró encontrar— Creo que oí a alguien mencionar que está involucrado en diversas empresas comerciales—

—Gustosamente se lo diré si está de verdad interesada, aunque algunos dirían que es de mal gusto hablarle de finanzas a una dama—

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

— ¿Por qué? En mi experiencia, a la mayoría de las damas parece gustarles mucho el dinero—

Jacob clavó los ojos en ella con una divertida sorpresa. No estaba siendo tímida o coqueta. Solamente estaba diciendo su opinión. Una con la que él estaba de acuerdo, en gran medida.

—La mayor parte de mis activos comerciales están en las Colonias Americanas, pero desde que regresé a Inglaterra he empezado varios proyectos nuevos—

Ella lo presionó por los detalles. Creyendo que su interés era genuino, él le contó sobre el proyecto de la mina de carbón en Cornualles, entonces mencionó su proyecto de bienes raíces más recientemente terminado, en los Cotswolds.

Aun mientras Jacob hablaba, una parte de él estaba preocupada por si ella encontraba sus ambiciones vulgares e indignas. En su mundo los hombres eran ricos de nacimiento y esperaban vivir como cultivados caballeros ociosos. La mayoría se permitía una vida llenada con privilegio y placer. O, como su hermano, al servicio de la reina y el país como un hombre influyente en política.

Sin duda lo encontraría como un tipo más que peculiar y por alguna razón eso lo molestó. Ella hizo algunas preguntas inteligentes y Jacob se relajó. Estaba encantado con su comprensión de sus asuntos, halagado por su admiración genuina por sus logros.

—Ha llevado una vida más que aventurera, Señor Swan. —Ella tiró de la base de su guante de equitación, para apretarlo más en su mano— ¿Es cierto que en las Colonias hay poco respeto por las clases sociales?—

—No precisamente. Los que tienen riqueza llevan una vida mucho más fácil que la de los que son pobres. En América, una persona es principalmente juzgada por sus méritos y sus realizaciones en lugar de por las conexiones y el linaje familiar. Más atractivas para mí, sin embargo, son las oportunidades interminables. La posibilidad de grandes riquezas y de éxito que existe para cada hombre—

— ¿Y cada mujer?—

Jacob se rió.

—No realmente. Los americanos son progresistas, no locos—

Ella se movió ligeramente en su silla de montar, con sus facciones serias.

—He leído y oído toda clase de historias. ¿Son de verdad las mujeres atrevidas?—

—Conocí unas cuantas que eran más extrovertidas, pero no creo que sean la mayoría. En términos generales, las mujeres que conocí se visten, actúan y hablan como damas. Actualmente son los hombres quienes muestran una marcada diferencia. Están dotados con más espíritu que la mayoría y exhiben un gran sentido de atrevimiento y aventura—

— ¿Dice que los ingleses son ultra conservadores?—

—Hacer eso sería proclamarme a mí mismo un hombre ultra conservador, formal—

—Oh, qué horror. —Ella se rió suavemente y Jacob decidió que le gustaba el sonido. Quizá pasar las próximas semanas en Windmere no serían tan aburridas y difíciles de pasar.

Él volvió su cabeza y encontró sus ojos. En ellos vio tanta dulzura, tanta inocencia. En la débil luz de la tarde ella repentinamente se veía joven, casi desenfadada.

No era una mujer bonita. Sus facciones eran demasiado sencillas, su coloración demasiado común. Tenía un puñado de pecas atravesando el puente de la nariz y algunos mechones de su pelo se habían soltado cuando había vuelto a sujetar su sombrero. Pero sus ojos chispeaban con inteligencia y encanto y había algo que él encontraba indefiniblemente atractivo en ella.

Los ojos de Jacob se dejaron caer a sus labios. Una euforia extraña surgió en él, junto con el deseo repentino de besarla. De enterrar sus manos en su pelo, inhalar su dulce aroma femenino, enmarcar su cara y sostenerla para que su boca pudiera cubrir la de ella.

Su deseo aumentó y se maldijo por ser un tonto. Era impropio de él tener semejantes pensamientos hacia una verdadera dama.

Sin embargo, se encontró queriendo aproximarse. El instinto masculino de Jacob le decía que ella daría la bienvenida a sus atenciones. Pero era tan dulce, tan delicada, que no se atrevía a tocarla.

Su caballo relinchó, saltando ansiosamente hacia atrás. El momento fue roto eficazmente.

—El sol está cayendo rápidamente. —Lady Leah comentó, su voz entrecortada— Necesitamos regresar. Pronto será hora de cambiarse de ropa para la cena—

Jacob desvió su mirada hasta el valle donde la roja y dorada esfera comenzaba a hundirse bajo del horizonte.

— ¿Todas las comidas en Windmere son formales?—

—Usualmente. Pero especialmente cuando hay invitados—

Jacob se encogió de hombros, recordando nuevamente otra diferencia en sus mundos. Aunque siempre se lavaba y se refrescaba antes de la cena, no se cambiaba con ropa formal cada noche. Ni veía la necesidad de semejante costumbre tan pretenciosa.

Juntos giraron sus caballos, y uno al lado del otro, cabalgaron hacia la mansión. Un mozo de cuadra estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de sus caballos, para que fueran refrescados, abrevados y alimentados. Jacob se apeó y empezó a ayudar a Lady Leah, pero ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza para desalentarle, quedándose en su caballo mientras un mozo de cuadra llevaba las riendas.

Extrañamente decepcionado porque no podría deslizar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y ayudarla a descender, Jacob se inclinó en una reverencia de despedida.

—Gracias por una tarde encantadora, Lady Leah. La veré en la cena—

—La espero con anticipación, Señor Swan—

Leah golpeó con sus talones ligeramente en los flancos de su caballo y el animal obedientemente se movió hacia adelante. Una vez dentro de la semioscuridad del establo, le permitió a un mozo de cuadra que la ayudara a bajar. Se necesitaron algunos momentos para que la fuerza regresara a sus extremidades. Su pierna se sentía hormiguear y dolía, se agarró firmemente al brazo del criado antes de dar algunos pasos temblorosos. Mientras se movía, podía sentir la sangre gradualmente fluir a través de su pierna.

—Gracias, Hodges —dijo, sonriendo con aprecio al mozo— Creo que puedo arreglármelas ahora—

Cojeó hacia adelante, sujetándose fuertemente en el cubículo de madera. Su pierna sufría calambres mientras su cadera, repentinamente, se quedó rígida. Un destello de cólera y dolor atravesó a Leah. Pero no fue el dolor físico lo que causó su máximo sufrimiento, fue la angustia por su deformidad.

Esperó a que la incomodidad pasara, despreciando mientras tanto su cuerpo por su fealdad. Y se despreció a si misma también, por ser cobarde, por intentar deliberadamente esconder su discapacidad a Jacob Swan.

Pero entonces recordó la bondad en sus ojos, la suavidad de su voz, el deleite de su compañía. Había sido una tarde completamente maravillosa. Una que hubiera fracasado totalmente si hubiera terminado revelando la verdad, pues estaba segura de que habría visto piedad en los ojos del señor Swan, o aún peor, repugnancia, cuándo descubriera su afección.

Lentamente, Leah regresó caminando hacia la finca, entrando a través de una puerta lateral poco frecuentada.

—Dios del cielo, Leah, ¿has estado cabalgando afuera?—

Leah se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su madre, asumiendo que su traje de montar y el pelo alborotado por el viento la habían delatado. Sus mejillas todavía tenían el rubor puesto allí por la vigorizante compañía de Jacob Swan, pero su madre asumiría que era el resultado del aire fresco.

—A instancias suyas, llevé al Señor Swan a una corta excursión por la hacienda —contestó Leah.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, eso fue más que servicial de tu parte—

Leah sonrió ante la expresión decididamente asombrada de su madre y continuó subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. La cena se serviría en pocas horas y quería un baño caliente antes de la comida, junto con el suficiente tiempo para preocuparse por su apariencia.

Mientras esperaba a que las criadas llenaran la bañera de cobre de agua caliente, Leah se dijo firmemente a si misma que necesitaba ser sensata. Jacob Swan solamente estaba siendo educado, o solo necesitaba un compañero para cabalgar hoy. No había buscado su compañía intencionadamente. Pero pareció disfrutarla.

Leah no era una mujer dada a dejar volar la imaginación, en asombrosos sueños románticos. No se hacía ilusiones sobre sí misma. Sabía demasiado bien que era una mujer vulnerable, hambrienta del afecto y la atención masculina. Era por consiguiente lógico que se sintiera atraída por el poderoso encanto del señor Swan.

No significaba nada. Nada.

—Sin cofia esta noche —decidió Leah imprudentemente mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de vestido para la cena.

—Sí, milady. —Con un sorprendido levantamiento de cejas, su doncella, Lucy, colocó cuidadosamente la cofia de solterona llena de encajes a un lado.

Leah aspiró profundamente.

—Me preguntaba, ¿crees que habría una forma de arreglar mi pelo para que no esté retirado tan seriamente de mi cara?—

—Oh, sí, milady. —Los ojos de la doncella brillaron con deleite— Hay un sinnúmero de estilos que se verían preciosos en usted. Tiene un pelo tan bonito—

—No realmente —murmuró Leah mientras la criada lo cepillaba.

Pero cuando miró el espejo tuvo que admitir que se veía diferente con su pelo peinado en un estilo distinto a su acostumbrado moño remilgado, sin el pequeño trozo de encaje que constantemente llevaba en la cabeza. Sus largas trenzas, castañas y resplandecientes caían alrededor de sus hombros, brillantes, gruesas y ligeramente onduladas, suavizando sus facciones, haciéndola aparentar menos edad.

—Es una vergüenza que no lo podamos dejar así —comentó Lucy.

—Mi madre se escandalizaría —dijo Leah con una risa nerviosa.

La doncella sonrió en acuerdo. Leah se sentó pacientemente, dejando que Lucy enrollara, retorciera, tejiera y trabajara su magia en los largos mechones castaños. No respingó ni hizo muecas, ni cuando la doncella tenía que tirar fuerte o usar las tenacillas rizadoras muy calientes.

—Acabé —anunció Lucy finalmente, dando un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo manual— ¿Le gusta?—

La doncella sostuvo en alto un gran espejo para que Leah pudiera admirar la parte de atrás así como también el frente. La hábil decoración era de verdad una obra maestra. La doncella había tejido pequeñas flores blancas entre los rizos que hacían resaltar el color más oscuro del pelo de Leah e iluminaban su cara entera.

Un calor se enroscó dentro de Leah, junto con un escalofrío de excitación. En años pasados ella siempre había temido la temporada de fiestas, la casa llena de personas, cuando los días y las noches eran una continua ronda de acontecimientos sociales.

Para sobrevivir, Leah se quedaba entre bambalinas, apartada en su pequeño capullo apretado para que nada ni nadie la pudiera hacer daño. A menudo, evitaba los acontecimientos más relevantes tanto como era posible, para ahorrarse el sufrimiento de ser ignorada, o peor, compadecida.

Pero este año sus nervios parecían haberse disuelto, reemplazados por un débil atisbo de esperanza. Se encontró canturreando con cada desgarbado paso que daba hacia la sala de estar, el corazón se llenó de anticipación e inquieta excitación, su mente reproduciendo las bromistas palabras de la prima Rosalie acerca de la búsqueda de parejas.

Quizá cazar marido era verdaderamente un pasatiempo para todo el año.

Isabella se sentó en una silla en una esquina de la sala, entre la multitud de invitados que estaban reunidos esperando la llamada para la cena. Un constante zumbido de conversaciones flotaba a su alrededor.

El grupo de damas y caballeros más cercanos a ella buscaban incluirla mientras discutían el último rumor londinense. Isabella fingió escuchar, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, pero no tenía verdadero interés y no podía añadir nada porque no conocía a ningunas de las personas involucradas.

Aunque nunca había sido maestra en mantener conversaciones informales, normalmente no era tan tímida cuando estaba en compañía. Pero el día había estado lleno de momentos maravillosos y lo que realmente quería era la oportunidad de estar a solas, de reflexionar.

Había permanecido en la guardería infantil, jugando con las muñecas de papel y más tarde leyendo una historia que Reneesme le había pedido, hasta que llegó la cena de los niños. A regañadientes, se había tenido que irse, prometiendo regresar mañana.

Isabella apenas podía esperar.

Su mirada viajó a través de la habitación hacia donde el conde y su madre estaban de pie. Hacían una pareja notable, madre e hijo. Su parecido físico se limitaba al mismo tono de color de ojos y una sonrisa similar, pero nadie podía haber equivocado la relación. Ambos tenían la misma confianza aristocrática, seguros de su valor y lugar en este mundo.

Isabella comprendió tristemente que no era un rasgo que el tercer miembro de su familia, Lady Leah, hubiese podido emular. Ella parecía mantenerse deliberadamente fuera, casi escondiéndose de la vida. Lástima, pues parecía una mujer agradable y competente.

Isabella se preguntó cómo crecería Reneesme. ¿Sentiría la misma confianza que el conde? ¿Exudaría esa misma aura de privilegio y poder? ¿O sería como Lady Leah, tímida y retraída? Por lo poco que había visto de su hija hasta ahora, Isabella sospechaba que la niña crecería para ser una mujer orgullosa, formidable, segura.

— ¿Hambrienta? —inquirió una voz masculina.

Levantó la mirada para chocar con la de Lord Hampton. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le había oído acercarse.

—Famélica —dijo nerviosa, mientras su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse por el sonido de su voz.

No era miedo, admitió para sí misma, pues él ya no la intimidaba a propósito. Cierto, había una atracción, pero conocía a otros hombres que también eran atractivos. ¿Qué había tan especial en él? ¿Tan irresistible?

Intentó examinar el acertijo desapasionadamente, con lógica, esperando que solucionando el misterio pudiera eliminar los sentimientos. ¿Era el prohibido atractivo de saber que nunca llegaría a nada, pues ella era la última mujer en la tierra que el conde consideraría para una relación? ¿Quizá era un resentimiento subyacente lo que causaba que sus emociones reaccionaran tan fuertemente porque, sin importar lo que ella dijera o hiciera, Reneesme siempre sería su hija?

Sacudiéndose sus emociones insondables, Isabella se dijo a sí misma que continuar con esta atracción era un camino cargado de peligro y tentación. Reneesme era la prueba viviente de que su voluntad de resistir tentaciones prohibidas podía, a veces, ser insuficiente.

— ¿Disfrutó la tarde en la guardería con Reneesme? —preguntó el conde.

Isabella sintió una corriente de emoción llenar sus ojos, pero pestañeó conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Fue una alegría que sobrepasó mis expectativas, milord. Le doy otra vez las gracias por su bondad. No tiene ni idea de cuánto significa para mí—

Por un momento él vaciló como si él estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero el mayordomo llego para anunciar que la comida estaba servida. El conde se excusó para escoltar a su madre al comedor.

Isabella descubrió a su hermano y ellos siguieron a la multitud. Aunque parecía haber un tremendo apiñamiento, había una cantidad pequeña de personas para la cena. Sólo los invitados que pernoctaban en la mansión estaban presentes; el almuerzo había incluido invitados adicionales de las propiedades vecinas.

—Oh, diablos —masculló Jacob en voz baja.

Isabella tragó con fuerza comprendiendo perfectamente el comentario de su hermano. El comedor resplandecía por las centelleantes velas del candelabro, cuya luz se reflejaba en el cristal, la plata y la porcelana china de bordes dorados que formalmente estaba colocada sobre el mantel. Había cinco grandes arreglos florales encima de altos pilares de cristal en el centro de la mesa, junto con numerosos floreros más pequeños con las mismas flores y una sola flor en cada servicio de mesa individual dispuesto en un jarrón de plata.

Mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de la mesa para encontrar su asiento, Isabella se encontró con nada menos que seis copas de diferentes tamaños y doce tenedores en cada servicio de mesa individual. ¡Doce! Gracioso, precisamente ¿que se suponía que comería?

Comenzaron con una selección de sopa de faisán, sopa de hongos, sopa de ortigas o consomé, seguidas por rodaballo en salsa tártara, pastel de mollejas en salsa de vino, crema de langosta, paloma, soufflé de verduras y pato silvestre. Isabella dejó de contar los platos cuando el cordero fue servido y renunció, en ese momento, a toda pretensión de comer. Afortunadamente, notó que varias de las otras damas habían hecho lo mismo.

Aunque nerviosa por la elaborada comida, Isabella sintió que había hecho un trabajo aceptable con sus compañeros de cena, diciendo las cosas correctas y educadas sobre el clima, la tarde y los planes para la próxima fiesta.

Después de que los dulces, las cremas y los pudines fueran servidos, la condesa viuda se levantó de su asiento. Todas las damas hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron del comedor, dejando a los hombres con su brandy, su oporto y sus cigarros.

Durante la siguiente media hora las damas conversaron en la sala de estar, bebieron té y licores. Isabella se maravilló de cómo conseguía alguien que entrara cualquier otra cosa en sus estómagos, ya que todo el mundo usaba apretados corsés y vestidos ajustados en la cintura.

—Necesitamos algún entretenimiento para terminar la tarde —dijo la condesa viuda mientras los caballeros se reincorporaban con ellas— ¿Quién tocará el piano para nosotros? ¿Y cantar? ¿Señorita Swan?—

Isabella se sintió enrojecer. Tenía una voz pasable pero se sentía intimidada ante la idea de cantar frente tantos extraños. Sin embargo, sería de mala educación rehusar. Ella era una invitada a la que le habían hecho un honor al preguntarle. Con esfuerzo, contuvo el gesto de su cara y asintió con la cabeza. La condesa viuda sonrió con aprobación.

Con el pulso acelerado, Isabella caminó al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en la acolchada banqueta del piano.

—Tocaré, milady. ¿Quizás Lady Rosalie cantará? —

— ¡No! —gritaron algunas personas al unísono, mientras otras comenzaban a sacudir la cabeza enfáticamente de un lado a otro.

Isabella se sorprendió por el coro de respuestas negativas. La sorpresa se debió reflejar en su cara, porque el conde, que estaba de pie junto al piano, se acercó y le susurró.

—La voz de mi sobrina ha sido comparada con los chillidos que da un gato mojado cuando se le deja mucho bajo la lluvia. Para ser honestos, serían más agradables que escuchar a Rosalie. Me temo que si la permitimos cantar, se le podría amargar el estómago a más de uno—

—No puede ser tan malo —susurró Isabella.

—Es peor —insistió Lord Hampton con un estremecimiento— Decir que son maullidos es un acto de bondad—

Lady Rosalie lo miraba exasperada.

—Admito que mi voz es inusual, pero tiene una calidad clásica —declaró, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la rodilla.

— ¿Clásica, Rosalie? —preguntó el conde con una ceja levantada.

—En efecto. Y voy a daros una advertencia a todos. Estoy encargada de dirigir a los cantantes de villancicos este año y espero ser una participante con plenos derechos—

Varios de los hombres gimieron.

—Contigo guiándonos, y prestando tu voz, todos vamos a conseguir una dosis de cubos de agua —dijo uno de ellos.

—O una lluvia de frutas podridas y vegetales —replicó otro y varios de los presentes se rieron de la pulla.

—La Navidad es un tiempo de alegría y hermandad, cuando todos nosotros celebramos el nacimiento de nuestro salvador —la condesa viuda insistió— Difícilmente creo que los vecinos lanzarían basura a una desventurada banda de cantantes de villancicos, que llega para difundir alegría festiva—

—Lo harán si oyen a Rosalie cantar, madre—

—_Et tu_, Hampton —Lady Rosalie pronunció con un suspiro exagerado, pero entonces estalló en risas y todo el mundo se unió a ella.

Isabella notó que el Vizconde Cranborne se movió cerca de su mujer y colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Lady Rosalie. Era un gesto simple que transmitía amor así como también comodidad y Lady Rosalie se enorgulleció bajo la atención. Era evidente que tenían una unión fuerte, con un sentido profundo de compromiso y pasión del uno para el otro, aunque de muchas formas hacían una extraña pareja.

Lady Rosalie era un diamante de primera categoría, una mujer de gran belleza y estilo. El vizconde tenía más de treinta años, era de mediana estatura, robusto y de aspecto agradable pero nada especial. Su pelo castaño comenzaba a escasear en la coronilla. Verlos juntos hizo que Isabella pensara en la verdad irónica de uno de los dichos favoritos de su madre; Dios los hace, ellos se juntan.

Una oleada de tristeza la inundó mientras reconocía que el hombre que siempre había creído que era su pareja se había ido. Con el paso del tiempo había podido aceptar el carácter definitivo de la muerte de Edward, pero el recuerdo de esa pérdida era algo que siempre sería una parte de ella.

Recorrió al conde con la mirada y se preguntó si él se sintió igual cuando perdió a su mujer.

—Leah cantará. Ella tiene una voz encantadora —sugirió Lady Rosalie.

Lady Leah, sentada en una silla cerca del piano, se ruborizó tan intensamente que Isabella pensó que con toda seguridad ella se rehusaría.

—Necesito que alguien me acompañe —dijo Lady Leah finalmente— ¿Jasper?—

El conde negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Un dueto es demasiado ambicioso para mí. No podré hacerte justicia—

Isabella se volvió hacia su hermano.

— ¿Jacob? Tú cantas bien. ¿Podrías acompañar a Lady Leah?—

Jacob obedientemente se acercó al piano. Isabella leyó cuidadosamente hasta el final la partitura, consultando con la pareja hasta que convinieron en una selección final.

Isabella estabilizó sus manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar, percatándose pronto de que no necesitaba estar tan nerviosa. Nadie notó algunos de los leves errores que cometió, pues todos ellos estaban embelesados por el sonido de las voces de Lady Leah y Jacob.

Sus talentos estaban bien adaptados. Una soprano ligera, cadenciosa y un tenor vibrante, emocional. Cada uno tenía oído musical, así como una fuerte voz dotada para el canto, y aunque no hubieran ensayado, cantaron como si hubieran practicado durante semanas.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío ante lo bellamente que se mezclaban sus voces, notando cómo todos los presentes parecían emocionados por la hermosa balada. Mientras la pieza concluía, Isabella vio a Lady Rosalie secándose los ojos y a varias mujeres subiendo un pañuelo a sus caras.

—Aunque sé que no era su intención, me han convencido —dijo Lady Rosalie— Gustosamente guiaré a los cantantes de villancicos, escogeré las canciones y los lugares donde daremos las serenatas. Pero prometo, que sólo pronunciaré las palabras—

Hubo un momento de silencio, y todo el mundo comenzó a batir palmas. Lady Rosalie más fuerte que nadie.

**CAPÍTULO 06**

— ¿Qué vestido llevará para la visita de esta tarde, Señorita Isabella?—

Isabella dejó su pluma y se volvió hacia Zafrina. La criada había abierto el armario de cerezo y estaba de pie frente a este, con las manos en las caderas reflexionando.

—No estoy segura —confesó Isabella, un poco asustada de que esta fuera otra prueba del sentido de la moda que podía fallar. La vida era mucho más complicada para las mujeres de sociedad, con demasiadas trampas ridículas que tener en cuenta. Le hizo feliz darse cuenta que para ella no era más que una corta aventura en el mundo de los más privilegiados y la nobleza.

— ¿Sabe específicamente hacia dónde se dirigen? —preguntó la criada.

Isabella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué diferencia podría haber.

—La condesa viuda mencionó que podríamos detenernos en la rectoría para visitar al vicario y su esposa, para discutir sobre las actividades navideñas y los regalos para las familias de la parroquia. ¿Hay algo que creas sea apropiado para esa clase de visitas?—

La criada asintió con entusiasmo y sacó un bonito vestido de día en tonalidad azul profundo. Lo combinó con un chal de cachemira y un pequeño sombrero hecho en tonos de azul que podría llevar cómodamente mientras tomaba el té.

Adecuadamente vestida, con su cabello cuidadosamente ordenado, Isabella decidió esperar en el patio delantero, ansiosa por la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco de aire fresco. Lo primero que notó mientras salía fue el fuerte descenso de la temperatura y la visibilidad de su aliento.

Tirando más hacia arriba el cuello de su abrigo de lana para evitar el frío helado, Isabella estuvo encantada al notar que el coche había sido llevado a la parte delantera y que el cochero y los lacayos esperaban pacientemente a que todos los pasajeros llegaran. Estar mucho tiempo parados en el frío no debía ser agradable.

—El tiempo se ha vuelto cortante. Parece como si fuera a nevar muy pronto—

La voz masculina era profunda y mesurada. Isabella se volvió para encontrar al conde a su lado. Lucía elegantemente apuesto, vestido con la tradicional ropa de montar a caballo y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Como era de esperar, su corazón se aceleró. Él le ofreció su brazo, y ella puso su mano sobre la parte superior de la manga, ignorando los pequeños estremecimientos que recorrieron sus miembros.

—No pensé que nevara mucho en esta área —dijo, echando un vistazo a la colección de nubes flotando a través del cielo.

—Es raro que suceda, pero no imposible —respondió— En realidad, en las condiciones adecuadas, todo es posible, ¿no le parece, Señorita Swan?—

Sonrió vagamente. Él simplemente estaba manteniendo una conversación cortés, se dijo con severidad. No había ninguna insinuación oculta en sus palabras, aunque una vez más, Isabella reconoció que estaba confusa y no comprendía por qué el conde la había cautivado tan a fondo. No era del todo una mujer inocente; había estado expuesta a apuestos hombres antes. Sin embargo, incluso después de varios días en su compañía, estar cerca de él todavía la ponía nerviosa.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la condesa viuda y Isabella se alegró de la distracción. Entonces para su sorpresa, Reneesme y su institutriz, la señora Higginbotham, también aparecieron.

— ¿Estamos todos? —preguntó la condesa viuda, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a su propia pregunta— Es usted un encanto por acompañarnos, Señorita Swan. Envié a las otras damas al pueblo para hacer algunas compras, explicándoles que no creía justo abrumar esta tarde con un exceso de visitantes a nuestro joven vicario—

Isabella se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Tal vez sería mejor si yo también me quedó?—

—Oh, no, me gustaría mucho que viniera. Jasper nos dijo que su difunto padre era ministro. Estoy segura que su presencia aliviará los nervios del vicario—

Sin darle más oportunidad de protestar, la condesa viuda prácticamente arrojóa Isabella al interior del carruaje. Reneesme empezó a subir enseguida, pero se detuvo de repente.

—Papá, quiero sentarme a tu lado en el carruaje—

—Eso es imposible, gatita. No voy a ir en él—

De hecho. El conde había saltado sobre un gran semental negro y su pareja estaba haciendo cabriolas ansiosamente por el patio. Era casi pecado lo fuerte y viril que parecía el conde.

—Viajaré contigo en el caballo —declaró Reneesme. Saltando desde el pequeño escalón del carruaje, la niña se metió debajo del brazo levantado de su abuela y corrió al lado de Lord Hampton.

Su repentino movimiento asustó el caballo del conde. Este se encabritó, sus cascos delanteros pateaban salvajemente al aire. Isabella sintió un grito crecer en su garganta cuando la niña se acercó peligrosamente a los grandes y mortales cascos del semental. Pero Lord Hampton logró controlar hábilmente su montura, alejando cualquier peligro para la niña.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Reneesme! —gritó el conde.

Isabella esperó por la regañina. Fue un comportamiento imprudente y peligroso y Reneesme merecía una dura reprimenda. Pero nadie dijo una palabra a la niña.

Impactada, Isabella vio atravesar a un agitado mozo y levantar a la niña hacia los brazos de Lord Hampton, que la esperaban. Ella se retorció y movió, hasta que finalmente se sentó de lado. El conde la mantuvo firmemente en el círculo de sus brazos.

— ¿Tu abrigo es lo suficientemente cálido? —preguntó Isabella, con ganas de morderse la lengua en el momento que la pregunta salía de sus labios.

La señora Higginbotham le dirigió una extraña mirada, sin duda preguntándose porque era eso asunto de Isabella.

—Jasper la protegerá de atrapar un resfriado —dijo la condesa viuda— Al menos con Reneesme en el caballo se verá obligado a viajar a un ritmo tranquilo, protegiéndola del viento de la bahía. Y hará el viaje mucho más seguro para los dos—

El conde y Reneesme se adelantaron al carruaje. Isabella podía oír la risa alegre de la niña mientras cabalgaban y esperaba que el comentario de la duquesa viuda acerca de que el conde montaría más despacio fuese verdad.

No fue largo el paseo hasta el sendero de piedra que conducía hasta la casita en la que se alojaba el vicario. Las tres mujeres salieron del coche justo cuando el conde y Reneesme llegaron. Lord Hampton entregó cuidadosamente su hija a un mozo que le esperaba antes de desmontar. Luego ofreció un brazo a su madre, abrió el camino hacia la puerta y golpeó enérgicamente el llamador de cabeza de león.

Una anciana ama de llaves abrió la puerta, solicitando el abrigo, guantes y el sombrero del conde al momento en que entraban. Luego de quitarse la capa y enderezar su chal, la atención de Isabella se dirigió al vicario y su esposa, que se agolpaban junto al vestíbulo para recibirlos.

Vestido con la ropa sombría de su profesión, el vicario Hargrave era un hombre de buen aspecto, con despiertos ojos marrones y pelo oscuro muy corto, al que Isabella consideró sólo unos pocos años mayor que ella. Su expresión era ansiosa y un poco nerviosa cuando se inclinó a saludar. Su esposa parecía más joven, no más de diecinueve o veinte años, una mujer pequeña, delgada, con cabello rubio rojizo, rasgos inocentes y una sonrisa tímida.

Fueron conducidos a un acogedor salón que olía ligeramente a lavanda y cera de abejas. El mobiliario estaba muy gastado, pero en buenas condiciones. Nada era exactamente igual en términos de estilo o incluso en la veta de la madera, sin embargo, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Era una habitación confortable y acogedora.

Un bonito paisaje mostrando la plaza del pueblo, hecho al óleo y colgado sobre la chimenea, al instante llamó la atención de Isabella. Se acercó para verla mejor, vio la firma, y luego sonrió con sorpresa.

—Debo elogiar su talento, reverendo Hargrave. Es una imagen hermosa—

El vicario inclinó la cabeza con modestia.

—La pintura no es más que una de mis aficiones. La señora Hargrave insistió en colgarlo aquí, aunque creo que sería más adecuado para una habitación de la parte de atrás—

—Tonterías —respondió el conde— Esto es de primera clase—

El ama de llaves acercó una bandeja y se sentaron a tomar el té. Isabella noto que la mano de la señora Hargrave temblaba ligeramente mientras servía de la hermosa tetera de porcelana. Espirales de vapor de agua atravesaban el aire mientras pasaba la taza casi llena de té a la condesa viuda.

Isabella tuvo que contenerse de saltar hacia adelante y rescatar la temblorosa porcelana, temiendo un desastre, pero la condesa viuda era una mujer de experiencia con las mujeres jóvenes que se ponían nerviosas. Ella tomó y apretó firmemente la taza en su mano, y luego la puso suavemente sobre la mesa baja delante de ella.

Después de servir a las damas, la señora Hargrave sirvió a los caballeros. El conde aceptó la taza con un guiño y una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La señora Hargrave se sonrojó y casi dejó caer la tetera en su regazo. Isabella sintió un destello de simpatía, conociendo muy bien los efectos de esa devastadora sonrisa.

Tortas y pequeños sándwiches fueron servidos en seguida. Los cumplidos se hicieron extensivos a la señora Hargrave cuando su marido reveló que ella misma había horneado dos de las delicias. Isabella pensó con cariño en las muchas horas que había pasado en la cocina, aprendiendo la misma habilidad, entonces se dio cuenta que hacía semanas desde que había horneado algo.

—Vicario, nos gustaría recibir sus consejos sobre las cestas de Navidad que estamos preparando para las familias del pueblo —dijo el conde— Mi mayordomo me ha dado una lista de mis arrendatarios, pero me gustaría saber si hay otros que usted crea, tengan una necesidad especial en esta temporada—

—Está muy bien que pregunte, milord —con una sonrisa de alivio dirigida a su esposa, el joven se levantó— Perdone mi presunción, pero he estado trabajando en una lista. Si espera, en un momento la traeré de mi estudio—

El señor Hargrave fue fiel a su palabra. Regresó en corto tiempo con un trozo de pergamino que le entregó a Lord Hampton. El conde sonrió en agradecimiento y guardo el papel en el bolsillo.

—Haré que algunos sean atendidos inmediatamente. Después de todo, queremos asegurarnos que todo el mundo tenga una Navidad feliz—

Con el asunto terminado, se dirigieron hacia la mesa para conversar con más facilidad. Reneesme se había movido para sentarse junto a su padre al lado opuesto del sofá y Isabella se contentaba con miradas furtivas al entorno, satisfecha con vislumbrar ocasionalmente a Reneesme mirando a su espalda.

Le guiñó un ojo a Reneesme y la niña sonrió. Isabella vio ansiosamente como Reneesme levantaba la delicada taza de porcelana y tomaba un pequeño sorbo. Temía que pudiera derramar algo por encima del borde y quemarse, pero la niña no tuvo dificultades. La dejo de nuevo en el plato, Reneesme tomó el brazo del conde y se acurrucó contra él.

Lord Hampton miró y sonrió a la niña. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con expresión de pura travesura. Reneesme comió un pastel de crema, y luego Isabella notó cuando la señora Higginbotham puso una mano suavemente en el brazo de Reneesme deteniéndola cuando tomó las pinzas de plata e intentó poner el tercer terrón de azúcar en su taza de té.

—Se llenará de gusanos si come mucha azúcar —murmuró la señora Higginbotham en voz baja.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con la mentira, pero el truco parecía funcionar. Reneesme obedientemente soltó las tenazas. Se hundió en su silla y malhumorada le dio un mordisco a un bollo cubierto de mermelada de frambuesa.

La inquietud de la niña creció con su aburrimiento y de nuevo Isabella se preguntó por qué habían traído a Reneesme. Era inaudito traer a una niña de su edad a una visita social, incluso si esa visita era al vicario del pueblo. Sin embargo a Isabella le parecía que era otro preocupante ejemplo de la enorme indulgencia que Lord Hampton tenía para con Reneesme y, francamente, no le gustaba.

Por suerte, terminaron sus bebidas sin incidentes. Mientras se preparaban para irse, el señor Hargrave sugirió un recorrido por la escuela del pueblo recientemente terminada, que se encontraba ubicada frente a la vicaría. Isabella estaba impresionada cuando se enteró que el edificio había sido construido con fondos donados por el conde. Por su experiencia, la mayoría de los aristócratas no estaban a favor de la educación de los hijos de las familias que trabajaban sus tierras.

—Ahora que tenemos este nuevo espacio tan maravilloso para reuniones, estamos organizando con los niños de mayor edad de la escuela una obra de Navidad. Que se presentará antes del servicio religioso en víspera de Navidad —anunció la señora Hargrave.

—Qué idea tan perfectamente espléndida —dijo la condesa viuda— Espero que haya lugar para nosotros y podamos asistir—

—Sería un honor contar con usted, milady —dijo el señor Hargrave con una ansiosa y feliz sonrisa.

—Tendrá que reservar dos, no, que sean tres filas de asientos para nosotros —dijo el conde— Me comprometo a llenarlas con un muy entusiasta público—

Isabella no tenía que fingir interés.

—Por favor, Señora Hargrave no piense que soy demasiado atrevida, pero me gustaría ofrecer mis servicios. A menudo ayudé a mi padre con eventos de actuación similares. Entiendo que son necesarias muchas manos para trabajar con un grupo tan grande de niños—

—Oh, gracias, Señorita Swan. —La joven mujer parecía enormemente aliviada. Se acercó y le susurró confidencialmente―: El señor Hargrave desea mucho causar una impresión favorable al conde y a su familia, pero me temo que está tomando demasiadas responsabilidades. Estoy tratando de aligerar su carga lo mejor que puedo, pero mi experiencia en estos temas es limitada—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndola, sabiendo muy bien bajo qué tipo de presión se encontraba el vicario.

—Estoy segura que será un gran éxito, pero si hay algún error, debe culparme a mí—

— ¿Por qué estáis susurrando? —preguntó Reneesme, tirando de la manga de Isabella para llamar su atención.

Isabella miró hacia abajo con sorpresa. Pensaba que la niña se había ido a la habitación de al lado con los otros adultos.

La señora Hargrave sonrió.

—La señorita Swan y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre la obra de Navidad—

—Mi papá va al teatro en Londres para ver las obras. Y a veces la abuela va con él. Siempre lleva un bonito vestido. —Reneesme se volvió hacia Isabella— ¿Qué es una obra?—

—Una obra es una historia en la que algunas personas actúan pretendiendo ser los personajes del relato, mientras interpretan la historia. Visten disfraces y están de pie en un escenario frente a todos para que puedan ser vistos y escuchados —explicó Isabella.

— ¿Quién estará narrando la historia en la obra? ¿La gente de Londres? —preguntó Reneesme.

—No, los niños de la aldea que asisten a nuestra escuela actuarán en todas las escenas —dijo la señora Hargrave. Señaló la parte frontal de la habitación— Allí vamos a construir un pequeño escenario y a coser trajes para que ellos los vistan y cuando termine la representación, tendremos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Se llevará a cabo en la noche, pero no demasiado tarde. Espero que venga a verla con su padre y su abuela—

—No —Reneesme negó con la cabeza— No quiero ver la obra. Quiero narrar la historia, estar en el escenario y usar un bonito traje—

La señora Hargrave ocultó muy bien su sorpresa, aunque sus ojos delataban su preocupación cuando se agrandaron.

—No estoy segura si su padre lo aprobaría—

—Mi papá me dice todo el tiempo que me ama y quiere que yo sea feliz. Seré feliz si estoy en la obra. —Reneesme cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero todos los otros niños son mucho mayores que tú —añadió la señora Hargrave.

— ¿Y? —resopló Reneesme con fastidio.

—Supongo que podemos preguntar a Lord Hampton —dijo la señora Hargrave, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente— A pesar que todas las escenas ya han sido asignadas—

—Si se le pregunta, mi papá va a decir que sí —respondió Reneesme con confianza— Y representaré la parte del bebé—

—Oh, bueno. Vamos a utilizar un muñeco —La señora Hargrave tomó un aliento más bien débil— ¿Qué le parece un ángel? ¿Le gustaría ser un ángel, Lady Reneesme?—

Las cejas de Reneesme se unieron en un gesto sospechoso.

—Todo el mundo sabe que no puedes ver a un ángel—

—Los ángeles pueden ser vistos en nuestra obra —respondió la señora Hargrave— Llevan vestidos blancos muy bonitos y tienen halos de oro sobre sus cabezas—

El labio inferior de Reneesme se adelantó.

—No quiero ser un ángel. Quiero ser el niño Jesús—

La señora Hargrave palideció. Isabella se agachó y tomó las manos de la niña en las suyas.

—Eres una niña grande, no un bebé. Creo que serías un hermoso ángel—

— ¿Habrán otros ángeles?—

Se volvieron hacia la señora Hargrave. Ella intentó una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí. Por lo menos cuatro o cinco—

Reneesme apartó las manos.

—No seré especial si hay otros ángeles —dijo, sonando fuertemente agraviada.

—Estoy seguro de que será la más bonita de todos los ángeles —dijo la Señora Hargrave con falsa cordialidad.

—No quiero ser un ángel. —Reneesme sacudió sus hombros como gesto de desafío— Mi padre es el conde y yo soy una Lady y ¡voy a tener la mejor parte! Seré el bebé, al que todos vienen a ver y le traen regalos especiales—

La última frase salió en un alarido. La señora Higginbotham, que había regresado a la sala, se dio prisa para hacerse cargo de Reneesme.

La señora Hargrave lucia horrorizada. La vergüenza de Isabella sobre el escandaloso comportamiento de Reneesme se convirtió rápidamente en compasión. La pobre señora Hargrave había sido más que amable y considerada con la niña. Ciertamente no se merecía ser tratada tan groseramente por una niña maleducada.

La señora Higginbotham consiguió que Reneesme dejara de gritar, pero la niña parecía furiosa. Tenía los brazos cruzados con desafío, su rostro rojo y con el ceño fruncido, sus sollozos eran fuertes y dramáticos.

Fue vergonzoso ver a Reneesme tan irascible y perversa. Isabella había estado lo suficientemente rodeada de niños para saber que a menudo se portaban y en ocasiones actuaban mal. Pero nunca había sido testigo de tal malcriada y violenta reacción. Fue lamentable y ella habría dicho algo, si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas por encima del estruendo.

El conde apareció en la habitación.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó.

—Tengo las cosas bajo control, milord —respondió la señora Higginbotham, mientras empujaba a la gimoteante Reneesme fuera del cuarto.

—Disculpe. —Con la mirada baja, la señora Hargrave también se dio prisa en salir.

Pobrecita. Isabella suspiró. La señora Hargrave había deseado tanto para impresionar al conde.

La cara de Lord Hampton se oscureció.

— ¿Reneesme estaba llorando?—

—Sí. —Isabella dudó. Instintivamente quiso proteger a su hija, pero todavía estaba demasiado alterada por el incidente para ocultarlo— Reneesme estaba muy emocionada al enterarse sobre la obra de Navidad. La señora Hargrave amablemente accedió a darle un papel, pero Reneesme se puso difícil y siguió insistiendo en que le dieran el papel del salvador recién nacido en la obra—

Imperturbable, el conde se volvió a Isabella.

—Le gusta salirse con la suya—

Isabella lanzó una mirada cautelosa hacia el conde. ¿Después de escuchar y ahora ver este comportamiento, no preguntaba o lo reprobaba?

—Fue bastante grosera —dijo mordazmente Isabella.

—Debe estar cansada. Mi madre fue muy escéptica cuando le sugerí traer a Reneesme a la visita de hoy. Pero se sobrepuso a su aprehensión e insistió en que nunca se era demasiado joven para empezar a aprender sobre los deberes sociales —soltó un suspiro— Por supuesto que la verdadera razón por la que insistí en traerla, era porque sabía que usted nos iba a acompañar y asumí que disfrutaría estando en compañía de Reneesme—

Isabella se puso rígida. Era un golpe bajo. ¿Así que ahora era su culpa que hubiese traído a Reneesme? ¿Intentaba decirle que también era responsable del comportamiento inadecuado de la niña?

—Tiene que disculparse con la señora Hargrave —dijo Isabella.

—La señora Higginbotham se encargará de ello—

Su despreocupado rechazo del incidente la irritó.

—Usted es su padre. Usted debería encargarse—

— ¿Perdón?—

—Su vergonzoso comportamiento es el resultado directo de su excesiva indulgencia —dijo Isabella— Reneesme es una chica inteligente y observadora. Sabe que en última instancia, no tiene que comportarse, ya que usted la exime de cualquier cosa que hace, no importa cuán mala sea—

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente.

— ¿En serio? Antes, saltó del carruaje y corrió delante de su caballo. Si no fuera por su experta agilidad con las riendas, podría haber sido gravemente herida. Sin embargo, apenas si la reprendió—

— ¿Está insinuando que no puedo cuidar adecuadamente de la niña?—

—No lo estoy insinuando en absoluto. Lo estoy declarando como un hecho—

Sus fosas nasales resoplaron.

—Usted sobrepasa sus límites, Señorita Swan—

Isabella se encrespó ante el comentario, haciendo poco caso de la advertencia.

—Tengo un interés personal también, milord—

— ¡Ciertamente no lo tiene! —Lord Hampton levantó la voz con ira, pero la mantuvo bajo control y bajó el tono antes de hablar otra vez— A pesar que la dio a luz, no es, y nunca será la madre de Reneesme—

Sus palabras parecían flotar en el aire. Potentes, enojadas y verdaderas.

—Todavía tengo el derecho de cuidar de ella —dijo Isabella, con la voz temblando por la emoción.

—Puede ser —dijo él con voz irritada— Sin embargo, le hago una justa advertencia. Nunca más pretenda decirme cómo manejar a mi hija, Señorita Swan. Le prometo que usted será la más afligida con las consecuencias—

Sus miradas se encontraron en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades hasta que Isabella se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de ganar esa discusión. Estaba en lo cierto. El conde tenía todo el poder. Él era el padre de Reneesme. Y ella... ella era nada.

Isabella bajó la cabeza. Por dentro estaba temblando. La injusticia de todo aquello hizo que su temperamento se enardeciera tanto como el de él. Pero contuvo las airadas palabras que pugnaban en sus labios, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría las cosas al decirlas.

El nudo de tensión dentro del pecho de Isabella se apretó, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener su expresión tranquila y serena. Utilizando hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad que poseía, Isabella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Como usted quiera, milord—

A Jasper el viaje a casa le pareció el doble de largo que el camino hasta la vicaría. Reneesme iba en el carruaje con el resto de las mujeres, y se perdió la distracción de su charla. Sin ella, las mordaces palabras sobre el comportamiento de la niña por parte de Isabella Swan, hicieron un fuerte eco, y por mucho tiempo, en su cabeza.

A pesar de todos sus deberes y otras muchas responsabilidades el conde siempre había considerado a Reneesme su más importante responsabilidad, una que tomó con el mayor entusiasmo y amor. Sabía que el nivel de la relación con su hija era inusual para un hombre de su clase. Cada vez que visitaba a otros amigos y conocidos, los niños difícilmente eran vistos. Ocasionalmente hacían una breve aparición donde el joven se inclinaba o hacia una reverencia y quizás decía hola. Por sus esfuerzos recibían una palmadita en la cabeza, una sonrisa indulgente e inmediatamente eran ignorados.

Jasper sabía que varios Lores pasaban semanas sin poner los ojos en sus hijos, damas que no pasaban más de veinte minutos al día en compañía de sus hijos, antes de que a los jovencitos se los llevara una niñera o institutriz.

Sin embargo, desde el momento en que ella llegó, tanto él como Alice habían tomado un manifiesto interés en todo lo relacionado con Reneesme, habían pasado una cantidad extraordinaria de tiempo llenándola de atenciones y susurrando sobre la niña. Como padres jóvenes a menudo se colaban en el cuarto de los niños para observarla, maravillados por la buena fortuna que esa pequeña bendición había traído a sus vidas.

Cuando Alice murió, fue la distracción de Reneesme lo que mantuvo alejado a Jasper de la pena. Rápidamente se convirtió en el centro de su vida. Concentrarse en sus necesidades lo había salvado de pensar demasiado sobre su propia vida; sobre el vacío que allí estaba y la soledad que invadía su corazón.

La niña había sido su salvación y la adoraba por completo. Era impensable aceptar cualquier tipo de crítica sobre ella de Isabella Swan.

Jasper llegó al patio delantero de Windmere, por delante del carruaje. Desmontó y entregó las riendas del caballo a un mozo que se había adelantado. Dando palmadas impacientemente contra su muslo, Lord Hampton esperó que llegaran las mujeres.

El cochero apenas si se había detenido completamente antes de que Reneesme saltara por la puerta y corriera hacia él, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de la señora Higginbotham de que fuera más despacio. Con los brazos abiertos se abalanzó sobre él, con todo su cuerpo temblando. Jasper se inclinó, acercándola y abrazándola con fuerza.

—Siento ser una niña traviesa, papá —dijo, con la voz ahogada contra su abrigo— Por favor no te enfades conmigo—

—Molestaste a la señora Hargrave con tu demostración de mal humor —dijo Jasper, mientras la dejaba sobre sus pies.

—Dije que lo sentía —se lamentó Reneesme, con una corriente de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. —Saco el pañuelo de lino del bolsillo de su abrigo y le limpió el rostro. Sus sollozos se calmaron al instante con periódicas sacudidas.

— ¿Soy una vergüenza? —susurró Reneesme, con una mueca de preocupación en la frente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quién te dijo que lo eras? —

—La señora Higginbotham—

La cabeza de Jasper se levantó al instante, su ira despertó. Vio a la institutriz de pie a una respetuosa distancia y le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

— ¿Es eso lo que le dijo? —la acusó.

La señora Higginbotham lo miró aturdida.

—Oh no, milord. Le dije a Lady Reneesme que su _comportamiento _fue una vergüenza y ahora que ella ha tenido tiempo para pensar en sus acciones, estuvo de acuerdo—

Mmm. El conde reprimió su furia. No había manera de reprenderla por decirle aquello, aunque se prometió mantener una vigilancia más estrecha sobre la institutriz. Jasper asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Reneesme.

—Sé que no tenías la intención de molestar a la señora Hargrave, gatita. Sin embargo, debes recordar, que una gran dama se esfuerza por ser amable con todos en todo momento—

— ¿De verdad?—

Su inocente expresión de confianza casi fue su perdición.

—De verdad—

— ¿Mamá fue una gran dama?_—_

_¿Mamá? ¿La señorita Swan?_ Jasper casi se cayó de rodillas, estaba tan sorprendido por sus pensamientos. Al oír a Reneesme decir "mamá", su primer pensamiento no fue el de su amada esposa Alice, sino más bien el de Isabella Swan.

A pesar de que no hacía más de veinte minutos que le había estado gritando a la mujer proclamando que nunca volvería a ser la madre de Reneesme, de alguna manera su mente la había mezclado en el papel de "mamá".

Un hecho más que preocupante.

—Sí, tu madre era una gran dama —interrumpió la condesa viuda— Todos la amábamos y admirábamos muchísimo. Al Igual que te amamos a ti. Vamos adentro Reneesme. Todo este entusiasmo ha sacudido mis nervios—

La niña giró sobre sus talones y saltó sobre su abuela.

—No puedo esperar a contarle a la tía Leah sobre la obra y mi traje de ángel. ¿Se sorprenderá? Oh, cómo me gustaría que Jane Grolier estuviera aquí para que pudiera verme usando mi aureola dorada. Creo que voy a tener que llevarla a Londres conmigo para que pueda mostrársela. ¿Puedo, abuela?—

No podía escuchar la respuesta de su madre, porque había entrado en la casa, con la señora Higginbotham a la zaga. Se volvió para seguirlos y se encontró cara a cara con Isabella Swan, quien le estaba mirando a los ojos sin pestañear.

—Me gustaría disculparme por mis comentarios anteriores —dijo con estoicismo— No tenía la intención de interferir—

—Bueno, lo hizo —contestó irritado— Reneesme es mi responsabilidad. Nunca lo olvide—

Ella lo miró con disgusto.

—Créame, lo sé muy bien—

Su expresión se mantuvo en calma, pero la amargura en su voz se hizo evidente. Él se aclaró la garganta un poco culpable, sabiendo que era el causante.

—Si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con mi secretario sobre la lista que me dio el vicario Hargrave—

—Por supuesto. Buenas tardes—

Ella dio un paso torpe, tropezando en la grava irregular. Instintivamente, Jasper la sostuvo, agarrando su brazo por el codo y sosteniéndola en posición vertical. Al mismo tiempo que la señorita Swan le alcanzaba agitando la otra mano, buscando de algo sólido en que sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio.

Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Bajó la mirada y se encontró mirando fijamente sus encantadores ojos cafés, perdido en su abismo profundo. Por debajo de su manto de lana podía sentir las atractivas curvas de su cuerpo, y podía oler el delicado aroma de su perfume floral.

Se veía dolorosamente hermosa y estaba momentáneamente deslumbrado por ella. Pero esa repentina toma de conciencia, no era una ocurrencia bienvenida.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó, con un tono cortante para ocultar su reacción.

—Sí. Por favor, perdone mi torpeza—

Se escuchaba sin aliento. La soltó y ella se enderezó, deslizando sus manos con nerviosismo por la parte delantera de la falda. Luego hizo una leve reverencia, y se fue rápidamente. Jasper luchó para mantener los pies plantados en el lugar, aplastando el ridículo apremio de seguirla.

¡Dios, qué tontería! No tenía ningún deseo de pensar en tal idiotez, ni a atreverse a reconocer pensamientos románticos sobre Isabella Swan. Tenía suficientes problemas tratando de negociar con la extraña situación. Añadirle un elemento romántico, hacia las cosas completamente imposibles.

No era más que una reacción física, se dijo así mismo. Un hombre saludable que pasaba demasiado tiempo sin una liberación sexual respondía a la cercanía y al aroma de una hermosa mujer.

Sin embargo, sabía que el cuerpo y el espíritu no se separaban tan fácilmente. Bajo el físico encanto de Isabella Swan había algo indefinible que le atraía y preocupaba.

Se golpeó fuertemente con la fusta en la parte superior de su bota, tratando de romper él mismo su estado de fantasía. No funcionó. Caminó dando zancadas hacia la casa, contando mentalmente los días que faltaban hasta Navidad. Al igual que un niño de la edad de Reneesme, esperaba fervientemente que llegara pronto.

Para cuando las fiestas hubiesen terminado, Isabella Swan se habría ido.

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Leah se dejó caer en su silla, mientras la mayoría se emparejaba para el próximo baile. Esa noche la sala de música se había convertido en un salón de baile improvisado, después de que varios invitados señalaran que les gustaría bailar después de la cena. Se sentía muy desilusionada con la elección, pues quedaría excluida de la festividad. Pero lo peor era que no tendría la oportunidad de estar con el señor Swan.

La mala suerte hizo que sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado en los tres últimos días. Esta noche no lo vio hasta que empezaron a servir la cena y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que habían cantado a dúo tres noches atrás. Leah estaba terriblemente nerviosa cuando Rosalie sugirió que cantaran, y casi entró en pánico cuando él aceptó acompañarla. Pero el resultado había sobrepasado de lejos todo lo imaginado.

Por primera vez había perdido su timidez e inhibición. Sentada cerca del piano no tuvo que caminar y que todos observaran su paso irregular y torpe. Sin la angustia de su cojera, se había relajado y se entregó a la belleza de la música.

En el momento que los dedos de la señorita Swan empezaron a tocar, Leah se sintió transportada por sus emociones. Y cuando habían empezado a cantar… Leah suspiró con el recuerdo. Sus voces habían sonado tan hermosas juntas, tan perfectamente armoniosas.

Fue la experiencia más íntima que había compartido con un hombre, lo que era irónico, ya que había ocurrido frente a una multitud, y no lo había mirado en ningún momento mientras cantaban. Aun así, había sido mágico.

El canto había profundizado su conexión con él. Había agitado en ella una necesidad primordial de compañía y comprensión, de estimulación de los sentidos, de todo lo que había sido condicionada a reprimir. Milagrosamente, en esos sorprendentes y escasos momentos, Jacob Swan se había transformado en una luz para Leah, un refugio confortable, un lugar de seguridad y promesas en un mundo sombrío.

Sin embargo, la victoria y el deleite de la otra noche, habían terminado, y ahora, la realidad reinaba una vez más. Mientras observaba a su prima Rosalie hacer piruetas frente a su compañero de baile, Leah sintió que volvía a ser la persona habitual, tranquila y alejada. De vuelta a ese mundo que ella habitaba, donde todo era opaco, gris y solitario.

Estiró la falda de su vestido de fiesta color burdeos. Se sintió tonta por haberse entregado a la tentación de usarlo. Su doncella la había animado con entusiasmo para que se pusiera ese brillante vestido, uno de los pocos en su guardarropa. Había sonreído cuando Leah preguntó por su gorro de encaje de solterona, respondiendo que no era posible encontrarlo, porque ahora estaba en el cubo de la basura. Y una vez más le había hecho un peinado elaborado y de moda, que hizo que Leah se sintiera atractiva y vibrante.

Pero todo había sido para nada. El señor Swan ni siquiera lo notó. Él y su hermana habían sido los últimos en llegar a cenar, y casi sin mirar a nadie, se apresuraron a ocupar sus puestos. Estaban en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, haciendo imposible toda conversación.

Abatida, Leah había mirado fijamente al señor Swan durante gran parte de la comida, pero él ni siquiera miró una sola vez en su dirección.

Ahora lo espiaba en la parte más alejada del salón, rodeado de varios caballeros. Indiscutiblemente se veía atractivo en su traje negro de noche. No pudo evitar admirar su hermoso rostro, con su pelo oscuro, sus ojos brillantes, y su sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando el baile terminó, se escucharon aplausos. Lady Bailey, que había consentido graciosamente en tocar para los danzantes, pidió una taza de té, y con algo de insistencia, la señora Halloway tomó su lugar en el piano.

Leah estiró el cuello para ver dónde se había ido el señor Swan, entrando momentáneamente en pánico cuando no lo encontró. Se movió inquieta en la silla, y entonces lo vio cruzando el salón.

Alto y apuesto, se movía con poder y decisión. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta, finalmente, que venía hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se le puso piel de gallina en los brazos.

— ¿Me hace el honor de ser mi compañera en este baile, Lady Leah?—

Él se inclinó y estiró la mano. La boca se le secó. Se quedó mirando sus dulces ojos marrones, incapaz de respirar.

—Oh… Yo —Leah tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Por favor?—

Leah se esforzó para tragar. Cielos, ¿dónde estaba su abanico? Súbitamente hacía un calor insoportable, una onda de fuego que subía de su pecho a sus mejillas.

—Creo que es una mujer de gran corazón como para rechazarme tan cruelmente —continuó, suplicando con unos ojos con brillo juguetón— Por favor, baile conmigo—

Se sintió mareada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para calmar el latido de su sien. _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_ En los últimos días, había tomado todo tipo de precauciones para ocultarle su defecto y, era obvio que su artimaña había sido exitosa. No tenía ni idea que era discapacitada.

Lo miró alarmada. ¿Qué podía decir? Más que nada, quería decir sí, pero era imposible. Raramente bailaba, y nunca en público.

Y entonces él sonrió.

Hipnotizada, Leah sintió que su brazo se levantaba. Era una locura, por cierto terminaría en desastre, pero en ese instante no le importó. Todo lo que podía pensar era que en su corazón, la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Esta única oportunidad de estar en sus brazos, le pareció que valía más que cualquier humillación.

Puso su dedo enguantado, tembloroso, en la palma de la mano y se paró; entonces dio dos pasos revelando su paso irregular e inestable. Ruborizada por la vergüenza, Leah esperó para que balbuceara desconcertado o avergonzado, o peor aún, con lástima, y retirara su ofrecimiento. En vez de eso, se acercó, ofreciéndole todo el brazo para apoyarla.

—Es un vals —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila— Mi favorito—

Antes que Leah tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la tomó de la cintura y se fueron girando a la pista de baile.

La tensión irradiaba a través de ella. Temía tropezar o caer y hacer el ridículo. Pero el señor Swan parecía no darse cuenta de su angustia, actuando como si no pasara nada. Con otra sonrisa cautivadora, apretó su brazo en su cintura. Acercándola, la guió hábilmente en círculos.

Era muy fuerte. También era un excelente bailarín. Seguro, confiado en sus habilidades, suave, y gracioso. Gradualmente, Leah empezó a relajarse y le dejó que tomara el control, disfrutando del movimiento y la energía de la danza. Su pierna lesionada quedaba levemente atrás respecto al ritmo de la música, pero el señor Swan la hacía girar con tanta destreza, que parecía no importar.

Leah recordó cuando vio a Jasper bailando con Reneesme. La pequeña había puesto sus pies sobre los de su padre, y el conde había bailado por todo el salón con la niña.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los comentarios del señor Swan.

— ¿Perdón?—

—Se ve tan solemne, Lady Leah. ¿No está disfrutando?—

—Oh, no. Es maravilloso —respondió Leah, pues en realidad era un ensueño. Era como flotar, como volar, mientras giraban por el salón a una velocidad que mareaba. Pero lo más delicioso de todo era la alegría que sentía de estar en sus brazos.

Había visto a otros bailar vals, y se sorprendió de lo privado, lo personal, que se sentía. La cercanía le daba la oportunidad de observar su hermoso rostro sin parecer entrometida. Admiró sus dientes blancos y rectos, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas cuando reía, incluso, las líneas que se le marcaban alrededor de los ojos, con la risa.

La acercó más para evitar un choque con otra pareja, y súbitamente Leah se hizo consciente de que sus pechos se aplastaban contra su pecho. Tropezó. Él la afirmó, la estabilizó, y la salvó de una caída vergonzosa.

Se inundó de una ola de sentimientos y emociones. La cara le ardía. Esperaba que el señor Swan no lo notara. La volvió a girar y sintió sus musculosos muslos presionando contra ella a través de la ropa.

Leah comenzó a temblar. Se dijo que su apretado corsé no la dejaba respirar, pero sabía que era mentira. Era porque estaba cerca del señor Swan. Jacob. Levantó la vista, temerosa que hubiese adivinado la atracción que sentía por él.

Le sonrió, relajado con la diversión. Si lo sabía, aparentemente, no le producía ningún problema. Leah casi le preguntó, pero se mordió la lengua para no quedar como una tonta. Decidiendo que era su cercanía lo que le impedía razonar, prudentemente, intentó no conversar.

Se permitió el lujo de concentrarse en el presente, diciéndose que era esencial que recordara todos y cada uno de los detalles pequeños, para poder saborear este baile en los días y semanas venideros.

La señora Halloway terminó con un crescendo impresionante en el piano. Todos empezaron a aplaudir, excepto Leah, que suspiró con genuino pesar. Con reticencia, permitió que la llevara de vuelta a su solitario asiento en una orilla de la sala.

Después de una leve pausa, se obligó a soltar el brazo del señor Swan, y se hundió en su silla. Estaba intentando tener la suficiente valentía para invitarlo a que se sentara a su lado. Pero se sintió tímida con la presunción, y culpable de arruinarle la oportunidad de divertirse. Ser lisiada, no le daba derecho a imponerle sus limitaciones a él. Tenía que buscar a otra dama para seguir disfrutando y bailando.

—Noté que caminaba con dificultad cuando dejamos de bailar. ¿Tuvo un accidente hoy?—

El corazón se le hundió, y una prensa helada le apretó el pecho. Parpadeó rápidamente para evitar el torrente de lágrimas.

—El daño es de hace tiempo. Lo tengo desde que nací—

—Baila muy bien. Mejor que yo, sin duda. —La dirigió una mirada interrogante y luego, miró hacia abajo, como si estuviera tratando de determinar con precisión que estaba mal.

De alguna manera logró sonreír para hacerle saber que no estaba ofendida, aunque en realidad se sentía humillada al tener que explicarlo.

—Nací con un defecto. La unión de mi cadera no se formó bien, y me afecta la pierna izquierda. Está torcida y es ligeramente más corta que la derecha—

— ¿Eso es todo? Creí que era mucho más grave, —inclinó la cabeza a un lado— ¿Estáis cansada?—

—No —dijo con un chillido.

—Espléndido. ¿Intentamos la pieza siguiente?—

Leah se encontró asintiendo, pues hablar le era totalmente imposible. _¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo? _¿Realmente lo había dicho así? A la ligera, simplemente. Como si no fuera nada. Como si su pierna enferma no fuese más que un mero inconveniente, algo insignificante, de poca, no, casi sin consecuencia. Algo que no importaba.

El pecho se le apretó y el corazón empezó a latirle demasiado rápido. La euforia que sentía era total. Aunque trató de contenerla, era imposible impedir que su corazón volara.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había cumplido dieciocho años, su madre la había advertido, con delicadeza, que tenía que tener cuidado con los hombres y el amor. La duquesa le explicó que creía que sería vulnerable, sospechando que si alguna vez Leah se enamoraba, sería con fuerza y rápido, con toda la pasión impulsiva de una mujer solitaria no tomada en cuenta.

Leah siguió el consejo de su madre. Desde ese día, se había negado a encontrar un caballero a quién amar, y que le correspondiera. Para no convertirse en una amargada, Leah había luchado para no ser una de esas mujeres que se quejan agriamente y se lamentan de su futuro, que se atormentan sin cesar por algo que no pueden cambiar. Incontables veces se había esforzado para encontrar la fuerza interior para aceptar el futuro que el destino le había impuesto.

Pero esta noche, bueno, esta noche estaba lista para arriesgar su corazón, y para que sus sueños volaran libres. Esta noche iba a disfrutar cada instante de este sentimiento mágico, lo iba a abrazar totalmente.

—Me gustaría mucho bailar con usted, Señor Swan. Aunque puede que sea algo torpe—

—Estoy seguro que será tan graciosa como una gacela. —Bajó la cabeza hacia ella y sintió su aliento caliente en la mejilla, sus bocas separadas por solo unas pulgadas— Pero aunque no lo sea, no me importará en lo más mínimo—

Leah dio le una gran sonrisa, tan brillante que avergonzaría al mismo sol. Entonces, con la barbilla en alto, volvió a la pista de baile.

Jasper terminó la bebida y colocó el vaso en una mesa, preguntándose cuantas veces daría vueltas por el salón antes de acercarse a la señorita Swan. Después de reflexionar, lamentó el arrebato que había tenido con ella. Se estaba creando una tensión subyacente y difícil entre ellos, que no les hacía bien. Especialmente a él.

Su cara triste y vulnerable mientras la reprendía, lo hizo sentirse como el peor de los villanos. Se daba cuenta de lo duras e hirientes que fueron sus palabras, aún más cuando las escupió con rabia.

Pero había una parte en él, aunque muy pequeña, que justificaba su reacción a la crítica de ella. La señorita Swan no estaba en posición de dictar cómo había que criar a Reneesme. Eso era su responsabilidad, y estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

Era un hombre acostumbrado a tomar el control, a dirigir las cosas hacia un camino apropiado. Pocos, o nadie, cuestionaban su autoridad, o la justicia de su conducta y acciones. No era un asno pomposo que no aceptara una crítica, como desgraciadamente, eran tantos miembros de su clase. En más de una ocasión, había admitido libremente, una equivocación, y había hecho lo necesario para corregirla.

Tal vez ese era el fondo del conflicto. Honestamente creía que no había dicho nada malo y sin embargo, ella le hacía sentir como si estuviera equivocado ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso? ¿Era una bruja, o una hechicera, o simplemente una mujer muy astuta?

Jasper quería maldecirse por haber tenido un momento de debilidad y haberla invitado a venir, pero en el fondo, sabía que no lamentaba que la señorita Swan estuviera en Windmere. Dadas las circunstancias, era lo correcto. Le habían dado un golpe durísimo e injusto, y sufría genuinamente la pérdida de su hija. Él tenía el poder de aliviar algo ese dolor, y su conciencia no permitiría que diera la espalda a su deber.

Aun así, no podía dejar de desear que fuese una invitada más, alguien que tocaría levemente su vida, para irse después. Ahora sabía que eso no sería posible. En realidad era asombroso, cuando consideraba las ramificaciones de esta relación.

Para complicarlo aún más, como había sido obvio en la tarde, si no estaba constantemente en guardia, podía perder rápidamente el control. Decidido a sacarse de la mente el incidente, y a ella, Jasper había pasado el resto de la tarde encerrado en su estudio, revisando las finanzas de fin de año. Esos libros aburridos, combinados con varios vasos de buen vino, lo hicieron dormirse brevemente. Y había soñado con Isabella Swan.

En el sueño, era la mañana de Navidad. Como era la costumbre de la familia, él, Reneesme, su madre y Leah se habían reunido en una sala privada a intercambiar regalos. Reneesme estaba especialmente excitada, corriendo de una persona a otra, con los ojos brillantes, feliz, la cara sonrojada con el deleite inocente de los niños, mientras esperaba la señal para empezar a abrir los bellos paquetes.

Había otra mujer en la sala. Alice. Estaba sentada en su lugar habitual, el sofá, con su elegante vestido favorito azul rey, su largo cabello negro, suelto, le caía por la espalda. Al verla, un sentimiento cálido y agradable le había llenado el alma. Sonriendo, puso una mano en su hombro, mientras con la otra le pasaba el regalo de Navidad.

Lentamente se volvió. Y sonrió.

Sobresaltado, sintió que el regalo se le caía. No era su amada Alice la que lo miraba con una sonrisa, y un resplandor de felicidad en su cara adorable. Era Isabella Swan.

Reneesme había empezado a llorar, y Jasper se había despertado sobresaltado, el sonido de la desdicha de su hija haciendo eco en su corazón.

—Qué bella mujer es Isabella Swan. Me sorprende que no esté casada — comentó el Vizconde Cranborne, parándose al lado de Jasper.

El conde parpadeó.

—Su padre era vicario —respondió, contento de poder distraerse de sus pensamientos inquietantes— Me imagino que su dote es muy pequeña—

—Con una cara y una figura como esas, la dote debería ser lo último en la mente de un caballero —observó Cranborne. El vizconde tomó un trago de vino— Al parecer, su situación económica va a mejorar. Su hermano es un hombre exitoso, y por lo que se dice, bastante rico. Es posible que le dé una suma considerable de dinero, aunque su edad pudiera ser un elemento negativo para algunos hombres—

—No es tan vieja —Jasper fue rápido en defenderla.

—Por supuesto que no, pero algunos prefieren que su esposa sea muy joven, influenciable y dócil. —El Vizconde Cranborne hizo un pequeño saludo con su copa a su esposa, que pasó cerca de ellos, bailando alegremente. Rosalie levantó las cejas sugestivamente en respuesta, y el vizconde se rió con fuerza— Nunca pude entender por qué un hombre podría querer una mujer sin voluntad como compañera para toda la vida. Muy aburrido, si me preguntas—

Jasper estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, por una razón inexplicable, no le cayó bien la idea que Isabella se casara.

¿Y por qué, exactamente? El conde suspiró y decidió que tenía que ser un asunto de atracción. Si fuera capaz de ver a Isabella Swan simplemente como una mujer disponible, sin los enredos y complicaciones de Reneesme, en estos momentos podría estar actuando de acuerdo a lo que sentía por ella.

Una revelación muy perturbadora, en realidad. Jasper se frotó la frente exasperado y volvió a mirar a la señorita Swan, que bailaba con Lord Bailey. Estaba muy elegante con un vestido de seda color violeta, tenía unos cuantos rizos arreglados artísticamente, rebotando alrededor de su cara, llamando la atención hacia sus adorables ojos café. Había bailado con dos caballeros diferentes, sonriendo a menudo con cada uno, aunque sin mostrar preferencia por ninguno.

A él no le había sonreído ni una sola vez. Ni durante la cena, ni cuándo se había servido el té de la noche, ni cuando había empezado el baile.

Lo sabía porque había estado observándola. Como un muchacho curioso luchando en medio de su primer amor, sus ojos se habían dirigido hacia ella compulsivamente, una y otra vez. Una conducta ridícula, que se curaría con una bebida fuerte. O dos.

Jasper empezó a ir a la mesa donde estaban los licores en sus botellas de cristal, pero a medio camino, cambió de rumbo. La música había terminado. Las parejas se arremolinaban, en espera de la próxima pieza. Con decisión, fue hacia la señorita Swan, cuya expresión fue de una leve curiosidad cautelosa.

— ¿Desea bailar?—

Una chispa de sorpresa se asomó a sus ojos. Miró a otro lado, como buscando una manera educada, razonable, para negarse. ¡Maldición! ¿Realmente tenía una opinión tan mala de él, que declinaría un simple baile?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Jasper la tomó de la mano. Apenas se resistió, apoyándose hacia atrás en los talones. Tiró y ella, obedientemente, lo siguió. Con una mueca, la llevó a la pista de baile.

Al principio, no fue necesario conversar, pues las figuras del baile hacían que estuviesen separados. Pero como era un asunto más bien informal, las parejas se quedaban juntas por más tiempo, y grupos de bailarines conversaban alegremente, y reían.

Buscó un tema seguro de conversación, pero no encontró ninguno. Frustrado, le apretó demasiado el codo, haciéndola alejarse. Accidentalmente se le deslizó la mano, rozándole el pecho izquierdo, casualmente acariciando su redondez, pasando tiernamente por el pezón.

Jasper oyó la aceleración de su respiración, pudo sentir su leve temblor ante el contacto inesperado. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pues realmente se trataba de un accidente. Pero se le cerraron los labios al ver su cara ruborizada de deseo. Ella no encontraba que el incidente fuera ofensivo o repulsivo. De hecho, todo lo contrario.

Se llenó de una extraña sensación de satisfacción al saber que esta atracción no deseada y que lo cautivaba, no era suya solamente. Era obvio que también la afectaba. Movió la cabeza y encontró sus ojos. La respuesta que le dio, casi lo quemó totalmente. Jasper rió. Tan afectada y molesta, como él. Perfecto.

En la siguiente figura quedaron juntos, y ella se afirmó rígidamente, como temerosa del contacto. Estuvo tentado de mover la mano sobre su hombro, y acariciar la piel delicada y cremosa de su cuello. Pero se contuvo. Y en vez de eso, le ofreció la rama de la paz.

—Sinceramente espero que no tenga una mala impresión después de nuestra conversación esta tarde, Señorita Swan. Es verdad que estaba molesto por su crítica de Reneesme, sin embargo, al reflexionar, me doy cuenta que mi tono y actitud se pudieran malinterpretar como dictatorial—

Tuvo que esperar que la danza los volviera a juntar, para escuchar su respuesta.

—Fue bastante claro cuando declaró su posición en el asunto, milord. No soy ignorante. Entendí exactamente lo que quería decir—

Frunció el ceño. Había anticipado que no le haría fácil la oferta de paz. Pero no esperaba una reacción tan fría.

Decidido, el conde volvió a intentarlo.

—Cualquier sufrimiento que pude haberla producido, no fue intencional—

Lo miró dudosa.

—Francamente, estoy asombrada que haya considerado más la conversación. En ningún momento imaginé que pasara el resto de la tarde maldiciendo y enseñado los dientes por mis comentarios. Especialmente porque dejó completamente claro que no busca mi opinión, ni ésta es bienvenida—

Jasper estiró el cuello, sintiéndolo súbitamente apretado.

—Eso no es precisamente cierto—

Arrugó la frente.

— ¿De verdad?—

—Sí—

—Mmm. Perdone si soy escéptica, pero temo que mi opinión solamente es solicitada si concuerda con la suya. ¿Tengo razón? —Se paró graciosamente en la punta de los pies, y ejecutó con habilidad los siguientes pasos de la danza.

Contuvo su creciente mal humor.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no fue mi intención intimidarla—

—Le aseguro, milord, que no lo hizo—

Su respuesta agria, hizo que inesperadamente, sonriera. La mujer tenía sentido común. Eso era cierto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Swan? De verdad—

Pareció sobresaltada con la pregunta, y en seguida, incómoda.

—Dudo profundamente, que quiera oírlo—

—Oh, pero quiero—

Dio una vuelta graciosa con la espalda hacia él, y después susurró sobre su hombro.

—Quiero lo que no puedo tener, y me doy cuenta que para poder sobrevivir, necesito disciplinarme para corregir mis deseos. Quiero paz en mi alma cuando me despierto en la mañana, y sentirme contenta durante el día. Quiero que el peso en mi corazón disminuya, para que sea reemplazado con la risa y la alegría ocasional de la verdadera felicidad. En suma, milord, quiero lo imposible—

—Me parece razonable y posible—

—Quiero ser madre de mi hija—

Su pasó vaciló. El talón patinó en el piso de madera. Ella tenía razón. No quería oír esa verdad amarga. Abrió la boca, hablando sin pensar.

—Sois una mujer joven. Os podéis casar y tener otros niños—

Dio un grito ahogado, se puso rígida, y estuvo seguro que si no la hubiese tenido tomada de la mano, habría dejado de bailar.

—Un niño no es un artículo intercambiable, en que uno es tan bueno como el otro —dijo entre dientes.

Algo en su pecho se retorció. _Que Dios lo ayude, a veces su lengua podía ser letal_.

—Perdóneme. Fue un comentario horrible e insensible. —Le subió el brazo, y ella giró en un ritmo perfecto con la música— Supuse que como criticó a Reneesme, la estimaba poco—

Tragó visiblemente, lo que atrajo su mirada al cuello, desnudo de joyas.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Reneesme me importa más de lo que debiera. Más de lo que tengo derecho, según usted—

—Ha malinterpretado mis palabras, Señorita Swan. No tengo ninguna objeción a que sienta afecto por Reneesme—

— ¿Un afecto? —Negó con la cabeza— ¿Se supone que debo contentarme con algo tan tibio como el afecto, cuando mi corazón anhela ser alguien importante, alguien especial para ella?—

El conde sintió una oleada de culpa no deseada.

—Desgraciadamente, no siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos en esta vida—

—Una observación interesante de un hombre que lo tiene todo. —Jasper estaba mirando directamente sus hermosos ojos café cuando ella habló. Vio una chispa de emoción, rápidamente apagada— Sé que debo aprender a estar contenta con lo que pueda obtener, o de lo contrario me sentiré miserable día y noche. Pero por favor, no espere que me sienta satisfecha con eso—

Quería descartar su reacción, como melodramática. Pero la honestidad de sus palabras y la sincera emoción, lo preocuparon.

—Señorita Swan…—

La música terminó y súbitamente la pieza quedó silenciosa, obligándolo a guardar otros comentarios.

—Gracias por el baile —dijo tirando de su mano— Y la educadora conversación—

Hizo una reverencia inclinándose solo lo suficiente para que no fuese un insulto. Jasper hizo un gesto de comprensión. No la podía culpar.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le tomaba la mano y la ponía en su brazo, obligándola a permanecer a su lado. No creía que hiciese una escena, pero su juicio había sido tan malo en tantas cosas relacionadas con Isabella Swan, que Jasper supo que sería un gran riesgo.

Se alejó de él, y sintió una inesperada ola de anhelo. Había sido un error pedirle un baile, un error sondear sus sentimientos. Si tenía sentido común debía dejar de atormentarse y de atormentarla, y tenía que mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella.

Se fue al otro lado del salón. Mientras levantaba la botella de cristal del oporto, el conde oyó el susurro de un vestido de seda. Se volvió, frunciendo el ceño, y se encontró con la mirada entrometida de Rosalie. A veces, su prima veía demasiado.

—Esta noche siento una traza de romance en el aire, Jasper —dijo, presentando su copa vacía para que se la llenara— A veces la estación navideña trae una especie de magia muy especial para ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes. Creo que es absolutamente maravilloso—

—Y yo creo que has bebido demasiados vasos de vino—

—Tonterías. —Tragó lo poco que le había dado, y le volvió a pasar la copa exigiendo más— Ya es hora que pienses en tu futuro. No te estás volviendo más joven, ¿sabes?—

—Rosalie —la advirtió con su voz más severa, lamentando no haberse escapado del salón cuando el baile había terminado.

—Oh, deja de ser tan feroz. Te conozco mucho tiempo, como para tomar ese tipo de conducta en serio—

Y él conocía demasiado a Rosalie como para discutir. El esfuerzo difícilmente valdría la pena del resultado. Afortunadamente su esposo estaba cerca.

—Cranborne, hazte cargo de tu esposa. O de lo contrario, no seré responsable de mis acciones—

El vizconde obedientemente se aproximó. Rosalie se volvió a su esposo con una expresión resuelta en la cara.

— ¡Eso es! Mañana, después del desayuno organizaremos una excursión al bosque—

— ¿El bosque? —preguntó el vizconde.

—Sí. Necesitamos traer muérdago. Esta casa necesita mucho muérdago — respondió Lady Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué muérdago, mi amor?—

— ¡Porque mi primo es un bruto con cabeza de cerdo!—

El vizconde se puso pálido.

—No veo la conexión—

—Tengo el corazón puesto en al menos un romance esta Navidad y nunca avanzará si no hay algunos besos. No, muchos besos. —Levantó su copa y tomó un trago largo— Temo que si se lo dejo a mi primo, no habrá magia. Y estoy decidida a tener un poco. El muérdago no es más que el primer paso de mi plan—

**CAPÍTULO 08**

En cuanto tuvo ocasión, Isabella escapó. El ambiente del salón de música se había hecho bochornoso, y se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba aire fresco. Se sentía mareada, como consecuencia, estaba segura, de su encuentro con Lord Hampton.

No debería haber bailando con él, incluso aunque no tuviera elección. Aparentemente, trataba de suavizar su comportamiento dictatorial de la mañana en el asunto de Reneesme. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, el resultado no fue el que esperaba.

Su intento de disculpa, había ahondado más en su pena. ¡Y las cosas que le había dicho! Isabella cerró sus ojos mortificada, ya que había revelado su dolor interior por Reneesme. Un dolor que aún no había llegado a comprender ni a controlar. Y que nunca se curaría.

Pero no sólo los pensamientos sobre Reneesme molestaban a Isabella esa noche. Estar tan cerca del conde enfatizaba esa desconcertante atracción que sentía por él. Una atracción que la avergonzaba ya que era ridícula.

Pensó que era una fantasiosa cuando creyó que él había mirado su escote antes de conducirla a la pista. Y luego, sus dedos habían acariciado sus pechos. ¿Accidentalmente? ¿Cómo podría estar segura? Pero más desconcertante aún fue su temblorosa, física reacción a su caricia.

Fue instintivo y básico. Trató de ignorarlo, de pretender que no había pasado. Pero falló, porque algo dentro de ella quería saberlo, y, lo que era aún más escandaloso, responder a ello. No importaba cuántas veces se dijera que no podría soportar ni otro instante esos sentimientos desconcertantes. No había forma de evitarlos.

Isabella bajó al vestíbulo, pensando asomarse al balcón de piedra del segundo piso para reflexionar en privado. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo iluminado por velas, el reloj dio la hora.

La puerta de la sala de estar estaba abierta y se detuvo un momento para ver si había alguien dentro. Afortunadamente, la sala estaba desierta. Entró diciéndose a sí misma que se quedaría solo unos minutos, no más de un cuarto de hora.

Abrió las puertas francesas que conducían al balcón, salió fuera y llenó sus pulmones con lentas y profundas inhalaciones. El aire era frío, el cielo nocturno claro y cuajado de estrellas. Tembló, y una sensación helada atravesó su espalda y se asentó en su estómago. Aunque sabía que algo más que el clima, había traído este frío a su corazón, Isabella decidió no quedarse fuera mucho tiempo, vestida solamente con su traje de fiesta.

Volvió dentro, pensando brevemente retirarse a su dormitorio, pero le pareció una cobardía. No debía esconderse del conde. Se movió hacia el hogar, agradeciendo el calor que emanaba del modesto fuego en la chimenea. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó movimiento en su línea de visión.

¡Un hombre!

Sacudió la cabeza con el corazón latiendo al ritmo de las alas de un pájaro, temiendo que fuera Lord Hampton. Afortunadamente, era su hermano, Jacob, que permanecía en la entrada.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él, entrando en la sala— Lady Leah y yo notamos que dejaste el salón a toda prisa—

—Creía que había sido discreta—

—Dudo que te viera alguien más. —Frunció el ceño preocupado— ¿Estás enferma?—

Isabella pensó su respuesta. Jacob había estado a su lado las pasadas semanas, confortándola y aconsejándola lo mejor que podía, en un sólido recordatorio de que no estaba sola. Así que, ¿qué podía decir? El conde era territorial en todo lo relacionado con Reneesme, pero aún más desconcertante era esa poco bienvenida atracción entre ellos.

Qué locura. Isabella suspiró, decidiendo que no era necesario explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía.

—Ha sido un día agotador —admitió finalmente— Fuimos a ver al vicario y a su esposa esta tarde. Reneesme también vino—

—Eso no es muy normal. —Jacob se sentó en la silla, cerca del fuego— Creía que los niños estaban relegados al cuarto de los niños la mayor parte del día—

—Aparentemente, Reneesme no es como otros niños. No es que se usen métodos comunes para educarla—.

— ¿No lo apruebas?—

Isabella no puedo contener el poco femenino bufido.

—Mi opinión ni se solicita ni se aprecia—

— ¿Estás segura?—

—Oh, sí. —Isabella empezó a pasear— Reneesme se encaprichó y cogió un berrinche delante de la esposa del vicario cuando no se salió con la suya. Es un desagradable comportamiento para una niña de su edad y completamente inapropiado. Cuando se lo comenté al conde, la advertencia letal en su voz cuando me dijo que me guardara mis opiniones para mí misma, no dejó lugar a error—

Ella se detuvo, tomó un profundo aliento y luego siguió paseándose.

—Él no puede entender que mis motivos eran buenos. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Pensé que si me mostraba directa y honesta con él, apreciaría mi preocupación, y consideraría mi advertencia con la buena voluntad con que se la ofrecí—

—Y no fue eso lo que pasó—

—No. Me engañé a mí misma creyendo que me escucharía. Pero aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar más que claro que mis futuros contactos con Reneesme estaban en sus manos. Es de locos—

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Estamos aquí debido a la buena disposición del conde, Isabella. La situación puede cambiar si él quiere. Asumo que deseas quedarte para pasar más tiempo con la pequeña—

Isabella detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Ese tono impersonal golpeó sus emociones.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jacob! Ella no es "la pequeña" _¡Es mi hija!_ —El pensamiento reverberó en su interior, el dolor de ver que su derecho de ocupar su lugar en la vida de Reneesme, le era negado, le quemaba el alma.

—A los ojos del mundo, y de la ley, eso es precisamente lo que no es, tu hija—

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Isabella se cubrió la cara con las manos. Escuchando las palabras, que eran la pura verdad, sentía como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho. ¿Cómo lo soportaría?

—Si quieres, consultaré con otro abogado —ofreció Jacob con voz contrita.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que sería de ayuda?—

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Esta situación es tan única, tan rara, que es imposible encontrar a alguien con experiencia en un caso similar. Pero debe haber algún recurso legal que puedas usar—

Ella dudó. Tener que ocultar la verdad sobre su identidad era la experiencia más amarga de su vida. Más que nada, quería tener la oportunidad de ser una verdadera madre para su hija, amarla y criarla. Pero ¿a qué precio?

Tristemente, Isabella negó. A pesar de que creía estar lo suficientemente desesperada para hacer cualquier cosa para tener a Reneesme en su vida, se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil.

—Me temo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad y el riesgo de fallar es muy alto. Además, cualquier pequeña victoria en un juzgado, podría hacerle mucho daño a Reneesme. No puedo exponerla a un alboroto semejante. No podría ser tan egoísta—

—Creo que podría haber algo que podemos hacer para suavizar la situación —insistió Jacob— Algo que no representara un escarnio público—

—Puede ser, aunque debemos estar de acuerdo en sopesar cuidadosamente cualquier acción por el daño que podría causar—

—De acuerdo—

Isabella sintió que el peso se aligeraba un poco. Era tan reconfortante sentir que no estaba sola.

—Por ahora, sé que necesito llevar esto mejor. Siempre me consideré una persona pragmática. Una superviviente. Pero, a veces siento como si estuviera loca, engañándome a mí misma sobre el futuro—

—No está todo perdido. —Jacob sonrió, dándole fuerzas.

—Tienes razón. Por algún milagro divino, nos encontramos en la casa del conde, compartiendo su tradicional celebración de la Navidad. —Ella trató de sonreír, pero dejó escapar una áspera risilla irónica al pensar que todo estaba perdido para ella.

—Como de costumbre, la vida tiene una forma de lidiar los problemas que a menudo no es la esperada—

— ¿Esperada? Incluso alguien con la más fértil imaginación, no podría ni siquiera soñar con una situación como la mía. —Isabella trató una vez más de reír, pero se le escapó un gruñido— Continuaré diciéndome a mí misma que necesito cambiar lo que pueda y aceptar el resto—

—Buen consejo. Pero será difícil llevarlo a cabo, te lo aseguro—

—Lo sé. Pero debo intentarlo. —Por fin tuvo éxito y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada— Por Dios, parloteo sin cesar. Es como si algunos días no pudiera parar de charlar. Eso no es propio de mí—

—Si hablas, tienes menos tiempo para pensar—

—O podría hablar sin saber lo que digo, que es peor. —Isabella se frotó los antebrazos con vigor— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte en Windmere? No creo que tengas muchas ganas de celebrar la Navidad y quedarte aquí en el campo, lejos de tus intereses en Londres—

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Afortunadamente, también puedo llevar mis negocios desde aquí, ya que dos de mis principales inversores en las minas de Cornualles son invitados. Y el Vizconde de Cranborne me ha expresado su interés en el desarrollo agrícola, lo que parece estar teniendo mucho éxito—

Isabella miró atentamente a su hermano. ¿Se había sonrojado?

—No parece que esta visita sea solo negocios para ti, Jacob. He notado que has bailado con Lady Leah esta noche—

Jacob se enderezó en su silla, tomó el atizador y removió nerviosamente las ascuas.

—Solo estaba siendo educado con mi anfitriona—

—No te sonrojes. Me gusta, y creo que es maravilloso que te intereses por una dama tan refinada y amable—

Jacob siguió removiendo las ascuas.

—No tiene futuro —dijo tranquilo— Está muy por encima de mi posición social—

—No tanto, Jacob —respondió Isabella, ofreciendo a su hermano una sonrisa fortalecedora— Es verdad que nuestros antepasados no eran de la alta nobleza, no creo que tuvieran ni una sola gota de sangre aristocrática, pero, tampoco descendemos de campesinos—

—Comparados con el conde y su familia, somos meros mestizos. —Jacob bajó lentamente la mano y dejó el atizador en su soporte— No he vivido lejos tanto tiempo como para olvidarme de cómo funcionan las cosas a ciertas escalas. Sería humillante para mí que se creyera que me caso por conseguir posición social. Además, la familia de Lady Leah nunca me vería como un pretendiente adecuado—

—Sí eso es lo que quieres, entonces debes intentar que cambien de idea—

— ¡Isabella!—

—Determinación, hermano. Es una cualidad que sé que posees y que te servirá en el caso de que quieras tener algo serio con Lady Leah—

—No es tan simple —protestó él.

—No estoy sugiriendo que lo sea. Sólo estoy exponiendo lo que necesitas para tener éxito. —La expresión de Isabella se iluminó, mientras crecía su resolución— Nunca fui muy luchadora. Solucioné mis conflictos razonando o, simplemente, retirándome, anteponiendo lo que deseaban los demás a mis propios deseos. Quizás si me hubiera mostrado más fuerte con papá y mamá, no estaría en esta situación hoy. Pero voy a intentar cambiar, Jacob, porque ahora, tengo algo demasiado importante por lo que luchar—

Fortalecida con sus propias palabras, Isabella caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se giró, esperando a su hermano. Con una escéptica mirada, Jacob se levantó de la silla y la siguió. Caminaron codo con codo hacia el vestíbulo, deteniéndose brevemente cuando llegaron a la escalera.

— ¿Deseas retirarte o volvemos a la sala de música? —preguntó él.

—A la sala de música —respondió ella honestamente. Se quedaría al menos otra hora. "Determinación". No importaba que una sola mirada del conde bastara para distraerla. Si se daba el caso, simplemente lo ignoraría.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y fría, anunciando una posible nevada. Isabella permaneció en su dormitorio hasta que pasó la hora del desayuno, ya que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Cuando salió, fue directamente al cuarto de los niños, esperando tener la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con Reneesme.

Encontró a Lady Leah en el hall y descubrió que varios invitados, y algunos niños, estaban en los establos. Se organizaba una fiesta improvisada para recoger vegetación con la que decorar la casa para la fiesta.

—No suelo participar en este tipo de actividades en el exterior —dijo Lady Leah con una sonrisa reservada— Mi cadera no es muy fuerte y encuentro difícil caminar grandes distancias. Pero hoy parece que todo el mundo va a participar. —Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, por lo que Isabella asumió que Jacob era una de las enérgicas almas que se habían aventurado a salir fuera.

—Suena divertido—

—Sí, es verdad. —Los ojos de Lady Leah se iluminaron de excitación— Jasper ha ordenado que preparen los carruajes para llevarnos hasta los bosques del este, creo que lo ha hecho, sobre todo, pensando en mí. Y en los niños. Espero que usted se una también—

Isabella asintió, sabiendo que no desperdiciaría nunca una oportunidad de estar con Reneesme. Volvió a su habitación para vestirse con algo más cálido, luego, fue hacia los establos para unirse al resto del grupo.

Había en el ambiente un aire de excitación y felicidad cuando llegó. Incluyendo a Reneesme, había otros cuatro niños, corriendo, riendo, gritando y jugando a mancharse de un lado a otro. En lugar de elegantes coches, habían preparado simples carretas tiradas por ponis y los sirvientes iban de la casa a los establos con mantas y braseros para mantener calientes a los pasajeros.

Isabella saludó a un montón de gente, luego fue más allá para observar los extensos campos, admirando la belleza del paisaje. Aunque invernando, se podía apreciar el elegante diseño de los jardines. Sintió una extraña alegría mientras miraba los largos senderos bien delimitados que serpenteaban a través de hectáreas de césped y setos bien cuidados.

Sería espectacular en primavera y verano, cuando todo estuviera en flor. En vano se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de verlo en esa época del año.

Más allá de las muchas hectáreas de jardín, las suaves colinas caían hasta los bosques. De repente, el suelo pareció temblar. Mirando más allá del claro, frente a los bosques, Isabella vio un gran perro en la cima de la colina y cargando hacia ellos.

Unas cuantas damas gritaron asustadas. Isabella consideró echarse atrás, pero cuando vio la cola de la bestia moverse, se quedó dónde estaba. Era un animal enorme, posiblemente el perro más grande que jamás hubiera visto y parecía crecer mientras se acercaba.

No pudo reconocer la raza, aunque tampoco es que fuera una experta. Por todo lo que sabía, podía ser una especie rara y preciada, aunque su pelo marrón y su lengua moviéndose de un lado a otro, sugerían lo contrario.

Patinó hasta detenerse cuando la alcanzó. Bajando la cabeza, olisqueó sus botas. Isabella, despacio, extendió una mano desnuda. El perro alzó la cabeza instantáneamente para oler su palma con su fría y húmeda nariz negra.

Aparentemente satisfecho de lo que había encontrado, se sentó directamente enfrente de ella y levantó una enorme y mojada pata saludando.

Isabella rió. Siempre le habían gustado los perros, especialmente los grandes y amistosos. Se inclinó para tomar su pata y palmear su cabeza.

— ¡_Apollo_, ven! —La orden fue seguida de un agudo silbido.

El perro se incorporó y corrió obediente hacia su amo. Isabella se envaró cuando vio al conde entrar en el patio del establo.

— ¡Papá!—

Reneesme también corrió hacia Lord Hampton, llegando casi al mismo tiempo que el perro. El conde saludó a la alegre pareja, luego volvió su mirada hacia Isabella.

—Espero que _Apollo_ no la haya asustado, Señorita Swan—

—En absoluto, milord. —El animal se giró y ella se inclinó para acariciar sus orejas, sin preocuparle que en su negro abrigo de lana aparecieran algunos pelos marrones. Era una bestia encantadora, con líquidos ojos marrones y un dulce y amistoso carácter— Es adorable. Aunque muy pesado—

El conde se erizó ante su comentario.

—Es un perro de caza entrenado, criado para ser fuerte y tener músculos—

—Ya me parecía, calculo que pesa unos sesenta y tres kilos—

— ¿Cómo sabe lo que pesa _Apollo_? —preguntó Reneesme fascinada.

Isabella sonrió.

—Bueno, pues porque está sentado sobre mi pie—

Tres pares de ojos miraron hacia abajo. Estaba claro que los cuartos traseros de _Apollo_ estaban aparcados en el medio de la bota izquierda de Isabella.

— ¡_Apollo_! —El conde hizo un gesto con la mano y el perro se levantó— Cielos, Señorita Swan, incluso mi perro carece de modales en su presencia—

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella al darse cuenta del doble sentido de su comentario, haciendo referencia al comportamiento de Reneesme. Se giró abruptamente hacia el conde, lista para increparle, pero observó una pizca de diversión en sus ojos y, rápidamente se desinfló.

—No culpo a _Apollo_ por sus modales —dijo mientras acariciaba las sedosas orejas marrones. La cola de _Apollo_ se movía con ritmo contra el suelo y sacó la lengua para lamer su mano apreciando su caricia— Creo que, más que nada, está convencido de que es un perro faldero y por encima de todo desea ser consentido y mimado con atenciones y cariño—

— ¿No es eso lo que todos necesitamos?—

—Mmm. ¿Quiere que le rasque las orejas, milord? A lo mejor mejora nuestra relación—

—Lo haría, sin duda—

Él sonrió. A Isabella casi se le escapó un suspiro al sentir de la reacción que despertaba en su cuerpo. ¡Dios Todopoderoso!, el hombre era demasiado apuesto para su propio bien. Pero no importaba. Ella rechazó ahondar en sus pensamientos o emociones, rechazó incluso admitir la atracción. Hoy ella solo disfrutaría el momento, cada momento. Y no pensaría más allá.

Era hora de salir al bosque y empezar a recoger la vegetación Navideña. Se repartieron por grupos y dirigieron ellos mismos las carretas. Isabella se acomodó en la misma que su hermano, Lady Leah y Lord y Lady Bailey.

Animados, iban charlando todo el tiempo. Los sirvientes los dirigieron hasta el borde del bosque, donde se detuvieron. El conde lideró al grupo hacia los bosques. Caminaban lentamente, y pronto, los hombres hicieron su grupo y las mujeres se acercaron unas a otras.

— ¿Quién tuvo la idea de permitir a las mujeres venir, Hampton? —se quejó el Vizconde Cranborne en tono burlón— Esto es tarea de hombres. Las mujeres no deberían estar aquí—

—Hampton invitó a las mujeres porque sabe que no puedes apartar la mirada de tu esposa más de diez minutos —replicó el señor Halloway.

—En realidad, puedo llegar hasta veinte —contestó el vizconde con una sonrisa espontánea— Pero aguantaría una hora, o más, si no para de hablar y decirle a todo el mundo a dónde hay que ir o lo que se debe hacer—

—Mi prima es una mujer de firmes opiniones, una bromista adorable con un temperamento explosivo, que solo ha empeorado desde que se casó —dijo el conde— La consientes demasiado—

Cranborne dejó escapar un rudo gemido y todos los hombres rieron a carcajadas.

— ¿Me critica el hombre que consiente a su hija hasta la sinrazón? Acuérdate de mis palabras, Hampton, estás criando a la viva imagen de Rosalie—

La conversación terminó en cuanto descubrieron un matorral de frondosos acebos, con sus verdes hojas oscuras y brillantes bayas rojas. Varios hombres, incluyendo el conde, empezaron a cortar secciones de ramas con la pequeña hacha que llevaban. Lady Rosalie, siempre organizando, empezó a colocar las pilas en paquetes, para luego ordenar a los hombres que tomaran uno cada uno.

— ¡Me he pinchado! —declaró el vizconde sacudiendo su dedo.

—Es acebo, cariño. Se supone que tiene que pinchar. —Lady Rosalie arrancó una pequeña ramita del paquete de su esposo y la colocó con cuidado en la banda de su sombrero. Unas cuantas mujeres imitaron su gesto. Isabella escogió una también, pero la puso en el sombrero de Reneesme. La pequeña sonreía y se pavoneaba ante cualquiera que la mirara pasar.

—Los druidas creían que los buenos espíritus vivían en las ramas del acebo —dijo Lady Leah.

—Entonces, le ayudaré a buscar más para llevarlas a la mansión —dijo Jacob— Uno nunca puede tener suficientes espíritus buenos correteando por la casa—

Lady Leah sonrió tímidamente en respuesta. Isabella notó un sonrojo bajo las mejillas que ya había enrojecido el viento frío. La reacción de la otra mujer, le recordó su conversación con Jacob la pasada noche.

Esperaba que tuviera éxito en su interés por la hermana del conde. Estaba claro que la dama le había echado el ojo. Sería una locura negar la oportunidad al amor, a la felicidad, por culpa de las reglas de sociedad.

Lo siguiente en la lista de Lady Rosalie era conseguir ramas de pino. Después de discutirlo, se decidió dejar los atados de acebo atrás mientras buscaban los pinos.

—Le vendría bien hablar de negocios con Swan, Hampton —dijo Sir Reynolds mientras caminaban por el bosque— Estoy seguro de que conoce algún negocio que necesita inversores—

El conde elevó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué cree que lo necesito?—

—Bueno, aparentemente está mal de dinero. Es eso o habría enviado a los sirvientes a recoger las ramas de pino—

—Es una tradición que el Lord participe —dijo Lord Hampton— Si está cansado, tiene mi permiso para volver a la casa y descansar frente al fuego, Reynolds—

—No me tiente—

—Un fuego suena glorioso, pero mi mujer pediría mi cabeza en una bandeja si yo no participara —admitió el Vizconde Cranborne.

Los hombres rieron.

—Debo advertirles, caballeros, que también participaremos en la decoración —dijo el conde— Mi madre no lo deja nunca en manos de los sirvientes y se siente muy orgullosa de su labor—

Muchos de los hombres gruñeron de horror.

— ¡Dios nos asista! —exclamó el señor Halloway— Días y días de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando escaleras, tratando de colocar las ramas de manera que cuenten con la aprobación de una mujer. Si no fuera por su bien provista bodega, Hampton, me iría mañana mismo—

—Les llevaré a disparar dentro de unos días —prometió el conde— Eso apaciguará sus espíritus—

—Cranborne puede jugar a que los pájaros son acebo —bromeó Sir Reynolds mientras añadía otro gran fardo de pino en la alta pila.

—Muérdago, caballeros —gritó Lady Rosalie— Ya tenemos bastante pino, así que ahora, buscaremos muérdago. Y, como todos sabemos, el mejor crece en los robles más altos—

—Mi madre me insistió que nos aseguráramos de tener en abundancia —les informó Lady Leah.

—Por los besos —gritó Reneesme.

Se giraron a mirarla y ella se cubrió la boca con la mano, de la que salían risillas que no podía parar. Isabella se dio cuenta entonces que la pequeña sabía exactamente lo que pasaba cuando una persona era sorprendida bajo una rama de muérdago.

Una vez más, el conde dirigió la comitiva, llevándolos hasta la parte del bosque donde crecían los árboles más altos. A pesar de sus quejas sobre la indignidad de trepar a los árboles y arruinar sus perfectas botas, Isabella los vio trepar arriba y abajo con agilidad. Además, parecían divertirse en el proceso.

Las mujeres y los niños se reunieron alrededor de los árboles, animando y señalando dónde se encontraban las mejores ramas. De buen humor los hombres cumplieron la tarea, bromeando unos con otros sobre lo ridículos que parecían.

—Necesitaremos una siesta cuando volvamos a la casa —declaró Lady Rosalie— Todo este ejercicio al aire libre es agotador—

—Yo soy muy mayor para la siesta, prima Rosalie —afirmó Reneesme.

—Serás una pequeña gruñona si no descansas —advirtió Lady Leah.

Reneesme negó con vehemencia.

—Papá me prometió que juagaría al backgammon conmigo—

—Ese es un juego de adultos —comentó Isabella.

—Me gusta más que el piquet —dijo Reneesme— Pero papá jugará a lo que le pida—

Sorprendida, Isabella se giró hacia Lady Rosalie, sin querer creerse lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Cartas? ¡Pero si solo tiene seis años!—

—Inteligente como una ardilla, esa es ella. —Lady Rosalie chasqueó la lengua— Juega mejor que muchos adultos. Y apuesta como una profesional—

— ¿Ella apuesta? —Isabella se quedó boquiabierta— ¿Y su padre lo permite?—

Lady Leah enrojeció y bajó la vista.

—Mi hermano es quien la enseñó—

Isabella abrió los ojos espantada. Como hija de clérigo, había crecido creyendo que el juego era algo que debía evitarse, especialmente por una dama.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? —preguntó Isabella.

Lady Leah aclaró su garganta, luego miró a Lady Rosalie. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

—Es a causa de mi madre —dijo Lady Rosalie finalmente— Una mujer maravillosa, eso seguro, pero, bendita sea, perdió una fortuna en las mesas de juego. No nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud del problema hasta que murió, cuando mi padre descubrió que la mayoría de las joyas estaban hechas de pasta—

—No entiendo —dijo Isabella.

—Mamá había vendido las verdaderas para pagar sus deudas. Para mantener esa desgracia en secreto, hizo copias de sus joyas en pasta—

— ¡Dios mío!—

—Precisamente por eso, me vi obligada a casarme con un hombre rico. —Lady Rosalie levantó la cabeza para gritar a su marido— ¡Asegúrate de coger ese ramo encantador de la izquierda, mi amor! Es tan abundante que podemos ponerle una cinta alrededor y ponerlo encima de una puerta—

—Si puedo alcanzarlo sin romperme el cuello, irá a nuestro dormitorio mi amor —replicó el vizconde.

Isabella giró la mirada hacia Lady Rosalie.

— ¿Usted apuesta también? —preguntó.

—Es gracioso, pero no. Nunca he apostado, ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera a un caballo en día de carreras. Sé de primera mano, que ese tipo de cosas envenena el alma —dijo Lady Rosalie tristemente — Creo que por eso Jasper enseñó a Reneesme. Es mucho mejor apostar apropiadamente, y ganar. Le evitará sufrir después—

— ¿No sería mejor inculcarle desde el principio que apostar no está bien? —preguntó Isabella, atónita ante el razonamiento, cuando el conde obviamente sabía que si se trataba de un vicio hereditario, ni una sola gota correría por las venas de Reneesme.

—Espero que lo haga cuando crezca —dijo Lady Leah.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, yo lo aplaudo —dijo Lady Rosalie con firmeza— Y que lo haga él mismo, es extraordinario. Los padres raramente son tan entregados y considerados. Alice y Jasper fueron bastante poco comunes en este aspecto. Siempre han tenido tiempo para su hija. Pretendo hacer lo mismo cuando Emmett y yo seamos bendecidos con un pequeñín—

El vizconde, que estaba bajando del árbol, casi pierde pie cuando oyó el final de la conversación de su esposa.

— ¿Pequeñines, Rosalie? ¿Algo así como bebés?—

Lady Rosalie le miró sonrojada.

—Por el momento, no tengo nada que anunciar, pero, espero que pronto tengamos… —se aclaró la garganta— Tengamos noticias—

La cara del vizconde se puso pálida y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol.

—Sorprendente—

—No pongas ese gesto triunfante —dijo Lady Rosalie con un guiño cariñoso— Nosotros, los Withlock somos muy descarados. Posesivos y terriblemente consentidos, vamos de un lío a otro. Nuestros hijos serán, sin lugar a dudas, unos cachorros malcriados—

—Nada me complacería más —replicó el vizconde con tono aturdido.

Lady Rosalie palmeó su brazo.

—Cállate ya. Esos asuntos no son para ser tratados frente a compañía tan variopinta—

Sin importarle que lo vieran, el vizconde abrazó a su esposa y la besó sonoramente en los labios. Isabella contempló el evidente cariño con una punzada de envidia. ¡Qué maravilloso, más allá de lo imaginable, sería compartir la excitación ante el nacimiento de un hijo con el hombre que amas a tu lado!

—Suficiente, Cranborne —soltó Sir Reynolds— Vas a agotar el poder del muérdago si sigues así—

La pareja se separó, pero Isabella notó que el vizconde mantenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

— ¿Ya tenemos todo lo que había en su lista, Lady Rosalie? —preguntó Jacob.

—Lo único que falta es el Tronco de Navidad—

—Para tardar menos, nos dividiremos en grupos y buscaremos en diferentes secciones del bosque —decretó el conde— El equipo que descubra el mejor, ganará un premio especial que se le entregará en Nochebuena—

— ¡Vamos papá. Debes ayudarnos a la señorita Swan y a mí a encontrar el mejor Tronco!—

Entonces para sorpresa de Isabella, Reneesme la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hacia el conde. Isabella no supo decir si Lord Hampton estaba encantado o atónito con el arreglo que la convertía en la tercera del grupo, pero, de cualquier forma, sabía que él no haría una escena frente a Reneesme.

Todo el mundo fue a buscar, la mayoría en grupos de dos o tres. Reneesme iba saltando delante las ramas caídas, evitando raíces y correteando alrededor como un joven cachorro.

—Aquí hay uno —gritó Reneesme, apuntando hacia una rama caída. Ella corrió y los adultos la siguieron.

—Demasiado pequeño, gatita. Es necesario que llene la chimenea del hall y sea lo suficientemente grueso para mantenerse ardiendo varias horas—

Reneesme siguió correteando sobre el terreno musgoso, parándose ante todas las piezas de madera que encontraba.

—Demasiado delgado —proclamaba el conde.

—Demasiado podrido —juzgaba Isabella.

—Demasiado gracioso —decidía Reneesme, entrando en el juego.

— ¡Lo encontré! —declaró Isabella gritando feliz. Avanzó unos pasos y pateó el tronco caído de un majestuoso roble, pesado, grueso y sólido. Estaba a unos pocos metros del sendero, descansando sobre una maraña de maleza aplastada.

— ¡Es perfecto! —gritó Reneesme— ¿No es verdad? Espera, quiero sentarme en él. Ayúdame, papá—

Lord Hampton levantó a la niña y la sentó en medio del tronco.

—Usted también, Señorita Swan —dijo el conde, que sin avisar, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó para sentarla al lado de Reneesme.

El pulso de Isabella se aceleró con el contacto. A pesar de todas las capas de ropa pudo sentir su calor en su cuerpo. Aunque temblando, se obligó a mantener su mirada mientras con firmeza se amonestaba a sí misma recordándose la importancia de mantenerse lejos de él.

La cara del conde se convirtió en una máscara de firmeza, pero sus ojos avellana, se habían oscurecido hasta el verde. Luchando por mantener la compostura, Isabella enderezó la espalda. Luego Reneesme se acurrucó cerca y sintió como se relajaba y desaparecía la tensión y la reserva.

Fue un momento de pura y simple alegría. Miró hacia abajo, sus pies colgando, y anegada por la emoción aclaró su garganta, sabiendo que este era un recuerdo que atesoraría siempre. Una lágrima se deslizó por la punta de su nariz. Buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, deteniéndose cuando el conde le puso un limpio y perfecto pañuelo en su mano.

Limpió delicadamente su nariz con el pañuelo de lino, diciéndose a sí misma que había sido el frío lo que había hecho que sus ojos lagrimearan.

—Tú también papá. —Reneesme balanceó rápido sus pies y el tronco tembló ligeramente. Isabella gritó con sorpresa, sus manos se agarraban fuertemente a la madera. ¡Qué ridículo haría si se cayera!

—Despacio —reprendió el conde a Reneesme.

—Quiero que te sientes aquí también —dijo Reneesme

Lord Hampton negó.

—Se romperá en dos y tendremos que empezar a buscar otra vez—

—Pero me gusta su aspecto —dijo Reneesme.

—Hace frío y ya es tarde. Tenemos que decirles a los demás que lo hemos encontrado —replicó el conde.

—Entonces, ¡hemos ganado el premio! —gritó Reneesme, recuperando su excitación— Espero que sea un premio muy espectacular, papá—

—Me esforzaré porque sea lo más especial posible, gatita. —Puso su mano en las rodillas de Reneesme, deteniendo su movimiento— Debes darle las gracias a la señorita Swan por nuestra victoria. Después de todo, ella encontró este magnífico tronco—

—Oh, sí, muchísimas gracias —gritó Reneesme feliz.

Luego, inesperadamente giró y abrazó a Isabella, acurrucándose cerca. Sorprendida, Isabella la abrazó a su vez, por unos preciosos segundos, sostuvo a su hija cerca de su pecho e inhaló su dulce olor.

Nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras un rayo de puro amor la bañaba. Era, sin ninguna duda, la más emotiva y feliz experiencia de su vida y deseó poder congelar este momento en el tiempo y guardarlo en su corazón para siempre.

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Jacob sonrió cortésmente a lady Leah y la ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó tras un momento de vacilación. Con el hallazgo del Tronco de Navidad y la tarea terminada, el alegre grupo comenzó el largo camino de regreso a los carros tirados por ponis que les esperaban. El conde prometió un variado refrigerio, que incluía sidra y vino calientes, y todos, como una sola persona, estuvieron de acuerdo en que estaban famélicos. El Vizconde Cranborne admitió tener hambre como para comerse un caballo, lo que Lady Reneesme encontró particularmente divertido y provocó que riera incontrolablemente durante varios minutos.

Jacob y Lady Rosalie habían disminuido, con mucho tacto, el ritmo de sus pasos, acomodándolo al de Lady Leah, que en este punto del paseo ya no era capaz de mantenerse a la par del resto del grupo. Él se dio cuenta de que su cojera se había hecho más pronunciada a medida que avanzaba la mañana y comprendió que debía estar muy cansada tras caminar sin parar durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se quejó o pidió que se aminorará el paso dada su enfermedad lo que hizo que admirara su determinación y fuerza interior.

Era difícil, sin embargo, al ver a su lucha, no saber que estaba sintiendo dolor. La tentación de levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla el resto del camino era fuerte, pero temía que ella se avergonzara terriblemente por la atención. Además, no tenía derecho. Y a una parte de él le preocupaba que pudiera oponerse a que la sostuviera en sus brazos.

―Por favor, no se sienta obligado a quedarse atrás conmigo, Señor Swan ―dijo Lady Leah, con la voz un poco sin aliento―No quiero que se pierda ninguna de las diversiones por mi culpa―

Trató de acelerar el paso, lo que provocó un ligero tropiezo. Jacob se acercó a cogerla, pero ella se enderezó por sí misma. Sin embargo, la ramita de acebo que había colocado graciosamente en la cinta de su sombrero se desprendió y cayó al suelo.

―Por favor, permítame. ―Jacob se precipitó a recuperar el trozo de vegetación que se había escapado de la cinta. Sin embargo, en lugar de devolvérselo, se guardó el acebo y colocó una ramita de muérdago en su lugar.

―Realmente estoy demasiado mayor para hacer algo tan frívolo como poner acebo en mi sombrero. ¿No se ve ridículo? ―susurró.

―Se ve precioso ―respondió―Como usted―

Él sospechaba que su pregunta era un reflejo directo de la opinión que tenía de sí misma. Claramente, ella pensaba que era seria y formal y madura, y tal vez eso es lo que otros veían cuando la miraban. Si es que notaban su presencia.

Pero eso no era lo que él veía. Aunque sus rasgos eran sencillos, no los calificaría como simples. Tenía una sonrisa que encontraba fascinante y una boca bendecida con unos labios gruesos y sensuales. Había pasado demasiadas horas estos últimos días mirando esos labios, imaginando lo que se sentiría al besarlos.

Hoy había color en sus mejillas debido al aire frío y una luz en sus ojos por la diversión de las actividades. Tenía una voz baja y dulce que encontraba especialmente atractiva y le encantaba escucharla hablar. Había una inteligencia en su conversación que él valoraba y a menudo se le escapaba un toque de humor, cuando se permitía relajarse.

Le gustaba estar en su compañía. La oportunidad de mantener un debate con una mujer que iba más allá de las superficiales sutilezas sociales era única para Jacob, y a su propia manera, extrañamente seductora. Mientras que otros podrían fácilmente no tenerla en cuenta, Jacob pensaba que era interesante y encantadora y definitivamente deliciosa.

―Oh, Leah. Eres muy atrevida ―dijo Lady Rosalie. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo a su propio sombrero y se rió―Estoy muy orgullosa de ti―

―¿Qué quieres decir, Rosalie?―

―Me atrapó, Lady Rosalie ―interrumpió Jacob, al darse cuenta tardíamente de que su pequeña broma podía avergonzar a lady Leah―El muérdago es obra mía―

―¿El muérdago? ―repitió Lady Leah con voz débil.

Lo había hecho en el impulso, la diversión y la alegría de la mañana, que lo había puesto en un estado de ánimo inusualmente frívolo. Lo había hecho también porque quería darle un beso, había querido ceder a la tentación de probar esos encantadores y sensuales labios.

―Es usted muy astuto, Señor Swan ―declaró Lady Rosalie―Lo apruebo―

Con una sonrisa de despedida, se apresuró para reunirse con los demás, dejándolos solos.

―¿Qué quería decir Rosalie, Señor Swan?―

―Jacob ―dijo en voz baja―Mi nombre es Jacob. Por favor, ¿podrías llamarme así cuando estemos solos? ―

Era una sugerencia audaz, inapropiada. Tal como esperaba, ella se sonrojó, pero pensó que era una buena señal que el indicio de una sonrisa pícara curvara sus labios.

―Si tú me llamas Leah―

―¿Podemos sentarnos un momento? ―La guió a un tronco de árbol caído que, comprendió tardíamente, habría podido ser un excelente Tronco de Navidad.

―¿Me vas a contar ahora que quería decir Rosalie sobre el muérdago? ―preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Supongo que se refería a la costumbre de Navidad, sin duda inventada por un caballero, que te da derecho a besar a cualquier mujer que captures bajo el muérdago, sin preocuparte de recibir una bofetada en el rostro―

―Conozco la costumbre, Señor Swa… Jacob―

―Sí, pero lo que no sabes es que cambié tu ramita de acebo. En su lugar, he puesto un montón de muérdago en el sombrero, por lo que es ridículamente fácil para mí poder capturarte bajo él y así reclamar el derecho a darte un beso―

Él levantó la mano y tocó el borde de su sombrero, mostrándola donde descansaba el muérdago. Su boca se abrió en una exclamación de sorpresa mientras su mano se levantaba para tocar el punto en el sombrero. Él vio que los dedos que enroscaba sobre el verde eran suaves y delicados, muy diferentes al espinoso acebo que había puesto allí antes, en la mañana.

Ella se volvió y bajó tanto la cabeza que podía ver la tierna carne del arco de su cuello y los mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su apretado moño. ¡Maldita sea! Ella parecía mortificada y se maldijo en silencio por haberla avergonzado.

Se hizo un breve silencio, tenso. Él estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

―Y ahora que estoy atrapada bajo el muérdago, Jacob, ¿qué vas a hacer?―

Era mucho más de lo que podía haber esperado.

―Voy a seguir la costumbre, querida Leah. Sería descortés no hacerlo, ¿no te parece?―

Con el corazón palpitante de emoción, Jacob levantó la mano y acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Leah con la palma de su mano. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. No le dio un beso simbólico y rápido, como era costumbre entre las parejas que se habían conocido recientemente. La besó profundamente, con todas las emociones reprimidas que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

Sus labios temblaron notablemente y él sintió como soltaba el aliento cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. Su boca era suave, exquisita y la besó lentamente, saboreando la plenitud de sus labios, esos increíblemente sensuales labios que le habían vuelto loco durante días.

Él tomó su boca de esta manera y luego de otra, jugando con su boca, primero pasando la lengua levemente por su labio inferior, luego dibujándolo con los dientes y después chupándolo suavemente.

Su cuerpo se relajó y se fundió con él. Su único y especial olor a lavanda y limón impregnó sus sentidos. Jacob sujetó más firmemente su cuello, y luego deslizó la otra mano desde sus hombros a la parte baja de su espalda, instándola a acercarse. Sus labios se separaron en un pequeño suspiro y él aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso.

Sabía tan bien, tan cálida y dulce. Tan increíblemente deliciosa. Ella se estremeció de placer contra él y perdió la noción del tiempo y el lugar.

Sin embargo, la realidad poco a poco se interpuso. Estaban en el bosque, con otros cerca, incluido su hermano. Tenía que parar. Jacob se apartó de mala gana, a pesar de que sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo gritara para que continuara.

Las pestañas de Leah se agitaron y poco a poco las abrió. Sus ojos eran enormes, profundos y pensó fugazmente que si miraba en ellos el tiempo suficiente, podría echar un vistazo a su alma.

―Creo que, quizás, te equivocas sobre el muérdago, Jacob ―dijo, su voz en un susurro sin aliento―En mi humilde opinión, la costumbre de besarse bajo él la inició sin duda una mujer―

Ella sonrió. Él respondió a su sonrisa con otra. Más que nada Jacob quería arrastrarla hasta sus brazos y besarla de nuevo. Una y otra vez. ¡Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes! ¡Cuánto más fácil serían las cosas si ella no fuera más que un pariente pobre, o incluso una institutriz de la familia! Entonces, su interés sería aceptado por sus parientes. No importaría de que él no fuera un miembro de la alta sociedad o que hubiera hecho su fortuna con el comercio.

Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

La cabeza de Leah se levantó y miró al camino.

―Es mejor que nos unamos a los demás o nos quedaremos atrás ―dijo.

Jacob sintió un tirón muscular en la mandíbula. Quería protestar, quería sugerir que deliberadamente se rezagaran. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente reticente sobre ella, inseguro de su posición. En marcado contraste con la forma en que normalmente manejaba todos los demás aspectos de su vida.

Se puso de pie, extendió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse sobre sus pies. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió agradecida y se dio cuenta que su cara estaba iluminada con un rosado brillo de placer. Él sonrió, sabiendo que su rostro también reflejaba el mismo placer, porque le había hecho sentirse mejor de lo que había estado en un mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba confusa cuando empezaron a caminar. Él era un hombre que confiaba en sus instintos, que había tenido éxito porque tomaba decisiones inteligentes, calculadas. Y ahora esa parte de su cerebro le decía que sería un completo estúpido si se permitía a si mismo enamorarse de ella.

Jasper estaba en la ventana de su estudio privado y miraba los nubarrones. Tal vez realmente nevara pronto y ese pensamiento agrió aún más su estado de ánimo. Un manto blanco sin duda aumentaría la excitación de los invitados, no es que fuera necesario. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba radiante ante la expectativa de la Navidad.

Excepto él. Todo este entusiasmo por la Navidad y el buen humor le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Estaría encantado de volver a Londres en un par de semanas, de vuelta a la rutina normal y predecible de su vida. Sin embargo, ahora que Isabella Swan había hecho conocer su existencia, ¿alguna vez su vida sería la misma?

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y se preguntó qué más podía hacer para disminuir la tensión subyacente que impregna el aire cada vez que estaban juntos. Se las había arreglado para hacer un trabajo admirable siendo agradable esta mañana, y ella había respondido de buen grado, pero sospechaba que era porque estaba cerca de Reneesme. Una de las cosas que había aprendido sobre la señorita Swan estos últimos días, es que no haría una escena delante de su hija.

Su hija. ¡Dios mío!, ¿cuándo había empezado a pensar en Reneesme como su hija?

Jasper hizo un sonido impaciente, molesto consigo mismo por pensar demasiado tiempo en ese asunto. Volvió a preguntarse si había cometido un error al invitar a la señorita Swan y a su hermano a Windmere para las fiestas, luego se sintió irritado porque estaba dudando de su decisión, algo que rara vez y en casi ninguna circunstancia hacía.

Sin embargo, sus opciones habían sido limitadas. Ignorar el problema, porque era difícil y desagradable, no iba a hacer que desapareciera. Lo que necesitaba era distraerse. Sí, eso era todo. Necesitaba llenar sus días con algunas de las diversiones fácilmente accesibles en la finca, algo que preferentemente no tuviera nada que ver con la Navidad.

Varios de los caballeros habían mencionado que se reunirán en la sala de billar y Jasper decidió que se uniría con ellos en breve, a pesar de que rara vez jugaba. Pero primero, tenía que subir a la habitación de los niños y jugar una rápida partida de backgammon con Reneesme, como la había prometido.

Estaba inusualmente tranquila cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de los niños y sospechó que la mayoría de los niños estaban durmiendo en este momento del día. Era parte de la rutina normal de los niños más pequeños, pero después de todo el aire fresco y de hacer ejercicio en busca de vegetación esta mañana, no se sorprendería si encontrara también a los chicos mayores dormidos. Tal vez incluso Reneesme estuviera descansando.

Uno de los beneficios de esta fiesta era el número de niños que los visitaban. Algunos de los otros padres habían comentado que era demasiado caótica, pero el conde estaba encantado de ver la guardería llena de jóvenes bulliciosos, que hacían revivir la habitación con sus risas, alegría e inocencia.

Aunque de niño había amado profundamente a su hermana, también había deseado tener una gran familia con muchos hermanos y hermanas con quien jugar. Se preguntaba si Reneesme también sentiría la falta de hermanos en su vida.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta. Jasper se asomó y vio que Reneesme era el único niño en la habitación. Estaba sentada en su mesa de madera favorita, que estaba cubierta con una colección de muñecas de papel y sus conjuntos. Una de las jóvenes doncellas, Jessica, estaba sentada a su lado. Las dos estaban absortas en una especie de juego.

―Las lengüetas de este traje de montar se han desprendido ―se quejó Reneesme―No puedo conseguir que se mantenga en mi muñeca. ¿Cómo va la reina montar a caballo si no está vestida con su traje?―

―Eso no es ningún problema ―dijo Jessica alegremente―Le voy a mostrar un truco. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es usar un poquito de cera y el vestido se quedará en su lugar―

―¿Estás segura de que funcionará?―

Jessica asintió con la cabeza. Con las cabezas juntas, trabajaron para conseguir que el traje quedara colocado en la muñeca.

―¡Ya está! ―Sonriendo, la doncella sostenía la muñeca de papel para que Reneesme la inspeccionara y la niña aplaudió con entusiasmo.

―Voy a probar yo. ―Reneesme se estiró y puso la muñeca en su lado de la mesa.

―Asegúrese de utilizar sólo una pequeña cantidad de cera, Lady Reneesme ―advirtió la doncella―Ahora, tenga cuidado. Con suavidad, muy suavemente. Usted no desea rasgar el vestido―

Con una expresión de absoluta concentración, Reneesme buscó a tientas la cera y el papel. Jasper vio a Jessica intentar ayudar, pero Reneesme, deliberadamente empujó la mano de la doncella apartándola. Por lo general, todo quería hacerlo ella misma.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho! ―exclamó Reneesme―El borde está desgarrado y la pluma está arrancada. El vestido de la reina Victoria, está arruinado. ¡Arruinado!―

―No, no lo está ―respondió la doncella con calma―Podemos arreglarlo. Espere un minuto―

―¡No! ¡Basta ya! ¡No lo toques, lo dejarás peor! ―Reneesme estiró la mano y tiró del vestido de papel que la doncella sostenía. El sonido del papel desgarrándose llenó la sala.

―Oh, válgame Dios ―exclamó Jessica.

―¡Se ha rasgado de lado a lado! ¡Eres una chica estúpida, estúpida! ―Reneesme tiró las dos mitades del vestido de papel al suelo. Gritó enfadada y luego barrió con los brazos la superficie de la mesa, haciendo volar todas las muñecas de papel y sus diversas ropas por la habitación. Su normalmente buena disposición desapareció por completo dando paso a una gran rabieta.

―Ahora, ¿qué va a hacer con esto? ―preguntó Jessica―Todas las preciosas muñecas y sus bonitos vestidos están tirados por el suelo―

―La culpa es tuya ―exclamó Reneesme―Tú lo estropeaste todo, Jessica―

La doncella meneó lentamente la cabeza, como si estuviera desconcertada por esa conclusión.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿quién va a limpiar este desastre?―

―Tú lo harás. ―Reneesme cruzó sus brazos y dio una patada en el suelo―Tú eres la criada y yo soy la dama, por lo que tienes que limpiarlo. ¡Hazlo ahora! En este mismo instante. O de lo contrario lo contaré y la señora Young se enojará―

Jasper parpadeó, sin saber si estaba más sorprendido o enfadado con el comportamiento de Reneesme. Lo que sí sabía era que había oído más que suficiente. Abrió la puerta completamente e irrumpió en la habitación.

―Oh, papá. ―Los ojos de Reneesme se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia él―Jessica está siendo mala conmigo y ha estropeado mi conjunto muy favorito de la reina Victoria―

La doncella se puso en pie y se volvió hacia él. Se quedó nerviosamente junto a la mesa, retorciendo la tela de su blanco delantal entre sus manos, las muñecas de papel y los vestidos diseminados alrededor de sus pies. Sintió una descarga de compasión por ella.

―¿Dónde está la señora Higginbotham? ―preguntó Jasper.

Los ojos de la doncella se abrieron.

―Bajó a las habitaciones del servicio para tomar una taza de té. Le pidió permiso a la señora Young, y ella le dijo que estaba de acuerdo si yo me quedaba con Lady Reneesme hasta que la señora Higginbotham regresara―

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ―preguntó.

Los ojos de Reneesme le miraron, de nuevo llenos de inocencia, su expresión dulce y tranquila.

―Jessica hizo este desastre, papá. Ella lo estropeó todo―

Jasper miró a los ojos visiblemente asustados de la muchacha y frunció el ceño.

―¿Es eso lo que sucedió, Jessica? ¿Ha causado usted todo este desorden?―

―No, milord. ―Jessica se dejó caer de rodillas y rápidamente comenzó a recoger las muñecas de papel y varios de los vestidos de papel.

―¡Ella ha provocado este desastre, papá! ―dijo Reneesme con una voz aguda―Hay que echarla de aquí y decirle que no vuelva nunca. Es vergonzoso―

¿Vergonzoso? Mmm, eso le resultaba familiar. ¿No era así precisamente como la señora Higginbotham había descrito las acciones de Reneesme el otro día en la vicaría?

Las facciones de Jessica se convirtieron en piedra. Poco a poco se levantó de sus rodillas y colocó con cuidado los artículos que había recogido del suelo sobre la mesa. Se inclinó hacia abajo para continuar con su tarea, pero Jasper tendió una mano para detenerla. Los ojos de la criada se ensombrecieron con la confusión.

Jasper se tensó un poco mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de manejar la situación. Ante tanta emoción infantil, sabía que la calma era necesaria, sabía que era importante mantener su propio enfado a raya.

Se puso de rodillas delante de Reneesme, mirándola cara a cara. Su llanto había cesado, pero su malestar seguía siendo evidente por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior.

―¿Quieres mirarme a los ojos y decirme que fue lo que ocurrió? ―preguntó Jasper.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Y prometes que esta vez me dirás la verdad?―

Otro gesto de asentimiento.

―Jessica rasgó el traje de montar de la reina Victoria y luego lanzó las muñecas y su ropa al suelo ―declaró Reneesme rápidamente, casi quedándose sin aliento.

Él miró a la doncella. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una súplica muda, obviamente, no estaba segura de que pudiera contradecir Reneesme.

―Jessica ya me dijo que no provocó este desastre. Evidentemente, una de las dos está mintiendo―

―Está mal mentir ―susurró Reneesme. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

―Sí, está mal ―aceptó―Yo estaba fuera, en la puerta de la habitación, Reneesme. He visto y oído todo lo que ha sucedido―

Los ojos de Reneesme se abrieron.

―La señora Higginbotham dice que es de mala educación espiar a otras personas y escuchar lo que están diciendo―

―Eso es cierto, pero en este caso ha sido bueno que oyera y viera lo que hiciste, de lo contrario nunca me habría enterado de la verdad. Fuiste tú quien se portó mal y la responsable de esta desastrosa situación, no Jessica―

Prácticamente podía ver la negación asomando a los labios de Reneesme, pero luego vaciló, pensando antes de hablar.

―Lo siento―

Aliviado de que no fuera tan osada como para continuar mintiendo, Jasper decidió ser indulgente.

―No estoy seguro de que es peor, Reneesme, comportarse tan mal o mentir sobre ello. Ahora recoge sus muñecas y la ropa―

Su actitud contrita se desvaneció rápidamente.

―No quiero ―declaró, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Jasper se levantó lentamente de sus rodillas, su paciencia terminándose.

―Si no limpias esto, entonces voy a poner todo en la caja, sacaré la caja de esta habitación y no volverás a ver tus muñecas otra vez―

Los ojos de Reneesme se abrieron de sorpresa.

―¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estos son mis juguetes!―

―Yo te las di, un regalo para el buen comportamiento de mi hija―

Con expresión testaruda, Reneesme consideró sus opciones. Finalmente al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, se dirigió con grandes zancadas a la mesa. Quejándose, arrojó los elementos que Jessica había puesto sobre la mesa en la caja, luego recogió los pocos artículos de papel que quedaban en el suelo y los puso allí también.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en su silla, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

Jasper casi se echa a reír. Era una versión en miniatura de una gran dama enfadada, su ánimo contrariado, su orgullo herido. El cielo le ayudara cuando fuera una mujer si no aprendía a controlar su temperamento.

―Ahora, vas a pedir disculpas a Jessica por tus groseros comentarios ―ordenó.

Reneesme saltó de la silla, su cara una máscara de indignación de seis años de edad.

―¡Jessica es una criada! ¡Yo soy una dama! Jane Grolier dice que siempre debes ser mandona con tus sirvientes y darles órdenes. Eso les mantiene en su lugar―

Jasper dejó escapar el aliento. ¿Cuándo su dulce niña se había convertido en una tirana?

―Una dama trata a todos con amabilidad y respeto. Tu abuela nunca actuaría tan mal con nadie, ya sea un sirviente o una reina. Tampoco la tía Leah o la prima Rosalie. Me siento muy avergonzado de ti, Reneesme―

Su labio inferior sobresalía rebelde. Cielos, ¿y ahora qué? A Jasper le preocupaba que tuviera que presionar sobre el tema, pero entonces Reneesme cedió.

―Siento haberte gritado, Jessica―

El rostro de la doncella se relajó con alivio.

―Y yo siento que el traje de montar de la reina Victoria se rompiera. Si lo desea, trataré de arreglarlo para usted―

Los ojos de Reneesme brillaron con entusiasmo.

―Oh, sí. Eso sería estupendo―

―Mañana, Jessica ―dijo Jasper.

La criada asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la caja de muñecas de papel y la colocó cuidadosamente en el estante. Arregló el área alrededor de la mesa de juego, y luego esperó instrucciones. Él la despidió, pero antes de irse, Jessica se inclinó y le habló en un susurro confidencial.

―Lady Reneesme está cansada de esta tarde, milord. Por eso estaba un poco irritable―

Jasper parpadeó sorprendido. Estar cansada apenas una excusa aceptable, pero era una medida del carácter de Jessica, que defendía a la niña después de que Reneesme se hubiese comportado tan mal con ella.

La criada hizo una reverencia, luego otra más y salió de la habitación.

La mirada de Jasper volvió a Reneesme. Estaba apoyada contra la mesa, la cabeza inclinada, el dedo deslizándose sobre la superficie de la madera. Sabía que tenía que ponerla algún tipo de castigo por su comportamiento, nada demasiado severo, pero con el impacto suficiente como para que se lo pensara dos veces antes de actuar tan bruscamente otra vez.

De niño había sufrido alguna paliza ocasional por sus fechorías juveniles, pero la idea de golpear Reneesme le ponía físicamente enfermo. Sería mejor castigarla quitándole un privilegio o negarse a permitir que participara en una actividad que le gustara. Sin embargo, parecía especialmente mezquino negarle eso durante la temporada de vacaciones, cuando muchos eventos no se llevarían a cabo de nuevo hasta el próximo año.

Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo.

―Me has decepcionado mucho, Reneesme―

―He sido muy traviesa, ―estuvo de acuerdo ella, la cabeza todavía baja.

Oyó el lamento en su voz.

―Pedirme disculpas por haberme mentido y a Jessica por comportarse de manera grosera fue un buen comienzo. Pero debes ser castigada―

Ella asintió con solemnidad.

Jasper tragó. Esto estaba demostrando ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Su actitud contrita, abatida le desgarraba el corazón. Le gustaba su chica luchadora y valiente, no esta criatura tímida y triste.

Frenéticamente, se estrujó el cerebro, tratando de recordar el tipo de disciplina que se utilizó para castigar el mal comportamiento de Leah. Sin embargo, no podía recordar un solo incidente donde su tímida y suave hermana hubiera desobedecido, aunque seguramente debería haber habido unos pocos.

―Creo que es mejor que no se te permita comer postre durante el resto de la semana ―proclamó finalmente―Informaré a la cocinera y a la señora Higginbotham―

Los hombros de Reneesme se levantaron cuando dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Se sentía como si estuviera respirando con ella. Aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado, Jasper levantó la barbilla. Ella lo miró fijamente, con sus grandes ojos en su pequeña cara.

Su corazón se sacudió. Acunando su rostro, suavemente enjugó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Estaba acostumbrado al dramático flujo de emociones de Reneesme, a los sollozos ruidosos, esos que parecía ser capaz de iniciar y detener antes de que cayera un sombrero. Sin embargo, aunque le perturbaba oír su fuerte llanto y ruidosos sollozos, había algo mucho más inquietante en un niño que llora en silencio.

―Por favor, no te enfades conmigo nunca más, papá. Por favor―

―Oh, gatita―

La tomó en brazos. Ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió la cara en su hombro. Lentamente, la meció sobre sus talones. Esto era parte de la disciplina, también. Perdonarla, pero lo más importante, reconfortarla haciéndola saber que aún la amaba, sin importar lo mal que hubiese actuado.

Continuó moviéndose de aquí para allá y el suave balanceo los calmó a los dos. Pronto sintió como su respiración de volvía constante y se dio cuenta de que Reneesme se había quedado dormida. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, colocándola sobre la cama.

Apenas se agitó cuando la quitó los zapatos, dejando escapar un suave gemido soñoliento mientras la arropaba subiendo la colcha hasta su barbilla para mantenerla caliente.

La mente de Jasper estaba confusa mientras miraba a la niña dormida, que parecía tan inocente y angelical. Pero sabía que era una ilusión. Su comportamiento esta tarde iba más allá de lo que podría ser atribuido al cansancio. Reneesme había sido rencorosa y desagradable. Oír sus palabras y el tono que utilizó había hecho que su sangre se helara.

Se obligó a pensar, a recordar las veces que Leah había sugerido tímidamente que no disculpara los caprichos de Reneesme tan fácilmente y tan a menudo. Las ocasiones en que su madre había declarado que necesitaba un descanso del fuerte carácter de Reneesme. Las numerosas conversaciones en que la señora Higginbotham había tratado de obtener con mucho tacto, su apoyo para reforzar un comportamiento más estricto.

La angustia y la preocupación en la voz de Isabella Swan, cuando se declaró consternada por la rabieta de Reneesme cuando se encontraban en la casa del vicario. Casi se echó a reír al recordar su firme defensa de los niños, sus acusaciones de que la señorita Swan estaba exagerando una situación que no comprendía.

Ahora sabía que era él quien había estado equivocado y que era hora de que se enfrentara a la verdad del asunto. Reneesme tenía muchas buenas cualidades que necesitaban ser alimentadas y alentadas. Asimismo, tenía varias cualidades menos atractivas, de las cuales era parcialmente responsable. La había echado a perder, consintiéndola demasiado, esa era en parte la razón por la que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una tirana. Y ese era un comportamiento que ni podía ni iba a tolerar.

Con una exclamación de disgusto, el conde abandonó el dormitorio de Reneesme y bajó la escalera. Este problema con Reneesme tenía que ser abordado de frente y él sabía que era su deber dar ejemplo, aprobar, hacer cumplir y reforzar los cambios que se necesitaban.

Pero aún más difícil que hacer frente al desafío de conseguir que la actitud rebelde de su hija y su comportamiento quedaran bajo control, era saber que debía a Isabella Swan una disculpa.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Leah se sentó en su tocador y se miró en el espejo. Su vestido de noche era una creación color crema que resaltaba el rosado de sus mejillas. El favorecedor escote le permitía mostrar una sola línea de perlas en perfecta combinación con un broche de diamantes, regalo de sus padres por su veintiún cumpleaños. Su peinado era una elevación de rizos suaves y oscuros acentuados con una simple cinta de raso tejida a través del diseño.

¿Era posible? Parecía casi... bonita. Cerró los ojos ante la descabellada idea y rápidamente los volvió a abrir. Sorprendentemente, la misma mujer atractiva seguía reflejándose en el espejo. Sin embargo, Leah no creyó que esa fugaz visión de belleza que encontró fuese producto de su apariencia externa. No era el resultado de un vestido con un tono halagador ni de un peinado que la hacía más suave y más joven.

La belleza venía de su interior. Llegó, estaba convencida, con el beso que había compartido esa misma tarde con Jacob Swan. Su primer beso. El beso más perfecto del mundo.

Era difícil creer que realmente había sucedido. Fue un momento carente de realidad, un sueño, un secreto anhelo hecho realidad. Para ella, el beso de Jacob fue un tesoro perfecto, un recuerdo que podría guardar en su corazón para conservar. Un recuerdo que podría visitar, un momento que podría revivir, cuando la soledad y el vacío en su vida se hicieran demasiados duros.

Leah suspiró. Levantó su mano y lentamente rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando cada sensación, cada sentimiento. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado las deliciosas sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo, la plenitud emocional que envolvió su corazón cuando él la abrazó. Cuando sus labios reclamaron los suyos.

El beso de Jacob había sido el acontecimiento más maravilloso de su gris y formal vida. Había sido encantador, embriagador y mucho más espectacular que cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado. O esperado experimentar.

Por un breve y hechizador momento se sintió como si cualquier cosa fuese posible. Por primera vez en su vida Leah se atrevió a creer que, efectivamente, podría alcanzar los secretos de su corazón. Que de alguna milagrosa manera encontraría el amor que había deseado siempre pero que hacía tiempo había dejado de soñar que tendría la suerte de compartir.

Agitada por un súbito y leve ataque de nervios, Leah se aclaró la garganta. Pensar mucho, desear mucho y esperar demasiado era peligroso. Su corazón, tan frágil e inocente, era vulnerable. Se necesitaría muy poco para romperlo.

Sacudió la cabeza con severidad diciéndose que debía estar equivocada, que estaba leyendo demasiado en ese beso. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Leah se estudió más detenidamente en el espejo y después lanzó otro suspiro de confusión. No vio nada en su reflejo que inspirara pasión, nada que pudiera seducir a un hombre tan atractivo y experto como Jacob Swan a que la besara.

Leah hizo un sonido de impaciencia, molesta consigo misma por ser tan caprichosa y poco práctica. ¡Sólo había sido un beso! Sin duda, para él había sido uno más de entre muchos. Determinada a que su única forma de sobrevivir radicaba en ser práctica, apartó su mirada del espejo.

Uniéndose a los invitados reunidos en el salón antes de la cena, Leah se recordó a sí misma que necesitaba ser superficial, sin olvidar que el beso había sido algo sin significado ni importancia.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que entró en la habitación sus ojos buscaron deliberadamente a Jacob. Estaba ocupado conversando con varios caballeros, sin duda hablando de negocios. La idea la hizo sentirse orgullosa. Notó que él se sentía incómodo con su amplia participación en asuntos de negocios ya que creía que lo marcaba como menos que un caballero, pero ella pensaba que sus logros eran admirables, un claro ejemplo de su buen carácter e inteligencia. A sus ojos eso lo hacía más atractivo, no menos.

Sospechaba que estaba preocupado por si vivir tanto tiempo entre los americanos le habían contagiado algunos de sus toscos modales, pero Leah no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Ella pensaba que sus modales eran impecables y que sus maneras directas eran honestas y refrescantes.

Erróneamente se podría pensar que haber trazado su propio camino y hacer su propia fortuna de alguna manera lo habían convertido en menos que un caballero, pero ella creía que lo habían convertido en más que un hombre.

—Últimamente pareces preocupada, Leah. ¿Va todo bien?―

Sorprendida, Leah apartó su mirada de Jacob y miró a su hermano. Jasper la estaba sonriendo amablemente pero sus ojos estaban arrugados con perpleja preocupación.

—Estoy bien, Jasper. Sólo un poco cansada a causa de la excursión de hoy, eso es todo―

—Si estás cansada deberías descansar. Llamaré a tu doncella para que te ayude en tu dormitorio. No es necesario que estés presente en cada acontecimiento―

—No harás nada de eso —le respondió bruscamente— ¡Es sólo una cena, por amor de Dios! No estoy tan débil ni soy tan frágil como para no ser capaz de sentarme a la mesa y comer sin quedar exhausta―

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Jasper levantó las cejas sorprendido. Su inusual y brusca reacción sobresaltó a su hermano, pero estaba contenta por haber dado a conocer su opinión. A pesar de que podría haber sido más prudente y serena al expresarla. Temiendo que él podría empezar a sospechar que había otra razón para que fuese tan insistente en asistir a la cena, Leah se giró para alejarse.

—Parece que este año tenemos a un animado grupo —dijo Jasper, obviamente no queriendo que se fuera.

La apertura era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Leah giró lentamente el rostro hacia su hermano que estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

—Es una buena mezcla entre viejos amigos, viejas relaciones y nuevas caras —dijo— Aunque yo tengo curiosidad por el señor Swan y su hermana. ¿Cuán minuciosamente los conoces?―

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro de Jasper pero su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta.

—Swan y yo estamos explorando diversas empresas comerciales―

— ¿Durante las fiestas? Esa no puede ser la única razón por la que los invitaste. Entiendo que el foco de la vida del señor Swan es su trabajo, pero en tu caso no es así―

—Mis manos puede que no apesten a comercio, pero tengo diversos intereses comerciales —dijo Jasper vagamente— Algunos de ellos implican al señor Swan―

Leah arrugó las cejas. De alguna manera esto no parecía correcto del todo. Al estimularlo, Jacob había hablado con ella sobre varios de sus proyectos actuales. Había mencionado que Lord Bailey y el señor Selby eran importantes inversores, pero nunca había mencionado a su hermano.

—Estoy sorprendida de escuchar esto —dijo ella— En las pocas ocasiones que he estado en compañía de los dos, sentí una corriente de animadversión―

—Estamos explorando iniciativas comerciales —repitió— Varias empresas comerciales―

¿Era cierto? Ella pensó que lo había dicho con demasiada energía y demasiadas veces como para ser fácilmente creíble. Había más de lo que Jasper le estaba diciendo, de eso Leah estaba segura. Estudió a su hermano de cerca, observando su cada vez mayor malestar. La agitación de él removió la suya propia. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

El sonido de una risa llegó a sus oídos. Se apartó de su hermano y vio a Rosalie insinuándose en medio del grupo de caballeros donde estaba Jacob. En su habitual estilo, Rosalie los tenía a todos bromeando y sonriendo, pero la atención de Jacob se había desviado hacia otra parte.

Hacia Leah.

Él la miraba con abierta admiración. Leah sintió un destello de alegría seguido inmediatamente por una sacudida de sospecha. ¿El interés de Jacob por ella era una farsa? ¿La estaba utilizando esperando conseguir un mayor acceso a su hermano para sus distintos proyectos empresariales?

O aún más humillante, ¿lo había arreglado Jasper para que Jacob le prestara atención a ella? ¿Cómo una condición o un favor, a cambio de invertir en uno de sus proyectos?

Cuán horrible sería si fuese cierto. Sin embargo, Leah sabía que su hermano jamás consideraría a Jacob como un adecuado pretendiente para una mujer de su rango. Pero sin duda era aceptable para un flirteo de vacaciones. La idea era demasiado humillante para considerarla, pero podría explicar el interés que él le había demostrado.

—Que agradable verla, Lady Leah―

Jacob se había separado del grupo y había ido a su lado. Jasper también había desaparecido. Estaban solos.

Él se llevó su temblorosa mano a los labios y la besó suavemente en la palma de su guante. Todo el tiempo su mirada se mantuvo en el rostro de ella y una intensa y decidida expresión favoreció sus rasgos.

El corazón de Leah tropezó consigo mismo. Ella sabía que lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente sobre su relación con su hermano para descubrir si había algún motivo oculto en su interés por ella. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero no consiguió que las palabras salieran.

— ¿Algo va mal, Lady Leah? —preguntó él.

—Señoras y señores, la cena está servida —anunció el mayordomo.

Oh, maldita sea. Más que otra cosa, Leah deseaba poder cogerse del brazo de Jacob y acompañarlo hacia el comedor, pero no era su pareja en la mesa. A regañadientes, aceptó acompañar a sir Reynolds, comprometiéndose a tener voz en la distribución de los asientos de la cena del día siguiente para poder sentarse cerca de Jacob.

Se fijó en que Rosalie era su acompañante durante la cena y la punzada de celos que sintió hacia su prima por su buena suerte al estar cerca de él, fue asombrosa. Avergonzada por sus pensamientos poco caritativos, Leah hizo un esfuerzo para atraer a sus compañeros de cena hacia la conversación, pero una y otra vez su mirada se perdía en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Ella acababa de llevarse a la boca el tenedor lleno de guisantes con crema cuando Jacob miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron. Al instante Leah sintió como si todo el aire de la habitación se hubiera desvanecido. Las animadas conversaciones y las alegres risas desaparecieron y por un momento, un espléndido y glorioso momento, fue como si fueran las dos únicas personas en la habitación.

Luchó por mantener su expresión firme, pero se dio cuenta que él sería capaz de ver el efecto que le causaba. Jacob lo sabía todo.

Fue aún peor cuando la cena terminó. Esa noche, la música y el baile fueron abandonados en favor de las cartas y el backgammon. Leah vaciló, esperó demasiado tiempo para unirse a una mesa y descubrió que Jacob y ella se habían quedado como la extraña pareja desparejada. Se abrieron paso hacia un cómodo sofá aislado en una esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Jugamos a "Arruinar al vecino"? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No he jugado desde que tenía nueve años―

—Excelente. Así aseguro mi victoria―

Leah se rió.

—No lo creo―

Él sacó un juego de cartas y las barajó expertamente. Ella fijó la mirada en sus manos, que eran grandes pero elegantes, con dedos fuertes y delgados. Pensó que eran hermosas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será nuestra apuesta de apertura? —preguntó.

—Aunque no he jugado desde que era una niña, para ser justa, he de advertirte. Soy muy buena con este juego―

—Ah, agradezco tu honestidad. Temo que mi fortuna esté en grave peligro. Por lo tanto debe encontrar algo de valor para apostar. Confieso que se me ocurre una cosa, pero es de lo más inadecuada―

El rostro de Leah se sonrojó con la insinuación. Jacob le dirigió una sonrisa desenfadada y comenzó a repartir.

Ella reguló su posición en el sofá, se acercó y empezó a frotarse distraídamente la pantorrilla izquierda. Los calambres habían empezado y el dolor se intensificaba. Apretó con sus dedos los anudados músculos durante un momento, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Avergonzada, apartó la mano y se sentó con la espalda recta. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jacob la había visto.

Hacía tiempo que ella había aceptado su deformidad como algo que no podía cambiar. Protestar por lo injusto de su destino, llorar por ello, deseando y esperando que fuese diferente, simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. A pesar que él hacía como que no se daba cuenta, no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza por sus limitaciones y sus imperfecciones. Delante de Jacob no quería parecer menos que una mujer.

Él no dijo nada acerca de su extraño comportamiento y ella le estuvo agradecida. Pero después puso boca abajo las restantes cartas que aún no había repartido y se sentó delante de ella en el taburete acolchado. Leah lo observó curiosa y casi saltó de su asiento cuando él puso la mano en su pantorrilla.

—Dios mío, Señor Swan... Jacob. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó tratando de apartar su mano.

—Sé que esto es inadecuado pero, por favor, perdóname. No soporto verte sufrir — respondió. Manteniendo cuidadosamente cubiertos tanto su pie como su pierna, sostuvo la rodilla con una mano y con la otra empezó a masajear la pantorrilla— ¿Es aquí donde te duele?―

Esa era precisamente la cuestión. Leah podía sentir cómo el musculo se tensaba y tenía espasmos y su vergüenza creció. Nadie, a excepción de un médico, había tocado nunca su pierna débil.

—Esto es muy inapropiado —dijo entre dientes.

—Todo el mundo está absorbido en su juego —dijo él— Nadie se fija en nosotros―

Fallando al intentar apartarlo, trató de retirar la pierna de su alcance pero su apretón era demasiado fuerte. Como no quería provocar una escena y llamar la atención sobre lo que estaban haciendo, Leah se quedó muy quieta. Él siguió masajeándola con sus dedos y poco a poco ella empezó a relajarse.

—El calambre se está calmando —dijo apoyada contra los cojines— Gracias―

Él le acarició la parte superior de la rodilla y después le colocó suavemente el pie en el suelo.

—Quiero que me digas si empieza a dolerte de nuevo―

—Oh, sí―

Ella sólo estuvo de acuerdo para apartar su atención de su pierna, sabiendo que antes se cortaría el miembro que decir nada.

—Lo digo en serio―

Jacob le puso el dedo índice por debajo de la barbilla y le giró la cabeza con el tacto más elemental. En sus ojos brilló un calor inconfundible. De pronto Leah se sintió estremecer con las expectativas. _Bésame. Oh, por favor, bésame._

Él parecía tentado y sin embargo, no se inclinó más cerca. Quitó la mano y Leah casi gritó con enojo su aguda decepción. Si ella se movía en su dirección, ¿tal vez entonces él podría…?

El beso en el bosque había sido tan glorioso. Ella no había pensado en otra cosa salvo en la oportunidad de tener otro. Y esta parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

Los ojos de ella miraron hacia el techo, deseando que hubiese una ramita de muérdago cerca, pero el follaje recogido esta tarde aún no se había colgado. Incómoda, bajó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos. Jacob seguía sonriéndole amablemente, al parecer sin entender sus deseos. ¿O tal vez no quería besarla?

Más que nada ella quería inclinarse hacia delante y tocarle los labios con los suyos, pero su inhibición y el miedo al rechazo la retuvo. Las damas no se lanzaban sobre los caballeros guapos y viriles. Especialmente las solteras con una torpe cojera.

De repente la llenó una sensación de vacío junto con un profundo dolor por las cosas que nunca podría tener en su vida. Un romance maravilloso, un amor perdurable, una gran pasión. Un esposo y unos hijos para amar y compartir con ellos las alegrías y las dificultades de la vida.

Con un suspiro de auténtico arrepentimiento, se apoyó en los cojines. Con su movimiento, la indecisión en los ojos de Jacob desapareció y sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Fue rápido por la necesidad, ya que podrían ser vistos fácilmente por los demás que estaban en la habitación. Sin embargo, fue un beso profundo y apasionado, y lleno de exquisitas promesas.

Leah estaba sin aliento cuando todo terminó. Una mirada rápida hacia las mesas de juego le dijo que nadie los había visto, con un movimiento rápido levantó el abanico que colgaba de su muñeca, lo abrió y se abanicó para alejar la súbita oleada de calor en su rostro.

Él le dirigió una pícara sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta del gesto y ella sintió que el rubor comenzaba de nuevo. Pero junto con el rubor apareció la persistente sensación de duda sobre su verdadera razón para besarla. ¿Se atrevería a creer que él la quería por sí misma?

—Excelente juego, Señorita Swan —dijo el conde cuando ella puso la última carta. Sus oponentes gruñeron y ella trató de no regodearse en su nueva victoria. Era una costumbre bastante mala derrotar continuamente a sus oponentes a las cartas, pero el conde parecía estar pasando un buen rato y Isabella lo estaba disfrutando también.

Después de observar la tranquila y constante determinación que el conde había mostrado durante las últimas manos, comprendió por qué era un hombre formidable. A pesar de que jugaban como un equipo, tenía que reconocer que principalmente había seguido su ejemplo. Sus constantes victorias eran gracias a él.

No era sólo la experiencia que el conde tenía en el juego de cartas lo que lo diferenciaba. Era la forma en que jugaba. Cierto que esto no era más que un juego amistoso, sin apuestas reales. Sin embargo la actitud tranquila y confiada del conde sacaba de sus casillas a Lord Bailey, lo que lo llevó a cometer errores tontos y costosos.

Si no hubiera sido por las damas presentes, el ambiente amigable podría haber degenerado hacia una tensión fría. Así las cosas, parecía prudente poner fin a la competición antes de que derivara más allá de una noche agradable de juego.

Felicitando a la pareja oponente por una partida bien jugada, Isabella se excusó y empujó su silla hacia atrás. El conde hizo lo mismo y, de alguna manera, sus rodillas chocaron por debajo de la mesa. Una chispa caliente saltó por las piernas de ella.

La cabeza de Isabella se giró. En los ojos del conde brilló la diversión mezclada con un toque de desafío. Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a echarle un rapapolvo. Pero él cambió de posición, lo que aumentó el contacto entre la pierna de él y la de ella.

— ¿Tiene un momento? —preguntó él— Tengo que hablar con usted—

Isabella le ofreció una sonrisa y rezó porque no pareciera tan tirante como se sentía.

—Estoy escuchando—

El conde agitó la cabeza.

—Aquí no. Encontrémonos en mi estudio privado en diez minutos. ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra?—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No era prudente ni correcto estar a solas con él, pero asumió que la conversación implicaría a Reneesme. Por eso necesitarían privacidad.

Parecía que en algunas de las otras mesas de cartas los jugadores también estaban cambiando de compañeros. La condesa viuda estaba insistiendo a Lady Rosalie para que hiciera equipo con ella para el próximo juego mientras que el vizconde Cranborne bromeaba con el señor Halloway sobre querer enfrentar a un oponente mucho menos inteligente que su esposa. Aprovechando el momento, Isabella se escapó de forma inadvertida y se dirigió al estudio del conde.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea pero las velas no habían sido encendidas. Isabella lo remedió rápidamente y la habitación en breve estuvo bañada con la suave luz de las velas. Se dirigió hacia el grupo de sillas colocadas junto a la chimenea, pero no se sentó. En cambio, levantó la mirada hacia el retrato de una mujer joven colgado sobre la repisa de mármol.

Era hermosa. Un ángel de cabello negro, de ojos grandes y expresivos con una inusual sombra violeta a juego con el estilo del vestido. Sus ojos centelleaban, su rostro resplandecía con una vitalidad que iba más allá de la habilidad del artista. Incluso en la plana superficie ella estaba plasmada con belleza y energía.

Estaba sonriendo, confiada y feliz. Y dolorosamente joven. No había ninguna placa con el nombre, pero Isabella sabía que tenía que ser la difunta esposa del conde. Qué triste y trágico ser arrancada en la flor de la vida. Y lo cierto era que la vida, muy raramente, era justa.

—El retrato fue pintado el año anterior a que Alice cayera enferma —explicó el conde mientras entraba en la habitación para quedarse de pie junto a ella— Lo he sacado recientemente del desván. Durante mucho tiempo no soporté verlo, pero ahora estoy muy contento de tener este recuerdo de ella en un momento en que era feliz y saludable. Me aporta cierta medida de consuelo—

Estaba claro que la había amado profundamente. Los restos de dolor todavía eran evidentes en su voz

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella en voz baja. Él aceptó su simpatía con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Incluso con el paso del tiempo sigue siendo difícil—

—Sí—

Él respiró hondo.

—Durante un tiempo después de su muerte el dolor pudo conmigo, casi me paralizó, de verdad. He aprendido a vivir con él por necesidad. —La miró con ojos serios— Me imagino que ha sido igual para usted—

Un dolor profundo quemó a través del corazón de Isabella. A pesar que pensaba en Edward prácticamente todos los días, casi nunca hablaba de él.

—Uno aprende a seguir adelante pero es un dolor que nunca se cura por completo—

—Hay quienes dicen que te hace más fuerte—

—Basura—

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él y Isabella se alegró que estuviera de acuerdo. ¿Se atrevería a creer que el conde y ella tenían más en común de lo que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer?

— ¿Le apetece una copa? —preguntó él.

Isabella sabía que debía declinar. Estaba bastante nerviosa en su compañía y necesitaba mantener la lucidez. Sin embargo, sin esperar que respondiera, el conde vertió vino en un vaso y se lo llevó.

Ella lo aceptó de forma rutinaria pero estaba tan cerca que tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. Él la siguió mirando y ella tuvo una sensación desconcertante. Él dio un paso más cerca y ella respiró profundamente. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron con emoción y durante un salvaje momento ella pensó que iba a intentar seducirla.

Lo que era completamente ridículo. Ella era sin duda la última persona en el mundo que el conde encontraría atractiva. Sin embargo, su cercanía había destrozado la calma que estaba luchando por conseguir.

— ¿Me tiene miedo? —preguntó él.

Ella se rió suavemente, el orgullo la obligó a mantener alta la cabeza y mirarle fijamente.

—Yo no le tengo miedo, milord—

—Entonces es que no le gusto mucho—

—Tonterías —respondió ella, tentada de decirle que en realidad a una parte de ella, él le gustaba demasiado. Isabella se llevó el vaso a los labios para evitar confesarle impulsivamente este humillante hecho.

—Cuénteme qué está mal—

—Si se lo digo, se enfadará y yo no quiero discutir. — ¡_Sobre todo cuando sé que no voy a ganar!_— Sólo le diré que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para aceptar el hecho que usted controla cómo Reneesme está creciendo. Sobre todo porque parece que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre la forma correcta en que debe comportarse. Para ser justos supongo que estará de acuerdo que es una situación difícil para mí, pero vamos a dejarlo así, por favor—

Él le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

—Sin duda le gustaría saber que recientemente mi opinión ha experimentado un cambio—

— ¿En serio?—

Isabella estudió el contenido de su vaso de vino sorprendida al ver que la mitad del líquido había desaparecido. Él sirvió más vino para los dos.

—Gracias, milord —dijo incluso mientras se decía firmemente que no iba a bebérselo.

—Jasper —dijo él.

— ¿Perdón?—

El conde la miró por encima del borde de su vaso de vino.

—Mi nombre es Jasper. Me gustaría que me llamaras así cuando estemos solos—

La frente de Isabella se levantó con suspicacia. Eso parecía un gesto demasiado íntimo y no del todo de acuerdo con su carácter.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque me complacería. —Bebió un trago de vino y ella hizo lo mismo, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo— Mi hermana me preguntó esta tarde sobre tu hermano y tú. Cómo os conocí a los dos. Por qué os invité a la fiesta de Navidad de este año—

Isabella se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Que contestaste?—

—Lo menos posible—

—Estoy segura que fue lo mejor —dijo con el rostro cada vez más acalorado.

—Sus preguntas eran inocentes, previsibles, supongo. Sin embargo me preocupa que algún día, de alguna manera, la verdad acerca de Reneesme salga a la luz —admitió él— Sería un desastre—

—Los secretos de tal magnitud son difíciles de mantener —dijo ella lentamente intentando parecer segura de sí misma— Pero es posible. También ayuda que seamos pocos los que sabemos la verdad. Sólo somos tres: Jacob, tú y yo—

—Mmm—

Una oscura carga presionó contra Isabella. Más que nada quería que Reneesme supiera la verdad, pero el riesgo era demasiado grande y las consecuencias demasiado altas. Si el resto de la sociedad se enteraba que era una bastarda, ni la influencia y la posición de Lord Hampton podrían proteger a la niña.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? ¿Hacemos que el riesgo de que lo descubran sea demasiado grande? —preguntó, su corazón latiendo con miedo. Irse ahora después de haber tenido el breve disfrute de estar con su hija sería una agonía, pero si era necesario Isabella estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

Él le dirigió una mirada alarmada.

— ¿Te irías?—

—De mala gana. —En el momento en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, Isabella se vio inundada por un sentimiento de desesperación, una tristeza casi más allá de las lágrimas— Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. No me había dado cuenta, pero realmente no he celebrado la Navidad desde hace muchos años. Seis, para ser exactos—

Ella vio que él parecía comprender el significado del número.

—Reneesme se ha divertido también—

—Lo hizo. La he visto brevemente esta noche, antes de bajar a cenar. —Isabella sonrió al recordar la conversación— Por algún motivo, parecía muy interesada en el postre que se ha servido en la cena esta noche. Mencionó varias veces que se serviría un trifle1 de frambuesa, informándome que era su favorito. No estoy segura por qué, pero ella no tenía ninguna porción en su cena, por lo que prometí preguntar a la cocinera si guardaría una para que Reneesme se la comiera mañana.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?—

— ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? ¿Hice algo mal?—

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por casualidad mencionó Reneesme por qué no tenía postre?—

—No—

—Ella es de lejos demasiado inteligente. Lamentablemente tengo que admitir que tenías razón respecto al comportamiento de Reneesme. —Bajó la cabeza hacia su vaso vacío de vino, con una expresión melancólica— La he oído esta tarde con una de las sirvientas. Jessica tuvo la amabilidad de entretenerla, pero cuando Reneesme no se salió con la suya la situación se deterioró rápidamente. No fue agradable—

Isabella sólo podía imaginarse el berrinche.

—Puede ser testaruda. Y exigente—

—Fue incorregible. Y grosera. Y desde luego es suficientemente mayor para saberlo—

La luz del entendimiento cayó sobre Isabella.

—Así que la castigaste sin postre esta noche—

—Ese era el plan. Primero tenía que esperar a que las desbordantes lágrimas degeneraran en sollozos e hipos antes de dejar caer mi veredicto. Sin embargo se las arregló para ser más lista que yo—

—Bueno, aún no tiene su trifle. Ni lo tendrá, ahora que conozco la situación—

—No estés tan segura —respondió— Tú no eres la única a quien puede preguntar—

—Ella es inteligente. Pero en su interior es una buena niña, con un corazón bueno y generoso —dijo Isabella, sintiéndose extraña al asumir el papel de defensora y protectora— Lo que Reneesme necesita es una orientación práctica y una mano firme—

Jasper le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Está la señora Higginbotham a la altura?—

—No lo sé—

— ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Nunca antes había cuestionado sus métodos de tratar con Reneesme, pero me gustaría tu opinión sobre la habilidad y el temperamento de la señora Higginbotham—

—Me siento honrada de que consideres mi opinión sobre el tema y estaré más que encantada de hacer lo que me pides. A pesar de mis observaciones, diré que la señora Higginbotham parece perfectamente adecuada; una mujer competente y cariñosa—

Isabella dejó su vaso de vino para evitar beber más, aunque reconoció que el alcohol era el responsable de su honesta valentía en esta conversación.

—Disculpa que sea tan franca, pero por lo que he observado, tú eres el problema, no la señora Higginbotham. Reneesme sabe que puede salirse con la suya la mayoría de las veces porque no importa lo mal que actúe, la protegerás de cualquier castigo severo—

—Intenté cambiar esa imagen hoy al ser firme con ella. —La voz de Jasper fue áspera por el sufrimiento— Y todo lo que puedo decir es que fue condenadamente difícil castigarla—

Ella vio el abatimiento en los ojos del conde y le dio un tiempo muerto. Su confusión era total y su frustración, genuina.

Isabella puso una mano en el brazo de Jasper y se acercó más.

—Reneesme te adora y te ama incondicionalmente. Sé que es difícil desilusionar a alguien que te tiene tanto cariño, pero en este caso es necesario—

— ¿Soy tan patético que necesito la aprobación de una niña de seis años?—

Isabella sofocó el impulso de envolverlo entre sus brazos, negando el instinto de calmar y aliviar su mente. Pero algo en la expresión de ella lo alertó sobre sus sentimientos de empatía. Él se acercó más, dejando de mantener una distancia respetable de ella.

El instinto maternal para consolar de Isabella desapareció, reemplazado por una conciencia sexual. Con cada respiración le llegó su esencia, la acidez de su sutil colonia, el embriagador aroma que era tan singular de él. De repente le dolió todo el cuerpo, casi como si las intensas emociones de los últimos días rebosaran hasta la superficie.

El sutil poder de la dura esencia masculina del conde la rodeó, la envolvió. Isabella sintió su cuerpo inclinándose hacia él, en anticipación a lo que vendría después. La tensión entre ellos hirvió a fuego lento.

—Isabella—

Ella lo miró. El rostro de él se inclinó hacia ella, la mano deslizándose por su nuca. Él rozó su boca con la de ella muy suavemente, un tenue roce de labios tocando labios. Se sentía cálido y firme. Una sensación maravillosa.

Sintió la mano de él alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola con tal fuerza que debería haberse sentido incómoda, en cambio se sentía segura. La besó de nuevo, cambiando la cabeza de ángulo y presionando con fuerza. Toda pregunta sobre qué era correcto o no huyó de la conciencia de Isabella cuando abrió los labios y dejó que la lengua de él acariciara la suavidad de su boca. Se quedó tranquilamente en sus brazos, sintiendo el inicio de un cálido resplandor en la boca del estómago.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, juguetonamente, eróticamente. Se sentía tan dolorosamente bien. Ella extendió la mano sobre el pecho de él y se dejó ir, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento y de la sensación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido amada? ¿Deseada? Mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Él fue tan cuidadoso, tan suave. Su cuerpo vibraba deseando más. Se oyó gemir. Isabella se inundó con la necesidad de presionar todo su cuerpo contra él, pero se contuvo. Temía que esto podría convertirse fácilmente en pasión desenfrenada.

Osadamente ella paso la lengua por su labio inferior, prologándolo por un momento. Después, lentamente, casi con pesar, se apartó.

Su último beso terminó con un suave murmullo. Él rozó los labios a través de sus pómulos, por su mandíbula y la garganta, haciendo una pausa durante un instante en el vulnerable punto a lo largo de su garganta.

Y después su toque se había ido.

Sus brazos cayeron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que los dos daban un paso atrás, alejándose. Durante un largo momento Isabella se quedó allí, aturdida por el beso. Jasper se quedó mirándola e hizo un sonido que estaba a mitad de camino entre una risa y un gemido. Su respiración era rápida y costosa mientras su mirada la taladraba.

Ella se obligó a sostenerle la mirada incluso mientras la hacía temblar. Él parpadeó y ella vio su desconcertada vulnerabilidad, la misma sorpresa por lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Actuando instintivamente, Isabella le puso la mano en su mejilla. Jasper presionó la cabeza contra la palma de su mano. Ella se puso de puntillas, se inclinó hacia él y se sorprendió a sí misma al presionar los labios contra su otra mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Jasper —susurró.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, su corazón y su mente en un torbellino. ¡Sólo Dios sabía las complicaciones que surgirían con este nuevo giro que acababa de dar su relación!

Ella soltó una leve y nerviosa risa y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Era el momento de retirarse, para reflexionar y reagruparse. No se arrepentía exactamente del beso, que había sido maravilloso y claramente deseado. Sin embargo, Isabella no podía negar, retrospectivamente, que habría podido ser mejor de no haber estado enfrentados.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_Maldición. ¿Qué hice?_

Jasper recorrió la sala vacía con la vista, y gimió. ¡Era una idiotez, una locura! Se sentía avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo el placer, besar a Isabella Swan fue una muy mala idea.

Se rascó la cabeza tratando de entender por qué lo había cautivado tanto. ¿Era lo prohibido de la asociación, la deseaba tan intensamente porque era imprudente, casi peligroso, si se involucraban? ¿Honestamente, era un hombre tan superficial, de mente tan estrecha?

Cierto, no había estado con una mujer después de Alice, lo que podría explicar su respuesta sexual. Francamente, no se había interesado en otras mujeres. Una mujer respetable, decente. Después de una relación de amor, monógama, no le atraía la idea de pasar de cama en cama entre aquellas mujeres de sociedad deseosas y ansiosas de envolverse en un amorío. Igualmente, la idea de tener una amante, le sonaba a un arreglo comercial, carente de un compromiso emocional.

Echaba de menos el alivio físico de una relación sexual apasionada, pero había aprendido a adaptarse. Pero el beso de Isabella había echado abajo sus defensas; de alguna manera, su beso había desatado el deseo, sin embargo era más que el deseo sexual. Había despertado todos los sentimientos de ternura y vulnerabilidad, que creía haber enterrado junto con su esposa.

¿Qué diablos lo había poseído?, ¿que hizo que la besara?

¿Impulso? ¿Oportunidad?

Se había excitado con su cercanía, pero había logrado ignorarlo en otras ocasiones. ¿Cuál era la diferencia esta noche? Por supuesto se veía atractiva, pero siempre lucía así. Había sido entretenido vencer a Lord Bailey y a su compañera en el juego de cartas. Isabella y él habían jugado bien como compañeros, con una estrategia sincronizada, y una destreza casi a la par. ¿Había sido eso lo que creó la conexión?

¿Tal vez había sido la manera como tomó las noticias acerca de Reneesme, con simpatía y comprendiendo su dilema? No le había lanzado a la cara su actitud equivocada, con aire de superioridad, proclamando que lo sabía, criticándolo por no haberlo visto antes. Había sido amable y gentil.

Y a cambio, había respondido con este instinto bajo, y la había besado. Peor aún, sabía que no debía y lo había hecho de todas maneras. Para su desgracia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Jasper cambió de posición para aliviar la creciente molestia en sus pantalones. Este deseo por ella no era bienvenido, sino altamente inaceptable. Pero aún más perturbador, era confirmar que ella sentía el mismo grado de atracción que él.

El fervor de su respuesta era algo que necesitaba sacar con fuerza de su memoria. Y cuando los besos habían acabado, en vez de abofetearle, le había ofrecido consuelo y comprensión en un gesto casi tan íntimo como los besos que habían compartido. Eso, casi le preocupó más.

Tragó el resto de vino que le quedaba en la copa, y se abstuvo de volver a llenarla. El alcohol no era una respuesta. Además su mente ya estaba bastante confusa.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, admiraba a Isabella. Tenía carácter y principios. Era de mente rápida e ingenio agudo. No encontraba imperativo rellenar el silencio con una cháchara nerviosa ni con preguntas tontas, como tantas mujeres que conocía hacían. También tenía una paciencia tranquila y una seguridad en sí misma que encontraba tranquilizadora y placentera.

Jasper fue a la chimenea, con los ojos puesto en el retrato de Alice. De muchas maneras, su vida en común parecía un recuerdo muy distante. ¿Realmente habían pasado tres años desde su muerte?

El dolor más agudo de la pérdida se había velado, afortunadamente reemplazado por un recuerdo de los tiempos felices que habían compartido. Jasper se sentía agradecido porque todavía podía recordar la voz musical de Alice, su risa alegre, su tacto cariñoso. También se acordaba de su espíritu generoso. No le cabía ninguna duda que ella habría deseado que siguiera adelante con su vida, que le gustaría que él fuera feliz.

¿Con Isabella Swan? Cristo, ¿de dónde había saltado ese pensamiento? Una vida con Isabella. ¿Era posible que encontraran la felicidad juntos, dadas las condiciones peculiares de su encuentro inicial, o sería un desastre?

Que el cielo lo ayude, simplemente no lo sabía.

Debía volver donde sus invitados, sin embargo Jasper se quedó en la chimenea, con un brazo apoyado en le repisa, la otra mano, metida en su bolsillo. Con expresión turbada recordaba esos besos, que debía olvidar, o que nunca debieron haber sucedido.

Oyó entrar a alguien. Por un momento el corazón se le aceleró, pensando que Isabella había vuelto. Pero era su madre la que estaba en el umbral.

—Oh, estás aquí, Jasper. Me estaba preguntando a dónde habías ido. —La condesa dio un vistazo a la sala como esperando encontrar otra persona— ¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí, por supuesto. —Jasper tomó el atizador y arregló el fuego, ubicándose de manera que la cara y otras partes de su cuerpo se escondieran en las sombras.

—Primero Leah desaparece, y en seguida, tú. No estoy segura qué hacer—

Jasper carraspeó.

—Discúlpame, madre. Había un asunto urgente que necesitaba mi atención. Como todos los invitados parecían ocupados, no pensé que dejarlos un momento fuese inadecuado—

—Pareció más que unos cuantos minutos. —La condesa fue a la chimenea y estiró sus manos al calor— Vi a la señorita Swan en el pasillo, cuando venía para aquí. ¿Supongo que era tu asunto importante?—

A Jasper se le oscurecieron los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era la intervención de su madre, que ya el pasado año había sugerido casualmente que debía volver a casarse. Era su deber a la familia, y al título. Por mucho que amaran y adoraran a Reneesme, ella no podría heredar el título, ni ninguna de las propiedades de la familia. Para eso se requería un hijo.

—Tuve unas pocas palabras con la señorita Swan. Y me imagino que Leah se fue a acostar. Tú sabes cómo la cansa la gente—

—No estoy segura de eso. Tu hermana se ha estado portando un poco extraño. ¿Seguramente, lo has notado, también? ¿Viste su vestido esta noche? ¿Y su peinado? Hay algo definitivamente diferente, y es más que la ausencia de su tocado de solterona. Me preocupa—

Jasper suspiró, cansado.

—No me he dado cuenta de ningún cambio significativo—

Su madre lo miró agudamente.

—Entonces tienes otros asuntos en mente. Uno tendría que estar ciego para no notar la transformación en Leah—

Jasper terminó de usar el atizador, y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. Su madre no era entrometida. Había mostrado un marcado, pero no dominante, interés en sus hijos cuando eran más jóvenes, y les daba consejos mientras crecían. No importaba la edad, los apoyaba siempre durante las crisis.

No había, ni parecía estar interesada en dictar el curso de sus vidas a medida que se iban haciendo adultos. Jasper, sinceramente esperaba que esto no fuera a cambiar.

—Me aseguraré de alabar a Leah por su aspecto, la próxima vez que la vea—

—Dudo que seas tú a quién está tratando de impresionar. He notado que está pasado bastante tiempo con el señor Swan. —Escuchó el susurro de sus faldas, a medida que se acercaba. Le dirigió una aguda mirada— ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?—

Jasper contuvo una sonrisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando con las mujeres de su familia? Primero su hermana, y ahora su madre. ¿Por qué cada una estaba interesada en Jacob Swan?

—Es un conocido de negocios —dijo Jasper, pensando que si esto seguía así, realmente tendría que invertir en uno de los proyectos de Swan para validar esa declaración.

—Ya veo. —La condesa hizo una pausa para asegurarse que tenía toda la atención de su hijo— Tú sabes que nunca me molesto con ese tipo de cosas, tal vez se deba a eso por lo que nunca he oído de él, sino hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, todavía no entiendo exactamente, cómo él y su hermana entraron a formar parte de nuestra lista de invitados. Raramente entretienes a tus contactos de negocios en casa, y nunca durante la temporada de las fiestas de fin de año—

— ¿Estás cuestionado a quién puedo invitar a compartir la fiestas, madre? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te aseguro que no hay razón que uses ese tono conmigo, Jasper. —Su madre parecía ofendida— Solo pregunto porque estoy preocupada. Por tu hermana. No puedo evitar pensar que se está encariñando con el señor Swan, y empiezo a sospechar que lo más seguro es que a Leah se le rompa el corazón—

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Swan es un hombre negocios. Tengo la esperanza de finalizar un importante acuerdo con él acerca de los derechos de minería de una propiedad que tengo en Cornwall. Selby y Lord Bailey también son socios en esta empresa, y a ellos les gusta mucho. Repetidamente, me han dicho que es un hombre honorable. Uno rico, además—

— ¿Entonces por qué está tan interesado en Leah? Si es rico, no puede ser un cazafortunas—

Jasper bajó la vista, sufriendo un agudo dolor de preocupación culpable. ¿Cómo se había perdido todo este drama? Es verdad, había estado envuelto en sus preocupaciones acerca de Isabella Swan y Reneesme, pero no era una excusa para estar tan inconsciente de su entorno.

¿O tal vez su madre estaba exagerando? ¿Tal vez no había nada entre Leah y Jacob Swan, excepto en la imaginación de su madre?

— ¿Estás diciendo que Swan está cortejando a Leah?—

Las palabras sonaron ridículas. Jasper casi sonrió aliviado. Pero vio la preocupación genuina en el rostro de su madre.

—Bueno, no sé exactamente, lo que el señor Swan está haciendo con Leah, — musitó la condesa— Uno supondría que si sus intenciones son honorables, podría estar planeando cortejarla apropiadamente, dentro de todos los límites del decoro—

— ¡Será mejor que el maldito esté dentro de esos límites!—

—Jasper, por favor. El lenguaje—

—Perdón—

—No quise decir que el señor Swan tenga un motivo perverso. —La condesa arrugó la nariz— Su apariencia ha mejorado impresionantemente, aunque nunca nadie dirá que Leah es preciosa, o linda. Cuando se ve mejor, es pasable—

—Los hombres no solo consideran la apariencia de una mujer—

—Precisamente. Por eso estoy más confundida aun. Leah es tímida y retraída. No tiene el destello del ingenio, ni el encanto travieso que los hombres encuentran tan irresistible. Sin belleza y sin una personalidad chispeante, hay muy poco que la pueda recomendar. No quiero ser cruel, pero ¿qué podría querer de Leah, un hombre con el aspecto y riqueza del señor Swan?—

—Difícilmente creo que haya alcanzado ese estado—

—No estoy segura. Por un momento, durante el juego de cartas, me pareció ver… —la condesa vaciló.

— ¿Qué, madre? ¿Qué viste?—

—Creo que vi al señor Swan y Leah, ¡besándose!—

— ¿Estás segura que no te equivocaste?—

—Sé que suena más bien ridículo, pero creo que pasó. —Su madre se veía horrorizada— Y sin embargo es una conducta tan impulsiva e inadecuada, dos cosas que uno nunca asociarían con Leah. —Negó con la cabeza, después empezó a murmurar— Cada vez que pienso en eso, digo que me tengo que haber equivocado. Aunque socialmente inferior, el señor Swan es guapo y tiene fortuna. No tiene ninguna necesidad de una esposa lisiada—

—Hay mucho más en Leah que su debilidad. Le haces un gran daño al no mirar más allá—

—Lo sé, querido. Es mi hija y la amo con todo mi corazón. Naturalmente nosotros, que somos su familia, sabemos que es un tesoro, una mujer dulce, entregada, maravillosa. —La condesa entrecerró los ojos— Sin embargo, como madre, es mi deber sospechar, dadas las circunstancias. No debemos olvidar que es inocente de la sociedad, e ingenua con los hombres a pesar de sus años, que sabemos están mucho más allá de los que son aconsejables para que encuentre un buen partido—

—Difícilmente es una mujer vieja—

—Pero tampoco es una mujer joven. Me preocupa que pueda estar teniendo un romance con un hombre de malas intenciones. O peor aún, que trate de engañarla para que acepte una pareja desfavorable. No toleraré que un trepador social la hiera—

—Estoy bastante seguro que el señor Swan no tiene ningún interés específico en Leah. Romántico u otro —respondió Jasper, deseando tener la libertad de poder decirle a su madre la verdadera razón por qué los Swan estaban ahí. Revelándole la verdad, le aliviaría los temores, y él se sacaría un tremendo peso de encima.

Pero, ¿qué había dicho Isabella antes? Algunos secretos son más difíciles de guardar que otros.

—Tendré un ojo puesto en el asunto, madre—

—Gracias, querido. Sé que siempre puedo recurrir a ti—

Al ver la emoción en sus ojos, Jasper se sintió culpable. Además de tener secretos con su familia, había estado dejando de lado sus obligaciones con ella.

Faltaban seis días para Navidad. Menos de dos semanas después, los invitados empezarían a marcharse. Gradualmente, las cosas volverían a lo normal.

¿_O no_? Con una mueca interna, Jasper admitió que era altamente improbable.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se vistió con mucho cuidado, anticipando su visita a la vicaría. Le había prometido a la señora Hargrave que la ayudaría con la obra de Navidad de este año, sin darse cuenta que sería una distracción muy bienvenida, eliminado así cualquier posibilidad de pasar cualquier momento en compañía del conde.

Se echó agua tibia en la cara, los labios le hormigueaban con el recuerdo de los besos del conde. Parecía que la quemaban, pero Isabella se tragó la tormenta de emociones. Realmente había pasado, murmuró. Se habían besado. ¿Y qué significaba…?

—Que nada cambiará —se dijo firmemente. Su voz hizo eco en la habitación— Nada de nada—

Sin ganas de examinar mucho los sucesos de la noche, Isabella tomó una decisión. Iba a hacer lo que se le enseñaba a una mujer bien educada y con carácter, cuando se enfrentaba a emociones confusas y estimuladas en exceso. Ignorarlas firmemente.

Tranquilizada con su determinación, terminó de vestirse. Continuó con su plan durante el desayuno. Se comió una tostada y bebió chocolate caliente y se envolvió en una conversación muy animada con Lord Bailey y su esposa. Bromearon y rieron y la hicieron sentirse mejor al saber que no resentían el juego de cartas de anoche. No se daba cuenta lo tensa que estaba hasta que Jasper… no, el conde, entró en la sala, con Lady Leah a su lado. Dio un saludo general a todos, y en seguida continuó la conversación con su hermana. No la miró en ningún momento.

Sintiendo su presencia extremadamente, la mano le tembló cuando se llevó la taza a los labios, y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Extrañamente, el hecho que estuviese actuando tan tranquilo, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, le aguijoneó el orgullo. ¿O era mejor actor que ella, más diestro para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Isabella se quedó mirando el vacío, temerosa de que en su cara se delatara su agitación interior. Decir que iba a controlar cualquier emoción, y realmente hacerlo, era muy diferente, pero estaba decidida. Los besos de anoche habían despertado un hambre profunda en su ser. Pero esa hambre podía ser contenida y controlada.

Era importante entender a lo que se enfrentaba. Ahora sabía que tenía que estar alerta y evitar cualquier situación donde necesitara luchar contra la tentación del deseo que sentía por el conde.

Pues era lo suficientemente honesta para reconocer que se entregaría fácilmente.

— ¿Estás segura que no debía traer mi traje de ángel? —preguntó Reneesme por tercera vez— Apuesto que a la señora Hargrave le gustaría verlo. Y al reverendo Hargrave, también. Es tan bonito—

—Sé que a la señora Hargrave en realidad le gustaría verte de ángel, pero hoy no es necesario. Todos los intérpretes están practicando y aprendiendo dónde se deben ubicar. No tienes que usar un disfraz para eso —respondió Isabella.

Reneesme vaciló, claramente deseosa de rebatir, pero la mirada severa de la señora Higginbotham, silenció a la niña.

La mañana estaba agradable, el sol brillante, el pasto levemente dorado por las temperaturas heladas de los últimos días. Cuando iban llegando a la vicaría, la señora Hargrave estaba en la puerta esperándolas para darles la bienvenida. Isabella sonrió, y miró a la joven mujer esperando que lo que sentía fuera entusiasmo y no ansiedad. A pesar de una larga conferencia acerca de la buena conducta, Isabella sabía que en cualquier momento a Reneesme le podía venir una pataleta, con la más leve provocación, real o imaginaria.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan. Lady Reneesme. Y Señora Higginbotham. Que agradable verlas otra vez—

Isabella le sonrió a la linda esposa del vicario. Parecía todo, menos contenta, intentando una sonrisa a medias con los labios cerrados, mientras se acercaban. Tal como le habían dicho, Reneesme le hizo una reverencia. Pareció conmovida con el gesto respetuoso, pero su mirada era cautelosa. Sus ojos nerviosos y parpadeantes, iban a la niña como esperando que explotara en cualquier momento. Dada la experiencia de la última visita, Isabella difícilmente podía culparla.

Entraron a la escuela. Un grupo de niños y niñas, de distintos tamaños, los esperaban. Todos eran mayores que Reneesme, por lo menos cinco años o más, y mucho más altos.

La señora Higginbotham se ubicó en la parte posterior de la sala. Isabella le sacó la capa y el bonete a Reneesme. Los ojos de la niña brillaban excitados mientras miraba a los demás niños.

El ensayo empezó muy bien. Los niños estaban bien entrenados y se sabían su parte. Aun así era difícil que se mantuvieran en su puesto y el movimiento era inevitable. Isabella notó con curiosidad la interacción de Reneesme con los otros niños. Aunque era de lejos la más pequeña, y prácticamente una desconocida, Reneesme era el centro de atención.

Las niñas más grandes la trataban como a su muñeca favorita, protegiéndola y consintiéndola, compitiendo por su favor. La mayoría de los niños, la ignoraban, aunque Isabella pudo ver una o dos sonrisas cuando veían las payasadas de Reneesme.

Fue bueno verla riendo y disfrutando, con la carita ruborizada y feliz. El momento difícil fue cuando se decidió la ubicación final de los ángeles. Isabella había sido la ayudante de la señora Hargrave durante todo el ensayo. Después de todo era su producción, y estaba haciendo un trabajo admirable.

—Amanda, te pararás aquí, Julia a tu lado, y Reneesme, al frente—

Las niñas obedecieron, y Isabella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Reneesme estaba parada justo atrás de la cuna de paja. Continuamente miraba el lugar donde colocarían al bebé. Isabella casi podía ver cómo giraban las ruedas en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Chupándose pensativamente el labio inferior, Reneesme abandonó su puesto, para ir hacia la señora Hargrave, que estaba organizando a los tres reyes magos. Isabella se apresuró a interceptarla.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Isabella, temiendo otra vez la exigencia de representar al niño Jesús.

— ¿Me podrán ver detrás de la cuna? Soy mucho más pequeña que los otros ángeles—

—Por eso la señora Hargrave te colocó en el centro. Todos dirigirán la vista a ese lugar—

—Qué bien, —contenta con la respuesta, Reneesme volvió saltando a su puesto y el ensayo terminó sin incidentes.

Cuando iban en el coche de vuelta a casa, Reneesme parloteaba alegremente de la obra y de los otros niños, haciendo que Isabella tuviese un impulsivo.

— ¿Tiene planes especiales para Lady Reneesme esta tarde, Señora Higginbotham?—

La institutriz, que se estaba adormeciendo, parpadeó repetidamente mientras se despertaba del todo.

—En realidad, no, Señorita Swan—

—Excelente. —Volviéndose a la niña, le preguntó— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme esta tarde? Voy a hacer galletas de Navidad para las cestas de regalo, y pensé que sería bueno llevar galletas a la escuela, cuando se presente la obra. Estoy segura que todos los niños disfrutarán con la sorpresa—

— ¿Qué tipo de galletas? —preguntó Reneesme.

—De jengibre. ¿Te gustan?—

—Sí, mucho. —Reneesme sonrió entusiasmada, pero en seguida frunció el ceño— No puedo comer postre durante el resto de la semana. Papá lo ordenó—

—No las vamos a comer, solo las hornearemos —aclaró Isabella— Aunque nos veremos obligadas a comer una o dos para asegurarnos que queden buenas. Después de todo, como daremos la mayoría, sería muy vergonzoso que quedaran de mal sabor—

— ¿Las puedo probar, también?—

—Creo que tu padre lo permitirá—

La sonrisa de Reneesme fue más brillante aun.

— ¿Podemos empezar tan pronto lleguemos a casa?—

Isabella asintió con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Me gusta la cocina —dijo Reneesme, cuando llegaron— Puedo ver al gato—

Isabella, que estaba organizando todo lo necesario, se volvió y vio un gran gato de tres colores, tendido sobre un alto armario cerrado, con sus patas y la cola, sobresaliendo del borde.

—Ese es Horacio —informó la cocinera a Isabella— Cuando hace frío, le gusta estar aquí, abrigado y cómodo—

—Los gatos son muy listos. No importa dónde estén, siempre encuentran un lugar agradable para enroscarse—

—Misty es el gato favorito de tía Leah, pero a mí me gusta más Horacio. Nunca la puedo agarrar cuando la persigo, y eso que solo tiene tres patas—

¿Tres patas? No podía ser verdad. Isabella se giró a mirarla, con la intención de darle un sermón a Reneesme sobre que era mejor no exagerar la verdad, cuando se encontró con los ojos de la cocinera.

—Ay, esa Misty es una criatura muy veloz con sus tres patas —dijo la cocinera— Ni los perros la pueden agarrar—

Isabella disimuló su sorpresa. Encontró un delantal blanco y lo enrolló varias veces en la cintura a Reneesme. Después reunió todos los ingredientes necesarios, mientras Reneesme la miraba. Para no agotar las reservas de la casa ni afectar el menú de ese día, Isabella había hecho que le llevaran harina, mantequilla, huevos, azúcar y melaza, además de canela y jengibre.

En su experiencia, las cocineras tendían a ser territoriales. Ya era muy extraño que una de las invitadas usara la cocina. No quería molestar aún más en los dominios de la cocinera, vaciándole la despensa.

De esta manera, era más que tolerante con su presencia. La mujer mayor era educada, y servicial, y la trajo los cuencos, las cucharas de palo, los moldes para cortar galletas, y otros utensilios, pero la observaba con una mirada francamente curiosa.

Isabella entendió. Las mujeres de alta sociedad no cocinaban. La mayoría consultaban acerca del menú y traían unas pocas recetas apreciadas en la casa, pero no tenían idea de cómo preparar ni siquiera los alimentos más simples. Era otra faceta más que la separaba y le recordaba a Isabella que no era mujer de sociedad. Había sido criada en un hogar burgués, donde una criada cocinaba casi todo, pero Isabella había aprendido unas cuantas cosas básicas.

Desde temprana edad, había desarrollado un interés especial en la repostería. A medida que crecía, la relajaba, y le agradaba además producir algo que se podía comer.

Estaba ansiosa de compartir lo que sabía y su destreza con Reneesme. Otro recuerdo navideño para guardar con cariño para los años venideros. Explicó para qué eran los ingredientes, y cómo los iban a mezclar, mientras Reneesme escuchaba atentamente.

Pronto Isabella empezó a moler los terrones de azúcar hasta convertirlos en un polvo fino, mientras Reneesme, bajo el ojo vigilante de la cocinera, contaba las cucharadas de harina. Sin ningún cuidado, las vació a una fuente grande, y las revolvió, levantando una nube blanca. En minutos, ella y Isabella quedaron cubiertas de harina, mientras la cocinera estornudaba sin cesar.

— ¿Tal vez sea mejor que yo agregue el resto de la harina? —se ofreció la cocinera, sin duda para sobrevivir.

— ¿Y qué haré yo? —Reneesme preguntó, olvidándose pronto cuando vio los huevos primorosamente apilados en otra fuente— Oh, ¿puedo cascar los huevos?—

La cocinera se puso pálida, Isabella vaciló, pero sabiendo que la mejor manera de aprender era haciéndolo, hizo una demostración, quebrando con cuidado un huevo, golpeándolo contra el borde de la fuente, y agregándolo a los ingredientes secos.

Reneesme la imitó con mucho cuidado. Y cuando se volvió llena de entusiasmo a buscar otro huevo, Isabella deslizó los dedos para sacar pedazos de cáscara. Una vez que todo estuvo bien mezclado, amasaron e hicieron un rollo. Isabella cortó un trozo para Reneesme y le mostró cómo usar los moldes de cortar. Llenaron una bandeja y Isabella la colocó en el horno. El olor sabroso del jengibre y las especias calientes pronto llenó el aire.

Desgraciadamente Isabella dejó las galletas demasiado tiempo en el horno. El olor delicioso desapareció, reemplazado por el desagradable olor a quemado. Reneesme se tapó la nariz, mientras Isabella sacaba las galletas duras ennegrecidas.

—Se las pueden dar al perro —sugirió la cocinera.

—_Apollo_ come cualquier cosa —Reneesme dijo contenta.

Decepcionada, Isabella amontonó las galletas al borde de la mesa y se preguntó si los perros se las comerían. Se veían horribles, y sabrían peor. Tomando la harina, empezó a preparar una segunda tanda de masa, diciéndose que las miradas frecuentes de la cocinera eran de simpatía, no de superioridad.

Prometiéndose estar más atenta, Isabella se preocupó bastante esta vez y las sacó cuando estaban crujientes, pero no muy tostadas. Se estaba felicitando en silencio, cuando el conde entró a la cocina.

— ¡Papá! Ven a ver lo que hice—

— ¿Estás cocinando? —le preguntó asombrado.

Isabella levantó la vista. La estaba mirando con una expresión divertida, que podría considerarse como condescendiente, si no hubiera sido por la calidez genuina de su sonrisa.

— ¡Horneando! —lo corrigió Reneesme.

— ¿De verdad?—

—Sí, la señorita Isabella me está enseñando—

—Qué extraordinario—

Isabella sintió la cara arder, pero era por el horno caliente.

— ¿Y cómo está mi pequeño ángel, hoy? —preguntó el conde. Reneesme dio unas risitas. Lord Hampton se acercó, y le susurró a Isabella— Solo para aclarar. Me estoy refiriendo a su parte en la obra, no a su conducta—

—Me alegro de oír eso, milord. Creo que un cambio en tu actitud y acciones con Reneesme, te servirá mucho—

—Y ojalá que sirva para la paz hogareña. Y el resto de la comunidad—

— ¡Dios! ¡No es tan mala! —Isabella sacó una bola de masa, y empezó a amasarla— Trata de verlo así. Si no puedes controlarla a los seis, nunca serás capaz de hacerlo a los dieciséis—

Se puso pálido.

— ¿Pretendientes y jóvenes olfateando alrededor de mi niña? Me están dando palpitaciones—

El conde se inclinó acercándose más, y ella sintió su respiración en sus mejillas. Perdió la calma y apenas pudo entender la pregunta.

— ¿Perdón?—

— ¿Realmente Reneesme se portó bien esta mañana?—

Isabella parpadeó.

—Sí. Hubo un pequeño problema cuando estaba en el escenario, pero contuvo su mal humor, y se portó bien. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ella—

—Un buen comienzo. Después de todo no se pueden esperar milagros en un día. Tenemos que celebrar las pequeñas victorias, y apoyarnos con las derrotas—

— ¡Milord!—

—Creí que habíamos acordado que me llamarías Jasper—

—Cuando estemos solos—

La observaba atentamente con una expresión que hizo que la respiración se le acelerara. Deliberadamente se concentró en la masa, metiendo el molde metálico en harina primero, y cortando las galletas después. Las puso en una bandeja y las llevó al horno.

Puso las galletas cocinadas en un plato. El conde sacó una y se la metió en la boca.

— ¡Espera! No se han enfriado todavía—

Dio un grito ahogado. Supo que se había quemado la lengua. Pero muy valiente, se las arregló para masticarla y tragarla.

— ¿Te gusta papá?—

—Deliciosa—

A Reneesme se le abrieron los ojos.

— ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que te gusta?—

Volvió a tragar.

—Con toda seguridad es la galleta de Navidad más rica que he comido, gatita. Felicitaciones a la maestra de cocina, o más bien, pastelera—

—Las envolveremos y pondremos en los canastos de Navidad. Para los inquilinos—

—Seguro que a todos les gustarán—

Reneesme sonrió.

—Le quiero dar unas a la señora Hargrave también, como un regalo especial—

—Qué idea tan encantadora —dijo Isabella— Como ella también es repostera, apreciará doblemente tu esfuerzo—

Reneesme asintió con entusiasmo.

—No hallo las horas de volver a Londres para decirle a Jane Grolier que hice galletas, y se las di a todos como regalo. Y eran maravillosas—

El conde levantó una ceja con ironía.

—Sus intenciones son buenas —dijo abruptamente Isabella.

—Mmm, solo tenemos que trabajar en su modestia. Y motivación. Me da escalofríos pensar qué otras acciones se le ocurrirán cuando lo más importante sea impresionar a Jane Grolier—

—Tal vez cuando vea el aprecio verdadero por sus acciones, le producirá una impresión más duradera—

—Solo podemos esperar—

Tomó otra galleta y Isabella se sintió extrañamente agradada porque le gustaran tanto. Reneesme, aburrida del trabajo, se había ido al otro extremo de la cocina. Agachada, trataba de persuadir al gato de que saliera de debajo de un armario.

Viendo a Reneesme con _Horace_, tuvo una idea.

—Se me ocurrió un regalo de Navidad para Reneesme que me gustaría discutir contigo —susurró Isabella.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata?—

—No lo puedo decir aquí. Quiero que sea una sorpresa—

Lord Hampton asintió.

—Está bien. Nos reuniremos más tarde y lo discutiremos en privado. —Y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, conspiradora.

A Isabella, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se veía varonil, joven, feliz. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a la masa de las galletas, presionando demasiado mientras pasaba el rodillo, negándose a identificar la causa de su emoción.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

— ¿Un gatito?—

Isabella asintió y el conde frunció el ceño. Estaban pasando unos pocos momentos a solas antes del té y quería compartir su idea con él.

—Adora los gatos. Se divirtió horneando galletas esta tarde, pero, pasó la mitad del tiempo persiguiendo a _Horace_, el gato de Cook ―explicó Isabella— Además, creo que hacerse responsable de un ser vivo, será bueno para ella. Y la mejor parte es que los gatos no requieren muchos cuidados—

— ¿Y qué pensará _Apollo_? ―preguntó el conde sonriendo.

No había pensado en el gran perro del conde. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—_Apollo_ estará acostumbrado a ver gatos por la finca—

—Sí, y nada le gusta más que perseguirlos. Cook le atiza cuando lo ve por la cocina, por lo que _Horace_ está a salvo. ―El conde cruzó los brazos— _Apollo_ puede pensar que un gatito sería un maravilloso desayuno—

— ¡Dios mío! —Isabella tragó saliva alarmada— Eso sería desastroso. Pero, si crees honestamente, que los dos animales no podrían estar juntos, entonces supongo que tendrá que ocurrírseme alguna otra cosa—

—No es necesario que le regales nada a Reneesme—

La decepción invadió a Isabella. No había pensado en otra cosa desde que se le ocurrió la idea del gatito, pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar si el conde lo consideraba inapropiado. Aun así, negarle la oportunidad de regalarle algo a Reneesme, cualquier cosa, por Navidad, la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

—Solo pretendía regalarle algo a Reneesme ―dijo Isabella. _Y tal vez que así me recordara_, pensó con tristeza.

—Jasper, Señorita Swan ―interrumpió Lady Rosalie— Estamos haciendo equipos para jugar a las charadas. ¿Queréis jugar?—

—Iremos en un momento ―respondió el conde. Luego volviendo a mirar a Isabella, añadió— Pediré a mi mayordomo que busque en la finca. Seguro que habrá alguna camada por los alrededores—

Su comentario fue recibido con una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Isabella.

— ¿Puedo regalarle un gatito a Reneesme?—

—No soy un completo villano, Isabella. Me doy cuenta de que te gustaría regalárselo y admito que tienes razón. Reneesme estará encantada, ―sonrió ligeramente— Desearía que se me hubiera ocurrido a mí—

—Me gustaría escogerlo ―añadió Isabella rápidamente, encantada y un poco atónita.

—Me imaginaba que sería así. Te acompañaré. Ahora, unámonos a los demás. Si Rosalie se entera del regalo, la sorpresa estará en peligro. Mi prima nunca ha sido capaz de mantener un secreto más de treinta minutos—

—Ah, así que, temes que si Lady Rosalie se entera, deje escapar al gato —preguntó Isabella sin poderse resistir.

Él gruñó por el obvio juego de palabras, pero la chispa de diversión en sus ojos, hizo que el pulso de Isabella se acelerara.

Fiel a su palabra, el conde dijo a Isabella que, posiblemente, hubieran encontrado lo que buscaban en la granja de los Braggs. Cabalgaron juntos tras el almuerzo. El aire era frío y el cielo lechoso. Isabella lo encontró vigorizante.

Mantuvieron una conversación segura e inocua y Isabella se dijo a sí misma que lo prefería así. Este remanso de paz entre ellos era demasiado frágil para arriesgarlo con temas más serios.

Después de un poco más de una hora, llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de una propiedad bien mantenida, con una casa que parecía una caja de piedra, encaramada en la cima de una colina y rodeada por otros edificios más pequeños y de construcción similar.

El señor Bragg, los saludó cordialmente a su manera reservada y respetuosa. Isabella no pudo evitar notar cómo el conde remarcó varias veces lo mucho que apreciaba la ayuda del granjero, lo que hizo que el hombre se relajara visiblemente.

La camada estaba alojada cómodamente en el granero. Los gatitos estaban durmiendo en una espesa cama de paja, pegados uno a otro como si fueran una sola bola de pelo. Con una ligera urgencia, despertaron y empezaron a explorar el entorno.

Isabella se tomó su tiempo observándolos. Eran todos dulces y adorables, pero sus ojos enseguida se posaron en uno en particular.

—Creo que este es perfecto ―decidió, después de que el señor Bragg les asegurara que era una hembra.

—Un gato gris con ojos negros ―observó el conde— Muy bonito—

Isabella se agachó y cogió al gatito en sus brazos. El animal se retorció, pero luego se acomodó en la palma de Isabella, ronroneando. Isabella inclinó su cabeza mirando la cara del gatito y sonrió.

—Sus ojos no son negros, milord. Son verdes. El negro eran sus pupilas, que estaban dilatadas porque estaba un poco nervioso—

— ¿Estará mi casa lista para recibir a una criatura tan excitable?—

Isabella se rió de nuevo.

—El gatito, sin duda, animará las cosas—

—Mmm, precisamente lo que necesito. Otra animada hembra bajo mi techo ―frunció el ceño, pero Isabella se dio cuenta de que bromeaba— ¿Está listo para ser separado de su madre? ―preguntó al señor Bragg.

—Casi. Podemos empezar a alimentarlo aparte, así se lo podrá llevar en pocos días—

—Excelente. Entonces enviaré un sirviente a recogerlo en Nochebuena—

—Muy bien, milord—

Los dos hombres sellaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Señor Bragg. Le agradezco su ayuda una vez más—

El granjero miró al suelo, clavando la punta de su bota en el duro suelo de tierra del granero.

—La Señora Bragg esperaba que pudieran quedarse para compartir un refrigerio con nosotros—

—Será un honor ―el conde giró hacia Isabella— ¿Señorita Swan?—

—Qué oferta más amable, Señor Bragg ―contestó Isabella, sabiendo que era motivo de orgullo para el granjero y su familia que el conde aceptara su hospitalidad.

Subieron la colina hasta la casa. Tan pronto como llegaron arriba, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Lord Hampton, ¡qué maravilloso verle! ―dijo una voz. Una mujer gruesa estaba en la puerta sonriendo ampliamente— Y ha traído a una dama con usted—

Isabella sintió cómo se sonrojaba, ya que el tono de la señora implicaba que mantenía alguna relación con el conde. ¡El cielo no permitiera que nadie supiera la verdad!

—Soy Isabella Swan, Señora Bragg ―dijo ella, tratando de atajar cualquier especulación— Mi hermano y yo estamos de visita en Windmere por las fiestas de Navidad—

— ¿La Señorita Swan? ¿Es usted la dama que ha estado ayudando a la Señora Hargrave con la representación de Navidad?—

—Sí, es ella, Señora Bragg ―respondió el conde— Y debo decir que hizo un buen trabajo por lo que me han dicho—

—Oh, Dios mío, sí. Mi Jamie llegó a casa con un montón de historias del último ensayo—

—Esa representación es una soberana tontería, en mi opinión ―gruñó el señor Bragg—, pero su madre pone todo el corazón en ello—

—Silencio, George. Es un honor que hayan escogido a nuestro muchacho—

—Si me permite decirlo, señor Bragg, deben sentirse orgullosos del joven Jamie ―afirmó Isabella.

Tras oír la noticia, la señora Bragg rió con alegría.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. La Señorita Swan es una dama refinada y sabe lo que dice—

El señor Bragg murmuró por lo bajo. Isabella podía ver que no estaba convencido en absoluto, pero, sabiamente, se abstuvo de comentarlo.

Fueron conducidos hacia una acogedora salita. La señora Bragg insistió que el conde se sentara en la mejor silla, y ofreció a Isabella el sofá. El señor Bragg permaneció de pie. La casa olía a madera quemada, canela y pan recién hecho. Isabella se sintió muy a gusto.

Una chica joven entró portando una bandeja con aperitivos. Fue presentada como Anna, la hija mayor de los Braggs y la cocinera del delicioso pastel de uvas que les sirvieron. Fue una visita encantadora. El conde y el señor Bragg discutieron asuntos locales, como las cosechas y los nuevos cultivos que plantarían en primavera.

Isabella no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo por encontrar un tema de conversación con la señora Bragg. Una simple pregunta aquí y allá y la mantuvo hablando la mayor parte de la visita.

Cuando montaron en sus caballos para irse, Isabella notó que Lord Hampton deslizaba discretamente unas monedas en la mano del señor Bragg.

—Me gustaría reembolsarte el dinero que le diste al señor Bragg ―dijo Isabella en el momento que se pusieron en marcha.

—No es necesario, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no iba a dejarlo pasar—

—Pues claro que no ―replicó ella— El gatito será mi regalo—

—Muy bien. Me debes diez guineas—

Lejos de parecer desconcertada por la suma, Isabella estaba encantada por la generosidad del conde. La granja le había parecido próspera y en buen estado, pero se había dado cuenta de que el matrimonio tenía ocho hijos, por lo que, sin duda, no les vendría mal una ayuda pues tenían que alimentarlos y vestirlos.

Cabalgaron por los campos que bordeaban el arroyo, dándoles un agradable paseo a los caballos. El cielo se había vuelto gris oscuro y el aire estaba cargado de humedad. Aun así, la tormenta apareció tan de repente que en un primer momento les pareció irreal.

—Es tan bonito ―exclamó Isabella divertida, mostrando su cara al cielo y riendo mientras los copos de nieve se caían en sus pestañas y mejillas.

—Cranborne estará encantado ―comentó el conde— Apostó una buena suma con Lord Bailey a que nevaría antes de Navidad—

Isabella giró abruptamente la cabeza.

— ¿Es que no hay nada sagrado? Apostar por el clima. Qué absurdo—

— ¿No lo sabías Isabella? Ese es el pasatiempo favorito de los aristócratas aburridos. La de Cranborne no es ni de lejos la peor. El libro de apuestas de White´s está lleno con las más ridículas imaginables, así como las más escandalosas—

— ¿Por ejemplo?—

— ¿Qué prefieres, ridícula o escandalosa?—

—Ridícula ―contestó ella con sinceridad.

—Bien, veamos. Lord Alvanley apostó tres mil libras a qué gota de entre cinco llegaba primero al marco de la ventana de White´s—

Isabella sonrió.

—Eso pasó hace años. Lo creas o no, ya había escuchado esa en particular—

—Entonces, te contaré la del Duque de Hampshire, en la que se apostó a qué mosca sería la primera en alcanzar la esquina superior de la ventana—

—Los miembros del club, parecen tener fascinación por las ventanas ―apostilló ella.

—Supongo que puedes llamarlo así. ―El conde sacudió la cabeza y condujo a su caballo cerca de ella.

Le pareció oírlo murmurar algo así como _estúpidos estirados_, pero no estaba segura. Continuaron hablando con el mismo tono, pero de pronto, los copos eran más copiosos. Una enorme cantidad de mojados y gordos copos caían, en lo que parecía una cortina entre ellos y el resto del mundo. Empezaron a aminorar la marcha considerablemente, ya que Isabella no podía ver más que unos pocos metros por delante.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o la tormenta está empeorando? ―preguntó, casi gritando para hacerse oír sobre el fuerte viento.

—Peor ―confirmó Jasper, haciendo una mueca hacia el cielo— Necesitamos refugiarnos antes que sea tarde—

— ¿Estamos más cerca de la granja de los Braggs o de la mansión?—

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, estamos en algún lugar en medio—

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento casi ahogó su respuesta. El caballo de Isabella sacudió la cabeza enviando un chorro de húmeda nieve sobre ella. Isabella balbuceó y se limpió la nieve de los ojos, luego se inclinó para darle unas palmaditas al animal, que se tranquilizó visiblemente. Ojalá tranquilizarla a ella fuera igual de fácil.

El viento azotaba su abrigo y sus faldas y la nieve calaba sus guantes. Caía con tanta fuerza que apenas se podía ver. Lentamente subieron la colina. El suelo helado bajo los cascos de los caballos era peligroso y los animales luchaban por mantenerse sobre sus patas. Laboriosamente, cruzaban la tormenta. El conde agarraba las riendas del caballo de Isabella, que se sentía segura tras él. No quería pensar lo que le habría pasado estando sola ahí fuera, sin saber a dónde ir.

Diez minutos después, la tenue silueta de un edificio se elevaba entre la blanca niebla. Isabella suspiró de alivio. Notó que el conde se erguía en su silla y que también había visto la casa. Puso a los caballos al trote y pronto estaban atravesando la puerta, que se balanceaba sobre una sola bisagra.

Isabella estaba tan encantada por haber encontrado el refugio que no se dio cuenta de que no había humo saliendo por la chimenea, ni luces en las ventanas. Desmontaron y lucharon por continuar hasta alcanzar la puerta principal. El conde intentó abrir el pestillo, pero éste no cedía.

— ¿Está cerrado? —preguntó Isabella tiritando.

—No, la cerradura está oxidada —dijo mientras empujaba la puerta con el hombro.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ―chilló Isabella.

Él ignoró su exclamación y empujó otra vez. Esta vez, el cerrojo cedió y el conde perdió el equilibrio. Isabella se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La oscuridad la envolvió.

— ¿No hay ventanas?—

—Las contraventanas de madera están cerradas. Es mejor dejarlas así para que no entre el viento. ¿Puedes ver algo?—

—Apenas—

—Quédate dónde estás ―ordenó él— Tengo que guardar los caballos. Cuando vuelva, encenderé el fuego para mantenernos calientes y para disponer de suficiente luz para no tropezar con nada—

Isabella asintió. El conde se fue. Ella sacudió su falda, luego enterró las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, tratando de conservar la calma. En su interior, sin embargo, se la comían los nervios, al verse sola en una granja en medio de la tormenta con Lord Hampton, lo que solo podía conducir al desastre.

La puerta se abrió y entró el conde. Su abrigo y sombrero estaban cubiertos de nieve, sus mejillas rojas. Se sacudió la nieve que se acumulaba en sus botas, para, con cuidado, ponerse sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro en un intento de darse calor. Estaba jadeante por el esfuerzo, su respiración se condensaba en el aire helado.

— ¿Los caballos? ―preguntó Isabella, consiguiendo un tono indiferente, aunque con gran esfuerzo.

—Están bien. Encontré un establo casi derruido, pero dos paredes y una sección del tejado están intactas. Los aseguré donde estaban a cubierto—

—Pero eso suena bastante inestable. ¿No correrá peligro cuando la nieve se acumule? Sería terrible que el techo se derrumbara atrapando a las pobres criaturas—

—No soy arquitecto, pero, estoy seguro de que están a salvo ―observó a su alrededor— ¿Hay madera en alguna parte? Necesitamos un fuego para no congelarnos—

Una tarea. Bien. Era importante mantenerse ocupada con un objetivo. Eso le daría más tiempo para sobrellevar la situación. Tenía que encontrar madera o cualquier cosa que pudiera arder. Ignorando el nudo en su garganta, Isabella inspeccionó la habitación.

Estaba completamente vacía. Los anteriores ocupantes no habían dejado ningún mueble detrás. El suelo de madera estaba cubierto con una fina capa de polvo y, cuando se movía, las motas volaban de aquí para allá, haciendo que le picara la nariz. Con cautela, Isabella entró en la otra habitación del primer piso, donde descubrió una pequeña pila de troncos bien apilados en una esquina, cubiertos de polvo y telarañas.

Volvió triunfante con los brazos llenos. El conde la liberó rápidamente del peso. Ella se quedó cerca mientras él encendía el fuego. Sus dientes castañeteaban mientras una pequeña llama naranja empezó a curvarse alrededor de los troncos.

El conde se agachó y sopló con cuidado para avivar la llama. Isabella le alcanzó unas cuantas astillas más que él añadió lentamente y las pequeñas llamas crecieron brillantes, lamiendo la madera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleva abandonado este lugar? ―preguntó.

—No estoy seguro, ―el conde se sentó sobre sus talones— Al menos un año. Puede que más. Esperemos que el tiro funcione o pronto estaremos rodeados de humo—

Esperaron ansiosamente, pero la chimenea tiraba bien.

— ¿Vendrá alguien a buscarnos? ―preguntó, sin estar segura de si la posibilidad de que alguien viniera en su búsqueda sería mejor o peor. No estaría de más mantener ese incidente en secreto en aras de la respetabilidad.

—Dudo mucho que alguien se dé cuenta que hemos salido ―dijo el conde— Lo que, probablemente, es bueno. Sería una locura que trataran de encontrarnos. Incluso alguien que conozca el terreno, podría perderse con esta tormenta. La nieve es cegadora. ―Se incorporó— Afortunadamente, estas tormentas raramente duran mucho. El sol no tardará en aparecer ni una hora—

¡Una hora! Le fallaron las rodillas y apartó la mirada para que él no viera su reacción.

— ¿Y si no para en una hora?—

—Entonces, terminará en dos. ―Él giró hacia ella con cara de curiosidad— Pareces asustada. ¿Lo estás, Isabella?—

— ¿Tengo que estarlo, Jasper? ―preguntó ella levantando la barbilla.

—Respondiendo una pregunta con otra, ―sonrió él— Una sabía técnica de evasión—

—Es más una oportunidad de ganar tiempo antes de decir la respuesta equivocada ―dijo a la ligera— Quizás es algo que deberías probar tú—

— ¿Debería?—

Isabella sonrió. Se había quitado los guantes mojados y estaba intentando calentarse las manos entre los pliegues de su abrigo, pero estaba demasiado mojado.

Jasper se acercó otro paso y la miró, tomándole las manos entre las suyas. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio que sus manos eran grandes y bien formadas. Sorprendentemente, su piel estaba cálida. Debía haberse calentado mientras encendía el fuego.

Cerró las manos y trató de liberarlas, pero él la sujetó más fuerte. Dándose por vencida, Isabella se dijo que estaba haciendo el tonto. Él sólo quería calentarla para que no se acatarrara.

Sus dedos se enlazaron y su piel empezó a hormiguear.

—Me gusta sostener tu mano ―dijo suavemente.

—A mí también. Pero también me confunde ―suspiró, preguntándose si podría él leer la vulnerabilidad que sentía en sus ojos— Algunas veces, hecho tanto de menos la caricia de otra persona que me dan ganas de llorar—

Él asintió, ya que conocía el sentimiento.

—Yo echo de menos la conversación, las risas. La seguridad de saber que alguien me ama por el hombre que soy, independientemente de mi humor—

Sus palabras pusieron las emociones de Isabella a flor de piel. ¿Cuántas noches, tras la muerte de Edward había pasado en vela, temblando de miedo, sabiendo que esa persona especial, maravillosa, que la había querido, ya no estaba?

—No siempre es fácil resistirse a la tentación de dejarse llevar por la pena, ¿verdad? ―murmuró— Aunque tenemos que esperar que algún día aparecerá alguien que nos proporcione la misma seguridad—

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho eso mismo hace un año, lo habría desechado sin pensarlo. Pero he descubierto recientemente, que las personas no están destinadas a vivir solas, sino a vivir con alguien que las quiera y las cuide—

El corazón de Isabella se detuvo de repente y su respiración se volvió trabajosa. ¿Acaso era ella la razón para ese cambio en su corazón?

—Somos afortunados por tener una familia ―dijo— Tú tienes a Reneesme, a tu madre y a tu hermana. Yo, por mi parte, aunque la pérdida de mi padre me hizo sentirme muy sola, al menos ahora, tengo a mi hermano—

Isabella enrojeció y giró la cabeza, mirando el fuego inquieta. ¿Tendría algo que ver la tormenta con ese repentino ramalazo de melancolía?

Jasper aclaró su garganta.

—La habitación se está caldeando. Debemos quitarnos los abrigos—

Él se quitó su empapádo abrigo y lo colgó de un gancho en la pared, luego se giró expectante ante ella. Isabella se encogió de hombros y se quitó el suyo, dejándolo en el mismo gancho.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensó mientras se miraban uno a otro desconcertados.

—Hay otro piso arriba ―dijo Jasper— Voy a comprobar si hay alguna cosa para que estemos más a gusto—

Se fue y por primera vez, Isabella vio la tosca escalera de madera. Rápidamente subió y volvió al momento cargado con dos mantas.

—No están demasiado limpias, pero nos protegerán de la corriente helada—

Extendió una raída manta en el suelo frente al fuego, reservando la segunda para ponérsela en sus regazos. Isabella, sin pensar, se sentó obedientemente a su lado. Sus muslos se tocaron por un momento y ella sintió que su corazón martilleaba con la velocidad de un caballo al galope.

Pero no hizo ningún avance. Estar cerca, solo era necesario para mantener el calor, pero ser consciente de tenerle a su lado, se convirtió en una placentera sensación. Mirando el crepitante fuego, empezaron a hablar de temas superficiales. Isabella pensó que él no sentía lo mismo o bien había decidido ignorarlo. Como quiera que fuera, ella estaba encantada, ya que le daba tiempo para recomponerse y ordenar sus descontroladas emociones.

Jasper le preguntó sobre su hogar y su infancia y ella le contó cosas de sus padres y su hermano y algunos de los miembros más excéntricos de su pequeña comunidad. Habló durante un largo rato, animada por sus preguntas y su interés en las respuestas. Luego le llegó el turno a él, quería conocer cómo era su vida cuando era más joven.

Pronto la tuvo riendo de sus diabólicas travesuras, mientras estaba en su casa y, más tarde, durante su internado en Eton. Ella se compadeció de sus padres por tener que lidiar con un chico tan travieso y él le contó otra anécdota, aún más increíble que las anteriores.

Riéndose a carcajadas, Isabella se giró para mirarle. Se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que había esperado. Estaba desesperada por creer que podían llegar a ser amigos, que pudieran tener una relación que le permitiera ver a Reneesme, pero, aún más importante, que le permitiera sentirse confortable y segura en su compañía.

Sus ojos se encontraron y, de repente, fueron conscientes el uno del otro, de que eran un hombre y una mujer, de que estaban a solas. Ella respiró profundamente, pero le resultó difícil exhalar.

—Tu cabello se ha soltado ―alcanzó un mechón y muy lentamente, lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron como plumas en la sensitiva piel de su mejilla.

—Gracias ―susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos con deseo.

Su mano se dirigió a la nuca de Isabella. Ella se acercó, sintiendo la calidez de su respiración acariciar su cara. _Un beso. Sólo un dulce beso._

—Voy a ver cómo va la tormenta. ―Retiró la mano abruptamente, rompiendo la insoportable tensión— Hay una ventana en el segundo piso que da al oeste―

Isabella abrió los ojos de repente. Le miró otra vez subir la escalera. Esperó abajo, sumida en un torbellino de emociones.

¿Qué pasaría si la tormenta empeoraba y tenían que quedarse a pasar la noche? ¿Tendrían intimidad? O, aunque no pasara nada ¿se verían comprometidos por la situación, hasta tal punto que fuera necesaria una proposición de matrimonio?

La cabaña permanecía en un inquieto silencio y sus nervios se intensificaron. Agarrando los lados de la escalera, Isabella subió lentamente. El segundo piso era más espacioso de lo que había imaginado. El techo era lo suficientemente alto para que Jasper pudiera permanecer de pie. La habitación estaba congelada y ella tembló.

Cruzó hasta dónde estaba y Jasper sonrió cuando la vio a su lado. Había limpiado una sección del cristal y al otro lado se veía un paisaje que evocaba ecos de un mundo mágico.

La nieve había dejado de caer, aunque lo cubría todo. El cielo era gris oscuro, aunque en la distancia, cerca del horizonte, un pequeño rayo de sol hacía que el suelo brillara como si alguien lo hubiera espolvoreado con diamantes.

Una ligera brisa se colaba por la rendija del marco de la ventana y Isabella olió el frío, crujiente y limpio aire. Su respiración empañó el cristal y dio un paso atrás, pero continúo mirando el paisaje nevado. Los carámbanos bordeaban el tejado de la cabaña como lágrimas heladas, brillando a la luz.

Estaba todo blanco hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista, y no había viviendas ni otras estructuras que estropearan el paisaje. La amplitud de las tierras nevadas, la hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante, aunque en lugar de vacío, Isabella sentía como la limpieza de la nieve la purificaba.

La prístina manta era tan pura y perfecta, cubriendo todo a su paso. Era como un lienzo blanco, llego de esperanza y promesas, brindando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

—Es tan tranquilo ―dijo ella con la emoción brotando de su voz.

—Sí, ―su cabeza se inclinó hacia Isabella, su respiración caldeándola cuando murmuró—: Es como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo_—_

_Si eso fuera verdad._ El pensamiento apareció de pronto y Isabella enrojeció de vergüenza. Bajo otras circunstancias, sabía que se permitiría admitir la intensa atracción que sentía por él, se permitiría sentir las emociones que pensaba que habían muerto con Edward.

_Si solo…_

Isabella se giró, rompiendo con deliberación el íntimo comienzo.

—Ahora que ha parado, podemos irnos—

— ¡Espera! ―Jasper la rodeó con su brazo, con tanta fuerza, que ella no pudo moverse. Isabella elevó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos que ardían con una mirada ardiente. Su cara estaba a pulgadas de la suya. Esta vez iba a besarla, estaba segura.

Su corazón latía salvaje, esperanzado.

—Estoy encantado de haber quedado atrapado contigo ―dijo ásperamente— Disfruté nuestro tiempo juntos—

A Isabella le tomó un momento encontrar su voz.

—Yo también—

Jasper subió la mano y acarició su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla, acarició su cara, trazó la forma de su oreja y su lóbulo suavemente, y lentamente hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su cuello. Isabella se oyó jadear expectante. Esperando que bajara su boca hasta la suya.

Ella se acercó más, arqueando su cuello. Al final, él se movió y el ligero roce de sus labios le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Dejó de pensar. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, confortables. La punta de su lengua salió para encontrar los labios de Isabella. Penetró en su boca, convirtiendo el suave beso en una conexión profundamente íntima.

Sus bocas se fusionaron hambrientas. Sentir su lengua, su sabor, el gruñido de deseo que dejó escapar cuando profundizó el beso, quedó impreso en su mente. Ella le sintió temblar y supo que estaba luchando por no perder el control. No era un silencio incómodo, sino más bien lleno de pensamientos no expresados.

—El final perfecto para una deliciosa tarde ―dijo finalmente.

—Sí ―murmuró ella. Eso era precisamente lo que sentía.

Isabella se inclinó contra él, reposando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, esperando que el intenso placer se desvaneciera, sintiéndose segura en su abrazo. Lo que era extraño, dada la fuerte tensión sexual. Jasper le había demostrado que podía confiar en él, que no tomaría ninguna ventaja de forma injusta.

Ella se acurrucó. La calidez de su cuerpo era intoxicante. Era un hombre grande, de sólida fuerza, un hombre que luchaba por lo que creía que era justo, que protegía a los que quería.

Un hombre al que podía respetar.

Un hombre al que podía admirar.

Un hombre al que podía amar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella y supo que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Leah estaba sentada en el alfeizar tapizado de la ventana con la cara apretada contra el helado cristal mientras miraba fuera. Gruesos copos caían desde el cielo gris, cubriendo rápidamente la helada hierba y volviéndola blanca. Con cada copo de nieve que caía, su estado de ánimo decaía.

La nieve significaba que se quedaría atrapada, obligada a permanecer en el interior. La nieve para el resto del grupo, tanto adultos como niños, significaba que se envolverían con sus cálidos abrigos, sombreros, bufandas y guantes y afrentarían valientemente el frio para ir en trineo, a patinar sobre hielo, o participar en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Harían un muñeco o una muñeca de nieve. Se reirían, bromearían y jugarían y se dejarían caer alegremente sobre sus espaldas para hacer patrones de ángeles en los montones de nieve blanca y esponjosa.

Entrarían en un mundo mágico y blanco, un lugar donde las preocupaciones se podían olvidar, al menos por un breve tiempo. Pero todo lo que Leah podía hacer era quedarse dentro y mirar. Con la envidia y el arrepentimiento y una chispa de celos.

La nieve estaba resbaladiza. La nieve ocultaba el peligroso y casi letal hielo debajo de ella. Como su madre tantas veces le dijo, ya era lo suficientemente difícil para Leah moverse en circunstancias normales. ¿Por qué iba a soportar la indignidad de vadear una masa de nieve con poca elegancia, arriesgándose a una lesión grave, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario?

Suspirando profundamente, Leah volvió la cabeza lejos de la escena invernal y miró al otro lado de la habitación. _Apollo_, que yacía frente a la chimenea encendida, levantó la cabeza y la miró. Como si sintiera su dolor, el perro grande se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando su considerable peso contra su pierna. Lloriqueando, reposó su cabeza en sus rodillas y levantó sus expresivos ojos hasta su cara.

Leah sonrió a pesar de su mal humor. Acarició su cabeza, pasando rítmicamente su mano por las sedosas orejas. Hacerlo calmó sus nervios y encantó a _Apollo_. Cuando terminó, él se incorporó, describiendo unos cuantos círculos, luego se instaló a sus pies, con la nariz prácticamente bajo la cola.

Leah volvió a suspirar, envidiando al perro por sus sencillas necesidades y simples placeres. De repente, quería su antigua vida de vuelta. En el pasado, no se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de quedarse atrás. Era algo asumido que ella no participaría en las actividades de exterior, sobre todo cuando era un grupo grande. Debido a su pierna lisiada, sus actividades de interior ya eran bastante limitadas, sus actividades al aire libre casi inexistentes, especialmente con este tipo de clima.

_Leah es demasiado débil, Leah es demasiado inestable sobre sus pies, Leah es demasiado delicada, seguramente se resfriará y se pondrá gravemente enferma. _Había oído esas palabras de diferentes maneras durante toda su vida y las había llegado a aceptar como un evangelio. Pero estar con Jacob Swan tantos días, había cambiado su punto de vista. Él esperaba más de ella, y por lo tanto ella se exigía más a sí misma.

Por necesidad, se había contentado con la calma y la tranquilidad, había aceptado su solitaria existencia. No era una maravilla, ni tan terriblemente horrible. Pero ahora… ahora quería algo más. Mucho más. Quería excitación y emociones. Quería emociones intensas, ya fueran felices o tristes. Quería participar y no ser una mera observadora de la vida. Quería la risa y la ligereza en su corazón, junto con las emociones especiales que sólo un hombre, un hombre dedicado a ella, podía proporcionar.

Todo eran castillos en el aire.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta— He estado recorriendo la casa en tu busca—

Leah no tenía que girarse para identificar a su interlocutor.

—Hola Jacob—

—Casi todo el mundo se está preparando para salir afuera para disfrutar de la nieve recién caída. Infantil, lo sé, pero será divertido. He venido a buscarte para que pudiéramos ir juntos—

—El tiempo es demasiado duro para mí para salir afuera —respondió rotundamente.

—Tonterías. —Se acercó evitando, ágilmente, tropezar con _Apollo_— La nevada está comenzando a remitir y no hace tanto frío. La mayoría de los niños van, estarás bien—

—Sería una carga, deprimida en la nieve y el frío, y con toda seguridad les echaría a perder la salida a todos los demás —dijo en tono despectivo.

—No a mí —respondió con seriedad— No será ni la mitad de divertido si tú no estás—

Leah volvió lentamente la cabeza de vuelta hacia la ventana. Fingió un interés en la disminución de la nevada, pero en realidad estaba estudiando el reflejo de Jacob en el cristal de la ventana.

— ¿Te gusta la nieve, Leah?—

Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose malhumorada e infantil y despreciándose a sí misma por ello.

—Me gusta la nieve —continuó él— Puede ser hermosa cuando cae por primera vez y se aferra a las ramas de los árboles y arbustos. Y por la noche, a menudo parece brillar, ya que se ilumina todo a su alrededor—

Ella frunció el ceño, odiando su estado de ánimo alegre y entusiasta, molesta por el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que se apoderó de ella con sus preguntas. ¿Cómo le iba a gustar a ella la nieve? Era tan extraña para ella como caminar sobre el agua.

—La nieve es fría —dijo rotundamente— Y húmeda. Y resbaladiza. Es peligrosa—

Él pareció momentáneamente desconcertado por su respuesta y ella se prometió desde ese momento que intentaría todo lo posible para ser un poco más directa con él. Ya era hora de que él se enterara de la realidad de vivir en su mundo.

—Parece como si le tuvieras miedo —bromeó él— Lo que es completamente ridículo—

Leah contuvo el aliento, luego se levantó de un salto, demasiado inquieta para permanecer sentada. Al momento, _Apollo_ se incorporó, alerta, agitado por su estado de ánimo. Ella acarició la cabeza al perro tranquilizándolo.

—Tú no sabes nada de mis miedos, Señor Swan. Lo que es ridículo es que presumas de un conocimiento que obviamente no tienes—

—Entonces, dime—

La chispa de espíritu de lucha que tan rápido se había encendido, se extinguió de repente. Los hombros de Leah cayeron hacia delante. De repente se sintió vieja y cansada.

—Soy ya suficientemente torpe cuando hace buen tiempo, sería una tontería tentar al destino en condiciones tan pobres —admitió ella, tratando de mantener la emoción en su voz, pero había lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos.

—No eres torpe, Leah. —Le tocó la mejilla, sus ojos cálidos con afecto— De verdad, puede que tengas que tener un poco más de cuidado que los demás, pero eso no te impide participar—

—Es imposible que pueda patinar —espetó ella.

—Yo tampoco puedo —dijo él— Cada vez que lo he intentado, me caigo de culo—

— ¡Jacob!—

Él le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—Es la verdad. Soy un completo fracaso patinando sobre hielo. Sin embargo, tengo un considerable talento con el trineo e insisto en que vengas en trineo conmigo—

—Nunca lo he hecho—

—Entonces, ya es hora de que lo intentes. Llamaré a tu doncella. Necesitas un vestido más cálido y perdona mi falta de delicadeza, medias más abrigadas—

Leah no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios. ¿Ahora se preocupaba por ser poco delicado? ¿Después de haber pronunciado la palabra culo en su cara?

Él ser giró para irse, sin duda para llamar a su doncella. El humor de Leah mejoró. Incapaz de contenerse, le susurró:

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Jacob?—

Los hombros de él se pusieron rígidos. Se detuvo y luego se giró hacia ella.

—Me hace feliz estar contigo. Y creo que si solo le das una oportunidad, vas a disfrutar estando afuera en la nieve. Me parece Leah, que te recluyes a propósito, que deliberadamente te mantienes a distancia de los demás. Pero, creo, que muy dentro de ti, preferirías poner fin a tu aislamiento—

¡Válgame Dios! Parecía capaz de leerle la mente, lo que sin duda le daba una ventaja injusta. Ella vaciló, atrapada entre el sentido común y el anhelo. Entonces él le dirigió una sonrisa que derritió sus temores. Rindiéndose, ella lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Con la ayuda de su doncella, se puso un sencillo vestido de lana suave y, siguiendo sus consejos, se puso dos pares de medias de lana y un par de resistentes botas. Tardó más de lo esperado y para cuando Leah llegó al vestíbulo, este estaba desierto.

—Todos están en el jardín, Lady Leah —le informó amablemente un lacayo que pasaba.

—Gracias, Jenkins—

Poniéndose sus cálidos guantes, Leah salió con cautela a la terraza trasera. Agarrándose fuerte a la barandilla, inhaló el aire frío de invierno. Y sonrió.

El jardín estaba atestado de gente. La capa de nieve tenía unos diez centímetros de espesor y seguía cayendo, aunque ligeramente. Todo el mundo estaba vestido con ropa abrigada, con abrigos, bufandas y gorros, riendo y hablando alegremente. Justo en el centro de todos pudo ver a Reneesme, su abrigo de lana rojo resplandeciente, mientras se apresuraba, chillando de emoción.

Las mejillas rosadas, los ojos brillantes, su pelo liberándose de su trenza poco a poco, Reneesme era la viva imagen de la alegría despreocupada. Era evidente que era la líder del grupo de siete niños que estaban ocupados persiguiéndose unos a otros y tratando de deslizarse por la nieve. Casi todos acabaron sobre sus traseros. O culos, como diría Jacob.

Él era, desgraciadamente, la única persona que Leah no encontró entre la multitud. Cada vez más nerviosa, continuó explorando las muchas caras, y de repente apareció, emergiendo desde el centro del grupo. Leah permaneció en la terraza durante varios minutos, luego empezó a descender con cautela, aferrándose a la barandilla, mano sobre mano.

Todos estaban tan alegres y desinhibidos que se sintió un poco sobrecogida. Estar tan cerca de toda esa exaltación la hacía sentirse una parte real de todo aquello. Era un buen comienzo. Se sentía satisfecha así, sólo mirándolos. Si hoy no hiciera nada más que estar de pie cerca, viendo como todos los demás hacían el ridículo, sería un progreso. Sería feliz.

Pero Jacob Swan tenía otra idea.

Se acercó a ella, sus ojos brillantes, el rostro enrojecido por el frío. Algunos copos perezosos coronaban su frente y quedaban enganchados en sus oscuras pestañas. Tenía un aspecto sano y viril y oh, tan guapo.

—Dame tu mano —dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

Ella puso suavemente su mano en las suyas, sintiendo un cosquilleo de calidez a través de las capas de sus guantes.

—La nieve está muy resbaladiza. Me da miedo caer —confesó ella.

—Yo te cogeré —prometió él.

Fue confiada hacia él, su cojera más exagerada debido a sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos. Para su alivio, no se cayó, pero de repente su pie resbaló y se tambaleó hacia un lado. Jacob la agarró por la cintura.

Su cuerpo se hundió contra el de él.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —chilló ella— Si me caigo, te arrastraré conmigo—

—Pero, Lady Leah, nada me agradaría más que tener una caída contigo—

Ella se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su pelo, que se ocultaban bajo su gorrito. Se enderezó y luego plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo. El brazo de Jacob se mantuvo alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Dónde va todo el mundo? —preguntó ella.

—A la orilla del lado sur del jardín. Sabemos de una buena fuente que hay una colina digna de un paseo en trineo—

Leah conocía el lugar.

—Es una colina impresionante, pero al llegar a la parte inferior, hay varios senderos que desembocan en un bosque muy denso—

—Entonces, tendremos que tomar precauciones para que nadie choque contra ninguno de los árboles más grandes—

— ¡Jacob!—

—Estoy bromeando, Leah. Todos nos comportaremos como adultos muy responsables. Nadie se lastimará—

Él la miró solemnemente para enfatizar su sinceridad, pero su afirmación de que se comportarían como adultos, quedó puesta en duda cuando una bola de nieve pasó rozando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Señor Swan —gritó Lady Rosalie— Estaba apuntando a mi prima—

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —resopló Leah, dejando escapar un suspiro de aire frío.

— ¡Rápido! —Jacob tomó su mano y tiró de ella hacia delante.

—No hay donde ponerse a cubierto —dijo entre dientes cuando otra bola les fue arrojada. Esta impactó en la nariz de Jacob. Él farfulló y estaba intentando limpiarse la cara, cuando una segunda bola le alcanzó de lleno en el pecho.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ayúdame! —gritó él.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —repitió Leah. Ella se estiró tratando de limpiar la fría y húmeda nieve de sus mejillas, pero él le apartó las manos con ansiedad.

—Estamos siendo emboscados, Leah. Tenemos que contraatacar—

Dicho esto, se inclinó y tomó un puñado de nieve que convirtió en una bola. Sin incorporarse del todo la lanzó por el aire. Aterrizó perfectamente en el hombro del Vizconde Cranborne, quien dejó escapar una carcajada.

En rápida sucesión, Jacob lanzó varias bolas de nieve, todas alcanzando un objetivo. En igual número las recibían, pero todas fallaban.

—Afortunadamente, mi prima tiene una pésima puntería —gritó Leah, para hacerse oír sobre las risas y chillidos.

Que ahora había aumentado en una pelea rebelde, con todo el mundo lanzando bolas de nieve en todas direcciones. Por un instante, Leah deseó estar en el banquillo, lejos de la frenética y desenfrenada actividad. Quería volver a estar en el interior, sentada frente al fuego, donde estaba caliente, seca y segura. Y sana.

Jacob estaba haciendo un trabajo formidable protegiéndola. Hacía y lanzaba bolas de nieve más rápido que cualquiera de los otros caballeros y sus misivas parecían llegar siempre a su objetivo. Protegida por su mortal y precisa puntería, Leah comenzó a relajarse, a divertirse hasta que sintió una bola de nieve blanda estrellarse en su muslo. Leah se giró y encontró a Rosalie sonriéndole con aires de suficiencia a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Vamos, Leah, necesitas tomar represalias —declaró Rosalie. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de su prima, Rosalie fue alcanzada en la espalda por una bola de nieve grande. Por Jacob.

Leah se rió y de repente se sintió, inesperadamente libre. Se arrodilló y agarró un puñado de nieve, formó una bola, luego se concentró en su objetivo.

— ¡Espera! Ponte de pie. Es muy difícil hacer un tiro preciso cuando estás de rodillas —le aconsejó Jacob.

Leah solícita se incorporó, echó el brazo hacia atrás y tiró la bola con todas sus fuerzas. Hizo un agradable sonido de salpicadura cuando conectó con un cuerpo cálido. El problema era que había impactado en el cuerpo equivocado.

La cara de Jacob estaba cubierta de nieve. Se escurría por la frente hasta su nariz, luego se deslizo por su boca hacia la barbilla.

—Pareces un muñeco de nieve trastornado —susurró Leah, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— ¿Y tú te atreves a criticar la puntería de tu prima? —dijo él— A menos que yo fuera el verdadero objetivo—

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, no! —Ella se movió torpemente hacia él, pensando en ayudarle a quitarse la nieve de encima. Pero una mirada más atenta, la hizo volver a estallar en carcajadas. Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo.

Afortunadamente, la batalla llegaba a su fin. Se firmó una tregua. Algunas bolas de nieve volaban por el aire y luego ninguna. Agotados, aunque felices, el alegre grupo se reunió y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del jardín del lado sur, con Reneesme y varios de los otros niños a la cabeza. Alguien empezó a cantar villancicos y pronto todos se unieron, cantando y marchando al ritmo de la canción.

Reneesme se quedó atrás desde su posición en cabeza y caminó junto a Leah. Agarrando la mano de su tía, la niña pequeña la miró, sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Desearía tanto que papá estuviera con nosotros. ¿Vendrá pronto?—

Leah casi se detuvo, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba entre ellos.

— ¿Te dijo que iba a salir?—

—Sí. Tenía que hacer un recado con la Señorita Isabella. Pero quiero que vuelva para poder jugar en la nieve juntos—

—Estoy segura de que volverá pronto —dijo Leah.

Las dos olvidaron pronto el asunto en cuanto alcanzaron la cima de la colina. Los sirvientes habían traído los trineos y los habían dejado prolijamente en fila. Había cinco en total, todos en buenas condiciones, la mayoría lo suficientemente grandes como para acoger a dos o incluso tres corredores.

— ¡Quiero ser la primera! —exigió Reneesme, agarrando posesivamente la cuerda del trineo más grande.

—Mejor deja que uno de los adultos haga una carrera de prueba, sólo para estar seguros de que no hay dificultades inesperadas —sugirió Lady Rosalie. Se giró hacia su marido con una sonrisa descarada— ¿Hacemos los honores, mi amor?—

— ¡Encantado! —El vizconde Cranborne se frotó las manos y cogió la cuerda del trineo. Se sentó primero y luego dio unas palmaditas en el espacio delante de él— Para ti, querida—

Rosalie reía como una colegiala e inmediatamente se sentó dónde le había indicado. Jacob y Lord Bailey estaban detrás del trineo, sus manos en la espalda del vizconde. A la de tres, empujaron a la pareja hacia delante y el trineo se deslizó a toda velocidad colina abajo, desapareciendo a una velocidad alarmante.

Las carcajadas de Rosalie se oían con claridad incluso cuando la pareja llegó a la parte inferior de forma segura.

—Excelente carrera —gritó Lord Bailey— ¿Quién es el siguiente?—

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Reneesme dio un paso hacia delante.

Lord Bailey frunció el ceño.

—Necesita que al menos un adulto vaya con usted, Lady Reneesme—

—Lo tía Leah vendrá—

—Oh, cariño, no estoy segura…—

—Yo conduciré el trineo —se ofreció Jacob.

—Estupenda idea —respondió Lord Bailey— Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que Cranborne salga del camino—

—Quiero ir tan rápido como un rayo, tía Leah —proclamó Reneesme.

—El señor Swan conducirá nuestro trineo —respondió Leah— Él determinará nuestra velocidad—

—En realidad, la colina será la que determine nuestra velocidad —dijo Jacob— Y basándome en la rapidez en la que Lord Cranborne y Lady Rosalie han llegado abajo, vamos a ir realmente rápido—

Leah se tragó su súbita oleada de pánico. Por Dios, ¿se estaba volviendo loca? Giró la cabeza hacia Jacob, buscando seguridad, pero él estaba mirando el final de la colina.

Su mirada se dirigió a su mandíbula. Se le estaba formando la sombra de la barba. La oscura apenas visible barba era sorprendentemente intrigante. Tenía una repentina y loca urgencia de acercarse y tocarla, para descubrir la sensación de su masculino rostro.

Leah apartó la mirada y con una mano ligeramente temblorosa se limpió unos pocos copos de nieve que habían caído sobre su mejilla. Al parecer, junto con su valor, estaba en peligro de renunciar al último vestigio de sentido común.

—No vas a perder los nervios ahora, ¿verdad, Leah? —preguntó Jacob.

—Una dama nunca falta a su palabra —dijo ella con convicción— Pero solo montaré si prometes agarrarme fuerte—

—Nada me agradaría más—

A pesar de su bravuconería, estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Juntó sus manos enguantadas y se concentró en relajarse, con la esperanza de por lo menos no revelar la confusión de sus sentimientos.

De cerca los trineos parecían alarmantemente estrechos y frágiles. Leah tragó saliva, diciéndose a sí misma que aunque se cayera, sería poco probable que se lesionara seriamente. Las capas de nieve proporcionarían un adecuado, pero frío, cojín.

Jacob se sentó primero, luego le indicó que se sentara frente a él.

—Ahora, échate hacia atrás para dejarle un hueco a Reneesme —le indicó.

Obedientemente Leah se movió hasta que su espalda se presionó firmemente contra el pecho de Jacob. Lord Bailey ayudó a Reneesme a subir frente a Leah. En el momento en que la niña se acomodó, Leah rodeó a su sobrina fuertemente con los brazos.

—Creo que gritaré —anunció Reneesme con una risita excitada cuando Lord Bailey los tiró hacia atrás y luego con un poderoso impulso los empujó por el borde de la pendiente— ¿Y tú, tía Leah?—

Leah le respondió con su propio grito. El trineo descendía por la pendiente a una velocidad que dejó a Leah casi sin aliento. Justo cuando estaba segura de que iba a perder el equilibrio sintió los brazos de Jacob a su alrededor. Podía sentir su inclinación a la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de dirigir su curso. Instintivamente, imitó sus movimientos, pero debido a su inexperiencia se inclinó demasiado.

—Leah, no, quédate quieta —murmuró Jacob, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la parte inferior, el trineo volcó, arrojándolos sobre la nieve blanda. Rodaron sobre ella, una maraña de brazos y piernas. Desde la cima de la montaña, Leah podía oír las risitas y los gritos y unas cuantas ovaciones masculinas.

Lentamente, empezó a enderezarse. Fue entonces cuando vio a Reneesme bocabajo en la nieve. Alcanzándola, rodó a la pequeña hasta tenderla de espaldas.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ansiosamente, quitándole la nieve del sombrero.

Reneesme la miró con los ojos como platos. Leah se preocupó de que se hubiera lesionado, o enfadado por la bajada salvaje y la caída posterior en la nieve. Con las manos recorrió nerviosa los brazos y piernas de Reneesme, en busca de signos de lesión. Su contacto pareció traer de nuevo a la pequeña a la vida que luchó para incorporarse.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Quiero ir otra vez! —el entusiasmo de Reneesme no podía ser contenido. Se irguió, casi se cayó y luego se enderezó. Su cabeza se volvió hacia la cima de la colina— ¡Espere Lord Bailey! ¡Espéreme! Quiero bajar otra vez. Hay sitio para mí en su trineo—

Abriéndose paso con dificultad por la nieve, Reneesme empezó a correr colina arriba. Uno de los chicos se sentó en el trineo con Lord y Lady Bailey y Reneesme dejó escapar un grito de decepción. Pero el vizconde Cranborne la llamó con la mano, luego le señaló su trineo, indicándole que estaba guardando un sitio para Reneesme. La pequeña gritó de alegría y redobló sus esfuerzos por subir rápidamente la colina.

Leah dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer exhausta en la nieve.

—Madre mía, eso fue divertido —exclamó Jacob.

—Me estoy congelando —respondió Leah.

Jacob se acercó a toda prisa, medio sentado, medio tumbado en el suelo junto a ella. La atrajo a sus brazos de manera que su espalda quedara contra su estómago y su trasero contra su ingle. Empezó a frotar la helada longitud de su brazo.

—Espero que estés entrando en calor. Te aseguro que yo sí. —Su voz era secamente humorística— ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que regresemos a la casa para secarnos y entrar en calor?—

—No, vamos a descender otra vez. Pero esta vez, déjame dirigirlo—

Se echó a reír y ella se le unió. Se incorporaron. Leah le tendió la mano y permitió que tirara de ella para subir la colina. La nieve se había metido en la parte superior de su bota, entumeciendo su tobillo izquierdo. En realidad, ambos pies estaban mojados y fríos, su nariz casi congelada. Le dolían lugares que una dama jamás mencionaría, ni mucho menos pensaría en ellos.

La línea de trineos se movió rápidamente, ya que varios adultos se habían retirado después de un solo viaje. Leah pateó en la nieve y palmeó sus costados, tratando de entrar en calor. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban rojas como el fuego y la nariz de un tono similar, gracias al frío. Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba por segunda vez en el trineo, un pensamiento errante atravesó su mente. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Isabella se sentía ansiosa por volver a la casa solariega, preguntándose cuantas personas eran conscientes de que habían estado ausentes tanto tiempo. Aunque no estaba segura exactamente de qué hora era, temía que llegarían justo cuando el té de la tarde se estuviera sirviendo, lo que llevaría una indeseada atención sobre ellos. Temía la especulación que podría ocurrir, la curiosidad de dónde se habían quedado y lo que habían hecho, mientras la tormenta arreciaba.

Parecía verdaderamente irónico que ella debiera sufrir tales sentimientos de culpa cuando no habían hecho nada terriblemente escandaloso. Una conversación íntima y un beso apasionado no constituían una tarde tórrida e inmoral. Habían buscado refugio para mantenerse a salvo, no para pasar tiempo a solas.

Sin embargo, la culpa se intensificó. Posiblemente, ¿por qué en el fondo hubiera querido que pasara algo más entre ellos? ¿Algo más íntimo, más físico, más comprometedor?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, trató de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa, decidiendo que dejaría las explicaciones para el conde. Era su casa, su familia, sus invitados.

Se internaron en un espeso bosque que bordeaba la propiedad del conde. Después de un tiempo salieron al otro lado, totalmente desprevenida para el espectáculo que les dio la bienvenida. Un buen grupo de adultos y niños gritaban por la gran colina arriba y abajo en trineos, riéndose a carcajadas, llamándose a voces unos a otros, y en general pasándoselo en grande.

— ¿Nos unimos a la fiesta? —preguntó Jasper.

Isabella acercó su montura a la de él, luego se volvió y lo encontró lo suficientemente cerca que pudo ver las débiles líneas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Ojos en los que normalmente brillaba la profundidad y la madurez, que eran a menudo serios y considerados. Ojos que de pronto brillaban como los de un niño.

—Los caballos deben estar cansados, milord. Tenemos que llevarlos a los establos tan pronto como sea posible—

—Tom puede hacer eso por nosotros—

Fue entonces cuando Isabella vio un joven mozo de cuadras ir hacia ellos. El conde desmontó. Se acercó a Isabella, rodeó su cintura con las manos y prácticamente la arrastró de la montura. Cuando ella alcanzó el suelo, él se detuvo un momento y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, olvidando que quería preguntarle que excusa pondría para explicar su larga ausencia.

Hubo movimiento al lado de ellos. Isabella se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que el mozo de cuadra esperaba pacientemente, evitándolos cuidadosamente con los ojos. A la orden del conde, el muchacho amablemente se apoderó de las riendas de sus caballos y se llevó a los animales.

Lentamente subieron la colina. Se oían gritos y las risas de los que dirigían los trineos cuando bajaban a toda velocidad la colina. Cuando alcanzaron la cima, se separaron. Isabella observó que el conde entraba en medio del grupo de los hombres, seguro y dominante. Se reunieron alrededor de él, hablando todos a la vez.

—Hemos visto que han llegado a caballo. Hace un día bastante extraño para montar, Hampton —comentó Lord Bailey.

—Nos pusimos en marcha muy temprano para ir a visitar a un inquilino de la finca —explicó el conde— Afortunadamente, fuimos capaces de mantenernos por delante de lo peor de la tormenta en el viaje de regreso—

— ¡Papá! —Se hizo eco del grito de Reneesme a través de los árboles, provocando una desbandada de aves de sus nidos— Tienes que montar en trineo conmigo—

— ¿Es nuestro turno? —preguntó él.

—Oh, sí. Ahora date prisa—

Riendo, permitió que la pequeña tirara de su mano y se lo llevara. Él hizo un gesto con la otra mano, indicando a Isabella que se uniera a ellos. Ella dudó. Demasiado tiempo, por desgracia. Uno de los muchachos se subió al trineo y el trío se deslizó colina abajo.

Lady Rosalie se aproximó, enlazando su brazo con el de Isabella.

—Venga, quédese conmigo mientras esperamos nuestro turno en los trineos —dijo ella, pero Isabella no se dejó engañar por la maniobra. No había duda de que Lady Rosalie quería privacidad por una razón diferente. Isabella tragó con fuerza, temiendo que la otra mujer la interrogara sobre el tiempo que ella y el conde se habían alejado de la casa juntos. Y lo que habían estado haciendo.

— ¿Ha estado divirtiéndose en la nieve, Lady Rosalie? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí lo he hecho realmente, Señorita Swan y estoy muy contenta de que se haya unido a nosotros. Ha sido una tarde estupenda, incluso con las travesuras de los hombres. Están actuando más como niños que los pequeños que han venido. Pero no importa. Hay algo de vital importancia que necesito hablar con usted—

Oh, no. A Isabella no le gustó el sonido de su solicitud. Ella la miró a los ojos, con la esperanza de una vía de escape, pero no encontró ninguna.

— ¿Hay algún tipo de problema, Lady Rosalie?—

—No lo calificaría como un problema por ahora. Pero a menos que se haga algo, me temo que podría convertirse en una profunda preocupación. Para ambas familias. —Se acercó más a Isabella— Leah está enamorada de su hermano. Y estoy convencida, que a su vez él se ha enamorado de ella—

Isabella miró a Lady Rosalie con asombro. De todas las cosas que ella temiera que la buena mujer pudiera decir, esa ni se le había pasado por la imaginación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Mi hermano apenas conoce a Lady Leah—

Lady Rosalie desestimó su comentario con un gesto dramático de su brazo.

—El amor puede llegar en un instante. Con una mirada, una caricia, un cumplido susurrado. ¿No es maravilloso?—

Por un instante todo lo que Isabella pudo hacer fue mirarla atónita.

—Estoy segura de que se equivoca —remarcó finalmente.

Lady Rosalie pareció ofendida.

—Definitivamente no me equivoco. Porque es tan obvio como la nariz en su cara, Señorita Swan. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es observar. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de cómo los ojos de su hermano siguen a Leah alrededor de la habitación y la forma en que sonríe como un tonto enamorado cuando la mira? —Su tono era serio, pero había diversión en sus ojos— Oh, no, él está enamorado. Confíe en mí, soy una experta en estos asuntos—

— ¿Jacob y Lady Leah? —la voz de Isabella se apagó de asombro. Ella y Jacob habían discutido su admiración por Lady Leah poco después de que llegaran a Windmere y Isabella le había animado a seguir a su corazón. Pero honestamente, nunca creyó que llevara a ninguna parte.

¿Tendría razón Lady Rosalie? ¿Se había enamorado Jacob de Lady Leah?

—Supongo que es posible —comenzó Isabella.

Lady Rosalie la silenció con otro gesto dramático de su mano enguantada.

—Es más que posible. ¡Es muy real! Por supuesto el único obstáculo en este romance será Jasper. Como ya sabe, adoro a mi primo, pero como todos los hombres puede ser un poco idiota a veces—

Sorprendentemente, Isabella entendió lo que Lady Rosalie estaba tratando de decir.

—Sí, el conde no aprobaría una relación entre Jacob y su hermana—

—Probablemente no —acordó Lady Rosalie— Al menos al principio. Pero con el argumento correcto, podría ser convencido. Después de todo les ha invitado a su casa para compartir las vacaciones de Navidad. Eso quiere decir que les tiene en gran estima—

Isabella se movió incomoda en la nieve. Si Lady Rosalie supiera la verdadera razón por lo que habían sido invitados, sin duda cambiaría de parecer rápidamente.

—El conde es generoso y amable, pero que extienda su hospitalidad para con nosotros y darnos la bienvenida en su familia son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Ni siquiera nos movemos en los mismos círculos sociales y, ciertamente no podemos reclamar ningún linaje noble significativo—

—Están bien educados y son refinados, y su hermano es un hombre de negocios muy exitoso. En estos asuntos, la riqueza cuenta para algo—

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Debería, aunque estoy segura de que Lady Leah es una heredera por derecho propio. Ella no necesita casarse por dinero—

—No, pero ella necesita casarse por amor. —Lady Rosalie se acercó, tomó la mano de Isabella y la apretó brevemente— No esté tan triste. Siempre hay esperanza. Después de todo, la Navidad es la temporada de buena voluntad, la fraternidad y lo más importante de todo, los milagros—

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

—Ah, Jacob, me alegro de encontrarte. ¿Tienes un minuto libre? —preguntó Isabella, mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo hacia su hermano— Tengo que hablar contigo—

Después de una noche agitada pensando en todo lo que Lady Rosalie había dicho ayer por la tarde, Isabella decidió que la única manera de llegar a la verdad del asunto era hablar directamente con su hermano.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

— ¿No puede esperar? Lord Hampton nos va a llevar a cazar. Sería descortés dejar a los demás caballeros esperando—

— ¿A cazar? —Isabella se estremeció— Eso no parece una salida navideña benéfica—

—No seas tan bondadosa, Bella. Muchas de las aves se morirán de hambre si las bandadas no disminuyen. Adornarán más de una mesa de Navidad y, sin duda, proporcionarán una buena dosis de alegría—

Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que eso hace que sea un poco mejor. Pero solo un poco. ¿Estás seguro de que necesitas irte corriendo? Esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo. Me preocupa que si no hablamos ahora, nunca vamos a encontrar tiempo para estar a solas—

—Es cierto, parece que siempre pasa algo por aquí—

—Exactamente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la vida en sociedad pudiera ser tan larga y agotadora?—

Jacob consultó el gran reloj del pasillo.

—Te puedo conceder unos cuantos minutos. Ven, pasa por aquí—

Él abrió la puerta más cercana.

Entraron. Era una habitación preciosa, una acogedora sala de estar, frente a un par de ventanas francesas que llevaban a los jardines de varios niveles. Un alegre fuego estaba encendido, dando al espacio un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Parecía el lugar perfecto para ganar algo de privacidad y Isabella no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántas habitaciones había en esta mansión enorme y laberíntica.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre Lady Leah —dijo ella.

Jacob se puso visiblemente rígido, su expresión era cada vez más cautelosa.

— ¿Lady Leah? ¿La hermana del conde?—

—Sí. —Las campanas de alarma empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Isabella, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Hizo una pausa, tratando de plantear la pregunta para no ofender— Cuando llegamos por primera vez, expresaste tu admiración por ella. Me preguntaba si todavía mantenías tal opinión—

— ¿De Lady Leah?—

—Sí, Jacob, de Lady Leah—

Él movió los pies, acercándose al fuego.

—Parece una dama muy respetable. Amable, pensativa. Algo tímida—

— ¿Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella?—

Él respiró hondo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

Isabella se frotó la frente. Esto estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Eran preguntas simples y directas, pero las reacciones de Jacob la hacían sentir como si se estuviera entrometiendo en algo muy personal. Algo que no era asunto suyo.

—Otro ha notado la atención que le prestas a Lady Leah y me lo ha comentado a mí —dijo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Era el conde? —La angustia parpadeaba en los ojos de Jacob. Se paseó hacia los ventanales, se detuvo y se volvió— Ha habido una gran cantidad de rumores sobre mí mismo y Lady Leah. ¿Qué dice la gente?—

—No creo que estén diciendo nada. Bueno, no que yo sepa, de todos modos. Hasta donde yo sé, solo Lady Rosalie parece creer que hay algo entre tú y Lady Leah. —Isabella se acercó— ¿Es eso cierto, Jacob?—

Su hermano estaba merodeando sin cesar por la habitación.

—No ha sucedido nada indecoroso entre nosotros—

La mirada en sus ojos la hizo sentirse cohibida.

—Nunca pensé que lo hubiera. Sé que eres un caballero, un hombre que respeta a una dama—

Una expresión de cautela cruzó su rostro, que entonces adquirió un aspecto decididamente culpable.

—Sin embargo, la besé. Dos veces—

Isabella se tragó su sorpresa.

— ¿Dos besos? Dios mío, deberían golpearte. —Ella intentó tomárselo a la ligera, pero el tono de broma en su voz sonó monótono.

—Dos besos no constituyen un tórrido romance, Bella. Leah es una dama, una mujer cariñosa e inocente—

Isabella trató de sonreír, pero aún estaba luchando con la conmoción.

—Creo que es encantadora—

—Es más que encantadora. Es excepcional. Una joya singular. Inteligente, amable, virginal. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y después de un intervalo de silencio, añadió—: Serías muy amable si dejaras de mirarme tan horrorizada. Sé que mi creciente obsesión por ella no es buena para mí. O para ella—

Isabella no podía estar menos de acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Nada puede salir de ello—

—Pareces tan convencido. ¿Te ha rechazado?—

—No—

—Entonces no lo entiendo—

Dejó de caminar, pero tamborileó nerviosamente con los dedos el borde del sillón acolchado.

—Tu, mmm, digamos, situación _única_ con Lord Hampton me impide hacer cualquier consideración seria sobre mi relación con Lady Leah —dijo— Aunque tengo la piel dura y en mi vida a veces he actuado con el corazón mucho más que con la cabeza, es muy duro estar en una posición en la que tienes que amenazar a tu futuro cuñado. Incluso yo soy incapaz de ignorar eso—

— ¿Amenazar? —ella lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

—Tú eres mi hermana. Te debo mi lealtad, Bella. Lord Hampton ha sido más que justo permitiéndote ver a Reneesme, pero sabemos que podría cambiar de opinión en un capricho y negarse a que veas a la niña. Si eso sucede, debemos estar preparados para hacer lo que sea necesario. Incluyendo las amenazas—

¡Vaya! ¿Todo esto era por culpa de ella?

—Me siento muy honrada por tu apoyo, Jacob. Mucho más de lo que nunca sabrás. —Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de él— Pero mis problemas con el conde son míos. No deberían afectar a tus sentimientos o a tu futuro con Lady Leah—

Él la miró de cerca y luego desvió la mirada.

—Aunque quisiera considerar un futuro con Leah, sería imposible. Nunca sería recibido como un potencial pretendiente. Nosotros no somos de la misma posición social que el conde y, en su mundo, la educación, el rango y la posición lo son todo—

—Pero tú eres más que su igual —exclamó Isabella en señal de protesta— En carácter, en riqueza, en el trato social. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Jacob—

Su declaración optimista no consiguió una respuesta parecida de su hermano. Había algo más, algo que no le estaba diciendo. Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando él habló.

—Hay otra razón. Una tonta, realmente. Nacida de mi inseguridad—

—Cuéntame—

Un destello de algo entró y abandonó sus ojos.

—Leah ha llevado una vida mimada, pero difícil. En su interior se siente sola y no ha estado muy a menudo en compañía de hombres. Parece corresponder mi buena opinión, pero yo no puedo evitar preguntarme si su interés es únicamente el resultado de que yo sea el único hombre que le haya prestado atención—

—Lo dudo mucho. —Isabella habría sonreído, pero su hermano parecía tan serio, tan preocupado. Realmente no estaba seguro— Lady Leah es una mujer inteligente, a pesar de su ingenuidad. No creo que se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por una cara bonita y un poco de conversación ingeniosa. Y ella te ha permitido no uno, sino dos besos. Es evidente que se preocupa por ti, tal vez incluso te ama. Pero tú sabes que solo hay una única manera de que puedas descubrir la verdad—

— ¿Una manera?—

—Debes preguntárselo, Jacob—

—Pardiez, estoy actuando como un tonto enamorado, ¿no? —Su voz se elevó un poco.

—Creo que es bastante entrañable—

—Me parece bastante vergonzoso—

Isabella entendía su vergüenza, simpatizaba con su situación. Sin embargo, se habría considerado a sí misma una mala hermana si no le animara a actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos. El amor era un sentimiento poco común y extraordinario, que no se debía desperdiciar si uno tenía la suerte de encontrarlo.

—Escúchame, Jacob. Si buscas en tu corazón y de verdad descubres que, en efecto, amas a Lady Leah, entonces debes actuar. No permitas que la verdadera posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad se te escape por unas cuantas dificultades—

Apretó los dedos contra las sienes, frotándolas con furia, como si tuviera un agudo dolor de cabeza. Luego bajó la mano y dejó escapar una risa breve, ronca.

—Debería haber sabido que te pondrías soñadora y ñoña conmigo. Sois tan románticas las mujeres—

—De hecho, lo somos. —Isabella estiró sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Voy a considerar todo lo que me has dicho con más cuidado, Bella —susurró.

—Bien. —Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa alentadora— Solo recuerda, no tienes mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. Navidad será dentro de unos cuantos días y nos iremos de Windmere poco después de las vacaciones—

—Lo sé. —El reloj de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio la hora— Dios mío, tengo que darme prisa —exclamó Jacob mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

Isabella le siguió lentamente, casi riéndose de su propia valentía al recordar su conversación. Sonaba tan segura de sí misma, tan segura de lo correcto de su juicio. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse: si la oportunidad de expresar sus crecientes sentimientos por el conde se le presentara, ¿tendría el coraje de seguir su propio consejo?

—Quiero ir a patinar sobre hielo —dijo Reneesme— Papá prometió que iríamos hoy, pero no puedo encontrarle. ¿Me llevarás, Señorita Isabella, por favor?—

Sorprendida, Isabella levantó la vista de la cesta que estaba arreglando. Varias mujeres estaban ayudando a la condesa viuda con los últimos retoques de las cestas de regalo para las familias locales. Se había unido a ellas justo después de hablar con Jacob. Isabella estaba contenta de ayudar, ya que era una tarea familiar, una que había hecho a menudo con sus padres para las familias de la parroquia.

Reneesme se había alejado para mirar y luego sorprendió a Isabella con su petición. Con su abuela y su tía presentes, ¿por qué la niña había elegido a Isabella? Le hubiera gustado pensar que era porque Reneesme anhelaba su compañía, pero era razonable pensar que probablemente había otra razón. Muy probablemente, Reneesme pensó que iba a tener la mejor oportunidad de salirse con la suya con Isabella, en especial con esta actividad al aire libre.

—Me gustaría mucho llevarte a pasear, Lady Reneesme —dijo Isabella sinceramente— Pero me temo que yo también estoy ocupada en este momento. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con las cestas? Como puedes ver, estoy poniendo algunas de las galletas que horneamos el otro día en cada una de ellas—

Reneesme miró la cesta y luego hizo una mueca.

—Quiero atar los lazos a la parte superior, pero no puedo atarlos muy bien—

—Puedes darme la fruta —sugirió Isabella.

—O ayudarme a contar los bastones de caramelo para asegurarme de que todo el mundo tiene la misma cantidad —intervino Lady Leah.

Reneesme pasó el dedo por la superficie pulida de la mesa del comedor y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Eso no es muy divertido—

Las mujeres se concentraban en sus tareas y, con una expresión testaruda, Reneesme pronto se alejó. Isabella supuso que era probable que visitara la cocina para pedir una delicia a la cocinera o intentara arrinconar a _Horace_ para que le diera un abrazo. Pensó brevemente en el dulce gatito de color gris de la granja de los Bragg y sonrió. A Reneesme le iba a encantar su regalo de Navidad.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente. Si bien no era del todo cómoda, Isabella sí disfrutó del tiempo que pasó con las otras damas. Siempre se podía contar con Lady Rosalie para aligerar el estado de ánimo y la condesa viuda era atenta, aunque reservada.

Todo el mundo siguió su camino por separado cuando terminaron el trabajo, muchas prometieron asistir para ayudar en la entrega de las cestas de Navidad. Decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para tener algo de soledad, Isabella se abrigó bien, se puso unas botasy se fue a pasear a buen ritmo.

_Apollo_ era su compañero no invitado, uniéndose a ella en el momento en que dio un paso más allá de los establos. Le gritó un saludo amistoso y corrió a su lado. El perro grande parecía encantado de estar en la nieve. Dio un salto, un brinco y luego enterró su nariz en ella, rodando felizmente a su espalda. Isabella no podía dejar de reírse de sus bromas tontas.

Fue una tarde gloriosa. El cielo era de un azul brillante sin nubes, el sol brillante se reflejaba en las ramas congeladas del árbol brillando alegremente. _Apollo_ retozaba feliz a su lado, de vez en cuando la abandonaba para perseguir a una ardilla o para ladrarle a un ave de invierno situada entre los matorrales.

Descubrió un palo grande por debajo de la nieve y se lo trajo, dejándolo caer expectante a sus pies. Isabella se rió y se lo lanzó. A pesar de que su intento fue un esfuerzo modesto, _Apollo_ salió disparado detrás de él, volviendo rápidamente para continuar el juego.

Isabella siguió caminando y se lo tiró hasta que su brazo comenzó a dolerle del ejercicio. Decidiendo que era hora de volver a la casa, se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo al escuchar el característico sonido de las cuchillas de los patines contra el hielo. Por impulso, se movió hacia el ruido, esperando encontrarse con un grupo de patinadores.

En cambio, descubrió una figura solitaria en el hielo girando alegremente en el centro del estanque, la falda de su capa roja ondeaba con cada giro.

Reneesme.

El diablillo. Obviamente, había hablado con alguien para que la llevara a patinar. No era totalmente sorprendente, dada la naturaleza decidida de la niña. Cuando quería algo, insistía hasta que lo conseguía. ¿Una lección que quizá Isabella podría aprender de su niña?

Los ojos de Isabella buscaron en el banco señales del conde, pero no lo vio. Extraño, supuso que habría sido el único que finalmente había sucumbido a los ruegos fervientes de Reneesme y había acompañado a la niña al estanque. ¿Quizá había ido la señora Higginbotham en su lugar?

Isabella siguió mirando alrededor y pronto se dio cuenta de que ni el conde, ni la Señora Higginbotham, ni ningún otro adulto estaba presente para ese asunto. Obviamente, Reneesme había venido por su cuenta. Un acto voluntario, tonto y desafiante.

— ¡Reneesme!—

Asustada, la niña se volvió, entonces saludó con entusiasmo.

—He estado practicando muy duro y finalmente puedo girar. Mírame, Señorita Isabella—

La regañina en los labios de Isabella fue silenciada por un momento mientras miraba a Reneesme deslizarse hacia adelante con cuidado sobre el hielo, luego dobló los brazos hacia un lado y giró en círculo. Era una hazaña bastante impresionante para una niña de su edad.

—Muy bonito, Lady Reneesme. Pero insisto en que salgas de la pista ahora. Como bien sabes, no deberías haber venido aquí por tu cuenta—

—Pero yo quería ir a patinar. Papá dijo que me llevaría, pero nunca lo hizo. Ni tú tampoco—

—Estaba planeando darte una sorpresa después de comer—

Reneesme dio palmas con entusiasmo.

—Tal vez papá también pueda venir—

—No vamos a volver a patinar esta tarde —respondió Isabella— No estoy segura de cómo se sentirá tu padre acerca de nuestra excursión después de que descubra lo que has hecho esta mañana—

— ¡Pero papá no lo sabe! ¿No puede ser nuestro secreto?—

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—No—

La expresión de Reneesme se volvió tormentosa.

—Por favor, no te chives, Señorita Isabella. Papá se enfadará tanto—

Su respuesta selló su destino. No había duda de que la niña sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Por su propio bien, tendría que castigarla.

—Me temo que no me has dejado otra opción —dijo Isabella gravemente— Sin embargo, intentaré explicar...—

Las palabras de Isabella se cortaron por un sonido áspero y horrible de grietas. Reneesme, que estaba tejiendo su camino desde el centro del estanque hacia Isabella, se detuvo de repente. Miraron al mismo tiempo a sus pies. El agua comenzó a correr por debajo de las grietas del hielo, en torno a los patines de Reneesme.

Isabella no dudó. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose hasta la orilla del estanque, haciendo caso omiso de la nieve que cayó en la parte superior de sus botas, ignorando las ramas que rasgaron su abrigo y arañaron su mejilla.

— ¡No te muevas! —gritó ella.

Reneesme se quedó helada. Pero no supuso ninguna diferencia. Otro sonido, otra grieta, y el hielo se resquebrajó aún más.

Isabella probó la superficie cuidadosamente con la punta de su bota. De cerca, pudo ver que el agua no estaba congelada por completo. Algunas secciones eran gruesas con varias centímetros de hielo sólido, mientras que otras partes del estanque eran casi traslúcidas, solo un esmalte delgado cubría la superficie.

Era un milagro que Reneesme no lo hubiera atravesado antes. Isabella se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si la niña se hubiera caído al agua mientras estaba aquí sola.

—Tengo miedo —se lamentó Reneesme— No quiero estar más en el hielo—

El miedo en su voz revolvió el estómago de Isabella. Casi sollozó por el temor de la niña, sabiendo que muy pronto Reneesme podría ver cumplido su deseo. No estaría en el hielo, sino, más bien, en el agua helada bajo él.

—Debes caminar hacia mí —dijo Isabella, su voz conmocionada por la emoción— Pero hay que ir muy despacio y con mucho cuidado. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?—

La frente de Reneesme se arrugó por la concentración mientras empezaba a avanzar. Con la cabeza inclinada miraba fijamente sus patines. Ella solo se movió unas cuantas pulgadas y sonó otro fuerte chasquido mientras el hielo bajo ella se resquebrajaba más. Su cabeza se alzó, sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡El hielo se sigue rompiendo! Por favor, oh, por favor, Señorita Isabella, ven a por mí—

Isabella echó una ojeada a la delgada capa de hielo frente a ella y casi gritó de frustración. Su primer instinto fue ir gateando a lo largo del estanque lo más rápido que pudiera y alejar a la niña del peligro. Pero tenía miedo de hacer demasiada presión sobre la delgada capa de hielo, sabiendo que en su estado actual podría romperse fácilmente, cayendo ambas al agua.

—Peso demasiado para pisar el hielo, Reneesme. Si me acerco a ti, sin duda se romperá—

—Quiero a mi papá—

—Yo también —murmuró Isabella, mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Lo último que necesitaba es que Reneesme se dejara llevar más por el pánico.

Isabella rodeó el lado del estanque, buscando desesperadamente una parte donde el hielo pareciera más firme, más sólido. Alguna zona donde pudiera subir al estanque o, en su defecto, una forma más segura de que Reneesme saliera del hielo. Pero no encontró nada.

_Apollo_ corrió, moviendo la cola feliz, ansioso de ser parte de lo que él pensaba que era otro juego. Le ladró un saludo a Reneesme e intentó poner su pata en el hielo, pero rápidamente se apartó. Perro inteligente. Con una expresión que Isabella sólo podía definir como preocupada, el animal comenzó a caminar por los bancos en la orilla del agua, como si buscara una forma de llegar hasta la niña.

Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo, Isabella rápidamente trazó un plan.

—Debes ponerte lentamente de rodillas y recostarte sobre tu estómago, Reneesme. ¡Así!—

Isabella se arrodilló en la nieve, entonces estable, colocando con cautela su estómago, la parte superior del tronco y los hombros sobre el lago helado, rezando para que la distribución de su peso evitara que el hielo se rompiera.

Se sostuvo. Animada, con cautela se apartó de la orilla hacia Reneesme, tanto como se atrevió. Delante podía ver que las grietas en el hielo se habían alargado y supo que no aguantarían mucho tiempo unidas.

—Eso es, Reneesme. Sobre tu estómago. Muy bien—

Claramente asustada, la niña, valientemente, intentó seguir las instrucciones de Isabella.

—Hace frío —se quejó ella—, me estoy mojando—

—Lo sé, pero también estás más cerca de mí. —Isabella estiró su brazo— Ahora muévete como una lombriz, Reneesme, y alcanza mi mano—

—Moverse como una lombriz —repitió la niña con voz temblorosa, sus ojos brillantes y mojados, sus pestañas salpicadas de lágrimas.

Reneesme respiró hondo y empujó los brazos hacia delante, tratando de hacer lo que le habían dicho. El hielo se rompió y se movió debajo de ella y Reneesme gritó.

— ¡No hagas caso! —gritó Isabella— Sólo sigue hacia adelante. —La niña estuvo completamente inmóvil durante largo rato, con los hombros agitados mientras sollozaba.

—No puedo—

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Reneesme. ¡Muévete! ¡Ahora!—

Gimiendo, Reneesme movió otro pie. Solo unos cuantos empujones más y estaría lo suficientemente cerca para cogerla. Isabella estiró su cuerpo hacia delante, sus músculos gritaron en protesta. Ella podía ver la grieta más grande empezando a ampliarse, como una serpiente venenosa lista para atacar.

_Date prisa, por favor, oh por favor, date prisa_. Loca por el miedo, Isabella se deslizó cuidadosamente a través del lago helado, desesperada por acercarse. Animada, Reneesme la alcanzó con ambas manos, pero aún estaban muy lejos. Claramente frustrada, Reneesme intentó tirar hacia delante poniendo sus manos en el hielo y comenzó un chasquido terrible mientras el hielo se rompía bajo sus palmas.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó Reneesme.

El pánico dentro de Isabella era tal que empezó a gritar, pero perdió su voz. Ignorando su propia seguridad, se impulsó hacia adelante y agarró la muñeca de Reneesme.

—Te tengo—

Su alivio duró una fracción de segundo. La muñeca de Reneesme estaba mojada, la mano de Isabella estaba casi insensible. Por momentos Isabella sintió que perdía el agarre, podía sentir a la niña empezando a deslizarse entre sus dedos. Esta vez sí gritó, impotente ante el miedo para impedirlo.

De repente, se produjo un inmenso crack mientras el hielo cedía bajo la niña. Sus piernas y la parte superior de su cuerpo cayeron en el agua congelada; la rotura se hacía cada vez mayor mientras Reneesme se agitaba, gritando por la impresión y el miedo.

Isabella puso ambas manos en la muñeca de Reneesme y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. El agua había empapádo la ropa de la niña y la empujaba hacia abajo.

Dejando escapar un grito, Isabella echó sus hombros hacia atrás, lanzando todo su peso y fuerza en el movimiento. Pero lo único que consiguió fue deslizarse hacia delante.

Entonces, de repente, su agarre mojado falló y le arrancó a Reneesme cruelmente de la mano.

Con absoluto terror, Isabella vio a la niña alejarse, vio el agua por encima de la cabeza de la niña. El rostro de Reneesme estaba pálido, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Un grito escapó de los labios de Isabella cuando se lanzó hacia delante, ignorando el agua helada y mojada que envolvía la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Metió frenéticamente la mano bajo el hielo resquebrajado, en el agua helada, pero no encontró nada.

Aterrorizada, Isabella puso ambos brazos hasta los codos en el agua, redoblando sus esfuerzos. Se agachó dos veces más, cada vez salía con las manos vacías. Pronto, sus manos se entumecieron, su fuerza decayó rápidamente, sin embargo, no podía abandonar. Desesperada, continuó hasta que finalmente tocó el material mojado de la capa de Reneesme.

Casi sollozando de alivio, Isabella apretó los dedos con fuerza alrededor de ella y tiró. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, siguió tirando hasta que oyó que el hielo bajo sus piernas comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Lo único que importaba era liberar a Reneesme del agua mortal.

— ¡Señorita Isabella!—

Reneesme escupió, tosió y su llanto jadeante fue el sonido más dulce que había oído. Dándose la vuelta sobre su espalda, Isabella levantó a la niña del agua, abrazándola cerca. Reneesme rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Isabella, apretando fuerte.

Era una buena señal. Aunque tenía frío, estaba mojada y tenía miedo, al menos Reneesme estaba alerta, respirando con dificultad, pero respirando. Una gran parte del hielo flotaba y Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaban sentadas en un trozo de hielo que se había desprendido y se balanceaban hacia el centro del lago.

Echando su brazo derecho al agua helada, Isabella remó hacia la orilla. Pronto llegó a una parte sólida de agua congelada. Elevando a las dos fuera de la balsa de hielo, Isabella se arrastró a sí misma y a Reneesme varios pies por encima del hielo frágil. Afortunadamente, no hubo fisuras o roturas adicionales.

Con un último empujón, Isabella arrojó sus cuerpos hacia delante y se desplomó en un montón de nieve. ¡Suelo! Tierra sólida y firme. Las dos estaban temblando y jadeando. Los dientes de Reneesme estaban castañeteando, sus labios estaban azules. Pero estaban vivas. A salvo.

Quitándole la capa, que milagrosamente tenía una parte seca, Isabella la envolvió alrededor de Reneesme y tomó a la niña con fuerza entre sus brazos. _Apollo_ fue inmediatamente a su lado, lamiendo sus rostros, acariciándolas con la nariz, gimoteando con simpatía.

Él empujó su nariz entre ellas, presionándola ansiosamente contra la mejilla de Reneesme, después en la de Isabella. Estaba casi tan fría y mojada como estaban ellas. Reneesme dejó de sollozar y empezó a reír y Isabella se unió a ella. Pronto estaban llorando y riendo, mientras el perro seguía con su contribución.

_Apollo_ se levantó de repente. Sus orejas erguidas hacia delante, como si oyera a alguien llamándole.

— ¡No tienes sentido común, mujer! ¿Cómo puedes haberla permitido patinar sobre hielo cuando está claro que no es seguro?—

Con cansancio, Isabella se volvió y vio al conde corriendo hacia ellas. Estaba solo y de pie, la expresión feroz en su rostro era un simple indicio de su temperamento.

Isabella esperó hasta que se acercara antes de responderle gritando.

— ¡Maldita sea, milord, ayúdenos!—

Su paso vaciló un instante, pero luego siguió corriendo hacia la pareja a una velocidad vertiginosa. De rodillas, se quitó el abrigo de los hombros y envolvió con él a las dos.

—Te juro que perdí diez años de mi vida cuando te vi sacarla del agua —declaró.

Reneesme se acurrucó contra su padre, su cuerpo temblaba. El conde cogió a Reneesme en brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho. Entonces, se acercó con su otro brazo y tiró de Isabella, acercándola.

—Bueno, no es así como me gusta ir a patinar normalmente —dijo Isabella con amargura.

Entonces, convenciéndose de que solo eran sus nervios alterados, Isabella volvió el rostro hacia el hombro del conde y con fuerza lo abrazó a su vez.

Un fuerte sentimiento encogió el pecho de Jasper. Estaba enfadado y asustado, pero la predominante sensación de protección por estas dos mujeres aumentó repentinamente dentro de él. Se apretó contra ellas, estrechándolas más fuerte mientras las apretaba contra su pecho.

Besó la frente de Reneesme, preocupado al sentir el escalofrío de Reneesme en ella.

—Tenemos que llevaros a ambas a casa. Rápidamente—

—Llévala —contestó Isabella, sus dientes castañeteaban— Siento mis piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerme. Solo voy a hacer que te demores—

Por un segundo estuvo tentado de llevar a Reneesme a casa rápidamente y dejar a Isabella atrás, temblando. Ciertamente, se merecía tal trato, un castigo justo por su falta de sentido común. Por poner la vida de Reneesme en peligro de manera tan cruel.

—Puedo llevaros a ambas —refunfuñó.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Isabella. Sin decir nada, ella renunció a su parte del abrigo y se puso la chaqueta. Él le quitó a Reneesme la ropa de calle mojada, la envolvió cuidadosamente en el abrigo de lana, dejando solo una pequeña parte de la cara expuesta a los elementos.

De pie, cambió de posición a la niña a su brazo derecho más fuerte, entonces se inclinó hacia Isabella con el brazo izquierdo. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, la ayudó a levantarse. Con su brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura, empezaron a caminar.

Tardó dos intentos en superar el terraplén inclinado del lago, pero una vez en terreno plano se movieron a ritmo constante. Isabella hizo un movimiento para alejarse de él, pero el conde no lo permitía. Recorrieron unos cuantos metros más antes de que Jasper se diera cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes.

—Por supuesto que tienes un genio endiablado —observó Isabella.

—Es un vicio adquirido recientemente —se enfadó él— Sólo es frecuente desde que nos conocemos—

—No trates mal a la Señorita Isabella, papá —dijo Reneesme mientras temblaba en sus brazos— Ella me salvó—

Reneesme se volvió hacia Isabella, que tenía los ojos abiertos, idolatrándola. Isabella se acercó y frotó la mano sobre la mejilla de la niña. Jasper respiró fuerte.

—El rescate de la Señorita Isabella no habría sido necesario si hubiera actuado como un perfecto adulto y te hubiera prohibido patinar en el lago en primer lugar. Obviamente, el hielo no era lo suficientemente grueso si ni siquiera podía sostener tu ligero peso. —Suspiró e hizo una mueca a Isabella, su carácter estaba a punto de estallar— Pensaba que tendrías más sentido común—

Isabella dejó escapar un bufido y murmuró algo en voz baja. Una palabra que sonaba sospechosamente como una maldición. Una palabra que no debería conocer y mucho menos usar una dama. Jasper parpadeó.

—La Señorita Isabella me estaba regañando cuando el hielo se rompió y caí al agua—

Él alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque yo fui una niña traviesa y me fui a patinar sobre hielo sin decírselo a nadie—

Sorprendido, volvió a mirar hacia abajo, a Isabella. Ella se encogió levemente de hombros, con indiferencia.

—Ya ves, milord. No he traído a Reneesme aquí. Sin embargo, doy gracias al Señor porque haberla encontrado _antes_ de que tuviera el accidente y cayera a través del hielo—

La culpa por su acusación precipitada e injusta era un dolor agudo en su interior.

—Discúlpame —dijo, esperando sonar tan arrepentido como se sentía— No me había dado cuenta—

—Quizás la próxima vez esperes a conocer los hechos antes de empezar a gritar, milord—

El ceño de ella se suavizó.

Su rostro palideció con más culpa.

—Isabella...—

—Sss, Jasper —murmuró— Estamos a salvo. No tenías por qué conocer las circunstancias. Fue cruel por mi parte burlarme de ti—

El miedo punzante en su pecho disminuyó. Ella levantó la cabeza. Los labios de ella estaban a un aliento de distancia de los suyos. Ignorando a la niña que llevaba en brazos, Jasper bajó la barbilla y rozó con suavidad, brevemente, sus labios contra los de Isabella.

Sin vacilar, ella le devolvió el beso. Y en ese instante, Jasper se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus brazos a las dos personas que eran más preciadas para él.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Isabella estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor. Estaba caliente y seca, envuelta en una manta suave, ubicada en un cómodo sillón en su habitación, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. La familia había formado un alboroto cuando habían vuelto, mojados, temblando y todavía parcialmente en estado de shock.

Reneesme había sido llevada al cuarto de niños y puesta en un baño caliente. La niña más tarde se unió a los adultos a tomar el té por la tarde, donde fue el centro indiscutible de atención. Después de ponerse ropa seca, Isabella había hecho una breve aparición, principalmente para cerciorarse de que Reneesme no estaba sufriendo los efectos perjudiciales de su terrible experiencia.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que entró en el salón, Isabella había sido inmediatamente proclamada héroe por salvar a Reneesme y todo el mundo aplaudió su valentía y audacia. La condesa viuda lloró y la abrazó con fuerza, Lady Leah también tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras le transmitía repetidamente su agradecimiento y gratitud.

Lady Rosalie había declarado que una recompensa debería ser dada y se había puesto a cargo de determinar exactamente cuál debería ser. Incluso la señora Higginbotham se había puesto emocional cuando se enfrentó a Isabella, que estaba segura de que habría sido aplastada en caso de que cualquier lesión grave le hubiera sucedido a Lady Reneesme.

Isabella se sentía decididamente incómoda con los elogios y una especie de fraude. Le gustaría creer que habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro niño, cualquier otra persona, que se encontrara en similares aprietos, pero estaba francamente incierta sobre eso.

Reneesme era su hija. Carne de su carne. Isabella sabía que habría dado su vida para salvar a su pequeña hija. ¿Habría actuado con tanta valentía, tan decididamente si hubiese sido alguien diferente quien hubiese caído en el hielo?

Isabella suspiró. Tal vez no debería haberse quedado en su habitación esta noche, tomando la cena en una bandeja, en un esfuerzo por evitar a los criados e invitados que la habían bombardeado con atención y elogios. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor enfrentarlos de nuevo, y así el entusiasmo y la novedad por la situación desaparecerían.

Colocó el cojín detrás de ella y se recostó. Cerrando los ojos, Isabella trató de relajarse, trató de dejar que su mente se alejara de los acontecimientos del día. Funcionó tras un tiempo y poco a poco sintió que la paz lánguida del sueño comenzaba a inundar sus cansados miembros.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su doncella cuando oyó un golpe suave. La puerta se abrió.

―Justo a tiempo, Zafrina. Estoy preparada y lista para ir a la cama ―Isabella levantó la vista. No era su diminuta criada la que estaba en la puerta. Era el conde.

―Lamento molestarte ―dijo Jasper―Sólo quería asegurarme de que te sientes bien—

―Estoy bien ―respondió ella, irguiéndose en su silla. Consciente de sí misma, Isabella cruzó las piernas bajo la falda. Se había quitado los zapatos y las medias antes y por alguna razón parecía extrañamente íntimo saludar a Lord Hampton con los pies descalzos.

―Te echamos de menos en la cena ―dijo.

―Estaba cansada y francamente me siento abrumada por toda la atención ― explicó.

Él sonrió.

―Una reacción muy diferente a la de Reneesme. Ella ha disfrutado siendo el centro de atención, contando y recontando la historia una y otra vez―

―Es estupendo saber que no sufre secuelas por el trauma―

Sus labios se apretaron ligeramente.

―Parece estar bien después de su caída en el hielo, pero me temo que pueda tener dolor de estómago después de todos los dulces que la han dado esta noche―

―Ah, ¿así que has cedido en el castigo de negarle el postre?―

―Me siento demasiado aliviado por su supervivencia como para negarle nada. ―Su hermoso rostro brilló con una expresión casi culpable, recelosa―¿Es eso tan malo?―

Ella negó con la cabeza, abrió la boca para explicarse, pero entonces un ruido la distrajo. Isabella miró a un lado del conde y vio a su doncella en el umbral de la puerta.

―¿Vuelvo más tarde, Señorita Isabella?―

―No, gracias, Zafrina ―respondió ella―Puedes irte a la cama. No te necesitare más esta noche―

La ceja de la criada se levantó con confusión. Miró al conde, y luego a Isabella. Haciendo una reverencia se retiró apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con firmeza.

―No debería estar aquí ―dijo Jasper, expresando lo que ambos estaban pensando.

―Lo sé―

Isabella echó un vistazo a la alfombra. Era totalmente inapropiado estar a solas con ella, y más que en ningún lugar, en su habitación. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para salir y ella no dijo nada para indicarle que saliera.

―Pareces triste esta noche ―dijo él.

―Tal vez un poco ―admitió ella―Pasar mucho tiempo en mi propia compañía me ha dado una gran cantidad de tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar sobre el pasado―

―¿Y eso te ha hecho sentirte triste?―

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Pensar en lo que podría haber sido siempre es peligroso, ¿no?―

Él se acercó más.

―¿Alguna vez te arrepientes? ¿De lo qué pasó entre tú y Edward?―

―¡No! ¡Nunca! ―Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, necesitando que él entendiera―No siento el haber tenido una relación física con Edward. Yo lo amaba sin reservas, era algo que ambos queríamos―

―Pero las consecuencias... ―la voz del conde se fue apagando y Isabella bajó la barbilla.

―Fue devastador cuando me encontré en tal situación. Sola y embarazada, mi novio muerto. Mis padres tomaron la noticia bien, afortunadamente. O al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. ―Ella jugó con una cinta de raso verde en la falda de su vestido, plegándola cuidadosamente―Sin embargo, aun con todo lo que sucedió después, todo el dolor y la angustia, nunca lamenté haber tenido un niño. Nunca podría lamentar a Reneesme. Es una preciosa y pequeña niña, un regalo de Dios―

Una breve emoción pasó por su cara.

―Es una niña preciosa―

―Eso es lo que siempre he creído, aun cuando otros lo refutaron. ―Un dolor repentino se estableció en el pecho de Isabella, apretándolo fuertemente―Eso enojó a la tía abuela Renata, ver que en efecto yo no estaba profundamente dolida y arrepentida para mis vergonzosas y deshonrosas acciones. Yo había roto las reglas, ya sabes, desafié a la sociedad misma con mi conducta descuidada y sin sentido, y sin embargo, no mostré ninguna señal de remordimiento extremo. Creo que quizá por eso la tía Renata hizo lo que hizo con el bebé. ¿Por qué si no alejó a Reneesme de mí, alegando que el bebé había muerto? Quiso castigarme―

El angustioso dolor parpadeo en sus ojos.

―Si esa era su intención, entonces diría que tuvo éxito―

―Al principio. ―Un escalofrío subió por debajo de su piel y Isabella tomó la manta de cachemira de su regazo y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros―Pero la tía Renata también protegió a mi bebé. Ella pudo haberle hecho algo al bebé. Nadie lo hubiera sabido, nadie la habría detenido. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, encontró una buena y cariñosa pareja para llevarse a la niña y criarla con riqueza y privilegios. Reneesme está segura. Y solo por esa razón, no puedo odiar a mi tía―

―¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué hay de su parte en todo este lío?―

Una punzada de arrepentimiento golpeó a Isabella.

―Creo que fueron intimidados sin piedad por mi tía. Era una mujer fuerte, decidida y su temperamento apacible no podía competir con el de ella. Después de haber sucumbido a los dictados de la tía Renata, estoy segura de que pensaron que ningún bien podría venir si me revelaban la verdad después de que todo hubiese terminado―

Él puso la mano sobre su hombro.

―Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Isabella―

―No, no realmente― Ella inclinó la barbilla, desconcertada por la obvia admiración en sus ojos―Si los demás supieran de Reneesme, me rechazarían―

Él movió la cabeza en un gesto de simpatía.

―La sociedad es dura e implacable―

―La mayoría de las personas se apresuran a acusar, censurando rápidamente. Pero tú no eres así, Jasper. ¿Por qué?―

Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

―No tengo derecho a juzgar a otro con tanta dureza, especialmente a la mujer que ha dado a luz a Reneesme, la mujer que me ha dado la mejor parte de mi vida―

―¡Qué extraña pareja que somos, milord! ―Una risa irónica falló en la boca de Isabella―Siento cercanía hacia ti, porque sabes mi terrible secreto. Sabes de mi hija, las verdaderas circunstancias de su nacimiento y no me condenas. O eres simplemente demasiado caballero como para decírmelo―

Sus ojos se abrieron con suave amabilidad.

―Sé que amabas al padre de Reneesme muy profundamente―

―Lo hice. Lo hago. ―Suspiró lentamente―Pero él se ha ido y, a veces... a veces me enojo y siento que me abandonó. Sé que es monstruosamente absurdo, ya que Edward no eligió su destino―

Una sombra de dolor pasó a través de los ojos de Jasper.

―Me sentí muy parecido cuando Alice murió. Su enfermedad fue larga y difícil, y una parte de mí siempre ha creído que si hubiera luchado más, habría sobrevivido―

―Pero no lo hicieron y nosotros estamos aquí.― Isabella dio un respingo. Sonaba tan quejumbrosa, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de contener la marea de sus palabras―Estoy tan cansada de estar aislada, sola. A veces siento dolor, un dolor casi aplastante en el fondo de mi pecho. Un dolor que se expande hacia el exterior, que a veces abarca todo mi ser―

Ella bajó la cabeza, no creyendo lo que acababa de divulgar. Isabella nunca se había atrevido a decir las palabras en voz alta, apenas había reconocido la existencia de esos sentimientos para sí misma. Pero era verdad. Se sentía sola. Sin embargo, aún más sorprendente fue la constatación de que Jasper era probablemente la única persona a quien ella podría exponer su dolor y no escuchar una falsa piedad en su voz, ni un comentario sobre la forma en que rápidamente pasaría y que volvería a ser feliz y despreocupada.

―Conozco demasiado bien el sentimiento de soledad ―dijo él en un tono tranquilo―¿Quizás haya un modo de que podemos aliviar el dolor de cada uno?―

―Tal vez―

―¿Lo averiguamos?―

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza con un ritmo irregular. Ella sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

―Creo que sería imprudente y necio―

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Carece de todo sentido―

Se puso de pie. La manta cayó desde sus hombros a la silla. Ella la ignoró. Dio un paso más cerca. Sentía estar condenada. Lógicamente estaba condenada. Quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, quería el calor de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, quería la fuerza de su masculinidad enterrada profundamente dentro de ella. Quería que la pesada carga de soledad que llevaba, con la que tan desesperadamente luchaba para mantenerla a raya, fuera desterrada de su corazón.

Jasper deslizó su pulgar sobre su mejilla y Isabella trató de ingerir el terrón en su garganta. Ella tomó otra profunda respiración. Él la miró fijamente. Su corazón se agitó, el pulso continuó con su errático ritmo. Isabella cerró los ojos y reunió los restos de su valor.

―Me gustaría muchísimo sentir la presión del cuerpo de un hombre contra el mío otra vez ―confesó ella, sacando las palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón, de la esencia misma de su alma.

―¿Te gustaría que ese cuerpo fuera el mío? ―preguntó él, su voz tan baja como la suya.

―Sí―

Isabella abrió los ojos y le miró. Se acercó más. Su corazón clamaba en su pecho mientras esperaba a que la tomara en sus brazos, para abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla. Pero en vez de eso levantó la mano y la puso contra la mejilla. El calor y la fuerza de su carne quemaron su alma. Ella se apoyó en sus manos y cerró los ojos otra vez.

―Me gustaría eso también ―susurró él.

―Espero no haberte ofendido con mis pensamientos sin sentido, mis bajos deseos ―contestó ella suavemente.

Él rodeó su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza contra él.

―¿Ofenderme? No lo creo. Me siento muy honrado por tu honestidad, me halaga que me hayas elegido―

―Que nos eligiéramos el uno al otro ―corrigió ella.

Jasper liberó los pasadores del pelo y los brillantes mechones de color miel, rodaron por los hombros de Isabella hasta caer por el centro de su espalda. Él lo reunió en sus manos, recorriendo los hilos de seda entre sus dedos antes de levantar un rizo a sus labios.

Isabella se estremeció, un temblor de anticipación pasó a través de ella. Jasper se inclinó hacia delante. Sus labios trazaron un camino en su garganta. Él acarició su oreja, y luego tomó el sensible lóbulo entre los dientes, pellizcando juguetonamente. La sorpresa y el placer ondularon sobre su espalda.

―Yo no soy muy experimentada ―susurró Isabella, esperando que él no la juzgara y encontrara sus carencias.

―Yo también estoy un poco oxidado ―Él abanicó su aliento a lo largo de un punto en particularmente sensible en la nuca―No ha habido ninguna mujer en mi cama durante muchos años. Desde que murió mi esposa―

Isabella estaba sorprendida por la admisión. Sin embargo, de alguna manera era tranquilizador saber que no saltaba de cama en cama, de mujer a mujer, algo que podría fácilmente lograr dada su apariencia y posición.

―Creía que la mayoría de los nobles mantienen amantes―

―No éste―

―Oh―

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. El fondo de sus ojos se había oscurecido por la pasión, su ardiente, sensual mirada haciéndola temblar y doler.

―Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Isabella. ―Rozó su labio inferior con el dedo en una caricia lenta, sensual―Me gustaría mucho besarte―

―¿Sólo besarme, milord?―

Él respiró entrecortadamente y sonrió maliciosamente. Oh, Dios. Era fascinante. Cautivador. Su esencia masculina y sensual la rodeaba, haciendo imposible cualquier pensamiento coherente. Ella tragó saliva y avanzó lentamente la cabeza hacia adelante. Sólo una fracción. Lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que era precisamente lo que ella quería también.

Un beso.

Hubo otro destello de sonrisa malvada y cumplió su deseo. La besó. Los párpados de Isabella revolotearon y se cerraron. Sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, cuando los presionó contra los suyos. Ansiosamente abrió la boca para dejar que su lengua se deslizara dentro. Ésta rodeo la suya despacio, acariciándola con la punta antes de pasar a recorrer el borde de sus labios.

Era divino. Ella se aferró a sus solapas, gimiendo con el beso, profundizándolo. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo, acariciando, bromeando. Una y otra vez. Inquieta, movió las manos sobre sus hombros, y luego los deslizó a la parte superior de sus brazos. Los apretó con fuerza, fascinada por el poder que sentía en sus músculos firmes, excitada por la diferencia de sus cuerpos.

Era un hombre grande, sólido, firme, aunque bajo su fuerza había suavidad y cuidado. Estaba segura de que sería un amante generoso, de que se encargaría de darle placer antes de conseguir el suyo propio.

Continuaron besándose. El placer sensual que él la dio fue intensamente liberador, una mágica invitación que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Isabella sintió sus dedos en la espalda y pronto se dio cuenta que él desabrochaba su vestido. Su mente se concentró y se asustó de repente. Había velas encendidas por todas partes en la sala. Estaba casi tan brillante como el día.

―¿No deberíamos apagar las velas por ser la primera vez? ―preguntó ella con voz débil.

―No―

_Querido Señor_. Su estómago se agitó. Ser expuesta tan completamente era una idea aterradora. ¿Estaría satisfecho con lo que encontrara? ¿Excitado? ¿La encontraría deseable y bonita?

―Necesito verte ―declaró con voz áspera.

El sonido intensificó los nervios de Isabella, pero él se movía tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Su blusa fue abierta, desató las cintas de seda de su camisa y la hizo descender. Sintió un escalofrío de aire frío en los pezones y luego un calor sensual mientras sus manos se curvaban alrededor de ellos. Sus dedos moldeando sus senos, acariciando los pezones hasta que se endurecieron y alcanzaron su punto máximo.

―Son magníficos. Tú eres magnífica. ―Su voz temblaba.

Isabella volvió la cabeza, y luego alcanzó a ver sus manos tan posesivamente sobre su piel. Se veían oscuras contra la palidez de su carne. Oscuras, ásperas y masculinas sin lugar a dudas.

―Oh, Dios. ―Ella se estremeció.

Él se detuvo, sin embargo, sus manos permanecieron acunando sus pechos.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede?―

Una ola de poder femenino la lleno. Una sensación de control. Un control que fue desapareciendo rápidamente para ambos.

―Hazme el amor, Jasper―

Haciendo hincapié en la solicitud, Isabella agarró el material agrupado en su cintura y deliberadamente lo empujó por sus caderas. Su vestido y camisa cayeron al suelo.

Ella salió de las prendas. Dándoles una patada a un lado, Isabella audazmente se trasladó a la luz de las velas, de pie, desnuda delante de él.

―¡Cristo!―

Un músculo en su mandíbula tembló. Ella se dio cuenta de que una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su ceja. Luego, con un gruñido de excitación depredador, Jasper la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Después de ponerla en el centro del colchón, se arrancó su chaqueta, se quitó el chaleco y se deshizo de la corbata. Las prendas volaron al suelo, en rápida sucesión. Isabella se encontró sonriendo mientras él sacaba su camisa por encima de su cabeza, pero su diversión se distrajo rápidamente ante la visión de su pecho desnudo.

Sus anchos hombros mostraban un pecho esculpido y musculoso. Había una alfombra de pelo crespo y rubio que se arremolinaba en el centro arrastrándose a través de su abdomen y reduciéndose provocativamente hacia abajo hasta que desaparecía en la cintura de sus pantalones.

La visión la mantuvo en absorta fascinación. Estuvo a punto de intentar tocar uno de los pezones planos y oscuros que tanto la intrigaban, pero se contuvo. Alzando los ojos, se encontró con su mirada. Un escalofrío la estremeció de vergüenza al ser atrapada mirando con tanta audacia, pero él parecía complacido por su interés.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Jasper comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Isabella quedó sin aliento al ver su pene rígido expuesto. Estaba tan hinchado. Tan grande.

Él se pavoneó bajo su mirada, empujando sus caderas hacia delante para enfatizar su tamaño. La vista carnal la llenó de calor, haciendo que la sensible piel entre sus piernas se humedeciera con anticipación.

El colchón bajó cuando él puso su rodilla en la cama. Alargó ambas manos hacia ella y Isabella prácticamente rodó a sus brazos. Sus dedos acariciaron sus hombros, y luego recorrieron sus brazos, cruzaron su vientre y, finalmente, se adentraron en los dulces rizos de más abajo.

Isabella apartó los ojos, sin saber dónde mirar. Un latido insistente empezó a pulsar entre sus piernas. Se sentía hinchado y liso y muy excitado. Jasper ahueco sus caderas y la movió de manera que ella estuviera en el borde de la cama. Luego bajó la cabeza.

Al principio todo lo que sentía era la suave calidez de su aliento. Lo que la hizo saltar de tensión.

―Sss, relájate ―murmuró―Se siente maravilloso. Confía en mí―

Isabella se estremeció. Ella no debería dejarle. Era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo. Trató de encontrar las palabras para explicarlo, pero luego él la separó tiernamente, despacio y suavemente acariciando el clítoris con la punta de la lengua.

Isabella casi saltó de la cama. Él apretó más profundamente y ella se estremeció bajo la inquietante tortura, un grito construyéndose en su garganta. La sensación se intensificó cuando su lengua se arremolinó y se sumergió. Era demasiado, todavía no lo suficiente.

Ella comenzó a ondular sus caderas hacia delante. Sus manos se posaron sobre su estómago, frotándolo en suaves patrones, manteniéndola el lugar para poder degustar y disfrutar de su tierna carne.

Isabella ardió con el calor, tembló con el frío. Jadeó sin aliento, incapaz de obtener suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones. Las sensaciones se intensificaron y explotaron de repente. Isabella clavó los talones en el colchón, y arqueo su parte superior al sentir la vibración de placer pasando a través de ella.

Jasper la abrazó mientras ella se estremecía, su lengua en movimiento lento, casi sin tocar la carne. Cuando el temblor final terminó, ella lo sintió moverse, oyó crujir la cama mientras él se movía. La tomó entre sus brazos y se vio rodeada de su fuerza, de su calor.

No sentía los huesos. Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a la deriva por la ligereza y la satisfacción de su clímax, bañándose en la calidez y la comodidad. Pero su paz duró poco. Su erección, larga y dura, presionaba con insistencia en su cadera, sondeando, tanteando.

Su cuerpo volvió a despertarse. Ella se movió para quedar frente a él, hasta que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta ser casi negros. Su mirada ardiente provocó un rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual era ridículo teniendo en cuenta la intimidad que acababa de permitirle.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Isabella se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, con audacia deslizó la mano sobre su vientre plano y tomaba los pesados sacos de sus bolas. Él respiró con fuerza.

Moviendo ligeramente sus dedos hacia arriba, envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene erecto, su anchura era tan gruesa que los dedos apenas se encontraban. Deslizando la mano hacia arriba, le acarició, sintiendo placer al escuchar un agudo gemido escapar de sus labios, encantada de sentir su cuerpo estremecerse.

Ella impuso un ritmo que pareció complacerle, acariciando arriba, luego hacia abajo. Sus caderas bombeaban al encuentro de su mano y ella sintió una gota de humedad formándose en la punta de su pene erecto. Tocándola con la punta del dedo la frotó con sensualidad sobre la cabeza, masajeando con movimientos circulares.

―Tan condenadamente bien, ―se lamentó él.

Isabella se retiró de modo que pudiera ver su rostro. Su expresión era concentrada, con los párpados pesados de deseo. Contemplar su placer trajo consigo la humedad entre sus propias piernas. Ella las movió sin descanso contra uno de sus muslos mientras incrementaba la presión de su agarre sobre su pene duro como una roca.

―Jasper―

Su voz era un susurro, una llamada de la pasión. Sin embargo, le pareció alejarse del momento. Él volvió a gemir y a continuación, abrazando su muñeca, apartó su mano lejos.

―Basta ―gruñó, su voz llena de deseo y necesidad.

Él se apartó de ella y Isabella gimió. El olor almizclado de su excitación inundó la cámara y la llenó de frustración. Tendría que haber guardado silencio, debería haber permitido que él obtuviera su liberación.

―Lo siento ―murmuró ella, sintiéndose terriblemente torpe e inexperta.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por casi matarme? ―Ella escuchó la ironía humorística en su voz.

―Yo... mmm―

―Gracias a Dios que hablaste ―dijo―Estaba demasiado lejos para detenerme―

―Oh. ¿Así que no estás enojado conmigo?―

―Isabella, te puedo asegurar que la ira no es definitivamente una emoción que este sintiendo en este momento―

Como un gato, él estiró su cuerpo desnudo, frotándose contra ella en una caricia lenta, sensual, desde su pecho hasta su vientre, hasta su sexo. Luego uniendo sus dedos con los suyos, Jasper le levantó lentamente sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

De repente ella se extendía ante él como un banquete disoluto, una mujer esperando ser conquistada, poseída. Su vulnerable posición la calentó la sangre, la hizo sentirse malvada y deseable. Él la besó de nuevo, sus labios calientes, su lengua despiadada. Ella comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Jasper se puso de rodillas encima de ella. Ella miró el juego de la luz de las velas en su atractivo rostro. Había un anhelo en los ojos, tan honesto, tan intenso que casi la dejó sin aliento.

―Eres mía ―dijo él con voz ronca.

―Lo soy―

Poco a poco abrió sus piernas. Lo sintió situarse entre ellas y la parte de su carne más tierna, antes de retroceder e impulsarse a sí mismo en su interior. Sus cuerpos se deslizaron unidos íntimamente, de forma natural. Se sentía extraordinario.

El flexionó sus caderas hacia adelante y llegó más profundo. Isabella jadeó al sentir su contacto llenándola, y clavó las puntas de los dedos en los músculos de sus brazos.

―Estas muy apretada ―susurró―¿Te hago daño?―

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luchando para pensar más allá de la confusión de intenso placer y las profundas emociones.

―No... me siento... yo... ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Lo sé ―susurró―Lo sé. No se puede dejar de recordar el pasado, los otros recuerdos―

―Lo siento. ―Ella parpadeó y dos lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla―Te quiero, Jasper. A ti. Nadie más. De verdad―

―Ah, dulce Isabella. Lo entiendo―

Él se mantenía inmóvil en su interior. Poco a poco, Isabella sintió que las emociones comenzaban a aliviarse de su corazón, se sentía atraída de nuevo a la sensualidad y la pasión del momento.

_Él lo entiende. Sabe cuánto quiero esto, cuanto le quiero, pero mi corazón necesita un momento para decir un último adiós al único otro hombre que alguna vez compartió esta total intimidad conmigo_.

Jasper tocó un lado de su rostro, luego se inclinó hacia abajo. Ella ladeó la cabeza para que pudieran besarse. Sus bocas se unieron, Isabella abrió los labios y lamió su lengua. Su olor invadió sus sentidos. La necesidad corrió a través de ella como una tormenta y se derritió bajo el asalto delicado y afectuoso.

Elevó sus nalgas y se arqueó contra él. La pasión entre ellos se sentía correcta. Él era todo lo que podía desear en un amante; apasionado, generoso, cuidadoso. Isabella abrazó el momento por completo, permitiendo que hasta la última de sus defensas cayera.

Ella tomó su mano y la llevó entre sus cuerpos, al lugar donde estaban unidos. Sus dedos eran suaves, casi delicados, mientras la acariciaban. Jadeante, ella se arqueó para llevarlo más profundo y él, complacientemente empujó más fuerte.

Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Jasper aceleró el ritmo y gimió. Subieron juntos, y luego se vinieron abajo, entregándose al olvido, a la satisfacción.

Entonces, de repente, él pareció llegar al éxtasis. Jasper se puso rígido y se estremeció en sus brazos. Un grito gutural, de pura satisfacción masculina, sonó en sus oídos. Ella sintió que su calor y poder se filtraban en ella llenándola de una sensación de alegría y finalización, totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera conocido.

Visiblemente agotado, él se dejó caer y enterró la cabeza contra su mejilla. Su aliento le llegó en olas grandes, ásperas. El sonido inundó su corazón con una extraña, intenso calidez.

Isabella suspiró. Su cuerpo yacía pesadamente en gran medida sobre ella. Era una sensación maravillosa. Su cabello estaba húmedo, con el rostro cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Era maravilloso. Sus miembros se estiraron sensibles y doloridos. Se sentía maravillosamente.

―Lo siento. Debo estar aplastándote. ―Jasper se alzó y comenzó a girar, alejándose de ella.

―No, no me dejes ―exclamó ella, abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso.

Él la complació. Luego la sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando su fuerza dentro de ella.

―Al final, no tendré más remedio que irme, querida Isabella―

―Tal vez sí. ―Ella sonrió ella de nuevo, sujetando sus caderas con los muslos―Tal vez no―

―Bien, vamos a tratar de probar esto de otra manera ―dijo él.

Él se liberó, pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar se tumbó de espaldas y la puso encima de su cuerpo, sujetándola en un abrazo posesivo.

Ella levantó la barbilla y la puso en el centro de su pecho. Levantó los brazos, peinándole el pelo húmedo y despeinado de las sienes. Sus ojos se encontraron. Su mirada seguía siendo intensa, su cara todavía mostrando la fuerza de la pasión.

El corazón de Isabella se llenó de una emoción que no podía definir. ¿Esto era el amor? No estaba segura. Había amado profundamente a Edward, por completo, sin embargo, esos sentimientos eran diferentes a estas emociones.

¿Era peor? ¿O mejor? Honestamente, no lo sabía.

―¿Y ahora qué? ― susurró ella.

Él apartó un mechón de su húmedo cabello detrás de la oreja, entonces se alzó y la besó en la sien.

―Dormimos―

Y sorprendentemente, lo hicieron.

El dormitorio estaba lleno de quietud, apaciblemente silencioso cuando Jasper se despertó unas horas más tarde. Fuera estaba oscuro, pero sabía que la mañana debía estar más cerca. Sentándose derecho, el conde tiró atrás las sábanas y dejó el calor de la cama, buscando en el suelo su ropa desechada.

Echó un vistazo a la cama, pero Isabella no se movió ni una vez mientras él se vestía. A pesar de que odiaba perturbarla en su sueño, Jasper sabía que no podía irse sin hablar con ella. Tuvo que llamarla dos veces antes de que se moviera. Finalmente, ella se sentó en la cama, agarrando la sabana contra su pecho. Se veía despeinada y con sueño e increíblemente sexy.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó ella, con expresión inescrutable.

―Es tarde. Debo regresar a mi habitación. ―El levantó el camisón que había encontrado―¿Vas a necesitar esto esta noche?―

―Oh, sí, gracias. ―Se alzó para alcanzarlo, pero él la detuvo.

―¿Te gustaría lavarte primero?―

Ella se ruborizó. Él le entregó el camisón, y luego le dio la espalda. Ella corrió al lavabo, y él se imaginó su cuerpo desnudo. Dulce, exuberante y tentador. Se endureció rápidamente. Necesitando sacudir aquella imagen encantadora de su mente, Jasper se ocupó de recoger su ropa del suelo y colocarla cuidadosamente en la silla.

―Haces de doncella muy bien, milord, ―bromeó ella cuando hubo terminado.

―Lo recordaré, si alguna vez cambia mi suerte y me veo obligado a buscar un empleo―

Ella se arrastró hacia el colchón y se sentó en el borde, al parecer a la espera de que él se fuera antes de meterse de nuevo bajo de las sábanas. Debería haberse sentido incómodo, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba.

Vaciló al pie de la cama, luego se aclaró la garganta.

―Quizás deberíamos considerar el matrimonio, Isabella. Si lo deseas―

Ella bajó la cabeza por un momento, luego la levantó. Su rostro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Muy considerado, Jasper. Tu expresión es la misma que si hubieses ingerido un limón. Entero―

―Oh, Dios, lo siento. No quería decirlo como ha sonado. ―La sonrisa que estaba tratando de forzar en su cara se marchitó antes de llegar a la boca. Maldita sea, se estaba comportando como un tonto. ¿De qué otra forma podría reaccionar ante una propuesta tan desapasionada, tan fría? Por supuesto, que le diría que no.

―Está bien, Jasper, de verdad. Demasiado ha cambiado entre nosotros y de repente. Necesitamos tiempo para absorber todo antes de considerar la adopción de cualquier tipo de medida, antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre nuestro futuro―

―¿Me estás rechazando? ―preguntó.

―No exactamente―

―Soy un conde ―espetó él

Sus labios temblaban.

―Eso he oído―

―Soy muy rico―

Ella miró alrededor de la elegante habitación.

―Es evidente―

―Soy también, al parecer, un asno―

―Jasper, por favor. ―Ella se puso de pie y salió de la cama dirigiéndose a él, cada paso grácil y elegante, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo de nuevo en sus brazos.

Él la atrajo hacia sí contra su pecho. Olía a rosas. Y a sexo. Su pene comenzó a moverse con interés.

―Mmm, también eres un caliente obseso sexual ―murmuró ella.

―Sólo a tu alrededor ―dijo en tono irónico.

―No dije que no me gustara ese aspecto de tu personalidad ―bromeó ella.

―Pero no me vas a casarte conmigo ―dijo él con tristeza.

―¡Válgame Dios, eres peor que Reneesme! Deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso―

Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Sin embargo, mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que esto iba más allá de una conexión física, sexual. En algún nivel que no acababa de entender, la necesitaba. La suma de sus sentimientos eran confusos, conflictivos, sin embargo, no había duda en su mente o su corazón, que una parte de él la deseaba a ella. A Isabella, y a nadie más.

Jasper inspiró una respiración pesada.

―Hablaremos de esto otra vez―

―Sí, por supuesto―

Ella parecía decididamente cautelosa. Eso le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir, pero era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber cuándo retirarse. No podía presionarla ahora, cuando sus pensamientos estaban confusos y ella parecía tan decidida.

En la experiencia de Jasper había pocas posibilidades en la vida para segundas oportunidades. Esta era, a su juicio, su oportunidad y estaba decidido a no cometer un error y dejarla escapar de sus manos.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Isabella se ajustó la capa de lana más firmemente a sus hombros. Las ocasionales ráfagas de viento provocaban que un agudo escalofrío la recorriera, haciendo que se estremeciera fuertemente.

— ¿Estás segura de que te has abrigado lo suficiente? —preguntó Jasper, con preocupación.

—Estoy bien. El ejercicio me calentará. De verdad —insistió, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

Para enfatizar su argumento, Isabella apretó el paso. El conde se limitó a alargar un poco su zancada para mantener el ritmo. Era temprano por la tarde, un día fresco, frío e iban a pie, en dirección a los bosques del norte. En una misión muy importante, le había dicho Jasper, aunque no la había dado ningún detalle.

Y Isabella no se había decidido a preguntar. Hoy tenía un extraño estado de ánimo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos mezclados, sus emociones confundidas, pero estaba serena. Su cuerpo todavía se estremecía tras la noche anterior, algunos músculos que rara vez utilizaba y sus piernas estaban doloridos tras hacer ardientemente el amor con el conde. Aunque no lo comprendía completamente, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, aunque no podía dejar de pensar donde les conduciría eso.

Él no la había vuelto a proponer matrimonio y ella le estaba agradecida. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado nuevos, demasiado confusos como para discutirlo.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían con el ligero viento, enviando una fresca ducha de nieve al suelo. El conde inclinó la cabeza y miró fijamente las sobrecargadas ramas carentes de hojas.

—Debemos tratar de mantenernos en el centro del camino o de lo contrario pronto estaremos cubiertos de nieve―

Isabella lo siguió obedientemente hacia el centro, midiendo sus pasos para que coincidieran con los suyos.

—Por lo general no me gusta el invierno —dijo— Hace demasiado frío y viento. Pero me gusta la nieve―

—A mí también. —Sonrió irónicamente— Pero no cuando cae sobre mi cabeza―

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha de que fueran capaces de estar cómodos el uno con el otro, especialmente después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Qué irónico que su cercanía física hubiese provocado ese extraño cambio, cuando la lógica dictaba que sería precisamente lo contrario.

Desde el primer momento en que Isabella había cruzado el umbral de la casa del conde de Londres, habían estado en desacuerdo, por lo que rara vez se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, especialmente cuando estaban solos. Se sintió aliviada porque al fin eso había empezado a cambiar.

—La nieve es un fenómeno de lo más sorprendente —comentó Isabella— Aun cuando sólo caiga una fina capa, el mundo que te rodea se ve perfecto, impecable. Todas las imperfecciones naturales quedan artísticamente ocultas y todo parece esperanzador y lleno de promesas―

—Es cierto, pero entonces la temperatura comienza a subir―

—Sí. —Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró tristemente—: Cuando se calienta y se derrite la nieve, se entromete la realidad. La suciedad bajo la nieve aparece, la perfección de blanco se ve ensombrecida y la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, limpiamente parece desvanecerse―

—Querida Isabella, nosotros no necesitamos la ilusión de la nieve para recordar que siempre hay esperanza, siempre cabe la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo, no importa lo que haya sucedido―

Ella dejó de caminar.

— ¿Te estás convirtiendo en un romántico, milord?―

—Tal vez lo sea —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila— O tal vez tú sólo esperas que lo sea―

El viento cambió de dirección repentinamente y sopló contra ella. Isabella se estremeció y el conde se movió para que su gran cuerpo la protegiera de la sacudida del frío mientras seguían caminando.

Por un instante fue sorprendentemente consciente de la fuerza y solidez de su masculino cuerpo. Lo que provocó que recordara la noche anterior, sus sentimientos cuando su cuerpo grande y poderoso se cernió sobre ella, cuando sus caderas se alzaron al encuentro de la dureza de su penetración, cuando sintió la fuerza muscular de su espalda mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él.

—Ah, aquí está por fin. Perfecto―

Con un rubor, Isabella apartó sus sensuales recuerdos. Obedientemente, miró adelante y vio un exuberante árbol de hoja perenne. Se erguía hasta casi su altura, era compacto en la parte inferior y se afinaba hasta terminar en punta en la parte superior. Las ramas eran rectas y densas, y describían una elegante línea.

—Es un árbol de hoja perenne —dijo.

—Oh, no, Isabella, es un árbol de Navidad —corrigió él.

— ¿Un qué?―

—Un árbol de Navidad —repitió.

Isabella parpadeó. Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa.

— ¿Qué es exactamente, qué se hace con un árbol de Navidad, milord?―

—Decorarlo―

Él rodeo el árbol lentamente, examinándolo cuidadosamente desde todos los lados. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo y ella pudo ver que sus pensamientos estaban completamente centrados en él.

—Me atrevo a decir que no veo el sentido a decorar un árbol en medio del bosque —dijo Isabella.

—No es mi intención que permanezca en el bosque. Tendré que cortarlo―

— ¿Y luego qué?―

—Llevarlo de vuelta a la casa —respondió como si fuera la más lógica de las explicaciones y ella estuviera actuando como una tonta al preguntar.

— ¿Y cuando esté en la casa? —preguntó Isabella, que todavía no seguía su línea de pensamiento.

—Lo pondremos sobre una mesa y lo colocaremos en un lugar destacado de la sala―

— ¿La sala de estar?―

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. —Él inclinó la cabeza, estudiando el árbol desde un ángulo diferente— ¿O crees que el salón principal estaría mejor?―

—Creo que el bosque es el mejor lugar para mantener un árbol de hoja perenne, milord―

—No entiendes la idea―

—Eso parece. —Ella miró al árbol, y luego lo miró a él fijamente, tratando de descifrar todo aquello— ¿Colocarás este árbol en el salón y luego lo decoraras?―

—Sí. Con pequeñas velas y cintas y lazos y algunos adornos hechos a mano. Leah ya ha empezado a hacer alguno de ellos, pero todos están invitados a ayudar. Me imagino que los niños y los sirvientes lo consideraran muy divertido―

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro que deseas tener un árbol en la casa? No hará juego con los tapices. Y fácilmente pueden incendiarse cuando se seque, especialmente si planeáis poner velas en él. Francamente, toda esta idea huele a paganismo, como si fuera un antiguo ritual druida―

—Precisamente. —Sonrió con picardía, encantado con su referencia. El brillo en sus ojos la recordó que en algunas ocasiones, bajo la luz apropiada, el conde tenía una vena traviesa— Esta costumbre es totalmente aceptada por nuestra reina y me gustaría probarla en Windmere este año. Obviamente, cualquier persona que exprese una fuerte oposición será considerada desleal a la Corona―

—Ridículo. —Isabella sacudió la cabeza— Todavía me parece antinatural, casi extranjero―

—Es festivo —insistió.

—Es extraño —replicó ella.

—Dios mío, Isabella, no es necesario que me mires con una cara que podría cuajar la leche. ¡Es sólo un inofensivo árbol!―

— ¿Cuajar la leche? ¡Qué detestable expresión! —Ella alzó la cabeza con arrogancia, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa. Había algo muy íntimo de ser amonestada por él— Afortunadamente para ti, Lord Hampton, soy una mujer de poca vanidad y gran confianza o de lo contrario me sentiría muy insultada por tu errónea observación―

—Descarada―

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca. Algún juego de la luz solar que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles hizo que sus ojos brillaran con una extraña luz. Dio un paso hacia ella. Los labios de Isabella comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo.

—No veo robles en los alrededores —dijo ella mientras él levantaba la mano y deslizaba lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre la carne expuesta en su garganta. Su ligero roce provocó una excitación rápida y punzante en cada parte del cuerpo de Isabella— Parece que no hay muérdago colgando de las ramas―

— ¿Ninguno? ¿Estás segura? ―

—Lo estoy―

—Creo que es necesario mirar de nuevo, cariño―

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Isabella levantó la barbilla. La tocaba sólo con la boca, sus labios posándose suavemente sobre los suyos. Desarmada por su gentileza, sintió que empezaba a derretirse.

Disfrutando del temblor de su cuerpo, y del suyo, ella se sumergió en la caliente, excitante sensación. Había pasión, había consuelo, había confianza. Fue un beso perfecto, que envío emoción a lo largo de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Cuando rompieron el beso, se sonrieron el uno al otro con picardía, con complicidad. Sin embargo, una inquietante parte del cerebro de Isabella pensaba que los besos de Jasper eran algo que estaba empezando a anticipar con demasiada emoción, aun sabiendo lo fácilmente que él la borraría de sus pensamientos o su corazón.

Leah miraba por la ventana de la sala de estar, su mente divagando, sus pensamientos erráticos. En apenas dos días sería Navidad. Seguiría la celebración de Reyes y poco después los invitados comenzarían a partir. Incluido Jacob.

El lado realista de su naturaleza le decía a Leah que lo más probable es que, una vez que las fiestas hubiesen terminado, nunca le volvería a ver. Esta inusual invitación a las fiestas parecía ser algún tipo de impulso por parte de su hermano. Los Swans no eran habituales en la vida social de la familia y parecía poco probable que fueran incluidos en otros eventos. Jasper insistió en que había sido un gran negocio el que les había traído a Windmere y Leah dudaba que esta extraña circunstancia volviera a suceder alguna vez.

El pensamiento la entristeció, casi la deprimió. Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, porque estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. Con un esfuerzo consciente, volvió su atención a las cintas y abalorios dispersos sobre la mesa, diciéndose que tenía que concentrarse en hacer los adornos para darle una gran sorpresa a Jasper. Pero su corazón no estaba en la tarea.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entre. —Se giró en el asiento y centró su atención en la puerta.

Jacob la abrió. Él la miró en silencio, sus marrones ojos vigilantes y misteriosos.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ti?―

Era una sugerencia inapropiada, aunque ya habían pasado tiempo a solas, con la única compañía el uno del otro, en varias ocasiones. Esta sección de la casa estaba desierta a excepción de algunos sirvientes. Ser recibido en privado presionaba con fuerza contra los límites de lo que era apropiado. Debería negarle la entrada.

Leah cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y respiró para tranquilizarse.

—No deberíamos estar aquí a solas―

Sin ser invitado, él caminó hacia la ventana y contempló el helado paisaje.

—Puedo abrir la puerta si lo deseas. —La miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos aún entrecerrados y misteriosos— Pero preferiría mantenerla cerrada―

El corazón de Leah, que ya aleteaba de ansiedad, dio un vuelco. Se olvidó del decoro.

—Permíteme servirte una taza de té―

Ella tomó la tetera, cubierta por un paño de lana, que había permanecido sin tocar en una esquina de la mesa durante hora y media. Sirvió una taza a Jacob y la puso sobre la mesa. A continuación, sobre una pequeña bandeja colocó un bollo, dos pasteles de crema, varias galletas de jengibre y un bizcocho de limón.

Él acerco una silla al frente de la chimenea y lo situó cerca de la suya. Mientras ella le entregaba la bandeja llena de dulces, él acarició su mano suavemente con un dedo. Leah parpadeó, todavía sosteniendo la mirada, preguntándose si el gesto había sido deliberado. Su tímida sonrisa la dijo que sí podía haberlo sido, pero él se echó hacia atrás y comió su bollo como si no hubiese sido consciente del electrizante contacto.

Leah se llevó un bizcocho de limón a la boca y trató de no atragantarse.

— ¿Has tenido una mañana agradable? —preguntó ella.

—Aceptable. —Tomó un pequeño sorbo de té, y luego volvió a colocar la taza en el plato— ¿Está tu hermano por aquí? Pregunté a varios de los criados y ninguno parecía saber exactamente dónde había ido―

—Jasper está en una misión secreta —dijo Leah remilgadamente— Es un regalo sorpresa de Navidad para los invitados. Supongo que estará de regreso a casa por la tarde. ¿Hay algún tema específico sobre el que quieras hablar con él?―

Su pregunta provocó una reacción muy peculiar. El rostro de Jacob se calentó adquiriendo un color que podría ser interpretado como vergüenza.

—Es un asunto personal―

— ¿Personal, no de negocios? —Leah removió descuidadamente su té con una cucharilla de plata— Perdona mi curiosidad, pero tengo la sensación de que se está cociendo a fuego lento cierta enemistad entre tú y mi hermano, y que la cubrís bajo la superficie del civilizado trato que tenéis el uno con el otro―

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente y observadora, Leah―

— ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?―

Se removió en su silla.

—No, no te concierne. Al menos, no actualmente. —Su rostro se ensombreció, como si se arrepintiera de ese comentario— Es un asunto de familia, algo delicado que ha provocado cierta fricción entre nosotros. Me temo que no puede compartir los detalles contigo―

Leah sintió una extraña punzada de dolor.

— ¿No confías en que pueda mantener el asunto confidencial?―

—No puedes estar más equivocada. Yo confío en ti por completo. El secreto no es mío para revelarlo. Es entre mi hermana y el conde―

¡Dios mío! Leah había percibido una corriente oculta de sentimientos entre su hermano y la señorita Swan, pero nunca sospechó que fuese un secreto lo que los unía. Distraídamente eligió una galleta de jengibre de la bandeja, aunque su apetito había desaparecido.

—Tengo que decir que esta ha sido la temporada de Navidad más inusual que he tenido en Windmere —musitó— Incluso confieso que me he sentido diferente en estas últimas semanas. Muy diferente a mí misma. —Giró la galleta entre sus dedos— En cierto modo soy como una doncella en un cuento de hadas que ha despertado después de un frío y largo sueño. Creo que tengo que darte las gracias por eso, Jacob―

—No puedo llevarme todo el crédito por este demasiado demorado cambio Leah, aunque tal vez tuve un poco que ver con tu nueva percepción de ti misma. Me complace pensar que podría haber ayudado. Pero yo no te he transformado, querida. Simplemente te he dado la confianza necesaria para que finalmente salgas de tu capullo―

—Años viéndote como solo una pequeña parte del conjunto, han empañado la verdad en tu mente y en tu corazón. No eres una pierna lisiada, Leah. Tienes una profundidad de espíritu y una fuerza de carácter que cualquier hombre admiraría. Nunca olvides que eres una mujer encantadora, una mujer deseable―

Ella miró su sincera expresión y su pecho pareció contraerse.

—Ningún caballero se ha fijado en mí antes. Excepto tú―

—Son tontos, hasta el último de ellos―

Leah tosió ligeramente para ocultar su vergüenza por el comentario. Su aislamiento de la sociedad había asegurado que hubiese pocas posibilidades de que un hombre se fijara en ella antes, pero incluso si alguno lo hubiera hecho, Leah dudaba de que hubiese reaccionado de esta manera hacia él.

Jacob era único, especial. La hacía sentirse viva en formas que nunca soñó o pensó que fueran posibles. Era como si nunca hubiera vivido realmente hasta que le conoció, hasta que se hicieron amigos.

Pero en lo profundo de su corazón, Leah sabía que quería algo más que amistad. Incluso más que amor. Por supuesto que quería amar a un hombre con todo su corazón, y que él la correspondiese con el mismo amor a cambio.

Sin embargo, también deseaba un hombre en el que pudiera confiar, un hombre al que poder mostrarse sin miedo ni temor al ridículo. Un hombre que la amara a pesar de sus debilidades, defectos y flaquezas. A pesar de que lo había sospechado durante mucho tiempo e incluso había tratado de negarlo, Leah admitió ante sí misma, en ese momento, que Jacob Swan era ese hombre.

Fue casi un alivio reconocer sus sentimientos, aunque podría haber sido mejor sin la confusión y la duda que también envolvían su corazón. Sabiendo que no podía tragar nada más que el nudo que atenazaba su garganta, Leah dejó la galleta de jengibre. Sin embargo, para ocupar las manos, cogió un adorno de Navidad que había estado haciendo anteriormente.

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante. Estaba tan cerca que ella podía captar el aroma de limón de las galletas que acababa de comer en su aliento. Era extraño que el agradable aroma a limón fuese afrodisíaco. Era curioso, que nunca antes hubiera notado algo así.

Levantó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro mientras la punta de los dedos de su otra mano trazaban la definida línea de su mandíbula.

—Haces que me resulte difícil concentrarme —dijo ella, tratando torpemente de atar un lazo rojo en la parte superior de una esfera de cristal.

—Esa era la idea. —Se aclaró la garganta— Leah... Lady Leah, tengo un asunto más importante que discutir contigo―

Ella se giró en su silla para mirarlo de frente. El ornamento cayó de sus insensibles dedos y rodó por la alfombra. Él lo ignoró, tomando su mano en la suya, abriendo suavemente sus dedos y colocando sus palmas juntas.

La humedad se agolpaba en los ojos de Leah, y ella luchaba para no dejarla caer. _Lo amo_, pensó, mirando a su hermoso rostro y sus bellos ojos. _Lo amo perdidamente._

Aunque Jacob lo negara, ella sabía que él era la razón por la que había sido capaz de transformarse. Si se iba, inevitablemente volvería a la seguridad de su aislamiento anterior, siempre seguirá siendo una observadora en lugar de una participante. La tristeza casi la hizo llorar, mientras que se preguntaba si habría sido más fácil no haber saboreado esta pequeña porción de felicidad, si hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiese sabido lo que verdaderamente se estaba negando.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Tienes una vida cómoda aquí, con su familia. Todo lo que necesitas―

Ella parpadeó, tratando de entender lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Bueno, sí, supongo. Jasper es amable y generoso. Mi madre me quiere mucho y es una cómoda compañera. Reneesme es la verdadera vida de la casa, manteniéndonos a todos en vilo con sus travesuras―

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, aparte de tu familia, tienes otros intereses―

—Sí, unos pocos. —Levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Ella nunca había pensado mucho sobre eso— Cabalgo, como sabes. Y me gusta la jardinería. Tengo una mano particularmente hábil con las rosas, si se me permite ser tan inmodesta. Y siempre está mi bordado, por supuesto―

—Es una buena vida —dijo en voz baja— Una que podrías no desear cambiar―

_¡Que no quiero cambiar! ¿Era este hombre completamente tonto?_ Su cabeza se movió vigorosamente de lado a lado.

—A decir verdad, no me gusta el bordado. Y mientras disfruto de mis paseos a caballo, casi todos los días me siento sola con sólo un criado yendo detrás de mí. Sería maravilloso tener a alguien que cabalgara a mi lado―

—Pero es más que eso, Jacob. Añoro un compañero, alguien con quien compartir las pruebas y las alegrías de la vida, alguien que comparta mis intereses y también me introduzca en algunos nuevos. —Bajó la barbilla con timidez— Alguien a quien regalar mis escasas rosas perfectas, aquellas que estoy más orgullosa de cultivar―

— ¿Le darías una rosa a un hombre, Leah?―

—Te daría una rosa a ti, Jacob. Si pensara que tú la tomarías―

—Oh, mi amor. —Puso la mano alrededor de su cuello, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó la frente— Es una extraña relación la que hemos desarrollado en las últimas semanas. Contigo he experimentado una cercanía que nunca antes había sentido, un dolor que no puede vencer. Eres una compañera, una confidente, pero yo quiero más. Mucho más y me temo que no me lo merezco, que nunca lo tendré, sin importar lo mucho que lo desee. Oh, estas noches he permanecido despierto en mi cama pensando si nuestro encuentro fue una bendición o una maldición―

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él dejó su silla y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. El pecho de Leah se apretó con tal fuerza que tenía dificultades para respirar. Él estaba sobre su rodilla, sosteniendo sus manos. ¿Era posible que tuviese la intención de hacerla una proposición? ¿O era sólo su deseoso y tonto corazón, esperanzado con lo imposible?

De pronto, ella tuvo dificultades para controlar el temblor de sus extremidades.

—Por favor, dime, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Soy una bendición o una maldición?―

—Una bendición. Te quiero, Leah. Aunque me temo que estoy lejos de ser digno de este honor, te pregunto humildemente, si por favor considerarías mi petición de casarte conmigo―

Las lágrimas que Leah había estado conteniendo en silencio, se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Nunca antes había sentido tanta alegría, ni tanto miedo.

—Formaremos una pareja de lo más inusual —dijo ella, pensando en su deformidad.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero ella pronto se dio cuenta de que no se estaba refiriendo a su pierna lisiada.

—No hay duda que habrá puertas de la sociedad que nunca se abrirán a nosotros, no importa el apoyo que recibimos de nuestra familia y amigos―

—Lo máximo que puedo reclamar es una relación muy distante con un empobrecido barón, varias generaciones atrás. Me atrevo a decir algunos miembros de la sociedad considerarán muy difícil declararme siquiera un caballero. Es evidente, que te casarías con alguien por debajo de ti―

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —respondió ella con vehemencia, pero a medida que Leah pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de Jacob estaba en lo cierto. Habría algunas personas que creerían que se casaba con ella por su posición social y sus conexiones— Bueno, otros pueden pensar que me caso contigo por tu dinero —replicó ella.

Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se posaron en ella con interés.

— ¿Tienes necesidad de una fortuna, Leah?―

Se veía tan esperanzado, casi ansioso ante la idea, y sintió una punzada de pesar por tener que decirle la verdad.

—Tengo una dote considerable y una generosa asignación anual, que se incrementará cuando esté casada―

_¡Casada!_ La palabra resonó a través del cerebro de Leah, y casi gritó de emoción. Respiró hondo, deseando que este perfecto momento de alegría durara para siempre.

El rostro de Jacob se volvió sombrío.

—Puedo mantener fácilmente el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada y mereces. No tengo necesidad de tu dinero e insisto en que me permitas proporcionarte una asignación mensual de la que puedas disponer a tu entera discreción―

—Con tu permiso, invertiré los fondos de tu dote en una gran variedad de sólidas empresas y depositaré todos los beneficios posteriores en la herencia de nuestros hijos―

¡Hijos! Ella iba a tener hijos. Ahogó un sollozo de puro deleite.

—Eres muy generoso, señor. ¿Quizá seré acusada de casarse contigo por tu fortuna?―

—Bueno, no quisiera ser demasiado insistente, pero aún no has dicho que serás mi esposa―

En realidad parecía un poco nervioso. Leah podría haber sonreído si no hubiera estado tan atónita.

—Por todos los santos, Jacob, por supuesto que me casaré contigo. —Se estiró hasta abrazarlo y casi cayeron al suelo. Riendo, recuperaron su asiento, sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza.

—Me casaré contigo, Jacob, porque te amo, porque me encanta cómo me haces sentir conmigo misma. Crees que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, me ves como una persona completa y no especial, no como una pobre mujer con una mala cojera. Me casaré contigo porque me haces sentir especial y querida y adorada. Y si todo lo que puedo hacer es darte una décima parte de la felicidad que tú me das, ya seré una buena esposa―

Él esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que estaba segura de que su mandíbula tenía que dolerle.

—Con tu permiso, voy a hablar con tu hermano, tan pronto como sea posible. Pero tienes que prepararte, Leah. El conde podría ejercer su derecho a rechazarme―

—Si se atreve, puede irse directamente al diablo―

—Que lenguaje, milady. Una positiva prueba de que ya te he corrompido. —Se rió y tiró de ella hacia fuera de la silla, a su regazo— Nos casaremos, Leah. Con o sin su bendición―

—Él te la dará —respondió ella con confianza— Me siento como si estuviese soñando. Por fin he conseguido mi deseo más secreto, mi fantasía infantil de un noviazgo romántico, un adorable, amante y hermoso esposo y una ceremonia en la capilla privada en Windmere―

— ¿Nos casaremos en primavera? —preguntó— ¿Cuándo las flores están floreciendo y el clima es más cálido?―

Leah se retorció en su regazo. Jacob respiró hondo y apretó más firmemente su cintura. Era presuntuoso y poco adecuado para una dama, pero dudaba tuviera la paciencia o la fortaleza suficiente para esperar hasta la primavera siguiente para convertirse en la esposa de Jacob.

Faltaban meses y meses. ¿Cómo podía esperar? Y lo más indecente, la dureza tentadora que ahora sentía presionando con insistencia contra su trasero le hizo saber que Jacob era de la misma opinión.

—Siempre he pensado que enero era un momento excelente para una boda —contestó ella.

— ¿Enero? —Soltó el aliento abruptamente— Gracias al cielo. Eso me deja solo un par de semanas para evitar tus besos―

Una ráfaga fría de miedo pasó a través de ella. _¿Se había arrepentido ya de su elección?_ Leah se mordió el labio.

— ¿No te gustan mis besos? —susurró.

—Dios sí, me gustan tus besos. Adoro tus besos. Demasiado―

Ella se estremeció y frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es eso un problema? —preguntó ella.

—Porque esos ardientes y sensuales besos nos llevarían a otras cosas con demasiada rapidez―

—Nos vamos a casar —sonrió, tratando de animarlo. Ella realmente quería otro beso. Otro beso que calentara su sangre y derritiera sus huesos, que hiciera contraerse los dedos de sus pies y que dejara todo su cuerpo cálido y hormigueante— ¿No son las reglas más indulgentes para los novios?―

Su expresión se suavizó y un escalofrío subió por debajo de su piel. Era realmente un hombre extraordinario.

—Las reglas pueden ser un poco más relajadas, pero no vamos a unirnos realmente como marido y mujer hasta que intercambiemos los votos. Incluso aunque eso me mate―

—Entonces, ¿tal vez una boda de Navidad sería una idea mejor?―

Él rió y ella se le unió en la risa.

—Hasta yo sé que dos días no es tiempo suficiente para organizar una boda —dijo.

—Enero, entonces. A principios de enero―

—Se necesitan tres semanas después de leer las amonestaciones―

—No, si tienes una licencia especial. —Ella levantó la frente con descaro y él gimió.

—Leah, tu familia se sorprenderá ante tanta prisa―

—No me importa. —Leah envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello— Queremos una ceremonia pequeña e íntima, por lo que no debe ser demasiado difícil prepararla―

— ¿Qué pasa con tu vestido de boda?―

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar hacer un tonto vestido? Santo cielo, me casaré con mi mejor camisón si es necesario―

Ella vio que su garganta se movía visiblemente cuando tragó con dificultad.

—Dios me guarde, de tan deslumbrante visión delante del altar―

Ella se rió. Era sorprendente que la encontrara tan atractiva, que su control estuviera tan al límite, cuando pensaba en ella. Por supuesto, eso era lo que sentía ella cuando le mira a él.

—Estoy segura de que un vestido apropiado puede hacerse en ese tiempo —decidió— En cuanto al resto, mis vestidos de boda se pueden hacer después de casados―

—Mejor aún, te llevaré a París y tiene todo un armario hecho por ti. Creo que voy a disfrutar vistiéndote con los colores más nuevos y a la última moda―

La idea la fascinó.

—Nunca he estado en París―

—Yo tampoco. Vamos a explorar y experimentarlo juntos―

La perspectiva era a partes iguales vigorizante e intimidante. Ella nunca había viajado más allá de los límites de las diversas fincas de la familia y ahora estaba hablando casualmente de un largo viaje a Francia. Su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar, de ampliarse. ¿Estaba preparada para enfrentar este nuevo reto?

—También voy a tener que volver a Estados Unidos en algún momento en los próximos años para tratar sobre algunos de mis negocios —dijo— Es un viaje mucho más largo. ¿Te importa?―

—No, si te puedo acompañar —respondió ella con sinceridad.

—No me imagino dejarte atrás―

Era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír. Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza. Él la miró, sus ojos castaños brillantes por la emoción. Antes de que él pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, ella se inclinó hacia delante y le besó, tomando su boca con una determinación audaz que la sorprendió. Jacob se puso rígido por un instante, luego gruñó y la apretó con más fuerza dentro de sus brazos.

Leah suspiró de alegría, lanzando su lengua hacia adelante describiendo un círculo alrededor de la suya, vertiendo todo el amor de su corazón en el momento. Aunque Jacob había insistido en que había peligro en los besos apasionados, no se preocupó. Sabía que podía confiar en él, podía confiar en él para hacer lo correcto para mantenerla a salvo.

—Dulce corazón. —Él se separó para susurrarle en el oído— Oh, Leah, mi amor. Vamos a ser muy, muy felices―

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Cameron leaned back in his chair, knit his brow and studied the man who sat across from him with a calculating eye.Jasper se reclinó en su silla, frunció el ceño y estudió al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él con ojos calculadores. No sabíaHe had been uncertain what to expect when this private meeting was requested, yet even the earl's fertile imagination had not anticipated the outcome.N qué esperar cuando fue solicitada esta reunión privada, sin embargo, incluso la fértil imaginación del conde no había anticipado el resultado.

For the second time in less than a month, Jacob Tremaine had succeeded in shocking him.Por segunda vez en menos de un mes, Jacob Swan había logrado escandalizarlo. Utterly. Por completo. Cameron was still struggling to digest the man's latest pronouncement.Jasper todavía estaba luchando para digerir la última declaración del hombre. Tremaine had just asked for permission to marry Leah.Swan acababa de pedirle autorización para contraer matrimonio con Leah.

Well, not precisely asked.Bueno, no precisamente le pidió. More like informed the earl that he was going to marry his sister.Más bien informó al conde de que iba a casarse con su hermana. By special license.Con una licencia especial. In a few weeks' time.En unas pocas semanas.His mother would most likely have heart palpitations when she heard of this nearly scandalous plan. Su madre muy probablemente tendría palpitaciones en el corazón cuando se enterara de este plan casi escandaloso.

Though the dowager countess had warned him of her suspicions of a growing affection between the two, Cameron had given the idea little credit, for he had not observed any indication of an affection between the pair.Aunque la condesa viuda le había advertido de sus sospechas de un creciente afecto entre los dos, Jasper había dado a la idea poco crédito, ya que no había observado ningún indicio de un afecto entre la pareja. Apparently he had been wrong.Al parecer se había equivocado.Or not? ¿O no?

"Tell me, why would you wish to marry Leah?"—Dígame, ¿por qué quiere casarse Leah?―

Tremaine looked at him as if he were a simpleton.Swan lo miró como si fuera un tonto.

—"Is it not obvious?"¿No es obvio?―

"Frankly, no."—Francamente, no―

"I could sit here for an hour and still not enumerate all of Lady Leah's finer qualities." Tremaine's face was solemn, sincere.—Podría sentarme aquí durante una hora y no terminar de enumerar todas las cualidades de Lady Leah. —La cara de Swan era solemne, sincera— "Quite simply, she's an extraordinary woman.Simplemente, es una mujer extraordinaria. I am deeply honored that she has looked so favorably upon my proposal."Me siento profundamente honrado de que ella haya visto tan favorablemente mi propuesta―

Cameron drummed his fingertips on the edge of his desk.Jasper hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre el borde de su escritorio. They were seated in his private study, but even the serene, familiar wood-paneled walls and the book-lined shelves could not help contain the earl's suspicious mood.Estaban sentados en su estudio privado, pero incluso el ambiente sereno y familiar de las paredes revestidas de madera y las estanterías cubiertas de libros no podían ayudar a contener el estado de ánimo y las sospechas del conde.

"I don't know what you might have heard, or what Leah herself might have told you, but her finances are in my control," Cameron said.—No sé lo que podría haber oído, o lo que Leah podría haberle dicho, pero sus finanzas están bajo mi control —dijo Jasper— "I can, and will, withhold her dowry portion and any subsequent allowance bequeath to her by my father if I do not approve of her choice for a husband.Puedo y retendré, su parte de la dote y cualquier subsidio posterior legado a ella por mi padre si no estoy de acuerdo con su elección de marido. ¡Es mi derecho y mi deber!―

Tremaine did not look the least upset by that lofty proclamation.Swan no parecía molesto por esa altiva proclamación. In fact, he seemed tremendously relieved.De hecho, parecía enormemente aliviado.

—"Keep your money.GGuarde su dinero. Every bloody cent of it.Cada maldito centavo. My life will be far better without it.Mi vida será mucho mejor sin él. I want only Leah, not her dowry or her allowance or her aristocratic, society connections."Sólo quiero a Leah, no su dote o su pensión o sus conexiones aristocráticas con la sociedad―

— ¿"Not her damn family, either, Tremaine?"Ni su maldita familia, tampoco, Swan?――

"I never said—"—Nunca dije… ――

"You didn't have to say it.—No tiene que decirlo.I can read your sentiments quite clearly." Puedo leer sus sentimientos con toda claridad―

"I love her. —La amo. And I will have her." Tremaine made an explosive sound deep in his throat, but kept his seat and the majority of his temper.Y la tendré. —Swan hizo un sonido explosivo en el fondo de su garganta, pero mantuvo su asiento y la mayoría de sus estribos— "It would be easier on Leah if she had her family's blessing for the marriage and for that reason I have come to you today.Sería más fácil para Leah si tuviera la bendición de su familia para el matrimonio y por eso he venido a usted hoy. Be assured, I shall always do everything within my power to shield her from hurt, to see to her comforts, to bring her happiness.Tenga la seguridad, que siempre hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla del dolor, para velar por su comodidad, y para lograr su felicidad. "I had hoped you would be more receptive to my offer, but was prepared for your objections.Tenía la esperanza de que fuera más receptivo a mi oferta, pero estaba preparado para sus objeciones. Please be advised they will not alter my plans one iota.Tenga en cuenta que mis planes no van a cambiar ni un ápice. I will marry Leah."Me casaré con Leah―

Cameron narrowed his brow and stared into Tremaine's earnest face, his serious eyes and pushed a bit further.Jasper frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente el severo rostro de Swan, sus ojos serios y presiono un poco más.

—"Is there a particular reason you are setting the wedding date so quickly?"¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que establezca la fecha de la boda con tanta rapidez?―

Tremaine flushed, his eyes widening.Swan enrojeció, abriendo demasiado los ojos.

—"You insult your sister with such a base question."IInsulta a su hermana con una pregunta tan infame―

"I will not be the only one to ask it," Cameron replied.—No voy a ser el único que lo pregunte —dijo Jasper— "There will be talk."Se hablará―

"The petty rambling of a few society gossips do not concern me or Leah."—Las pequeñas divagaciones de unos pocos chismes de sociedad no me preocupan, ni a Leah―

"They should."—Deberían―

"I disagree.—Estoy en desacuerdo―

They exchanged glowersIntercambiaron miradas fulminantes.

Cameron blinked first. _Damn._ Tremaine was obviously braced for all-out warfareJasper parpadeó primero. _Maldición._ Swan estaba obviamente preparado para la guerra suprema.He was so certain, so determined to make this marriage happen, so convinced he would overcome any obstacles fate placed in his pat Estaba tan seguro, tan determinado a hacer que este matrimonio sucediera, tan convencido de que superaría cualquier obstáculo del destino puesto en su camino.

Cameron understoodJasper entendía. Love could do that to a man.El amor podía hacer eso a un hombre. He contemplated Tremaine for a long moment, then rose from his desk.Contempló a Swan durante un largo rato, luego se levantó de su escritorio. Walking to the sideboard, he lifted the cut-glass decanter filled with brandy and poured two glasses with a generous portion of the rich amber liquid.Camino hacia el aparador, levantó la botella de cristal biselado llena de brandy y sirvió dos vasos con una generosa porción del rico líquido ambarino.

He returned and handed one to TremaineRegresó y le entregó una a Swan.

—"To Leah," he toasted.Por Leah, —brindo él.

"Leah." Tremaine tossed back the drink in two long swallows—Por Leah. —Swan apuró la bebida en dos tragos largos— "My future wife.Mi futura esposa―

This time Cameron did not blinkEsta vez, Jasper no parpadeó.

—"We shall formally announce your engagement at dinner this evening.Anunciaremos formalmente su compromiso en la cena de esta noche―

"Splendid." Tremaine placed his empty glass on the edge of the desk—Esplendido. —Swan colocó su vaso vacío en el borde del escritorio.He looked as startled as Cameron felt. Parecía tan sorprendido como lo estaba Jasper— Se lo"I will tell Leah at once." diré a Leah inmediatamente―

The other man turned to leave, but the earl stopped him.Se volvió para irse, pero el conde lo detuvo.

—"Just one more thing." Cameron extended his hand across the wide expanse of the massive oak deskSólo una cosa más. —Jasper extendió la mano a través de la amplia extensión del escritorio de roble macizo. After a moment's hesitation, Tremaine grasped it firmly.Después de un momento de vacilación, Swan la agarró firmemente— "Welcome to the family," the earl said with a smile.Bienvenido a la familia ―dijo el conde con una sonrisa.

At dinner that night Cameron announced his sister's engagemeEn la cena de esa noche Jasper anunció el compromiso de su hermana. ReBella, having been told the news earlier by Jacob, joined in with the rest of the guests in wishing the couple great happinessIsabella, habiendo sido informada con anterioridad de la noticia por Jacob, se unió con el resto de los invitados para desear una gran felicidad a la pareja.

After a good many hugs of congratulations and a few tears of joy, shed by the dowager countess and Lady Rosalie, ReBella found herself standing with the earl.Después de un buen número de abrazos de felicitación y unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, derramada por la condesa viuda y Lady Rosalie, Isabella se encontró de pie con el conde. She could not tell from his stern countenance if he were truly pleased about the marriage, though he had made a pretty speech when announcing the newsNo podía distinguir en su severo rostro si realmente estaba contento con el matrimonio, aunque había hecho un bonito discurso al anunciar la noticia.

"I am happy for both of them," ReBella said sincerely.—Estoy contenta por ambos —dijo Isabella sinceramente— "Though I am a bit sorry for you."Aunque estoy un poco triste por ti―

"Why— ¿Por qué?Your brother seems very devoted to Leah. Tu hermano parece muy fiel a Leah.Are you concerned about their future?" ¿Te preocupa su futuro?― ―

"Not in the least." She halted at the entrance to the drawing room.—No, en absoluto. —Se detuvo en la entrada del salón—"I'm afraid your holiday surprise is quite overshadowed by this news. Me temo que tu sorpresa de vacaciones sea completamente eclipsada por esta noticia. I fear no one will make a great fuss over your Christmas tree."Temo que nadie hará un gran alboroto con tu árbol de Navidad―

They turned together and observed the rest of the guestsGiraronGiraron juntos y observaron al resto de los invitados. ReBella could immediately see her prediction had been correct.Isabella podía ver inmediatamente que su predicción ha sido correcta. La mayor parte de Much of the greenery gathered the previous week had been hung during the dayla vegetación juntada la semana anterior había sido colgada durante el día. Boughs of holly and evergreen draped the mirrors and pictures, swags of garland were entwined in the chandelier, a kissing ball was suspended from a high wall sconce and numerous sprigs of mistletoe were hung over the doorways and archways. Ramas de acebo y hoja perenne cubrían los espejos y cuadros, festones de guirnaldas se entrelazaban en la lámpara de araña, un arreglo de flores estaba suspendido de un alto candelabro de pared y numerosas ramitas de muérdago colgaban en las puertas y arcos.

The room looked spectacular and smelled even better, the faint whiff of pine permeating the air, the bright sparkle of red and gold satin ribbons glimmering in the candlelightLa habitación se veía espectacular y olía aún mejor, el tenue olor a pino impregnaba el aire, los brillantes destellos de cintas de satén rojas y doradas resplandecían con la luz de las velas.

The Christmas tree was set in one corner of the room, perched on a table as the earl had instructedEl árbol de Navidad estaba ubicado en una esquina de la habitación, puesto sobre una mesa como el conde había indicado. It received a curious glance from Lord Bailey and a raised eyebrow from Lady RosalieRecibió una mirada curiosa de Lord Bailey y una ceja levantada de Lady Rosalie.Beyond that, it was ignored. Aparte de eso, fue ignorado. The earl frowned.El conde frunció el ceño.

—"I believe everyone's opinion will change once they see the tree fully decorated and lit with candles.Creo que la opinión de todos va a cambiar una vez que vean el árbol completamente decorado e iluminado con velas―

"Hmm, be sure to keep a bucket of water close at hand in case there are any mishaps.—Mmm, asegúrate de tener un balde de agua cerca de la mano en caso de que haya algún contratiempo. Las cBurning draperies have a most noxious odor."ortinas quemadas tienen un olor muy nocivo―

His expression changed, becoming amused.Su expresión cambió, convirtiéndose en divertida.

—TTienes un talento especial para poner freno a mi diversión, Isabella―

"'Tis a gift," she said in a teasing manner— ¡Es un regalo! —dijo de manera burlona.

Some raucous laughter and a smattering of applause drew their attention.Algunas risas estridentes y unos cuantos aplausos llamaron su atención.ReBella glanced over and saw that Jacob and Leah had discovered the kissing ball. Isabella miró y vio que Jacob y Leah habían descubierto el arreglo de flores.With some pointed encouragement from the dowager countess and one far from subtle hint from Lady Rosalie, the newly engaged couple were sharing a kiss beneath it. Con un intencionado estimulo de la condesa viuda y una para nada sutil indirecta de Lady Rosalie, la pareja recién comprometida compartía un beso debajo de este.

_They made it seem so simple._ A confused sensation of melancholy settled in ReBella's chest._Ellos lo hacían parecer tan sencillo._ Una sensación confusa de melancolía se asentó en el pecho de Isabella. She gazed up at CameronLevantó la mirada hacia Jasper. His eyelids were half-lowered, his expression almost challengingSus párpados estaban medio bajados, con una expresión casi desafiante. NHe did not have to speak what was on his mind, for she had a very strong suspicion it was the same thought as her owNNNnnnno tenía que decir lo que estaba en su mente, ella sospechaba que era el mismo pensamiento que estaba en la suya.

They too could be engaged and sharing a kiss in publiEllos también podrían participar y compartir un beso en público. ReBella's shoulders tightenedIsabella tensó los hombros. She still had difficulty believing that such an attractive, compelling man had offered her marriageTodavía tenía dificultad para creer que un hombre tan atractivo e irresistible, le hubiese propuesto matrimonio. She had been stunned, flattered and then thoroughly confused by the offer and her reaction to iHabía estado aturdida, halagada y luego profundamente confundida por la oferta y su reacción a esta.

Staying with Cameron could set to rights so many wrongs in her lifPermanecer con Jasper podría corregir tantos errores en su vida. It could give her what she craved most in the world, a home of her own, a family, a chance to be a mother to Lily.Podría darle lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, su propio hogar, una familia, la oportunidad de ser madre de Reneesme. Yet the reality of it all was far from being so simple.Sin embargo, la realidad de todo esto estaba lejos de ser tan simple. 'Twas an understatement indeed to classify their relationship as complicated.Era en realidad un eufemismo para clasificar una relación tan complicada.

It seemed wiser, more prudent to try to separate all her emotions and view this with calm, rational logicParecía más sabio, más prudente tratar de separar todas sus emociones y ver esto con tranquila lógica racional.But it was an illogical circumstance. Pero era una circunstancia ilógica.

Era'Twas nearly impossible to imagine herself as Cameron's wife, trying to fill Alice's shoes casi imposible imaginarse a sí misma como la esposa de Jasper, tratando de llenar los zapatos de Alice. In many ways that seemed a proposition doomed to failure, for he had loved his wife with a passion ReBella understood, even admiredEn muchos sentidos parecía una propuesta destinada al fracaso, porque él había amado a su esposa con una pasión que Isabella entendía, incluso admiraba.

Still, each time ReBella considered his proposal, a whisper of hope drifted through the anxious chaos in her minNo obstante, cada vez que Isabella consideraba su propuesta, un susurro de esperanza pasaba a través del caos de ansiedad en su mente. Initially she had thought the biggest inducement to saying yes was having the opportunity to stay with Lily, but she also admitted having Cameron as the man in her life was a tempting thought.Inicialmente había pensado que el mayor aliciente para decir que sí era tener la oportunidad de estar con Reneesme, pero también admitió que tener a Jasper como el hombre de su vida era una idea tentadora.

Given their past, was it realistic to have an expectation of success for such a unionConsiderando su pasado, ¿era realista tener una expectativa de éxito para tal unión? ¿Or could she be content with far less in her life?O podría contentarse con mucho menos en su vida? Could he?¿Podría?Was it an impossibility to hope for more than a respectful companionship, a shared goal of properly raising their children, a pleasant, easygoing friendship? ¿Era imposible esperar más que un compañerismo respetuoso, un objetivo común para criar correctamente a sus hijos, una agradable y tolerante amistad?

The thoughts and emotions swirled in her head and her heart and ReBella finally concluded the certainty of one thingLos pensamientos y las emociones se arremolinaron en su cabeza y su corazón y Isabella finalmente concluyó en una certeza: If she was seriously going to consider marrying him, she needed to believe there was a real chance they could live happily ever after. si consideraba seriamente casarse con él, necesitaba creer que había una posibilidad real de que pudieran vivir felices para siempre.

A game of charades was organizeUn juego de charadas fue organizado.Needing an escape from her troubled thoughts, ReBella joined in the fun, though her mind was not entirely on the game and she played poorly. Necesitando un escape de sus atribulados pensamientos, Isabella se unió a la diversión, aunque su mente no estaba del todo en el juego y jugó mal. The earl contented himself with cards and kept away from herEl conde se conformó con los naipes y se mantuvo lejos de ella. ReBella told herself that was bestIsabella se dijo que era lo mejor.

As soon as she could, ReBella retiredTan pronto como pudo, Isabella se retiró. As she left the drawing room, she unintentionally caught Cameron's eyeAl salir del salón, involuntariamente captó la mirada de Jasper. There was a strange, almost vulnerable expression hidden in the depths of his gaze.Había una expresión extraña, casi vulnerable oculta en la profundidad de su mirada. It remained for only a moment, but it pulled at her heart.PPermaneció durante sólo por un momento, pero oprimió su corazón.

With her usual skill and cheery attitude, her maid helped her prepare for beCon su habitual talento y actitud alegre, su doncella le ayudó a prepararse para la cama.ReBella fully expected to lay awake for hours, but surprisingly exhaustion soon claimed her and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Isabella esperaba permanecer despierta durante horas, pero sorprendentemente el agotamiento pronto la reclamó y cayó en un profundo sueño, sin sueños.

Startled, ReBella sat up in bed.Asustada, Isabella se sentó en la cama. Her neck prickled with awareness and her eyes searched the darkness for something that seemed out of place.Le picaba el cuello en alerta y sus ojos buscaron en la oscuridad algo que pareciera fuera de lugar. She knew it was beyond midnight, yet dawn must be far away, for a quick glance at her window confirmed that there was no light in the skySabía que era más allá de la medianoche, sin embargo el alba debía estar muy lejos, un rápido vistazo a su ventana confirmó que no había luz en el cielo.

"'Tis me," a husky male voice informed her—Soy yo —le informó una ronca voz masculina.

_Cameron?_ ReBella shook her head, thinking she must be dreaming.¿_Jasper?_ Isabella negó con la cabeza, pensando que debía de estar soñando. Suddenly, there was movement near the armoire and the shadowy figure stepped from the darkness and drew closer to the bed.De repente, hubo un movimiento cerca del armario y la oscura figura salió de la oscuridad y se acercó a la cama.

"It really is you?" she whispered— ¿Realmente eres tú? —susurró— P"I thought I was dreaming."ensé que estaba soñando—

He lit a candleÉl encendió una vela. The flickering light illuminated his handsome featuresLa trémula luz iluminaba sus facciones hermosas.

—"I'm flattered to be considered a dreamMe halaga ser considerado un sueño. Deep down I feared you would think me a nightmare."En el fondo temía que me consideraras una pesadilla—

She blushed, lowering her chin and averting her eyesElla se sonrojó bajando la barbilla y desviando la mirada.

—"No, never."No, nunca—

He seemed tense, but his tone was calm, level.El parecía tenso, pero su tono era tranquilo, desapasionado.

—"Does this complicate things?¿Esto complica las cosas? My being here?"¿Mi presencia aquí?—

ReBella bit her lip.Isabella mordió su labio.

—"Probably."Probablemente—

"Should I leave?"— ¿Debería marcharme?—

"No— ¡No! Please, do not go." ReBella felt the warmth in her cheeks.Por favor, no te vayas. —Isabella sintió el calor en sus mejillas.She had not meant to sound so desperate, so needy. No había querido sonar tan desesperada, tan necesitada.

She lifted her chin.Ella levantó la barbilla.His vivid gaze locked with hers. _He looks as confused as I feel._ That revelation eased her nerves. La vivida mirada de él sostuvo la de ella. _Parece __tan confundido como yo._ Esa revelación alivio sus nervios. SShe smiled shyly.onrió con timidez.

"You look very beautiful sitting there all alone in your large bed," he said hoarsely—Te ves muy hermosa sentada sola en tu gran cama—dijo con voz ronca.

Her pulse quickenedSu pulso se aceleró. He looked equally beautiful.El parecía igualmente hermoso.He must have gone to his chamber first and changed, for he was wearing a dark blue silk robe with wide satin lapels. Debió haber ido primero a su habitación y haberse cambiado, porque llevaba una bata de seda azul oscura con amplias solapas de satén.She suspected he wore nothing beneath it. Sospechaba que no llevaba nada debajo de ella. A heavy sensation tightened in her chest.Una sensación de pesadez tensó su pecho.

"Will you join me in my very large bed?" she asked.— ¿Te unirás conmigo en mi gran cama? —preguntó.

He closed his eyes.Él cerró los ojos.

—"I shouldn't."No debería—

"I know.—Lo sé. Will you join me anyway?" ¿Te unirás conmigo de todos modos?— —

He was silent, his eyes now open, alert and flickering over her.Se quedó en silencio, con los ojos abiertos, alerta y temblorosos sobre ella. He moved closer.Se acercó más. The top of his robe parted slightly.La parte superior de su bata ligeramente separada. She caught a glimpse of his powerful, broad chest and the dusting of hair that covered itElla vislumbro su pecho poderoso, amplio y la capa de pelo que lo cubría. The sight gave her a delicious, shivery chill.La visión le produjo un tembloroso y delicioso escalofrío.

ReBella shifted herself on the bed, moving from beneath the covers to sit on the edgeIsabella se desplazó en la cama, pasando por debajo de las sabanas para sentarse en el borde. He joined her.Él se unió a ella.She could feel the heat from his solid body radiate toward hers. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sólido irradiando hacia el suyo. She had never been so aware of his power and strength. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su poder y fuerza.

They sat together for several long moments.Permanecieron sentados juntos durante largo rato. Then he lifted his hand and slipped it under the thick cascade of her unbound hair, cradling the back of her head with his palm.Entonces él levantó la mano y la metió bajo la cascada gruesa de su cabello suelto, sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza con la palma. She waited, the sound of her breathing filling the air.Ella esperó, el sonido de su respiración llenaba el aire.

He bent his head, kissed her temple, trailed his lips down the side of her face to the rapidly beating pulse of her throatÉl inclinó la cabeza, la besó en la sien, arrastro sus labios por el costado de su cara al rápido latido del pulso de su garganta.

—"I've thought of little else all day."He pensado un poco durante todo el día—

"What is happening between us?" she asked in a trembling whisper— ¿Lo que está pasando entre nosotros? —preguntó en un susurro tembloroso.

"I cannot define it," he answered, pulling back.—No lo puedo definir —respondió, retrocediendo— "I only know it feels incredible.Sólo sé que se siente increíble. Irresistible."Irresistible—

His eyes kindled with affection.Sus ojos ardiendo con afecto. Cameron leaned forward and pressed his lips against hersJasper se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

It was magicFue mágico.

ReBella's response was honest, giving.La respuesta de Isabella fue honesta, dando.Cameron deepened the kiss, lured by her sensual response, captivated by the whimpering, yearning sound she made as she opened her lips to him. Jasper profundizó el beso, atraído por su sensual respuesta, cautivado por los gemidos, anhelando el sonido que hizo mientras abrió sus labios para él. It was a kiss that stunned the senses, that had the power to numb the mindEEra un beso que atonto los sentidos, que tenía el poder para adormecer la mente.

She linked her arms around his neck.Ella entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.There was only a single layer of silky fabric covering her body. Había solamente una única capa de tela de seda que cubría su cuerpo. It took extreme discipline for him not to rip the flimsy garment from her, not to push her back on the bed and feast on the delectable flesh beneath.Se condujo con extrema disciplina para no rasgar la frágil ropa de ella, para no empujarla de espaldas en la cama y darse un festín con la deliciosa carne que ocultaba debajo.

It was not just the sexual desire that brought him here tonightNo era sólo el deseo sexual lo que le trajo aquí esta noche. It was not even his selfish need to kiss her, to touch her, to join with her.Ni siquiera era su necesidad egoísta de besarla, tocarla, unirse con ella. It was the closeness, the comfort, the affection they gave so openly to each other when in bed that he craved most of allEEra la cercanía, la comodidad, el afecto que se daban tan abiertamente el uno al otro cuando estaban en la cama lo que más ansiaba por encima de todo.

There was a contentment and a peace in possessing ReBella that Cameron never expected to findHabía una satisfacción y una paz en poseer a Isabella que Jasper nunca espero encontrar. Until she came into his life, he had not realized how badly he needed to battle the loneliness that had filled his days for so many yearsHasta que ella entró en su vida, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesita combatir la soledad que había llenado sus días durante tantos años. Una soledad que A loneliness ReBella suffered from as acutely as he.Isabella sufrió tan intensamente como él.

—"I adore kissing you," he confessed when their lips had finally separated.Me encanta besarte —confesó cuando sus labios se separado finalmente. Breathing hard, Cameron rested his forehead against hers. Respirando con dificultad, Jasper apoyó su frente contra la suya. EllaShe took his hand tomó su mano.

—"When I am with you, I feel the excitement of the moment, but there is moreCuando estoy contigo, siento la emoción del momento, pero hay mucho más. I dare to think of possibilitiesMe atrevo a pensar en posibilidades. But then reality intrudes and I am not sure of anythingPero entonces la realidad irrumpe y no estoy segura de nada—

"I suffer a similar fate—Sufro un destino similar.Is this wrong? ¿Está mal esto? ¿Simplemente nos usamos el uno al otro Are we merely using each other to forget the pain of our pasts, to ease the loneliness of our future?" he asked.ipara olvidar el dolor de nuestro pasado, para aliviar la soledad de nuestro futuro? —preguntó.

"I wish I knew." She looked away, wrapping her arms around his waist—Ojalá lo supiera. —Apartó la mirada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—"However, I do fear we are being rash." Sin embargo, temo que seamos imprudentes—

"Yes."—Sí—

— ¿"Have we so little willpower, my lordTenemos tan poca fuerza de voluntad, milord?—

"Apparently."—Aparentemente—

She laughed, as he had hopedElla se rió, como él había esperado. Curving an arm around her body, he pulled her close, kissing the sensitive skin on her napCurvando un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, la atrajo hacia sí, besando la piel sensible en su nuca.He could feel the rapid beating of her pulse beneath the tender flesh. Podía sentir los latidos rápidos de su pulso bajo la fina piel.Her scent was sweet and intoxicating and uniquely her own. Su olor era dulce y embriagador y únicamente suyo.

Slowly, he reclined against the headboard, taking her with hiLentamente, se reclinó contra la cabecera, llevándosela con él. She wore a pretty white lace night rail, conservative and modest and the sight of it set fire to his bloodVesVestía un bonito camisón de encaje blanco, conservador y modesto y la visión de este prendió fuego a su sangre.

"We need to get rid of this," he decided, tugging on the hem of the garmen—Tenemos que deshacernos de esto —decidió, tirando del vuelo de la prenda.

She cleared her throat.Ella aclaró su garganta. He took that as an agreement.Él lo tomó como un acuerdo. One swift pull and the gown sailed over her head, leaving her nakedUn tirón rápido y el camisón voló por encima de su cabeza, dejándola desnuda. Cameron almost growled with excitementJasper casi gruñó con entusiasmo.She had beautiful skin. Tenía una piel hermosa. Creamy, white and smoothCremosa, blanca y suave. He could have feasted on it for days.Podría haberse deleitado con ella durante días.

Instead, Cameron placed his mouth over herEn cambio, Jasper puso su boca sobre la de ella. Feather light he traced the edges of her moist lips until they parted willingly, allowing him insideMuy Muy ligeramente trazó los bordes de sus labios húmedos hasta que se separaron voluntariamente, permitiéndole entrar.She arched forward in response. Ella se arqueó hacia adelante en respuesta. He could feel her nipples tightening, her breath hitching with excitement.Podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos, su respiración profunda de excitación.

"Dearest ReBella," he muttered, as he bent his head—Querida Isabella —murmuró, mientras inclinaba la cabeza— "You smell so good.Hueles tan bien.Like a sinful woman. Como una mujer pecadora. My woman."Mi mujer—

He nuzzled her naked breastsAcarició con la boca sus pechos desnudos. Drawing a stiff bud into his mouth, he suckled her gently, then more strongly as she began to writhe against hiTomandoTomando un botón rígido en la boca, lo succionó suavemente, luego con más fuerza cuando empezó a retorcerse contra él.She threaded her fingers through his hair and held him close. Ella enroscó los dedos en su pelo y lo mantuvo cerca. His muscles tightened with anticipation at her wanton invitation, his cock grew harder.Sus músculos se tensaron con anticipación ante su lasciva invitación, su pene se puso más duro.

The wants and needs so wonderfully satisfied last night came back to Cameron with a vengeance; stronger, more intense since he now knew what heaven he could find within the softness of her body.Los deseos y necesidades tan maravillosamente satisfechas ayer por la noche volvieron a Jasper con intensidad, más fuertes, más intensos, ya que ahora sabía el cielo que podía encontrar dentro de la suavidad de su cuerpo.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," she whispered—Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche —susurró ella.

—"I want that too," he admitted.Yo quiero eso también —admitió él.

He removed his robe.Se despojó de su bata.She reached up and placed a curious hand on his chest. Ella se acercó y puso una curiosa mano en su pecho. Her fingers sifted through the swirl of hair, then moved down to his flat belly.Sus dedos examinaron el remolino de pelo, luego bajaron a su vientre plano. El corazón de Cameron's heart thundered as her questing fingers moved lower, his erect penis straining toward her hand.Jasper retumbo mientras sus dedos inquisitivos se movían más abajo, su pene erguido se extendió hacia su mano.

She closed her fist around his. _Ohhh, clever girl._ That was just what he needed.Cerró el puño en torno a él. _Ohhh, chica, lista._ Era justo lo que necesitaba. ReBella stroked him firmly and an excited groan fell from his lipsIsabella lo acarició firmemente y un gemido excitado salió de sus labios. FrotóShe brushed the pad of her thumb slowly over the slit in the head and he la yema de su pulgar lentamente a lo largo de la hendidura en la cabeza y él se estremeció. Dazed, he allowed her to pleasure him a few moments longer, bucking into her grip.Aturdido, le permitió darle placer unos minutos más, sacudiéndose en su agarre.But then suddenly he pulled away, afraid he would disgrace himself and spurt all over her hand. Pero entonces de repente se apartó, temiendo avergonzarse a sí mismo y chorrear todo sobre su mano.

Turning the tables, Cameron stroked his palm down across her belly, then cupped the center of her womanhoodCambiando la situación, Jasper acarició con la palma hacia abajo sobre su vientre, y luego ahuecó el centro de su feminidad. SiseoShe hissed, her eyes turning frantic with need as she arched herself into his hands, sus ojos giraban frenéticamente con necesidad mientras se arqueaba en sus manos. He felt her wetness startÉl sintió que comenzaba a mojarse.It excited him terribly. Eso lo excito terriblemente.

Running his forefinger up and down the tender folds, he searched for the delicate hidden pearlPasando su índice hacia arriba y debajo de los sensibles pliegues, buscó la delicada perla oculta.She undulated her hips and cried out the instant he found it. Ella onduló sus caderas y gritó en el instante en que la encontró. Grinning, he increased the pressure, sliding his middle finger inside the wet, hot sheath.Sonriendo, el aumento la presión, deslizando el dedo medio dentro de la vaina mojada, caliente. That brought another cry.Eso trajo otro grito.

Whimpering, ReBella pressed her length against himGimiendo, Isabella presionó su longitud contra él.The feel of her soft, full breasts and taut, hard nipples rubbing so provocatively along his heated flesh made Cameron a bit crazed. La sensación de sus suaves pechos, llenos y tensos, los pezones duros rozando tan provocativamente a lo largo de su piel caliente hicieron que Jasper enloqueciera un poco.

Trying to regain some measure of control, Cameron gazed at her faceTratando de recuperar parte de su control, Jasper miraba a su cara. Her features were almost severe in the glow of candlelight, her passion extreme, intense. Sus rasgos eran casi severos en el resplandor de las velas, su pasión extrema, intensa. He could see how much she hungered for this intimacy and pleasure they shared, but there was morePodía ver lo mucho que ansiaba la intimidad y el placer que compartían, pero había más.

Deep in her eyes was a yearning, a plea, so open and raw it humbled him.En lo profundo de sus ojos había un anhelo, una súplica, tan abierta y cruda que lo humilló. Cameron knew the pain of her past had left her withdrawn and guarded, which made the uninhibited giving she was bestowing upon him now all the more poignant.Jasper sabía que el dolor de su pasado la había vuelto retraída y cautelosa, lo que hacía a la desinhibida entrega que estaba otorgándole a él ahora aún más conmovedora.

Slipping his fingers from her warmth, he turned her on her back and settled himself between her splayed thighsDeslizando los dedos por su calidez, la giró sobre su espalda y se acomodó entre sus muslos abiertos. Propping himself on the weight of his forearms, Cameron positioned the head of his erect penis against her opening and with one powerful thrust, seated himself to the hiltApoyándose en sus antebrazos, Jasper colocó la cabeza de su pene erecto contra su apertura y con un fuerte impulso, se asentó hasta el fondo.

She gasped loudly.Ella jadeó con fuerza. The pleasure surrounded him, sweet and thick, but Cameron held himself perfectly still, gritting his teeth as her body tightened around himEl placer lo rodeaba, dulce y espeso, pero Jasper se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, apretando los dientes cuando apretó su cuerpo alrededor de él.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and slowly pulled himself back before surging forwardRespiró hondo, estremeciéndose, y lentamente se retiró antes de avanzar hacia adelante. The earlier urgency he had felt so strongly now flowed into tenderness as each delectable sensation engulfed him.La temprana urgencia que había sentido con tanta fuerza ahora desembocaba en ternura, ya que cada deliciosa sensación lo envolvía.He tamped down the raw edges of his desire and watched her closely, alert to her senses, needing to assure himself she was feeling every inch of him. Suprimió los bordes crudos de su deseo y la miró de cerca, atento a sus sentidos, necesitando asegurarse que sentía cada centímetro de él.

Lost in the passion, ReBella's eyes were glazed with arousal, her breathing unsteady, her face a mask of concentration.Perdida en la pasión, los ojos de Isabella estaban vidriosos con la excitación, su respiración inestable, su rostro una máscara de concentración.

—"Do you like that?" he asked, his voice hoarse, his muscles shaking with the effort to keep his passion under control¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó, su voz ronca, sus músculos temblando con el esfuerzo por mantener a su pasión bajo control.

"Cameron," she whispered, shifting her body forward, taking him another inch deeper inside her body.—Jasper —susurró, desplazando su cuerpo hacia adelante, tomándole una pulgada más profunda dentro de su cuerpo.

He pulled his hips back and started pumping harder, more urgently, dragging a low, keening moan of pleasure from her throat.Retiro sus caderas hacia atrás y comenzó a empujar más fuerte, más urgentemente, arrastrando un bajo y profundo gemido de placer de su garganta. Her body yielded completely as he slid himself in and out of her tight, wet sheath.Su cuerpo se rindió por completo, cuando se deslizó dentro y fuera de su vaina estrecha, húmeda. As the intensity increased, he still tried to go as slowly as possible, to allow the pleasure to buildA medida que la intensidad aumentaba, todavía intentaba ir lo más lentamente posible, para permitir el placer de crear.

But ReBella was not of the same mindPero Isabella no era del mismo parecer. She bucked beneath him and he sank heavily between her thighSe sacudió bajo él y él se hundió pesadamente entre sus muslos. Every thought and emotion was swamped in a rush of desireCada pensamiento y emoción se vio inundada de una oleada de deseo.

—"Tell me when you are going to come," he demanded, moving a hand down to where they were joineDime cuando vayas a tener un orgasmo —exigió, moviendo una mano hacia abajo hasta el lugar donde estaban unidos.

"Soon," she moaned.—Pronto —gimió―"Now.Ahora—

He pressed his mouth to hers, catching her scream, filling it into his lungs.Presionó su boca en la de ella, capturando su grito, llevándolo a sus pulmones. He could feel her inner muscles squeezing his penis tightly, then a rush of wet warmth engulfed him as her body shuddered in climax.Podía sentir sus músculos internos apretando su pene fuertemente, luego una oleada de calor húmedo lo envolvió mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en el clímax.

With supreme effort he managed to hold back his own release.Con un esfuerzo supremo logró contener su propia liberación. It made him feel powerful, though he knew control was a mere illusionLe hacía sentir poderoso, aunque sabía que el control era una mera ilusión. He was so near to the edge, so close himselEstaba tan cerca del borde, tan cerca. Still he held back, allowing her to set the rhythm. Sin embargo se contuvo, permitiendo que ella marcara el ritmo.

There were a few lingering shudders wracking her body before ReBella sagged against the mattressHubo unos pocos estremecimientos persistentes que sacudieron su cuerpo antes de que Isabella se hundiera en el colchón. Cameron waited but a moment, giving her a few seconds to catch her breathJasper esperó solo un momento, dándole unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. EntoncesThen wrapping his arms tightly around her, he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ella, rodó sobre su espalda, trayéndola con él.

El cContact between them was broken for a second as she moved to the side and his penis slipped out of herontacto entre ellos se rompió por un segundo cuando ella se movió a un lado y su pene se deslizó fuera. Grunting with distress, Cameron repositioned ReBella atop him, spread her legs over his hips, then thrust himself back insideGruñendo con la angustia, Jasper colocó de nuevo a Isabella encima de él, abrió sus piernas sobre sus caderas, luego se sumergió de nuevo en el interior. Back where he belonged.De vuelta a donde pertenecía.

"Cameron?— ¿Jasper?—

Her voice was confused, unsureSu voz era confusa, insegura.

"It's fine." To prove his point, Cameron lifted his hip—Está bien. —Para probar su punto, Jasper levantó sus caderas. He heard her indrawn gasp and smilLa oyó jadear inhalando y sonrió. Damn, she was amazinMaldita sea, era asombrosa. He stroked her deeply with his penis again, lifting himself higher this time.La acarició profundamente con su pene otra vez, levantándose más alto esta vez.

"Lord, that's wicked." ReBella inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breat—Señor, esto es malvado. —Isabella inhaló bruscamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Now you do it," he urged in a seductive voic—Ahora lo haces, ―instó en una voz seductora.

Her expression curious, ReBella pushed herself experimentally forwardCon expresión curiosa, Isabella se empujó hacia adelante experimentalmente. Él seHe slid deepe deslizó más profundo. Cameron clenched his eyes shuJasper apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados. Maybe this wasn't the best position to prolong their pleasure.Tal vez esta no era la mejor posición para prolongar su placer. A few more thrusts like that and he'd erupUNOSUnos pocos empujes más como ese y él haría erupción.

Gripping the headboard behind him with both hands, Cameron shifted his legs, relinquishing some controAgarrando la cabecera detrás de él con las dos manos, Jasper desplazó sus piernas, renunciando a su escaso control. ReBella leaned forward and the heavy mass of her glorious honey-colored hair moved like silken fire over his bare chestIsabella se inclinó hacia delante y la gran masa de su glorioso cabello se movió como fuego de seda sobre su pecho desnudo.

"I've never been a particularly skilled equestrian, my lord," she purred in his ear—Nunca he sido un jinete particularmente hábil, milord —le susurró al oído"Then again, I have not had the privilege of mounting so fine a stallion."— Por otra parte, no he tenido el privilegio de montar un semental tan fino—

Her sultry banter made him nuts.Sus bromas sensuales lo hicieron enloquecer.He shoved himself against her and she grunted, driving herself down hard. Él se empujó contra ella y ella lanzó un gruñido, conduciéndose hacia abajo con fuerza. Él eHe nearly exploded, yet he held back, his mind and body yearning to savor each exquisite sensatiostuvo a punto de estallar, pero se contuvo, su mente y su cuerpo anhelaban saborear cada sensación exquisita.

She increased the pace.Ella aumentó el ritmo. Cameron could feel her tremble, could feel his own skin heat even more as the pleasure built higher.Jasper podía sentirla temblar, podía sentir que su piel se calentaba aún más mientras el placer se incrementaba.His hands reached up to thumb her nipples. Sus manos tomaron con el pulgar sus pezones. She shrieked and threw back her head.Ella gritó y echó la cabeza atrás. ÉHe was losing control.ÉÉeel estaba perdiendo el control. He could feel the excitement overtaking him, driving him harder and faster.Podía sentir la excitación adelantarle, volviendo más y más rápida.

He thrust twice more and then he started to come, so furiously, so intently he had no time to think, no time to considerEmpujó dos veces más y luego comenzó un orgasmo, con tanta furia, tan intensamente que no tuvo tiempo de pensar, sin tiempo para considerar.All he could do was savor the magnificent pleasure that encompassed his entire being as his body convulsed. Todo lo que podía hacer era saborear el magnífico placer que abarcaba todo su ser mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Long minutes passed as he slowly, gradually drifted back to himselLargos minutos pasaron mientras él lentamente, gradualmente, volvía a sí mismo. He knew he should have withdrawn before allowing himself to spill his seed. Sabía que debía haberse retirado antes de permitirse derramar su simiente. It was unwise to risk the chance of getting her pregnantEra imprudente correr el riesgo de haberla embarazado. But he was too damn relaxed, too completely satisfied to let that rattle him.Pero él estaba demasiado relajado, completamente satisfecho como para dejar que eso lo agitara.

"That was incredible," Cameron declared when he was once again able to speak—Eso fue increíble —declaró Jasper cuando fue capaz de hablar otra vez.

"It does seem as if we are improving with practice, my lord," she retorted smugly—Parece como si mejoráramos con la práctica, milord —replicó ella con aire de suficiencia.

"Cameron," he whispered as he buried his lips in the warm hollow of her throat—Jasper —susurró mientras sepultaba sus labios en el hueco tibio de su garganta— "You called me by my name beforMe llamaste por mi nombre antes.Please, do so again." Por favor, hazlo de nuevo—

She moved her hands to rest against his damp chestElla movió sus manos para descansarlas sobre su pecho húmedo.

—"Cameron," she whispered with a seductive smile.Jasper —murmuró con una sonrisa seductora.

He enfolded her in his arms and held her against his heart.Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su corazón. They stayed that way for a long timePermanecieron así durante mucho tiempo. Every now and then Cameron would lean down and brush a kiss on her face or shoulder, almost to assure himself that she was real, that this was not a dream or a fantasyDe vez en cuando Jasper se inclinaba hacia abajo y rozaba un beso en su cara o los hombros, casi para asegurarse que ella era real, que no era un sueño o una fantasía.

Exhausted and sated, they both gradually drifted to the edge of sleepAgotados y saciados, ambos se sumergieron gradualmente hasta el borde del sueño.He awoke a few hours later, his body hard and primed and ready to take her again. Él despertó unas horas más tarde, su cuerpo duro y preparado, listo para tomarla de nuevo.But he knew he could not—'twas far too risky to stay so long in ReBella's bed, however much he craved it. Pero sabía que no podía, era demasiado arriesgado permanecer tanto tiempo en la cama de Isabella, por mucho que lo deseara.

—"Don't leave," she whispered drowsily, placing her hand over his, clinging to it tightly as he slid out of the bedNo te vayas ―le susurró soñolienta, apoyando su mano sobre la suya, aferrándose a él con fuerza cuando se deslizo de la cama.

"I must," he muttered against her hair.—Debo hacerlo —murmuró contra su pelo―"Time for you to go back to sleep."Es hora de que vuelvas a dormir—

He nuzzled her neck until her head fell back against the soft pillow, then waited until her breathing once again grew steady and he knew sleep had claimed her.Él froto su cuello hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la almohada, luego esperó hasta que su respiración volvió a ser estable y supo que el sueño la había reclamado. Then he quit the room.Entonces abandonó la habitación.

The light of dawn had begun to break as he left the chamber.La luz del alba había comenzado a romper cuando salía de la recamara.Cameron wondered idly what he would possibly say if he met anyone in the hall. Jasper se preguntó ociosamente lo que posiblemente diría si se encontraba con alguien en el pasillo. Fortunately there was no oneAfortunadamente no había nadie.

The fire in the grate of his bedchamber had burned low, the room had an uncomfortable chill.El fuego en la chimenea de su dormitorio se estaba apagando, la habitación tenía una frialdad incómoda. Grimacing, Cameron slipped between the sheets of his cold bed.Haciendo una mueca, Jasper se deslizó entre las sábanas de su fría cama. NNo longer feeling tired, he gazed around the roomNo sintiéndose cansado, miró alrededor de la habitación.

Spacious and comfortable, the chamber had a distinctly masculine feel to it.Amplia y cómoda, la recámara tenía un aspecto claramente masculino. He had commissioned a redecoration of the master suites in all of his homes after Alice died, unable to bear the familiarity and memories they evoked.Había encargado una redecoración de las suites principales en todas sus casas después de que Alice murió, incapaz de soportar la familiaridad y los recuerdos que evocaban.

The resulting bedchamber at Windmere was his favoriteEl dormitorio resultante en Windmere era su favorito. Done in dark brown tones and accented with burgundy drapes and coverlets, it had always provided a warm refuge, a place to unwind and relaxHecho en tonos marrones oscuros y acentuados con cortinas y colchas de Borgoña, proporcionaban siempre un cálido refugio, un lugar para descansar y relajarse. Yet tonight it felt differenSin embargo, esta noche lo sentía diferente. Tonight it was cold and empty and lonelyEsta noche estaba frío y vacío y solitario.

Cameron could not help but contrast it with the peace and tranquility of ReBella's bedchamber, the prevailing atmosphere of seclusion and delightJasper no pudo evitar compararlo con la paz y la tranquilidad del dormitorio de Isabella, reinaba una atmósfera de tranquilidad y placer.Achieved no doubt because she was inside. Logrado sin duda porque ella estaba dentro.

He stared broodingly at the dwindling fire, allowing his mind to openSe quedó mirando pensativamente el fuego menguante, permitiendo a su mente abrirse. He was in love with ReBella Tremaine. There, he had admitted itEstaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. _Al fin__, lo había admitido._

The realization had struck him earlier as he watched her sleepLa comprensión lo había golpeado antes, mientras la miraba dormir. While staring at her peaceful beauty he had felt his heart swell with emotion, had been engulfed with a yearning, twisting feeling deep in his gut that started with extreme happiness and plummeted to abject misery in a matter of secondsMientras miraba su pacífica belleza había sentido su corazón hincharse la emoción, había sido envuelto con un anhelo, un sentimiento profundo retorciéndose en su estómago, que comenzó con la felicidad extrema y cayó a la miseria extrema en cuestión de segundos.

Extreme happiness because he had not believed that he would ever be so fortunate as to find a woman he could care about so completely and misery because he knew there was nothing more devastating than unrequited loveFelicidad extrema, porque no había creído que alguna vez volvería a tener la suerte de encontrar a una mujer que le importara tan completamente y miseria, porque sabía que no había nada más devastador que el amor no correspondido. Was there anything more humiliating than to lay your feelings bare and not see those same feelings reflected back at you?¿Había algo más humillante que poner al descubierto tus sentimientos y no ver a esos mismos sentimientos reflejados de vuelta a ti?

He had spoken of marriage and ReBella had rejected the notion.Había hablado de matrimonio y Isabella había rechazado la idea. Not a promising startNo era un comienzo prometedor. But he had done it badly, without revealing his feelings, without pledging his love and devotionPero lo había hecho mal, sin revelar sus sentimientos, sin prometer su amor y devoción.

Did he have the courage to try again¿Tenía el coraje para intentarlo de nuevo? ReBella cared for him, of that he was certain, or else she would never have made love with him, never have given herself to him so completelyIsabella se preocupaba por él, de eso estaba seguro, o de lo contrario, nunca habría hecho el amor con él, nunca se hubiera entregado a él por completo. But sex was not love, liking someone was not love, enjoying someone's company was not lovePero el sexo no era amor, simpatía por alguien no era amor, disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, no era amor. And he knew that ReBella would not settle for anything less than solid, lasting, all-consuming love in her life, just as he demanded the sameY sabía que Isabella no se conformaría con nada menos que un sólido, duradero y devorador amor en su vida, tal como el exigió lo mismo.

The last of the fire sputtered and died, but Cameron made no move to put any fuel on the few remaining sparks.El último fuego chisporroteo y murió, pero Jasper no hizo ningún movimiento para poner cualquier tipo de combustible en las pocas chispas restantes. He let the room grow colder, let his thoughts consider all that had happened.Dejó al cuarto ponerse más frío, dejo a sus pensamientos considerar todo lo que había sucedido. And for the first time in many years, the earl questioned what he wanted for himself, how he truly wanted to live out the remainder of his days.Y por primera vez en muchos años, el conde cuestionó lo que quería para sí mismo, la forma en que realmente quería vivir el resto de sus días.

The answer was not long in comingLa respuesta no se hizo esperar. He wanted ReBella.Quería a Isabella. And damn, he was going to have her!¡Y maldita sea, iba a tenerla!

**CAPÍTULO 18**

— ¿Está disfrutando nuestra pequeña celebración, milord? —preguntó el vicario Hargrave— Creo que las mujeres se han superado a sí mismas preparando tan exquisitas delicias para todos—

Jasper arrastró su mirada lejos de Isabella, quien estaba de pie con varias mujeres al otro lado de la habitación, y sonrió al joven vicario y su esposa.

—Es una magnifica fiesta —contestó el conde— Y una excelente manera de celebrar el éxito de la función de esta noche. Debo elogiarla por toda tu dedicación, Señora Hargrave, y felicitarla por hacer tan maravilloso trabajo. Fue una interpretación de lo más… mmm… interesante de la Natividad—

—Es usted demasiado amable. —La señora Hargrave se ruborizó de forma hermosa— Confieso que estoy muy aliviada porque terminara. Las cosas no resultaron precisamente como había planeado—

—Vamos, querida, escuchaste al conde —dijo amablemente el vicario mientras le daba palmaditas en la mano de su esposa— Fue una función magnifica—

—Apenas. —La señora Hargrave tomó un sorbo de su bebida, arrugando su nariz después de tragar— Pensé que podría desmayarme cuando el joven Jamie Bragg olvidó sus líneas y se quedó de pie mirando fijamente a la audiencia, con la mandíbula colgando—

—Apenas me di cuenta, —mintió Jasper.

— ¿De verdad? —Ella ladeó la cabeza y le clavó con una aplastante mirada, sorprendiéndolo completamente. La señora Hargrave por lo general era una mujer respetuosa— ¿Y usted de igual modo no fue consciente de cuando Penélope Morton empezó a estornudar incontrolablemente y no pudo cantar su solo?—

—Desafortunadamente, un exceso de paja puede tener ese efecto en algunas personas —respondió Jasper— Pero eso hace al Belén parecer más auténtico—

Las cejas de la señora se elevaron. Ella tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y Jasper se dio cuenta que su vaso estaba lleno de ponche. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una mujer desacostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas, lo cual explicaba su actitud inusitadamente atrevida.

—Usted está tratando de no herir mis sentimientos. Es usted de lo más galante, Lord Hampton —dijo la señora Hargrave, una mano apretó dramáticamente a su corazón. Cerró los ojos, luego abrió uno y lo miro detenidamente— ¿Supongo que tampoco prestó atención a como erróneamente indiqué al sabio entrar antes que a los ángeles?—

Jasper luchó para esconder una sonrisa. Ella era una mujer bonita, abierta, honesta y muy comunicativa en su ligero estado de embriaguez. El conde estaba disfrutando la conversación más de lo que debería, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las miradas ansiosas que el vicario estaba enviando a su esposa. Jasper supuso que estar cerca de Isabella en las últimas semanas le había dado una mayor apreciación de la obstinada mujer.

—La repentina aparición del sabio antes de los pastores y los ángeles causó solo un momento de confusión —dijo él— Pero rápidamente se puso en orden. Sin duda ¿oyeron todos los aplausos al final de la representación?—

La señora Hargrave suspiró.

—Lo hice, en efecto. Menos mal que el público estaba lleno de las familias y amigos de nuestros actores en ciernes. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podría haber pasado si ese no fuera el caso—

—Oh, amor mío, estás exagerando. —Los ojos del vicario Hargrave se nublaron con perplejidad. Claramente él no sabía qué hacer con el extraño comportamiento de su esposa.

Jasper estuvo a punto de sugerirle en voz baja a la señora Hargrave que se abstuviera de tomar otro ponche adicional, pero cambio de opinión. Era víspera de Navidad. Después de todo su duro trabajo ella merecía una celebración.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de usted, Señora Hargrave —expresó Jasper formalmente— Solo espero que su marido aprecie que es usted un gran recurso para su profesión—

El vicario sonrió, su atención capturada por la declaración, exactamente como pretendió el conde.

—Efectivamente, sé que es un tesoro lo que tengo en mi esposa —dijo el reverendo Hargrave sinceramente.

—Bien. Después del placer de la representación de esta noche, tenga la seguridad que estaré esperando a las festividades navideñas del próximo año con incluso mayor entusiasmo —añadió Jasper.

La sonrisa del vicario se amplió. Los ojos de la señora Hargrave se abrieron. Ella lo miró fijamente en estado de shock, sin palabras.

_Tiempo de circular entre los otros invitados, _decidió Jasper.

El conde divisó a Isabella involucrada en una seria discusión con Rosalie solo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Su conversación terminó en el momento en que él se unió a ellas, llevándolo a sospechar que él era probablemente el tema.

—Ah, ahí está Emmett —dijo Rosalie— Está de pie debajo de una vegetación que se parece sospechosamente al muérdago—

—Es el acebo —insistió Jasper, sin volver la cabeza, porque él había registrado anteriormente la habitación buscando muégano o una campana de besos2 y para su decepción no había encontrado ninguna.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Le diré a mi marido que es muérgano e insistiré en que me bese—

Ella se escabulló.

—Estaba felicitando a la Señora Hargrave por la representación de esta noche —le dijo Jasper a Isabella.

—Pobrecita, estaba bastante nerviosa antes, pero parece haber olvidado algunos de los errores más evidentes —dijo Isabella.

—En realidad, no creo que ella lo haya hecho —comentó Jasper, recordando su conversación— Pero creo que el ponche está ayudándola a olvidar los pocos percances—

—Uno no puede esperar perfección cuando se está trabajando con niños. — Isabella tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

Jasper observó que era diferente a la de la señora Hargrave. Que mal. Al parecer Isabella había optado por una bebida sin alcohol esta noche.

—Traté de tranquilizar a la Señora Hargrave diciendo que todos pensaron que habían hecho un esfuerzo maravilloso —dijo él— Sinceramente, si no fuera por los divertidos errores, ¿de qué tendríamos que hablar?—

— ¡Jasper! —Isabella juntó sus cejas— Yo ciertamente espero que no le hayas dicho eso a la Señora Hargrave—

—Por supuesto que no. —El conde sonrió, demasiado contento por el hecho de que Isabella acababa de llamarlo Jasper aunque fuera en público, en una habitación atestada, para sentirse ofendido por la reprimenda— Dejé de mencionarle a la Señora Hargrave lo que pensaba era con mucho la mejor parte de la función—

— ¿La presencia de Reneesme en el escenario? —Dos líneas de arrugas de la frente de Isabella desaparecieron cuando ella sonrió— Ella apuntó que lo había hecho bien esta noche. Estoy segura de que estás muy orgulloso—

—Naturalmente lo más memorable para mí fue ver a Reneesme tan preparada y confiada en el escenario —dijo Jasper— Pero la mejor cosa de la función de esta noche fue que era breve—

Ella rió, como él había previsto, y su confianza aumentó. Él la conocía, la entendía… bueno tanto como cualquier hombre podía afirmar conocer el misterioso funcionamiento de la mente de una mujer. Rogaría por ser capaz de convencerla de que podía ser feliz, que ellos dos podían ser felices, si acepta casarse con él.

Una hora después el conde y sus invitados fueron el primer grupo en dejar la fiesta, necesitando cinco carruajes para transportar a todos de vuelta a Windmere. La emocionante charla de Reneesme recibió algunos comentarios y luego cesaron completamente cuando ella se desplomó, exhausta, en el rincón del carruaje. En unos minutos ella se hizo un ovillo en su asiento y se durmió enseguida, a pesar del traqueteo del carruaje y el frio del interior.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jasper levanto a la pequeña niña en brazos y la llevó dentro. Ella se levantó cuando entraron a la casa e insistió en caminar.

—No olvides pedir tu deseo de víspera de Navidad antes de ir a dormir —dijo Jasper mientras tomados de la mano empezaron a subir la larga escalera.

—Hice mi deseo —se quejó Reneesme— Muchas veces y no ocurrió—

—La Navidad está aún por llegar, Reneesme —le recordó dulcemente— Aun puedes recibir lo que deseas—

—Yo quería dormir en los establos esta noche —declaró— Pero la Señora Higginbotham dijo que no podía y la abuela dijo que no podía y la tía Leah dijo que no podía y tú dijiste que no podía. Dijeron que porque me caí a través del hielo no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme fuera, que pillaría un resfriado si dormía en el establo toda a la noche. Pero soy fuerte, papá. De verdad—

Jasper suspiró cuando miró a los suplicantes ojos de Reneesme y casi cedió. ¿Realmente que daño podría hacer? Sin embargo Jasper sabía que tenía que inclinarse ante el juicio superior de las mujeres de su hogar. Él no podía arriesgar la salud de Reneesme por un capricho.

—Creo que la última cosa que te gustaría es estar enferma para Navidad — dijo él.

Reneesme pareció alicaída con su proclamación, pero aceptó el decreto con mucha más cortesía de lo normal. Jasper liberó un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante el cambió, sabiendo lo que una pequeña niña huraña podía hacer cuando no se salía con la suya. Esa actitud fue una enorme mejora y reconoció que Isabella era en gran parte responsable de la diferencia.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir compasión por su niña. Era su papel, y gran placer, consentirla y mimarla siempre que tuviera la oportunidad. Cuando llegaron al rellano, tomó una repentina decisión, giró en las escaleras y se dirigió a las habitaciones oficiales de la mansión.

— ¿A dónde vamos, papá?—

—Es una sorpresa—

Le hizo una señal a uno de los lacayos, le susurro una orden, después avanzó lentamente hacia el salón. Empezando a estar más despierta, Reneesme tiró de su mano, tratando de ir más rápido. Cuando llegaron a su destino, un asentimiento del lacayo aseguró al conde que sus órdenes habían sido llevadas a cabo.

A su señal, el criado abrió las puertas del salón. El grito de sorpresa y deleite de Reneesme tiró directamente al corazón de Jasper. Ella se adelantó corriendo, se volvió, después corriendo de vuelta hacia él.

—Oh, papá, ¡esto es un país de hadas!—

Por sus instrucciones, las velas en el árbol de hoja perenne habían sido encendidas. El árbol literalmente brillaba, el resplandor de las numerosas velas parpadeando se reflejaron en los lazos de satén y brillantes adornos colocados en las ramas. Reneesme apretó su mano, sus ojos brillantes de emoción y deleite cuando ella contempló todo lo maravilloso de la Navidad.

Fue un momento especial y tierno. Pero después Jasper sintió una inquietud, un vacío, una sensación de que algo no estaba completamente bien, de que algo muy importante, esencial, faltaba para completar la experiencia, para llenar el momento.

_Isabella_.

El corazón de Jasper se hincho de emoción. Al principio no se había dado cuenta que lo que él sentía tan fuertemente hacia ella era en efecto amor, porque era muy diferente de lo que él había conocido con su primera esposa. Él no había visto lo que era porque estaba protegiendo su corazón, porque estaba dejándola fuera de su mente.

Gracias a Dios, ella había logrado colarse en su interior. Con Isabella no era un amor dulce, sin complicaciones. La suya no era una relación fácil y simple. Era turbia y poco convencional y Jasper reconoció que no la quería de ninguna otra manera.

El persistente dolor en su pecho se había ido, desterrado por el amor que él sentía por ella. Este amor, esta pasión, esta devoción que sentía tan profundamente por ella era alguna especie de milagro, realmente. Todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su felicidad completa era convencer a Isabella de que fuera su esposa. Con planificación, y un poco de suerte, lo haría antes de la mañana de Navidad.

Un bostezo en voz alta de Reneesme trajo los pensamientos de Jasper de vuelta al presente. Aunque ella insistía en que no estaba cansada en lo más mínimo, Jasper saco a la pequeña niña del salón. Ella cesó sus protestas solo después de asegurarle que encenderían las velas del árbol otra vez mañana, prometiendo que podía quedarse y mirarlas durante tanto tiempo como quisiera.

Esperó a que una de las criadas preparara a Reneesme para la cama. Después la arropó, besó su mejilla y le deseó felices sueños.

Dispuesto a tener mayor éxito en conseguir la realización de su deseo de víspera de Navidad que Reneesme, el conde dejó la habitación de niños. Con una expresión resuelta en su rostro y una actitud igualmente decidida, Jasper fue en busca de Isabella.

Por insistencia de su hermano y Lady Leah, Isabella había viajado en su carruaje el camino de vuelta de la vicaría. Le hizo bien a su corazón ver a la joven pareja tan feliz y claramente enamorada. Aunque eso le trajo a la mente el complicado lío de su propia situación romántica, Isabella había logrado acabar con esos arrolladores pensamientos. Era víspera de Navidad. Solo estaban permitidos pensamientos agradables.

Cuando regresó a la casa, Isabella fue directamente a la cocina. Cuidadosamente, se acercó a la cesta colocada delante del fuego, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido fuerte. Inclinándose por encima, trató de mirar dentro, sorprendida de ver una gran bola de pelo rizado en el centro de la manta blanca que ella había colocado en el interior más temprano por la tarde.

Sorprendida, Isabella se dio cuenta de que la gran bola de pelo era _Horace_, el gato del cocinero. Pero ¿dónde estaba el gatito? Preocupada porque el animal más grande hubiera perseguido al más joven lejos y tomado la acogedora cama para él, Isabella se inclinó para una inspección más cercana.

— ¿Está mal algo?—

Sobresaltada, Isabella se volvió y vio al conde.

—Estaba comprobando cómo está el gatito—

— ¿Está todo bien?—

Isabella miró dentro de la cesta, y luego dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a una pequeña bola de pelo gris acurrucada contra el gato grande con satisfacción.

—Sí, el gatito apareció, nadie se lo ha llevado—

—Ah, así que estas escondiéndolo en la cocina esta noche. Muy inteligente. ¿Está en la cesta?—

—Al parecer _Horace_ ha tomado gusto a eso—

—Mejor _Horace_ que _Apollo_ —bromeó el conde.

Él se acercó al fuego y ambos miraron a la cesta. _Horace_ tenía decididamente una mirada maternal en sus ojos, mientras los miraba a ambos cautelosamente, pareciendo listo para saltar si creía que ellos actuaban de una manera inadecuada o amenazadora.

Isabella estaba contenta de ver el instinto protector del gato mayor hacia el gatito que dormía tan tranquilamente. También se alegraba, de descubrir que la pequeña criatura no estaba asustada o sola echando de menos a su madre, hermanos y hermanas.

— ¿Se ha ido Reneesme a la cama? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí, justo ahora. Estaba combatiendo el sueño, pero muy agotada para dar mucha batalla. —Jasper hizo un movimiento para acariciar al gatito. _Horace_ dio un manotazo cuando los dedos masculinos se acercaron. El conde prudentemente se retiró, volviendo a poner la mano en su bolsillo.

—No fue fácil llevar a Reneesme al cuarto de niños. Ella seguía insistiendo en que quería dormir en el establo esta noche—

— ¿De dónde sacó tan tonta idea?—

—Por lo visto tu hermano le dijo que en la noche del nacimiento de Cristo puede ocurrir un milagro por el que todos los animales alojados en el establo pueden hablar. Naturalmente, Reneesme quería estar ahí para presenciar tan milagroso acontecimiento—

Isabella empezó a reír.

—Recuerdo que Jacob decía eso cada año cuando éramos niños. Él fastidió despiadadamente a mis padres durante años, alegando que lo tenía que ver por sí mismo, a pesar de que ellos repetidamente le dijeron que eso era falso. Finalmente cedieron un año y le permitieron acampar afuera con el caballo de papá y nuestra vaca lechera. Jacob cogió un terrible resfriado en ese establo con corrientes de aire y tuvo que permanecer en cama todo el día de Navidad—

La expresión pensativa de Jasper desapareció.

—Gracias por contarme es historia. Eso alivia mi culpa por negarle a Reneesme lo que repetidamente me dijo que era su más preciado deseo—

Isabella se encontraba entre la exasperación y la diversión. Ella tan solo podía imaginar lo que la aduladora y suplicante Reneesme había hecho pasar a Jasper. Aunque él lo intentara, era obvio que el conde aún tenía dificultades diciéndole no a Reneesme. Sin embargo al final, se había mantenido firme en su posición. Eso era un progreso, si se le puede llamar así.

—Lo olvidará todo por la mañana —predijo Isabella .

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó Jasper— De camino aquí abajo vi a los cantantes de villancicos reunidos en el salón delantero. ¿Te unirás a ellos?—

—No lo he decidido—

—Excelente. Ahora tengo la posibilidad de persuadirte para que en cambio te quedes conmigo, —Jasper sonrió.

Isabella sintió su rostro ponerse colorado. Sus provocativos ojos pusieron todo tipo de imágenes eróticas en su cabeza. Fue muy embarazoso.

—Parece bastante grosero no ir con los cantores —dijo débilmente, tratando de bloquear las sensuales escenas de su mente— Y me gusta cantar—

—Cranborne ha convencido a Rosalie de ir a la vicaría primero. El vicario y la señora Hargrave son gente cristiana, buena y tolerante. Ellos serán mucho más indulgentes que algunos de nuestros otros vecinos si Rosalie falta a su promesa y decide cantar. No hay, por desgracia, garantías sobre lo que sucederá una vez que continúen con la siguiente casa—

Una sensación de travesura atravesó a Isabella.

—Cuidado, milord, sin darse cuenta me está tentando con la promesa de peligro y emoción. Suena como si fuera a ser una noche muy aventurera—

—Tengo algo que creo encontraras mucho más agradable. —El alzó su mano, y después la beso. Ella casi saltó al sentir sus suaves labios acariciando su piel— Únete a mí para dar un paseo en trineo, Isabella —susurró con una voz sedosa y seductora— A la luz de la Luna—

No confiando en su voz, Isabella asintió. Aturdida, dejó que la sacara de la cocina. Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo para ponerse los abrigos, después avanzaron al establo.

Isabella no pudo contener su grito de deleite cuando se subió al trineo. Había ladrillos calientes para los pies y pesadas mantas para mantener alejado el frio. Jasper se acomodó a su lado en el asiento del conductor, luego con un experto movimiento de las riendas, el vehículo se sacudió hacia adelante.

¡Habían despegado!

La luz de la luna los guiaba a través del prado abierto. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de los cascabeles que el mozo había colocado en el arnés del caballo y el sonido de el paso de la cuchilla del trineo a medida que se deslizaba sobre la nieve.

Isabella dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción y metió sus manos enguantadas bajo la manta. Subieron una pequeña colina. Jasper dirigió el trineo al borde del bosque y se detuvieron. Ella movió los hombros y se sentó recta, respirando el aire fresco y vigorizante. Fue un momento tranquilo lleno de paz y satisfacción.

—Ver el gatito antes me recordó algo muy importante —dijo Jasper— No he escogido mi regalo de Navidad para Reneesme—

Isabella sonrió, seguro que debía estar bromeando.

—Es mejor que te des prisa. No queda mucho tiempo hasta la mañana de Navidad—

Una intensa expresión destellaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—En realidad, mi elección depende mucho de ti—

— ¿De mí? No estoy segura de cómo pudo ayudarte a esta hora —exclamó Isabella— Sin duda todas las tiendas están cerradas—

—Lo que yo deseo no viene de una tienda, Isabella—

— ¿Ah sí? —su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando se encontró con su penetrante mirada.

—Me gustaría darle a Reneesme lo que ella realmente quiere, lo que ella realmente necesita. —Hizo una pausa, bajando el tono y volumen de su voz— Una madre—

El corazón de Isabella se apretó por la palabra. Un papel tan básico e importante. Una madre.

—Sin embargo, encuentro que soy un hombre egoísta —continuó Jasper— Para que Reneesme tenga una madre, yo debo tener una esposa. Y soy muy exigente cuando se trata de tomar esa decisión—

El metió la mano bajo la manta, apretando su enguantada mano brevemente, luego la soltó. Bajó la mirada y ella se dio cuenta de su frente arrugada. Después el murmuró algo en voz baja. Extendiéndose hacia adelante, Isabella creyó oírle decir, _maldita sea todo al infierno._

— ¿Algo está mal? —preguntó.

El conde levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

—Temo que mi falta de planificación es bastante evidente en este momento—

— ¿En lo que se refiere a el regalo de Reneesme? Yo diría que sí, Jasper. Navidad llegara en pocas horas—

Él se echó a reír, el profundo timbre de su voz resonando a través del tranquilo silencio de la noche. Increíblemente, el sonido trajo la claridad por fin al corazón de Isabella, reafirmando sus emociones, la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Sintió una lagrima escapar de sus ojos y correr por su mejilla. Lo había sospechado durante algún tiempo, había tratado de entender lo que ella pensaba era imposible, había tratado de explicarlo, confirmarlo, pero no fue hasta este momento que se dio cuenta que era real.

Estaba enamorada de Jasper.

Había llegado poco a poco, a medida que había empezado a conocerlo, empezado a comprender lo que lo hacía tan especial, único. Desde el principio ella se había dicho que no debía abrirle su corazón, pero al final sus emociones y no su sentido común habían gobernado.

Se sentó en silencio, asimilando la verdad de su descubrimiento, probándolo en su mente, viéndolo por lo que era y sabía que era verdad. Lo amaba.

Isabella giró su cabeza para mirarlo y sintió una llamarada de emoción quemar su pecho. Las palabras temblaron en sus labios, doliendo por salir precipitadamente, pero él parecía tan absorto, tan distraído por sus propios pensamientos que ella esperó para hablar.

El levantó su mano y la apretó contra su pecho. Incluso a través de las capas de ropa ella podía sentir el firme latido de su corazón. Colocó su otra mano bajo su barbilla e inclino su rostro hacia él.

—Yo siempre voy a apreciar el tiempo que pasé con Alice, pero esa parte de mi vida está firmemente colocada en el pasado. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que quiero, pero sé que ya estoy listo, deseoso de seguir adelante. Y quiero que estés conmigo—

—Yo también quiero eso. —Isabella sorbió la nariz— Yo también he estado confundida. Lo que siento por ti es tan diferente de lo que experimenté con Edward. Pero he llegado a comprender que estas emociones son incluso más reales, más intensas, más maravillosas—

—Te quiero, Isabella—

—Jasper, te quiero—

Ella sintió que su nariz empezó a gotear. ¡Dios mío! Horrorizada porque ella debía parecer un desastre en el momento exacto que quería parecer bonita y deseable, Isabella bajo su barbilla. Pero el conde no consentiría eso.

Él sacó un suave pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y limpió su nariz como si eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y rápidamente rozo sus labios con los de ella.

—Ahora viene la parte difícil —dijo él— Ya lo eché a perder antes, y esta vez quiero que todo sea perfecto—

— ¿Que necesitas que sea perfecto?—

—Mi proposición. Yo quería arrodillarme para pedírtelo, pero el trineo es demasiado estrecho—

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Y el suelo está muy lejos. Además esta frio, mojado y cubierto de nieve—

—Lo sé. Terrible planificación de mi parte. Te pido disculpas, querida_—_

_¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!_ Isabella casi gritó en voz alta, pero en cambio tomó una profunda respiración. Su querido, correcto e inteligente conde realmente podía ser un poco burro a veces.

—Voy a cerrar los ojos e imaginarte arrodillado. —Cerró sus ojos. En el silencio, en la oscuridad, el mundo a su alrededor se redujo a este preciso momento. Un momento que adquirió una calidad de ensueño, romántico, casi de otro mundo— Aquí. Ahora, por favor pregúntame—

Ella escuchó un susurro de tela y estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos, pero secretamente temía lo que podría encontrar. Así que en cambio esperó, conteniendo el aliento, con las emociones de punta.

—Te quiero y te admiro y te aprecio. Solo quiero tu felicidad, porque se en mi corazón que esa traerá la mía. Cariño, mi vida, querida Isabella, ¿me harías el gran honor, no, el privilegio, de ser mi esposa?—

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sus labios temblaron. Trató de responderle, pero no encontró su voz. ¡Cuán raro en ella perder la capacidad de hablar! Jasper estaba mirándola. No sonreía, pareciendo más serio e intenso de lo que ella lo había visto.

Su voz podría haberse ido, pero su mente se movía rápidamente. Con un gesto indecoroso, de lo más impropio en una dama, Isabella se lanzó a sus brazos, pegándose a él de una manera indecorosa. Él la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos por un momento, luego la alejo.

— ¿Puedo considerar que esto significa que estás diciendo si?—

—Por supuesto que quiere decir sí—

—Dada tu respuesta la última vez que pregunté, no puedes culparme por querer estar absolutamente seguro—

—Oh, Jasper—

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, él la sacó de su asiento y la colocó en su regazo. Ella extendió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, después lo besó con toda su entrega. La presión de sus cálidos labios le robo le aliento y en unos momentos el primer beso condujo a un segundo y un tercero.

¡Él la amaba! verdaderamente. Así como ella lo amaba.

¿Era real? ¿Esto estaba sucediendo? Ella no podía recordar un momento donde hubiera estado tan feliz, más entusiasmada por las posibilidades. Finalmente se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron. Isabella tembló con la mirada cálida y posesiva en sus ojos, todavía luchando por mantener la calma.

—No puedo esperar a decírselo a Reneesme —dijo él.

Isabella sintió su expresión ablandarse.

— ¿Crees que estará feliz?—

—Sé que estará encantada —dijo él con seguridad.

— ¿Que hay sobre el resto, Jasper? ¿Le diremos alguna vez la verdad entera?—

El frunció el ceño un poco.

—Quizás con el tiempo. Cuando ella sea mayor y pueda entenderlo bien—

Por primera vez la carga opresiva de su pasado, el secreto de su parentesco con Reneesme, que había permanecido tan pesadamente en el corazón de Isabella, disminuyó. Con el apoyo y el amor de Jasper no era una carga tan pesada. Era tolerable y manejable.

Isabella tragó saliva, sintiéndose a punto de llorar cuando todas sus emociones salieron a la superficie. Pero luego pensó en su futuro y sonrió. Iba a ser esposa y madre. Se iba a ir cada noche a la cama con este magnífico hombre y despertaría cada mañana con él a su lado.

Iba a tener una pareja para compartir todas las alegrías y penas de la vida, un amante para otorgarle sus pasiones y emociones, un compañero con el cual ella podría envejecer y vivir en paz y armonía.

Bueno, quizás no perfecta armonía.

La risa de Isabella sonó en voz alta y clara cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no quería que fuera de otra manera.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**

1 Postre de bizcocho, nata, gelatina y frutas empapádos en jerez.

2 Decoración navideña, bola de hoja perenne, acebo y hierba, colgada sobre la puerta, en ocasiones adornados con ramas de muérgano, invitando a un beso.


	3. Epilogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Adrienne Basso.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Un año después…**_

Isabella entró en el salón. La gloriosa esencia siempre fresca la asaltó, y ella con entusiasmo inhaló su aroma.

—Oh, Jasper. Encendiste las velas. Se ve maravilloso—

El conde se volvió, sonrió, luego se alejó del árbol de Navidad para que su esposa pudiera contemplar el resultado completo de sus esfuerzos.

—Quería asegurarme de que ponía las suficientes velas antes de encenderlo. ¿Te gusta cómo se ve?—

— ¡Es hermoso! Aún más espectacular que el año pasado, creo. —El resplandor que emanaba de las velas encendidas en las ramas brillaba a lo largo de la sala, y se reflejaba en los adornos de cristal y en los lazos de raso que se curvaban en las puntas— Reneesme se emocionará mucho cuando lo vea mañana—

—Espero que la visión de un precioso árbol ablande su estado de ánimo —dijo Jasper.

Isabella sonrió.

—Mañana es Navidad. Reneesme estará fuera de sí de alegría. La casa se llenará aún más de invitados y habrá cantos, bailes, regalos, y más dulces de lo que pueda consumir en una semana. Además, está este maravilloso árbol—

Jasper se inclinó y besó la frente de su esposa.

—Me temo que nuestra hija esta noche estaba más petulante que de costumbre cuando se fue a la cama. No estoy seguro de que su desagradable estado de ánimo desaparezca por completo por la mañana—

— ¿Pero por qué? Pasamos una tarde encantadora—

—Reneesme no consiguió su deseo de Nochebuena. Una vez más, como me recordó varias veces cuando la metí en la cama—

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué desea?—

—Dormir en los establos—

—Oh, no —se quejó Isabella— ¿Para poder oír la conversación entre los animales? Estrangularía a mi hermano por contarle esa historia—

—No culpes a Jacob —dijo el conde— Todo se lo dijo de manera inofensiva, lo hizo por diversión, el pasado año. Esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado—

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Reneesme no es una persona que fácilmente se olvide de algo tan importante. Me imagino que uno de estos años, tendremos que ceder y permitir que duerma en los establos—

—Sí, pero obligaremos a que tu hermano se una a ella—

Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante, apretándose con fuerza contra su marido. Estaba tan contenta de que Jasper y su hermano se hubieran convertido en amigos, así como socios, este último año. Eso había hecho que las reuniones familiares fueran cada vez más agradables y ayudaran a aliviar el estigma de la exclusión social que Jacob y Leah habían experimentado en alguna ocasión.

—Por lo menos este año, Reneesme ha desempeñado un papel importante durante la Navidad —dijo Isabella— Seguro que eso le alegrará el ánimo mañana—

—Ser ascendida de ángel a la madre del salvador recién nacido fue un golpe maestro —coincidió Jasper.

—No haber tenido ninguna rabieta también ayudó —le recordó Isabella.

Estaba orgullosa de los progresos y la madurez que Reneesme había logrado, sin embargo, sabía que habría momentos difíciles. Reneesme tenía un espíritu volátil y muy emocional, formaba parte de su naturaleza y era difícil que fuera domado… y Isabella amaba en secreto a su hija aún más por ello.

Isabella estaba más que encantada de escuchar como la niña la llamaba _mamá_, una prueba de que Reneesme la había aceptado como su madre. Quizás, algún día le revelarían la verdad sobre su parentesco, pero ya no tenía una ardiente necesidad de hacerlo, ya que tenía la alegría y el privilegio de cumplir ese papel.

Jasper se colocó detrás de su esposa, luego puso sus brazos a su alrededor, situando su mano sobre la ligera curva de su vientre.

— ¿En qué piensas?¿ ¿Le diremos a Reneesme mañana lo del bebé?—

La respiración de Isabella era entrecortada. Su bebé. A pesar de que estaba entrando en su cuarto mes de embarazo, todavía tenía dificultad para creer que iba a tener otro hijo. El hijo de Jasper. La idea la llenó de una agradable sensación de amor y emoción.

—No estoy segura de que debamos anunciarle las buenas nuevas a Reneesme el día de Navidad —confesó Isabella— Me preocupa que no lo vea como un regalo—

—Es de lejos, uno de los regalos más increíbles que jamás he recibido —respondió Jasper rápidamente— El segundo, después de haberme ganado tu amor—

Isabella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó, inhalando su familiar olor.

—Es una noticia delicada. No estoy segura de cómo va a reaccionar. Estaba pensando que deberíamos esperar hasta el momento justo para decirle que se va a convertir en una hermana mayor la próxima primavera—

La cálida mano de Jasper acarició suavemente la protuberancia de Isabella.

—No podemos esperar tanto tiempo. Querida, está comenzado a ser muy evidente en tu estado—

Isabella dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos en su brazo, dispuesta a darle una regañina a su marido por decir que estaba engordando, pero entonces se fijó en sus ojos. La miraba con tal adoración, amor y ternura, que en su lugar se ruborizó.

—Reneesme no se dará cuenta de que mi estómago está creciendo, pensará que estoy comiendo demasiados pasteles con deliciosa crema—

—Te olvidas de que Leah dio a luz hace menos de dos meses y que mi prima Rosalie tuvo a su pequeño a finales del verano pasado. Reneesme sabe ahora perfectamente que el estómago hinchado en una mujer significa que un bebé pronto estará aquí—

— ¡Mi estómago no está hinchado! —replicó Isabella— Bueno, no mucho—

—Estás más hermosa para mí que nunca antes, Isabella —declaró en voz baja.

La ternura de sus ojos derritió su corazón y sintió una oleada de emoción creciendo en su pecho, lo que parecía suceder fácilmente en estos días.

—Me preocupa cómo vaya a reaccionar Reneesme —reconoció Isabella, secando sus húmedos ojos.

—Es cierto que nuestra hija no es precisamente una maestra en el arte de compartir, pero sé que llegará a amar al bebé. Se regocija con la hija de Leah y el hijo de Rosalie—

—Eso es porque solo nos visitan de vez en cuando. Este bebé será para siempre—

Jasper se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

—Tal vez sería mejor si le dijéramos que un bebé, hermano o hermana será algo que Jane Grolier nunca pueda tener, no importa cuánto lo desee—

Isabella sonrió.

—Ah, mi amor. Sabes decir las cosas de manera que todos quedemos contentos—

El conde se pavoneó visiblemente.

—Mi supervivencia depende de gestionar expertamente a las enérgicas mujeres de mi vida y mantenernos a todos muy felices—

Ahuecó su hermoso rostro en sus manos.

—Milord, estoy dichosa de poder decirte que has logrado tu misión admirablemente—

Isabella se puso de puntillas para llegar a su boca. Se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, vanagloriándose del amor que llenaba sus ojos, sabiendo que los suyos reflejaban el mismo compromiso y adoración.

En ese momento, el reloj del salón marcó la medianoche. Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron de alegría.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor—

Isabella le dio un beso, sus labios demorándose en los suyos mientras su cuerpo se acurrucaba con fuerza contra el de él.

—Feliz Navidad, Jasper—

— ¿Alguna vez he mencionado que la Navidad es mi época favorita del año? —preguntó.

Isabella sonrió.

—Es posible que lo mencionaras una o dos veces—

—Bien porque merece la pena repetirlo. —Todavía la sostenía en sus brazos cuando en voz baja le besó la frente— Me gusta el tronco, el brindis, los villancicos y la buena compañía de los muchos amigos y familiares que se reúnen con nosotros para celebrar la alegría de la época—

—Y tu árbol de Navidad —apuntó.

Él se echó a reír y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era realmente muy atractivo, un hombre increíblemente cariñoso.

—Sí, adoro todas esas cosas. Sin embargo, esta época del año tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón porque la Navidad te trajo hasta mí —declaró Jasper antes de tomar sus labios con otro tierno beso.

**Fin**

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen.**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Esta historia es en honor de Amapola que me indico que historia querida que adaptara, espero no haberla decepcionado a ella, ni a ninguna-ningún de mis lectores. **_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
